A Kiss for A Prince
by Striking Falcon
Summary: A kingdom sleeps, protected by the roses that once symbolized their great power, undisturbed by the world around them. A princess soon to be awakened, a kingdom soon to change hands, and a war that will join both ningen and youkai lies on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Have you ever seen a disclaimer on an original work::shakes her head: Nooooo…so go bother someone else!

Chapter One: Our Story Begins…

_Once upon a time; in a great kingdom far, far away; there lived a gentle king and queen with hearts of gold. Their land flourished, their people prospered and milk and honey flowed like water from the streams. In this land, one wanted for naught…. _

_Except one… _

_The queen of this prosperous land wanted a child desperately, but feared she would never be granted her greatest wish. But one day, her prayers were answered, and unto her a child was born. _

_The new heir was but a girl, but the most beautiful child the kingdom ever beheld. With lips as pink as a fresh rose, hair as dark as the midnight sky and skin as clear as the freshest cream, the most startling and entrancing feature about the girl were her eyes. They resembled the sapphire orbs in the king's treasury, which in turn made the girl far more of a prize. _

_"I shall call her Kagome," the king announced to his court. "And we shall have a great feast in honor of her birth!" _

_The kingdom rejoiced for everyone was invited to the grand ball. Everyone, that is, except for a wicked miko that lived on the border of the lands. The miko heard of the invitation, and of the long-awaited child, and sought revenge for the insult dealt to her. She arrived at the castle on the last day of the week-long feast and snatched the child from her mother's arms. _

_"I have been insulted by this court and for what? Never a wrong have I done you, and never a plague have I sent you." The miko glared darkly at the king, the queen, then at the innocent bundle in her arms. _

_"You, child, will pay for your parents' transgression. On the eve of her 17th birthday, she shall prick her finger on a spinning wheel, and fall to her death! So say I, Kikyou, then it shall be done!" _

_The miko vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the curse to weigh heavily on the heads of those remaining in the throne room. The queen wept over her child, desperately pleading to Kami-sama to remove the curse and place it on her instead. _

_"My queen," a young child called as she ran through the crowd to her side. "I can help, I think, if you'll let me." _

_"What can you do?" the queen asked. "You are but a mere child." The child said nothing more, merely gesturing for her to hand over the infant. The child hummed a moment, a soft tune that quickly lulled the baby to sleep before gazing back at the royal couple. _

_"I cannot reverse the spell. I can, however, change it so that she will not die. Instead of the kiss of death, she will sleep; as will the rest of the court; until such a time as one should come that can break the curse. On that day, he will release a power that will change her, and revive the castle around her." _

_"This is all you can do?" the king demanded. "For her to sleep for however long?" _

_The child nodded sadly. "I'm afraid that it is." _

_And so the child grew, from a babe, to a toddler, to a bright and happy teenager. The entire castle loved the girl, as he heart was as beautiful as her face. She smiled easily, always willing to help anyone who crossed her path. She made friends easily, and soon the curse was all but forgotten… _

_Until her 17th birthday. _

_"I'm bored," Kagome sighed, sitting at the base of a set of stairs. "I would go to the kitchen, but Mother and Father have forbidden it for today. And the other servants are assisting in the plans for my birthday party." She sighed again, her sadness echoing off the stone walls around her. _

_"What I wouldn't give for something new…" _

_A spinning sound, light at first but rapidly becoming louder, descended the steps toward her. Kagome stood, straining her ears to hear better as she slowly ascended the stone staircase. She climbed for what seemed like forever, each step taking her closer and closer to the mysterious spinning. _

_'I've never seen this part of the castle before,' Kagome realized as she peered over a window seal. "Oh my! I didn't realize how high up I am!" She sighed, glancing over her shoulder at the stairs behind her. 'But I've come so far, and I do want to see what the spinning is. I'll just keep going. I'm sure it's ahead here somewhere…' _

_Soon, she came to a lone wooden door at the very top of the stairs. Kagome opened it, peering in shyly. Her eyes widened curiously as the spinning sound poured from the room, finding that it was coming from a single spinning wheel. An old woman sat at the wheel, spinning wool into yarn. _

_"Good day auntie," Kagome called, bowing as she came in. "Did I disturb you?" _

_"Of course not child. It does my heart good to see someone new." The old woman patted a bench beside her. "Sit down, and tell this old woman about yourself." _

_Kagome did as she was asked; never one to refuse an elder; as she watched the woman spin. "What is it that you're doing?" _

_The woman smiled, a crooked one with missing teeth. "This, my dear, is a spinning wheel. I'm making yarn for the winter clothes. Would you like to try?" _

_"Oh no!" Kagome shook her head. "I couldn't! I might ruin your work!" _

_"Don't be silly!" The woman stood up, motioning for Kagome to give it a try. "It isn't as hard as it looks. All you have to do is spin." _

_"Alright," Kagome relented, watching the woman's motions before repeating them. "Why, you're right! This is not as hard as I th-oh!" Kagome jerked her hand away from the needle, popping the injured digit into her mouth. _

_"What is it dear?" _

_"I do believe I've pricked myself on your needle." Kagome yawned, then cast an apologetic look toward the woman. "I must apologize. I'm afraid I've ruined your cloth."_

"Nonsense. You look weak. Why don't you rest a while?" 

_Kagome nodded, yawning yet again as the old woman led her to a small cot in the middle of the room. "Yes, I do believe your right. A small rest would be in order." Kagome settled under the blankets and fell asleep instantly. The old woman faded away, leaving the dark miko from so many years past behind. _

_'Yes, sleep my child. There is no one to help you now.' She hurried out of the castle, passing servants as they fell asleep in the mist of their duties. The miko ran through the gates just as the guards fell asleep, laughing as she escaped to her home. _

----

SF: Nope, this isn't a new story. This is an old one, posted on both A Single Spark and Mediaminer. I decided to post it (or the clean version of it) on Fanfiction as well because...well, I'll forget to update it if I don't. (blush) What can I tell you. It's old age that makes the mind foggy...


	2. To Awaken in Darkness

Disclaimer: Have you ever seen a disclaimer on an original work::shakes her head: Nooooo…so go bother someone else!

Chapter Two: To Awaken in Darkness

Two princes stood at the base of the north tower staring at the barely visible peak above them. The shorter prince radiated excitement, a wide smirk stretched across his face as he shifted from one boot clad foot to the next. His amber eyes shone in anticipation and his hands clinched and unclenched nervously.

"Do you see it Sesshoumaru?" he asked, pointing to the top of the tower. "Do you see it?"

"Hai Inuyasha, my eyes do not fail me," the taller one drawled lazily. "But I do not understand what is so special about a cluster of vines and a desolate tower."

Inuyasha quickly whipped around, his red cloak wildly flapping against the sudden movement. "You don't see…You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard of what?"

Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head dramatically. "Of the legend that surrounds this tower."

Sesshoumaru thought a moment, then turned around and began to walk back to his steed. Inuyasha ran after him, tugging pleadingly on his tunic sleeve. "Wait a moment Sesshoumaru! Don't you at least want to hear it?"

"I have heard it. I cannot believe we ventured out here for a silly ningen fairy tale." Sesshoumaru mounted the steed and proceeded back the way they came. Inuyasha jumped to his own and stood in front of him. "Wait a moment Sesshoumaru. At least here me out. You probably haven't heard all the tale."

"I assure you I have."

"Then you know the part about the spell slipping the castle and the court into a deep sleep for the past 4 centuries?"

Sesshoumaru rode past him and down the hill, Inuyasha rushing to stay beside him. "Hai."

"And you know of the beauty that sleeps in the north tower?"

"Hai."

Inuyasha pressed on. "And you know of the vines that ensnare youkai and ningen alike until a worthy prince touches them."

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to sigh. "Hai, hanyou. I have heard of them. Now what does this have to do with me?"

Inuyasha smiled evilly, moving his horse to stand in front of Sesshoumaru's again. "Then you know of the power inside the beauty, and the jewel that can grant any wish."

Sesshoumaru stopped, rethinking the parts of the tale as he knew them. He didn't remember anything about a power. "Continue."

Inuyasha grinned. "I knew that would do it! There is a saying that inside the palace is a jewel that can grant any wish as long as the goddess inside possesses it. It grants her eternal life, like that of a youkai, and with it she is a weapon of considerable power." Inuyasha moved closer to Sesshoumaru, until they were nearly shoulder-to-shoulder. "It is said that she is more powerful that the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga combined."

Sesshoumaru considered this, wondering to himself why this was the first time he'd heard this new information. "And why are we here? You said yourself that the vines around the fortress are impenetrable."

"But today is a different day!" Inuyasha proclaimed, unsheathing Tetsusaiga and thrusting it into the air. "Today we shall climb that tower! Come Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha galloped back to the castle, glancing over his shoulder. "Today we meet our destiny!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, but turned his horse and followed Inuyasha to the northern wall. 'Sometimes Inuyasha is overdramatic. However…I would like to see this 'weapon' for myself.' He dismounted as Inuyasha struck a cluster of vines nearest him. The fang hummed for a moment, the repealed from the flora.

"Damn it!" he grumbled. Sesshoumaru withdrew Toukijin, and again the sword was repealed. "Well," Sesshoumaru replied, turning to walk away once again. "That was truly pointless." He turned at the sound of laughter behind him, watching as Inuyasha grabbed hold of a vine and began to climb.

"Don't tell me you're giving up Sesshoumaru!" he called. "OW!" Inuyasha shook his hand, then pressed his palm to his lips. "You should be careful though. The vines have thorns."

"I am not climbing that," Sesshoumaru told him as he walked away. Inuyasha scowled at his back, but continued to climb. Inuyasha glanced back as Sesshoumaru's footsteps quickened toward him, gawking as Sesshoumaru leaped up and over the wall.

"That's not fair Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha cried as he sped up. "You're cheating!"

"Using your abilities is not cheating," Sesshoumaru corrected as he landed on the wall walkway. He smirked down at Inuyasha, who was still a great deal away before glancing to the pathway ahead. Vines covered the stone, large thorns protruding outward dangerously. 'If this is but one of Inuyasha's foolish games, I will cripple him,' Sesshoumaru grumbled as he stepped over the first vine. 'And then I will make him repair any tears to my gi.'

Sesshoumaru grimaced when his pant leg brushed against a thorn but soon stood in awe when it shied away from him, leaving him unharmed. "Kami-sama…" he whispered, watching as the vines ahead of him cleared away. They boarded the pathway, blooming into white roses with each step.

'Perhaps Inuyasha was right,' Sesshoumaru concluded as he followed the roses to the entrance to the northern tower. 'There may be something of some worth here.' Sesshoumaru continued onward, ignoring Inuaysha's shouts for him to wait up and muttered curses. 'It would seem that the vines only allow me to pass.'

Sesshoumaru stopped to light a torch before walking through a dark passageway, his gaze falling on the various servants slumbering around him. 'It's as if they fell asleep in the mist of their duties,' Sesshoumaru mused, staring at one woman in particular who's bedding consisted of a table and a half-decorated cake. Beside her sat a boy, with a fat orange cat a little ahead of it, and a mouse ahead of the cat. Sesshoumaru quirked a brow in amusement, but pressed on.

He finally came to the stairs leading to the north tower, Inuyasha long forgotten as he climbed up the spiral staircase. The vines parted way once again, leaving the sweet smelling roses in the wake of the dusty trail as a light poured from above. Sesshoumaru set the torch into a holder on the wall, then stopped as he stood before an open door at the top.

Sesshoumaru stepped inside quietly, cautiously, Toukijin drawn and poised in front of him. The sight before him gave him pause and Toukijin lowered back to his side.

There before him seemed a shrine to some long past goddess. The sunlight streamed into the room from a small window, lighting on the sleeping maiden in the middle of the room. She slept on a simple cot, the remains of the sheets only just covering her small frame over a bottle green kimono. Sesshoumaru used his claws to slowly rip away the sheet, marveling at what little resistance he had before settling on the beauty's face.

Her skin was fair, framed by onyx black hair that draped over the side of the cot to puddle on the floor. Sesshoumaru lifted her hand to his cheek, his eyes closing at the warmth in her palm. 'The story is true then,' he thought as his eyes settled on her lips. 'But she's a mere ningen. How is she capable of this?' He set her hand back to her side, then wound his arms around her. Sesshoumaru lifted her into his lap easily, resting her head on his shoulder as he sniffed her hair. 'She smells of the roses in this place. No ningen smells this good.'

Sesshoumaru hooked a finger under her chin, rubbing his nose against her cheek as his thoughts wandered. His possessive instincts took over instantly, a low growl settling into his chest. 'I sense no power within her but…I do not care. No other shall have her.' He pressed his lips to hers, listening as her blood rushed throughout her body. His lips tingled slightly, all the better to him as he attempted to deepen the kiss. His right hand cradled the back of her head, holding her in place as his lips swept over hers. She gasped, a purely sweet sound to his ears. Sesshoumaru slid his tongue between her lips, twirling his tongue around hers before pulling hers into his mouth.

Her hand stroked the back of his ears; Sesshoumaru's grip tightened and he began to purr. He could feel her smile, and pulled away to see her reaction to him. She opened her eyes slowly, shyly, blinking as the sunlight assaulted her sensitive pupils. A blue darker than the crescent on Sesshoumaru's forehead settled on him, golden meeting sapphire for the first time.

Inuyasha burst through the door, covered in scratches and rips in his clothes. "Did you hear me calling you Sesshoumaru? I needed help out there! The damned-"

"Watch your language in front of her," Sesshoumaru reprimanded, his lips brushing against hers. She shivered, to Sesshoumaru's delight, but her gaze never left his. Inuyasha gaped, watching the scene before him. "Is that…"

"Who are you?" she asked them, her voice gentle and melodious. "And what has happened?"

The sound of the rest of the castle awakening shimmered in Sesshoumaru's ears, but he refused to release the fragile woman. "What is your name?"

She blushed prettily, her eyes cast downward. "I am Kagome my lord."

Sesshoumaru smiled, a true one at the respectful way she addressed him. "I am Sesshoumaru."

Kagome nodded in respect. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lord."

"As it will be," Sesshoumaru told her as he stood up, lifting her in his arms before walking past Inuyasha and down the steps. "Because you now belong to me."

Inuyasha scrambled behind him, calling once again for Sesshoumaru to slow down as Kagome lead him through the rooms to the throne room. There before them were the king and queen, the vines that held them in place shrinking back as they sat up and opened their eyes. They were dressed in green, like Kagome, with white sash around the king's waist and a white obi around the queen's. A sword in it's sheath rested at the king's waist, as did one at the queen's.

However, it was the queen that mostly resembled Kagome. Where the king's short hair was a simple, dusty brown; the queen's was the same jet black as her daughter's. Her eyes were the same blue, but hers didn't have the pretty steel flecks that Kagome's did. Sesshoumaru glanced down at the ningen in his arms, inhaling her scent as the king finally realized his presence.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "And what are you doing with my daughter?"

"Darling please," the queen whispered. "Give him a chance to speak."

The king huffed, but sat back, his ancient gi kicking up dust into the air. Sesshoumaru smirked. "You would do well to listen to your wench, ningen."

"oh shit," Inuyasha softly muttered in full awareness of the explosion that was to come. The king stood up instantly, his sword unsheathed and pointed in the elder youkai's direction. Sesshoumaru quirked an amused brow but lowered Kagome to the floor. He waited patiently for her to find her footing, mentally smirking at her father's growing rage at his closeness.

"Go stand beside Inuyasha," he ordered softly. Kagome looked at him inquisitively, but did as she was told. Inuyasha smiled at her and moved to stand behind her as Sesshoumaru and the king glared at each other.

"Please!" the queen implored. "I'm sure we can settle this peacefully." She turned to Sesshoumaru, giving him a slight nod and a smile. "Who are you, kind sir, so we may thank you properly."

"I am Sesshoumaru, Great Taiyoukai to all of Japan and the Crown Prince to the Western Providences."

"You lie!" the king accused. "There is no Great Taiyoukai and the Western Tai's sons are mere pups!"

"ningen," Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes bleeding crimson. "You sorely test my patience. The mark on my forehead proves my lineage alone."

"Hai, I see it," the queen said, nodding. "It is there. How can we repay your kindness my lord?"

Sesshoumaru quieted, taken aback by the sudden gentleness of the queen's voice. 'It would seem this female would be the wiser of the two. Well, I refuse to talk to a fool, so she would be the best to speak to.' "The land is different than what it was in your time. Youkai, higher and lower level, populate the lands in frequency. The culture has changed as well."

'Which would explain his strange dress,' Kagome thought as Sesshoumaru continued his explanation. She glanced back at Inuyasha, taking in his black leather boots, the white pants and tunic, and the red cloak that seemed to be held by a simple brooch of some sort. 'And their hair, it's so strange,' Kagome marveled as she took in Inuyasha's white and Sesshoumaru's silver strands. 'This one has the cutest ears.' She reached up to touch one when she felt eyes boring into her back.

She turned and blushed when she found herself staring into Sesshoumaru's displeasure. Kagome quickly brought her hands down as Sesshoumaru turned back to her parents. "There is also the threat of the Dark Army."

"What is that?" the king asked. "I have never heard of them."

"The Dark Army is a group of lower level youkai, propelled by an unknown being," Sesshoumaru replied. "They can destroy a village in mere hours, depending on whether or not the village is ningen or youkai. I am willing to send scholars, soldiers, and advisers to teach you about the ways of the land as they are now."

"That is most generous of you my lord," the queen said with a slight bow. "But there must be some way we can repay you."

"Hai," the king agreed suspiciously. "There must be something you want."

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder to Kagome. "There is something." The king followed Sesshoumaru's gaze and frowned. "My daughter, however, is not a part of the trade."

Sesshoumaru turned to him, his expression blank in spite of his growing temper. "I would not hurt her. I would teach her everything the scholars will teach you, and she would eventually return to you."

"She cannot go."

Sesshoumaru growled, his claws flexed instinctively. "And why is that?"

"Princess Kagome is the next heir," the queen informed him. "If anything were to happen to her, then our kingdom would drown in the tides of war."

"But without proper teaching, this 'kingdom' would perish anyway. "

The king shook his head, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "That may be, but she stays. We will manage on our own."

Inuyasha, sensing the change in Sesshoumaru's youki, quickly grabbed Kagome, pinning her arms to her sides with his. "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"Trust me, you don't want that right now," Inuyasha grunted, wincing when the heel of Kagome's shoe connected with his shin. She stopped when Sesshoumaru; in the blink of an eye; held her father in the air, his hand wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Ningen, you seem not to understand something," he snarled, his eyes reddening at the rising scent of fear. "I will have what I want. My offer is but a boon, a way to keep the peace. I will not present it again."

Kagome's struggling grew frantic. "You must release me! He might hurt my father."

"At the rate your father's going, 'might' is no longer an option."

Kagome grasped his hands, struggling to peel his fingers off of her waist. Her fingertips glowed a faint purple, burning Inuyasha the moment they touched him.

"Yow!" He dropped her quickly, waving his hands as Kagome sprinted across the room.

"My answer is the same youkai!" her father gasped. "My daughter will not become your personal harlot!"

"You filthy-"

"Stop!" Kagome pleaded, holding Sesshoumaru's arm to her chest. "Please, do not hurt him." Sesshoumaru looked down at her, taking in her gentle scent as she looked at him imploringly. "Please…" She hugged his arm and rubbed her cheek against it. "I will do what you ask, just do not hurt him."

"Kagome, don't-"

"You will do what I say, willingly?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome nodded.

"No questions? No tears? No pleas for your release?"

Kagome nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "I will, just do not hurt him."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then quirked a brow and opened his hand. The king fell to the floor, glaring up at him as he rubbed his neck. "My daughter's will is not my own."

"Baka," Sesshoumaru growled. "You still wish to argue, even when I have so spared you? I should end your pathetic life this instant."

"But you promised my lord!" Kagome cried, tugging on his arm. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, his golden eyes softening toward his present weakness. "So I did," he whispered to her. "And I will keep that promise."

Inuyasha exhaled quickly, relief coursing through his body like water over a stone. "Thank Kami…"

"We shall stay here for one day's time," Sesshoumaru informed the royal couple. "There seemed to be a celebration in the works. What was it?"

"It was in honor of Kagome's 17th birthday," the queen replied softly. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Then by all means have it. Tomorrow we leave at dawn."

"Will you assure us," the king began as Sesshoumaru removed his arm from Kagome's grasp. "That you will keep the princess's virtue in tact?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome's blush and nodded. "I assure you, nothing will happen that she does not wish. A servant should be dispatched to our father's castle to inform him of our whereabouts."

"Of course." The king snapped his fingers, and one of the many servants in the room dashed out of the court.

"And a servant is needed to show us to our rooms until the celebration begins."

The queen gestured for another servant. "She shall lead the way."

"Thank you." The servant lead the way out, with Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Inuyasha trailing behind. She opened a set of doors a little down the hall from the throne room and gestured for them to sit down.

"This is the formal waiting room. Please stay here until your rooms are ready." The servant scurried out, leaving Sesshoumaru and the others to their own devices. Inuyasha grumbled as he sat down on a pillow next to Sesshoumaru, with Kagome sitting on a pillow opposite them.

"They're so primitive," Inuyasha complained. "They still sit on the floor here!"

"Inuyasha, stop complaining," Sesshoumaru ordered, his gaze never leaving the ningen in front of him. Kagome kept her head down, but occasionally glanced up at them. 'Why am I so adamant on keeping her?' Sesshoumaru wondered as he studied her. 'She is nothing, yet I still desire to have her. What on earth will Father say?' Sesshoumaru mentally smirked at this. 'What can he say? I'm the Great Taiyoukai, not him. And he had his little human plaything, why can't I?'

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome jumped, and for an instant Sesshoumaru could smell trace amounts of anger in her scent. 'Ah, so she isn't as docile as she seems.' "I would like that question answered as well," Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"I did not mean to offend," Kagome began, staring at her hands. "But-"

"But you have never seen youkai before?" Sesshoumaru concluded, his answer Kagome's blush. "How much do you know about youkai?"

"Not a lot," Kagome answered truthfully. "A few things, like the love for eating maidens and children."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, then Inuyasha broke into laughter. "How ridiculous!" Inuyasha crowed, holding his sides. "_Us_, eating some filthy child! That's rich!"

"I said I knew nothing of youkai!" Kagome huffed. She crossed her arms and looked away from him, her irritation plain on her features. 'It would seem that there is someone else out there that finds Inuyasha annoying.' "Inuyasha, stop that."

Inuyasha quieted, but not without one last good chuckle at Kagome's expense. She glared at him, but otherwise didn't say a word. "Come here Kagome," Sesshoumaru bid softly. "Do not stand. Just come to me." Kagome blinked, but settled to her hands and knees and crawled to him. She stopped a hair's breath away from his knee, staring up at him inquisitively. "You may sit."

Kagome sat and waited, jumping slightly when Sesshoumaru grasped her hand and held it against his cheek. "Do you see these marks?" he asked, allowing her fingers to trace the stripes on his face. Kagome nodded. "Answer me Kagome."

"Hai, my lord," she answered quickly. Sesshoumaru nodded in approval. "That is how you shall always answer me, with respect. Never nod your head, unless I tell you a verbal answer isn't necessary. Understood?"

"Hai, my lord."

"Good." Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, then continued. "There are stripes on my wrists, face, and ankles. They signify that I am a higher-level youkai."

Kagome looked from him, to Inuyasha, and back again. "But Inuyasha-san has no stripes."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He loved how curious she was, and how everything he said seemed to be like air and food to her. 'This is how I want her to be, always aware and paying attention to me.' "You are correct, he does not. That is because he is a hanyou."

"What is that?"

"It's a ningen/youkai crossbreed," Inuyasha answered. "But Sesshoumaru's full blooded."

"We both bear the crescent in our foreheads," Sesshoumaru told her, raising Kagome's fingers to his forehead. She traced the upside down crescent delicately, her touch ghostlike upon his cool skin. "But when I become Taiyoukai of the West, it shall shift to resemble the moon in the sky. Do you understand?"

"Hai my lord. But Inuyasha-san's will not?"

"Unless I'm no longer able to rule the lands, no." Kagome nodded, then glanced at them both. "What kind of youkai are you, if you do not mind my asking."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both smiled at her, both pleased with her manners as well as her respect. "We are Inu youkai," Sesshoumaru answered her, his tail unraveling from around his shoulders to wrap around her waist. Kagome cried out in surprise, then ooo'd and ahhh'd over the appendage, softly stroking the fur before glancing up at Inuyasha.

"No," Inuyasha told her as he shook his head. "No way. Uh-uh"

Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the front of his armor and jerked his head down. "Do not be selfish Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru's growl teased as he lowered him further down. "Allow her to spend her fascination." Inuyasha grumbled, but held still. Kagome traced one furry ear gently, giggling when it flicked away from her. "And keep your ears still," Sesshoumaru commanded.

"I can't!" Inuyasha countered as another ear flicked away from Kagome's reach. "It's a reflex! She's tickling them!"

"I do not mean to," Kagome assured them. "They are so cute Inuyasha-san!" Inuyasha snorted, then started to purr when Kagome rubbed them between her fingers. Sesshoumaru merely quirked a brow in amusement, but Kagome giggled as Inuyasha's purrs became louder.

"Thank you Inuyasha-san," Kagome replied when she finally released him. "But my lord's tail is much softer."

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, folding his arms across his chest and looking away from them. Sesshoumaru unwound his tail from her, secretly pleased at her small sound of disappointment as he returned it to his shoulder.

"You may say my name Kagome," Sesshoumaru told her. "I did not mean for you to take me so literately."

"Alright, Shess-"

"No," Sesshoumaru shook his head. "My name is Sesshoumaru. Sound it out."

"Sess…"

"Hai."

"…hou…"

"Hai. Keep going."

"..ma…rue…"

Her tongue rolled over the 'r', giving his name an exotic feel that Sesshoumaru had never heard. 'I will have her say my name over and over later,' Sesshoumaru decided as he urged her on. "Now say it all together."

Kagome nodded, her eyes deep and soulful as she did as he requested. "Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Very good. That is how you will address me unless told otherwise."

"Alright my lo-" Kagome bit her bottom lip thoughtfully, then "Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Dinner is ready," a servant announced. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood up, then both helped Kagome to her feet before following the servant to the banquet hall. Sesshoumaru sat at one end of the vast table, with the king on the other end. Kagome sat on Sesshoumaru's right, Inuyasha on Sesshoumaru's left and the queen on the king's left.

"So, the youkai would dine with the lowly ningen tonight," the king jeered bitterly. "It is not enough that he steal my daughter away, he now wishes to be fed too."

"Silence," Sesshoumaru growled, his temper rising in spite of his control. "You live only because your daughter wishes it so. Do not make me an oath-breaker."

The king grumbled, but quieted, much to the diners' relief as the celebration began. The lack of guests prevented an extravagant celebration, but Kagome could still feel how much work the servants put into the feast. Sesshoumaru watched her as she ate, mentally creating a list of the etiquette and other new manners she would have to learn.

"I wish," the queen started as she stood up. "To present my only child with a gift, both a birthday and a going away present." She reached to hand Kagome the gift, only to have the parcel intercepted by Sesshoumaru.

"What is it?" he asked, shaking the package lightly.

"It is but a meager gift," the queen responded. Sesshoumaru ignored her, using the pinky finger of his left hand as a letter opener. He sliced through the flimsy paper and ribbon, then opened the box. "Why, this is nothing," Sesshoumaru commented, reaching inside the box and pulling out a small golden armlet. Slivers of a pink jewel were incrusted on it's surface.

"Do you wish to have this?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome. She nodded. "Hai my lord. I do."

"Fine. You may keep it," Sesshoumaru replied indifferently, handing Kagome the simple piece. Kagome slipped it under her kimono sleeve, thanking Sesshoumaru and her mother as she did so. The king stood up suddenly, a look of pure disgust on his face.

"I will not sit here and witness this fiasco!" He stormed from the room, the queen following close behind. Sesshoumaru stood as well, beckoning Kagome to follow. "Come. We have a long day ahead of us."

He and Kagome left Inuyasha in the dining room, Sesshoumaru instructing a servant to show Inuyasha his room after his meal. Another servant lead Sesshoumaru to his room, a guest room on the eastern part of the castle.

Sesshoumaru glanced around the room, frowning slightly at the sparseness. "Inuyasha was right. They are primitive,' Sesshoumaru thought as his eyes fell onto the large futon in a corner of the room. 'But no matter.'

"Follow me Kagome." Sesshoumaru crossed the room to a vanity on the opposite side, then stopped and turned around. "You have agreed to stay with me until I deem it necessary for you to leave, correct?"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Then you agree to all my terms without question."

Kagome nodded. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Good. You will be many things to me, including a chambermaid. Do you know how to be a chambermaid."

"No, I don't." Sesshoumaru glared down at her. "My lord."

"Then we shall have to teach you. Step closer."

Kagome did so timidly, her eyes innocent as she stared up at him. "Now what my lord?"

Sesshoumaru tapped the brooch at his throat, a full moon made of polished gold with a sapphire crescent. "Remove my cloak." Kagome reached forward, her tiny fingers fumbling with the unfamiliar accessory as she struggled to remove it. "Here," Sesshoumaru whispered, reaching for her fingers. "Let me show you. You must remember how to do this for later."

Kagome nodded, watching as he unfastened the pin and set it down on the vanity. "Now the rest."

Kagome pulled the cloak off of his shoulders, folded it and placed it on the vanity beside the pin. "Good. Now for my boots." Kagome kneeled, but stopped short of the laces. Sesshoumaru frowned at her hesitation, but suppressed a growl at the displeasure swirling from her scent. He kneeled, hooking his finger under her chin to bring his eyes to hers. "Do you find my request unfair?"

"No Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Then why do you hesitate?"

Kagome looked away, but turned back when Sesshoumaru growled in his throat. "I…I do not know."

Sesshoumaru looked to the side, seemingly in thought before he raised a single brow. "I see. You and I are not at an understanding, are we?"

"What? I don't understand."

"I can tell. To the outside world, beyond those doors, you are Princess Kagome, heir to the ningen kingdom of Damascas. In here-" He grasped her chin sharply, watching as Kagome's eyes widened in fear and surprise. "You are but a mere servant. Is that understood?"

"H-Hai my lord."

"Good. Now do as you're told." Sesshoumaru released her, watching as Kagome quickly removed his boots and sat them beside him.

"The belt as well." Kagome reached up without question, nimbly working the buckle, pulling the strap of leather free and wrapping it around his cloak.

"The armor." Kagome touched the left side of the bone metal chest plate, but wasn't able to find a way to remove it. "I am not right-handed Kagome," Sesshoumaru informed her, gesturing to the right shoulder. Kagome nodded, quickly settling on the knot on his right shoulder. She untied it easily, setting it beside his boots.

"The tunic. You do know how to remove this, do you not?"

"No, my lord. I don't."

Sesshoumaru sighed, but lifted the tunic off and over his head. Kagome blushed furiously as he handed it to her, Sesshoumaru guessing it had something to do with seeing his naked chest. 'Ningen and their modesty,' Sesshoumaru thought, amused. She folded it, setting it on top of the cloak.

"Now," Sesshoumaru said. "Pull back the blankets on the bed." Kagome padded to the bed, pulling back the silk sheets and the furs. She turned to look at him, then gasped at finding him behind her. "Get into bed Kagome."

"I cannot."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly. "And why not?"

"It is indecent my lord!"

"What did I just say?" Sesshoumaru growled, grasping her arm and spinning her once to make her dizzy.

"But my lord, it would b-"

"I care nothing for human decencies," Sesshoumaru snarled suddenly. "But you are questioning me. I thought we had an understanding."

"We do!"

"Then you are ignoring it." Sesshoumaru paused, then stepped away from her. "You, my dove, are not listening to me. I assume that our deal is now broken, and your father's life is no longer important to you."

"No! Please!"

"Very well then," Sesshoumaru relented after a moment, though he had no intention on hurting anyone. "Then you must be punished."

Kagome gasped, but said nothing. Sesshoumaru turned her back to him, watching as she began to shake. "I do not want any tears Kagome. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Good." Sesshoumaru eyed her back, mentally going over what he could do. 'I do not want to hurt her, but I do want her to follow what I say. These ningen take their modesty, privacy and there values of decency seriously. Well,' Sesshoumaru concluded with a wicked smile. 'Let's go for modesty, shall we?' He extended his claws then shredded the back of her kimono, leaving it in tatters. Kagome gasped, her shaking increasing as Sesshoumaru turned her to face him.

"No tears Kagome. You promised."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered brokenly, panic and fear radiating off of her. Sesshoumaru hated the look on her face, his determination cracking but not breaking as he raised his hand to her face. "I promised that I would not harm you physically. However, you do need a lesson in humility, and in obedience."

He slashed through the front of the kimono, his claws barely missing Kagome's skin. He reached forward and yanked the ruined garment off of her, the ripping of the cloth and Kagome's sharp inhale the only sound in the room. She quickly brought her hands to her chest to cover herself, but Sesshoumaru knocked them aside.

"You will not hide from me." Kagome whimpered, but complied, her hands clasped tightly in front of her as she struggled not to cry. Sesshoumaru looked down on her, drinking in her every feature. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, covering her breasts as it draped toward the floor. 'She has not yet finished puberty,' Sesshoumaru concluded, his eyes stopping on her clasped hands; which unintentionally covered her womanhood.

The armlet she received from earlier in the night shone in the dim torchlight, giving the gemstones embedded on it a slightly celestial glow. "Once we arrive at the palace," Sesshoumaru told her as he lifted a strand of hair for closer inspection. "We shall have your hair cut." He smirked at her gasp, dropping the lock back to the others and stepping away from her. "It will be long enough, but I do not believe normal ningen roam with their hair so long."

Sesshoumaru watched her shoulders slump, then begin to shake as the scent of tears assaulted the air. "What did I say about crying?"

"You said not to, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome whispered, reaching up to wipe her face dry. Sesshoumaru grasped her hand then pulled her toward him. "Tell me," he whispered, nuzzling her neck. "Were you an obedient child?"

"I…I think so hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Then you brought your parents joy?"

"I believe I did, my lord."

"Good." He kissed her forehead lightly. "then I believe you shall be a joy to me as well, though youkai do not think in terms such as those. Do you fear sleeping like this?"

"Um," Kagome began, not knowing exactly how to answer. 'Why am I fighting him?' she asked herself. 'After all, if I do he will only hurt Father. But I feel so tormented, as if a part of me wants to obey him. I have only been in his acquaintance, but…I somehow feel different than I should.'

"Be honest with me Kagome," Sesshoumaru instructed, breaking into her thoughts.

"I…am."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "That is understandable. You should not fear, because I have no intentions on the idea." Sesshoumaru draped the tunic over her head, motioning for her to put it on. "I would not have some servant screaming in the morning of how I've gone back on my word and 'de-flowered' you." He smirked at her blush, something that he'd become accustomed to since her awakening. Kagome tugged the foreign article over her hips, then glanced up at Sesshoumaru again.

"Into bed Kagome."

She turned and did as he requested, crawling toward the opposite side of the bed and slipping underneath the covers. Sesshoumaru laid down beside her, pulled her closer to him and rested her head against his chest. "This is how you shall sleep," he told her, watching as she yawned sleepily. "So do become accustomed to the idea."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Now good night Kagome." Sesshoumaru held her, watching as her eyelids became heavy and closed in spite of her fighting. Sesshoumaru then glanced out the window, gauging the hours between then and sunrise. 'It shall be interesting to 'teach' this one,' Sesshoumaru mused as Kagome cuddled closer to him. He wrapped his tail around her, feeling something inside him light up at her blissful smile.

'I will keep her for myself. Even though she has no power, she can still be of some use until I deem it necessary to send her back.'

----

SF: Heh, um...what can I say? Well, for one, thanks so much to everyone that reviewed. I totally appreciate it. As for everyone who caught that old comment...yeah. lol. I'm old in fic writing terms. I don't think there's another one out there like me and (if you ask my cousins) that might be a good thing.


	3. Travels Through the Western Providence

Disclaimer: Have you ever seen a disclaimer on an original work::shakes her head: Nooooo…so go bother someone else!

Chapter Three: Travels Through the Western Providences

Early dawn found Inuyasha sitting in the window of his room, watching as the sun began it's daily patrol over the lands. He signed as yesterday's events swirled around inside his head. 'I just don't understand it,' Inuyasha pondered to himself before standing to leave the room. 'I'm not saying that Sesshoumaru hates humans, it's just that him wanting one so close to him is just…well…_odd_. He barely stands me, so how is he going to be able to tolerate a ningen woman?'

He walked down a hallway, then a flight of steps as he made his way to the courtyard and the stables beyond. 'You know what I think? I think this may have more to do with our father than with her. But he's so strange around her. It's almost like he's afraid to scare her. Maybe I'm just putting too much into this.'

He rounded a corner and stopped, finding Kagome with their horses already in the courtyard by the front gate. She was feeding the horses carrots and whispering something pleasant in their ears. They neighed every now and again at the girl, who stood well below their heads.

Kagome herself reminded Inuyasha of his late mother's royal doll collection. She was dressed simply with a thick hunter green haori, white hakamas, and tiny golden slippers. Her hair was pulled into a pair of buns at the sides of her head and a pair of golden sticks inside each. Chains hung from between the sticks and streams of green and white ribbon dangled from the ends of the sticks. A single lock cascaded down her back from the nape of her neck to the frost-bitten grass.

Kagome spun around at his approach, then bowed and smiled. "Good morning Inuyasha-san. How are you?"

"I'm well Kagome. Please, Inuyasha is fine when we're not around Sesshoumaru."

"Alright then," she nodded. She turned back to the horses, an awed smile on her face as she petted the nearest one. "They are pretty but they are much bigger than the horses that I am accustomed to."

"They should be," Inuyasha said. He stood beside her as one of the stable hands came out with a leather harness and reins. "They're not mortal horses."

"They're not?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "They're youkai."

"Ah," Kagome nodded, patting each horse on the nose. "I should have guessed. They seem so much smarter than regular horses."

The horses whinnied pleasantly. The stable hand moved to rein one of the horses, but Inuyasha intercepted him as Kagome asked him a question. "Are they named?"

"Well, mine is," Inuyasha answered as he reined the brown horse. "This is Lasher. He's one of the fastest steeds in our stable."

"And this one?" Kagome gestured to the white one. Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. That one's Sesshoumaru's. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you naming it though."

"What do you say?" Kagome asked the horse. "May I name you?" For a moment, Kagome felt silly, then smiled when the horse nodded. "Good. Now what to call you…" She stepped back and studied the horse carefully. It was strong, and at least a head taller than her. A stable hand came out and began to apply it's harnesses. Once he finished, he bowed to Kagome and Inuyasha, then left for the stable.

The reins were leather, with a gilded saddle and golden thread sewn into the reins. A small golden headpiece was on it's forehead with a symbol similar to Sesshoumaru's brooch.

"Um," Kagome finally said as Inuyasha strapped his saddle into place. "How about Valiant?"

Inuyasha grimaced and the horse shook it's head, it's silver mane shimmering in the early morning sunlight.

"Alright. How about Courage?"

Inuyasha chuckled slightly, and the horse glared at him before shaking it's head. Kagome frowned and irritably folded her arms over her chest. "Well, I know not Alabaster."

The horse nodded in approval, nudging her stomach with its nose. "I think you have a winner there Kagome," Inuyasha replied, laughing when Kagome scowled at him. 'So, she has some fire after all,' Inuyasha thought as his brother's scent floated on the breeze. 'I can't wait to see when she decides to use it.' "How was last night?" he asked nonchalantly. Her scent changed and her aura laced with embarrassment. "Kagome?"

Kagome paused, thinking as to what she should say to him. She woke up fine at first, with Sesshoumaru's tail wrapped around her like a furry blanket, before she realized that his hand was on her backside. Any other would have been slapped, but she refrained for fear as to what he would do. She held still instead, hoping that he would wake up soon.

Sesshoumaru did but didn't release his hold on her as quickly as she would have liked. He smirked at her distress, then slowly removed his tail, dragging the tip of it across her breasts before standing up and calling for a servant and a new set of clothes for Kagome.

"Um," she began "It was-"

"You've gone back on your word youkai!" Kagome's father shouted from the other side of the courtyard. Kagome cringed, then she and Inuyasha turned to face his direction. He ran alongside Sesshoumaru as they approached them, Sesshoumaru's red cloak flapping in the breeze behind him as Kagome's mother walked behind the males.

"How is that?" Sesshoumaru asked rather lazily. He spotted Inuyasha, and his new interest, near the horses. He sent a wicked smile to Kagome, smirking when she shivered and looked away with a blush.

"You know how!" the king thundered in Sesshoumaru's ear. "You promised to keep my daughter's virtue in tact!"

"As I did," Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome moved by Alabaster's saddle, watching her father as Sesshoumaru mounted the horse. "So what is this about?"

"My servant found this in the hallway!" The king tossed the remains of Kagome's kimono to the horse's feet. Sesshoumaru shrugged as Kagome paled.

"Father, it's not what you-"

"You will not speak to him," Sesshoumaru ordered. Kagome looked to argue, but quieted when a fang protruded from his lips. "Not one word."

"You threaten her into silence!" the king yelled in outrage. "How dare you do this to my daughter! You will pay for such a trespass."

"King Higurashi, I assure you that Sesshoumaru has kept his vow," Inuyasha interjected. "The girl is still innocent."

"And I'm to believe you, abomination! For all I know, you had a hand in her defilement!"

"Father please!" Kagome cried, startling the males around her. "Just stop it! Why are you making this harder than it has to be?"

Inuyasha smirked to Sesshoumaru, who rolled his eyes and dismissed him. "Though I agree with you Kagome, I asked you not to speak to him."

"I…I forgot. Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I will let this pass, but the next one will not." He wrapped his tail around her waist, growling at the king's objection. "It is time we left."

"She should have her own horse!" the king requested.

"For what purpose?"

"Because of her stature! It is not proper for a woman to ride with a man unless he's her husband. It's indecent!"

Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome to sit sidesaddle in front of him, his tail grasping her waist tightly. "I care nothing for human decencies, as your daughter is already aware. We are leaving."

"Wait my lord!" Kagome's mother called, giving a slight bow at Sesshoumaru's boot. "May I hug my daughter before you leave?"

Sesshoumaru glanced from her face to Kagome's, weakening under the pleading look in her eyes. "I suppose," Sesshoumaru relented, using his tail to levitate her back to the ground. Her feet barely touched it before her mother grasped her tightly, trapping Sesshoumaru's tail between them. Sesshoumaru watched them from above, secretly enjoying the warmth from the both of them as they surrounded his appendage. 'Normally, this would disgust me, but these two are different. The woman is wise, and hopefully Kagome will inherit that as well as this ningen kingdom.'

"I'll miss you Mother," Kagome whispered, tears streaming down her face. Her mother smiled weakly, wiping her face dry with her kimono sleeve. "I'll always be near you Kagome. And don't forget your birthday present."

"I won't Mother."

"Good. When you wear it, know I'm thinking of you. It'll protect you."

"Nonsense," Sesshoumaru said, separating the two and lifting Kagome back to him. "I can protect her, not some trinket."

"But of course," the queen stated. "Then I ask that you do. Protect my daughter for me. There are many things she will not understand."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru exchanged glances, but Sesshoumaru nodded. "That is a part of our pact. I will allow no harm to come to her."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama. I bid you safe journey."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha bowed their heads as they rode past her, completely ignoring Kagome's father as they rode out of the courtyard and out the front gates to the hills surrounding the castle. Kagome looked around Sesshoumaru, past Inuyasha, to it until it disappeared beyond the horizon. She sighed unhappily and turned to sit properly.

"Don't worry Kagome," Inuyasha said, with Lasher whinnying in agreement. "You're safe with us you know."

"Thank you Inuyasha-san," Kagome whispered, her hand fisting in Sesshoumaru's tunic. She fought back tears but both youkai could sense her distress, and smell the salt in the air. Alabaster nudged her leg gently, earning a half-hearted pat in response.

"Thanks to you as well Alabaster."

"Alabaster?"

Kagome peered up at Sesshoumaru, her blue eyes shimmering in the morning sunlight. "I named him. I hope you do not mind."

"It matters not to me." But inside, Sesshoumaru was awed by how well she seemed to get along with those around her. Any creature lucky enough to come in contact with her seemed to instantly gain a fondness for her. Hell, even his horse was attached to her. 'I wonder how she manages to do this.'

A sniff, then a single drop of water splashed onto his hand. Sesshoumaru held it up, inspecting it before gazing down. "What is the matter Kagome?"

"She's not crying is she," Inuyasha groaned. "Oh man, I hate it when women cry."

"I cannot help it," Kagome responded, another tear rolling down her cheek to her chin. Sesshoumaru used his tunic sleeve to wipe it away, then lifted her chin so she could face him. "What is the matter?"

"I'm…this is my first time traveling without my parents."

"Oh, I see," Inuyasha said. "The little girl is afraid to be by herself with the big bad youkai around her."

"Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru growled, only to stop and stare at the tiny ningen in his hold. Her eyes were closed, her fists balled at his chest as her breathing slowed. 'What on earth…is she sleeping?' He listened to her heartbeat, surprised to hear how fast it was. 'No. It's almost like she's doing breathing exercises.'

"She's a widdle baby," Inuyasha taunted. "Afraid the bad youkai will eat her whole. Well, don't worry about me. You smell too bad to be eaten." Inuyasha didn't really think that, but he wanted to take her mind off of what was bothering her.

Kagome started to shake in Sesshoumaru's arms, her lips pursed together in a tight line. "Permission to defend myself, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Allowed." Sesshoumaru blinked when she reached up and covered his ears. Her reason for this came seconds later, when she screamed at the hanyou for all she was worth.

'Hm…' Sesshoumaru smirked when Inuyasha covered his ears with his hands. 'She does have some spark to her. This shall be a most interesting trip.'

When Kagome finally took a breath, Sesshoumaru removed her hands from his head. "That is quite enough. I believe Inuyasha has learned his lesson."

"Me and the rest of the valley. I don't think my hearing will ever be the same again."

"As you deserve, for provoking her," Sesshoumaru approved, pleased at her smile as they entered the woods. The sun disappeared beyond the trees in a matter of moments, leaving the travelers draped in darkness. The air lost all warmth, leaving chilly breezes to brush against them. Kagome began to shiver, her hands inside her ample sleeves.

The youkai around her watched in concern, for only one knew of what she suffered. "Are you cold Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded shakily. "I thought you would be. You should have dressed warmer."

Sesshoumaru raised his hand at her annoyed grunt. "Do not aggravate her Inuyasha." He wrapped his tail around her, cocooning her from her feet to her head in the fur. She continued to shiver, becoming worse as the pace wore on. Sesshoumaru finally removed his cloak, unwrapped his tail from around her, and replaced his cloak for the fur. He then rewrapped his tail around her until all he could see were her nose and eyes.

"But will you not get cold," she asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head, touched by her concern. "No. Youkai do not get cold."

"Hanyou don't either, just in case you're wondering," Inuyasha spoke up. Kagome giggled at his hastiness. "Of course Inuyasha-san."

"Tell me," Sesshoumaru said. "Can you ride a horse?"

"No, I can not," Kagome replied from under her cocoon. "But I would like to learn."

"Good." Sesshoumaru lead them on in silence, suddenly excited about something for the first time in his life. 'I will teach her personally, except for a few things. I'm sure I can think of someone else to teach her how to be a proper lady of the court in this era. Hai, this shall be fun indeed. Father's little human wasn't nearly as clever as mine.'

"Hey Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha called from behind him a few hours later.

"Hai?"

"Um, I think you're smothering her."

Sesshoumaru glanced down, then quickly unraveled his tail from around Kagome. She inhaled deeply, wiping a small amount of sweat from her brow. "Thanks so much Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha-san. I think I became a little too warm."

"Hai, the air has warmed, hasn't it?" Sesshoumaru commented, reclaiming his cloak from her. Her stomach grumbled softly, nearly too low for his youkai hearing to detect. "Did you eat before we left Kagome?"

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said with a blush. "I was too nervous."

"You should have eaten. You could make yourself sick. We shall have to stop and get you something."

"But I am fine for right now Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome replied. "I do not want to stop."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow curiously. "Why not?"

Kagome shook her head. "I just want to get to where we are going. I will worry about food later. Please."

He was beginning to hate it when she asked for something. He seemed incapable of refusing her, even when he knew that his will was for her own good. "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded. "I feel as if I must prepare myself for what you are going to teach me. I want to be ready for anything."

"But we wouldn't starve you Kagome," Inuyasha said, pulling his horse beside theirs. "You should eat."

"I am fine, I assure you."

"For now, you may have your way," Sesshoumaru told her. "But the moment I see different, you eat. Understood?"

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama."

He blinked at her enthusiasm, startled by how easily she seemed to be pleased. 'Hai,' Sesshoumaru smirked as he continued through the wood. 'My little ningen shall be a prize indeed.

Hours later, his little prize's stomach was grating on his nerves. "We are stopping," Sesshoumaru announced, ignoring her disappointment as he dismounted. He helped Kagome down, then turned to Inuyasha. "Stay here with her. Do not leave her for one moment."

"I won't."

Sesshoumaru walked into the dense vegetation around them, leaving Inuyasha to start a fire as Kagome sat by a tree in middle of the small clearing. "Are you feeling alright?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded, the chains in her hair jingling slightly.

"I am fine. I just did not want to stop."

"I understand. I never want to stop, but you are human. You have to stop sometimes."

"Perhaps…"

"Can I ask you a question?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down beside her.

"Of course."

"Um, what did you burn me with yesterday?"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "Burn you with…I do not know what you mean."

"I thought so," Inuyasha sighed, relaxing against the tree. Kagome picked a few flowers around them, fashioning them into two multicolored wreathes. She stood up and approached Alabaster and Lasher with them behind her back.

"I have a present for you two," she cooed. The horses nosed her excitedly, sniffing out the flowers as they fed off of her excitement. Kagome held the wreaths in front of her, grinning as they sniffed them eagerly. "Do you like them?"

The horses neighed, nudging her stomach gently. Kagome draped the wreaths over the horses heads, smiling at the pretty pictures they made. "You two look wonderful, but I do not think you will get to keep them."

"And why not?" Sesshoumaru asked, stepping out of the shadows around them. Kagome eeped slightly, her hand to her heart as he surveyed the horses. "I do not see what is so bad about them."

"Really?"

"The giving of flowers is a common way of showing respect and admiration among ningen, is it not?"

"Well…" Kagome muttered, glancing back at the horses. "That is true, but that was not my reason for doing so."

"Oh? Then what was?"

"I just wanted to, I guess."

Sesshoumaru passed the rabbit to Inuyasha, gesturing to clean it before he approached Kagome and the horses. He surveyed the wreaths around their necks expertly, nodding every so often at some detail or another. Kagome stood by, watching him nervously as she chewed on her lower lip.

"I do not see why they cannot stay," Sesshoumaru concluded. "Do you Inuyasha?"

"Nope," was Inuyasha's reply. "I think they make them look better. Might make them smell better too."

The horses snorted in indignation as Kagome giggled. "Do not mind him you two," she cooed soothingly. "You know he does not mean it."

Sesshoumaru sat by the fire, watching Kagome as she petted the horses. 'She's a strange one indeed. Most of her kind would be afraid of a beast as large as they, but she seems drawn to them.' He smirked when she reached up to pat an ear. 'She's so small! Her head barely reaches their chins.' She reached inside her haori for a pair of carrots as Inuyasha began to roast the rabbit. "Hey!" he started, jumping up and stomping toward her. "Do you mean to tell me that you've had those with you the entire time?"

"Alright then. I won't."

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru warned. "Answer him."

"I did, but-"

"So you tried to starve yourself!"

"I did not!" Kagome yelled back. Sesshoumaru thought to rebuke her, but found the picture funny for some reason. She stood with her hands on her hips, her eyes blazing as she stared his brother down. 'There's a warrior's spirit in her, of that I'm sure.'

"Yes you did!" Inuyasha accused. "Why didn't you eat those? We could still be going!"

"They were not for me," she said as she held one in front of Lasher. "They were for the horses! I did not want them to tire out before we arrived."

Sesshoumaru stood, removing the forgotten rabbit from the spit. 'It would seem that her mother's wisdom has reached her.' "Come here Kagome."

Kagome did so instantly, passing Alabaster his carrot as she moved past Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru's side. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Thank you for thinking of our horses. I am sure they appreciate it as well."

Kagome smiled up at him, the sun becoming nothing compared with the warmth he received from her. "It was nothing Sesshoumaru-sama," she replied quietly. Sesshoumaru smiled back, then frowned as he sliced the rabbit with a claw.

"However, I want you to eat. I do not want you becoming sick."

"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Here," he passed her a slice of the meat.

She took it gingerly, watching his face for a moment before grasping the meat in her fingers and taking a dainty bite. Sesshoumaru carved off a little more, then sat down after he passed the rest to Inuyasha. Kagome sat down beside him, with Inuyasha across from them. Kagome held out a piece to him. "Are you not hungry Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Youkai do not need to eat as often as ningen," Sesshoumaru replied. "But many thanks for your concern."

She smiled back at him in answer, another sunny one that cheered his disposition as she continued to eat. They were on the road again in a matter of minutes, the campsite cleared of any evidence of their presence. Kagome watched them from her place on Alabaster as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha covered their tracks, mentally taking notes on their technique. 'Well, no one said I could not learn anything now,' she reasoned as Sesshoumaru hoisted himself into the saddle gracefully.

They rode throughout the rest of the day until nightfall, with Kagome once again wrapped in Sesshoumaru's cloak to keep warm. Inuyasha's cloak was within the wrapping this time, along with Sesshoumaru's tail. The warmth, and the stress of the day, became too much for the princess, for soon she was fast asleep.

Sesshoumaru moved her from in front of him to behind him, insuring himself of his grip on her before he and Inuyasha broke the horses into a gallop.

"Hey Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called over the thundering of hooves. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hai Inuyasha?"

"Have you noticed anything weird about her?"

"Weird?" Sesshoumaru repeated. "How so?"

"Well, yesterday when you attacked her father-"

"I did not attack her father," Sesshoumaru corrected. "I merely tried to help him see my point of things."

"OK then..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Anyway, when you did whatever you did, she burned me."

Sesshoumaru jerked on the reins, pulling Alabaster to a stop. "How? Why did you not tell me sooner?"

Inuyasha halted Lasher beside him. "I didn't tell you sooner because I thought it was a one time thing. When we were arguing earlier, I felt a pull of some sort. Did you notice anything?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head thoughtfully, mentally replaying the afternoon. "No. I noticed nothing."

"Well, I did. As for how, I haven't a clue. But this is the weirdest part." Inuyasha lifted his hand, the moon light revealing small burn marks the size of Kagome's fingertips.

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, like I said," Inuyasha replied. "I don't know what it was, but she doesn't remember it and it hasn't healed. Whatever did that is powerful, and it hurts like hell."

Both turned to look at the topic of discussion, each finding it hard to believe that something so powerful could possibly come from someone so small.

"Is she aware of this?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "She's either a very good liar, or she really has no idea of what's inside her."

"I do not sense this energy," Sesshoumaru confessed, silently urked that Inuyasha did.

"I don't now either, but focus when she's angry. Then you can kinda feel it. It's attractive, like the magnets Nassi brings from her jaunts."

A bird call sounded moments later, to which Inuyasha groaned. "Speak of the devil, and she shall appear," Inuyasha mumbled as a black bird sailed above them. It descended before them, releasing a small black fox from its claws before settling in a nearby tree.

The fox scampered up Alabaster's leg to Sesshoumaru, sitting on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and nosing his ear. Sesshoumaru nodded, then waited patiently as the bird and Inuyasha looked on. Sesshoumaru raised his arm, to which the bird promptly landed on. He listened as the fox growled a little, then nodded at the bird's screech.

"Is that all?" he asked. The fox nodded. "Then be off. Inform the others of my arrival."

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked as he and Sesshoumaru continued their rough ride through the woods.

"We are a day away from the front gate," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Thank heaven!" Inuyasha exclaimed, ignoring a death glare from Sesshoumaru. "I'm tired of this! Lasher's killing me!"

"Not to mention the fact that you need a bath," Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"What was that?" Inuyasha hollered as Sesshoumaru quickened Alabaster's pace.

"Nothing of importance!" Sesshoumaru called back as Alabaster zipped ahead. "You should hurry! You do not want to be left behind!"

Kagome awoke the next morning to Inuyasha and Lasher; Sesshoumaru no where in sight. She was draped over Alabaster's neck, hugging it in her sleep. She yawned, released the grateful horse, and waved to Inuyasha.

"Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Oh, he'll be back in a few minutes," Inuyasha told her. "He went to get you something."

"Really? What?"

"I don't know actually. All he said was something about acceptable attire for when we reach the castle."

"Castle? What castle?" Kagome asked, now thoroughly interested. Inuyasha smirked. "Oh, so now you want to know where we're going? How like a ningen."

"Please tell me Inuyasha! What does it look like? How big is it? How many people are there? Is there a village nearby? What about-"

"My, you are a curious creature, aren't you?" Sesshoumaru chided as he stepped out of the woods around him. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha grumbled a thanks.

"I just wanted to know about your home," she muttered, a light blush staining her cheeks. Sesshoumaru nodded, hiding the parcel in his hands behind his back.

"I understand that, but you shall know that when we arrive."

"When will that be?"

"Soon, I assure you. Now can you get down unassisted?"

Kagome looked down, then shook her head. "I do not believe so."

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. "That is what I thought." His tail wrapped around it's favorite spot, lowering her to the ground a few inches from Sesshoumaru. "I have a present for you."

"You do?" Kagome asked, her face lightening up like a child's. "What is it, if I may ask?"

Sesshoumaru brought the parcel in front of him, tearing away the rice paper and rattan to reveal an emerald green cloak. He handed it to Kagome, watching her as she looked it over excitedly. She held it out, and frowned suddenly.

"What is it?" he asked. "Is it too large?"

"No, it is not that," Kagome began. "It's just that, I've given you nothing."

"That is of no importance," Sesshoumaru assured her. 'After all, you're obedience is all I require.'

"Be that as it may, I thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome crossed her hands over her heart and bowed, the streamers in her hair shifting over her shoulder to the ground between them.

"What is that?" Sesshoumaru asked, taken by the strange bow.

"It is custom of my people to bow this way," Kagome explained. "It is our way of showing our gratitude."

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding and approval. "So whenever you receive something, you bow this way?"

"Not exactly. I had yet to thank you for offering to help my kingdom as well."

"I see." In truth, Sesshoumaru was rather impressed with this custom, and found it interesting to say the least. "Now put it on."

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Hai."

Kagome turned the back of the cloak to him, revealing a white dog baying at a crescent moon. "This is not my family crest."

"Of that I am aware. It is mine."

"But I am not of your family."

"That is true," Sesshoumaru admitted as he reached for the cloak. "But you now belong to me. Bearing this crest will prevent any youkai under me from attacking you."

"Oh, I see," Kagome said as Sesshoumaru draped the cloak over her shoulders, it pooling to the ground around her. Inuyasha stifled a laugh. "And just what is so funny Inuyasha-san?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, I see," Inuyasha replied, imitating Kagome perfectly. "It looks like you're rubbing off on her Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome blushed, both she and Sesshoumaru unaware of her making that faux pas. "It matters not Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru informed him. "It may come to help in the future. Do not embarrass her, or I'll make sure she rubs the fur off your ears."

Inuyasha covered his ears quickly, glaring at Sesshoumaru as Kagome giggled at his expense. "You wouldn't."

"I would. Do not test me Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru handed Kagome a simple pearl button pin, assuring himself that she pinned the cloak correctly before mounting Alabaster and setting off, this time with Kagome wrapped in her own cloak.

Mid afternoon passed by slowly, with our travelers bored and looking for ways to pass the time. Sesshoumaru sat eyeing the road when he felt giggling from in front of him. He looked down curiously, watching as Kagome stared at Inuyasha. 'What is so special about the hanyou?' he wondered. She giggled again, hiding her face in his tunic. Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at her, then kept a close watch on Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye.

When Kagome looked back to him, Inuyasha hooked a finger in the corner of his mouth and grimaced. She gasped and turned away quickly, hiding her face behind her hands as she stifled a giggle. Sesshoumaru mentally shrugged. 'It must be a ningen thing.' Inuyasha crossed his eyes and jutted out his lower jaw, his lower canines crossing over his upper lip. Kagome's giggle became louder, but still wasn't enough to cause Sesshoumaru any harm.

As a matter of fact, he found her laugh to be pleasant, almost musical in quality. Inuyasha's ears twitched eagerly, earning a delighted 'ooo'. Sesshoumaru stepped in when Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her.

"What are you two doing?" he asked Kagome. She smiled up at him, her sapphire eyes sparkling happily from under the dark veil of her bangs. Once again, Sesshoumaru found himself taken by her as she answered.

"We are making faces, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"For what purpose?"

"To pass the time, I suppose."

"How do you 'make faces'?" Sesshoumaru asked. "It is rather easy," Kagome replied as she lifted her hands to his face. She paused when Sesshoumaru glared at her, but continued when he did nothing more. "You could place your fingers here," she gently hooked her pink fingers into the corners of his mouth and pulled. "And that makes a face."

Sesshoumaru's face soon resembled Inuyasha's, with his lower canines over his upper lip. "That is one way," Kagome said. "Another way is this." She used her index fingers to pull the skin below his eyes, resulting in a droopy, sad, puppy-dogged look. She giggled in approval. "You seem to be a natural Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I suppose," Sesshoumaru replied when she released him, ignoring the shock on Inuyasha's face at him playing a ningen game. "Are there any rules to this game?"

"No, I do not believe so."

Sesshoumaru thought a moment, then looked to Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged, then the both of them turned to Kagome with the tip of their tongues touching their noses. Kagome outright laughed, the merry sound ringing throughout the woods.

"You two are so funny!" she gasped. Sesshoumaru smirked, glancing at Inuyasha. "And you are a natural Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Thank you Kagome."

"But Inuyasha-san is the best I've seen yet." She smiled at Sesshoumaru soothingly when Inuyasha snorted with laughter. "But I am sure with practice, you could beat him."

"Many thanks for your confidence," Sesshoumaru grumbled, earning another laugh from Inuyasha. Kagome ignored him. "I remember a servant who could wiggle her ears! Now she was one to beat."

"What is so odd about that?"

"Well," Kagome said thoughtfully. "Can you wiggle your ears?"

"I know not of wiggling, but my ears are mobile."

"Really?" Kagome replied wistfully. "Mine are not."

"As are most ningen," Sesshoumaru replied. He released his left hand's hold on Alabaster's reins, bringing his hand up to cup the side of her head. He traced an ear gently, taking a time to caress it before studying it's structure. Kagome's heartbeat quickened, and her scent took on a nearly unnoticeable twist.

'So, there are some ningen with sensitive ears,' Sesshoumaru mused as he released her. He raised her hand to his ears, allowing her to study it.

"Why, they're pointed!" she gasped, her tiny fingers stopping on the tip. "How wondrous…I do imagine they help to hear better."

"They do," Sesshoumaru answered, marveled at how clever she was. He twitched it for her, watching as her amazement shone on her face. Kagome suddenly paled. "What is it?"

"I…I do not know," she answered truthfully. At that moment Inuyasha's ears perked, as did Sesshoumaru's as Lasher and Alabaster stilled. Sesshoumaru dismounted, handing Inuyasha Alabaster's reins before listening to the forest around them. He faced the right of him, his ears twitching under his silver hair. "Inuyasha, go ahead. If I give the signal, take Kagome and run for the castle."

"Will do," Inuyasha answered before Sesshoumaru walked into the woods around them. Kagome held Alabaster's mane uneasily, glancing at the forest around her as Inuyasha lead them on.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Should we not help him?" Inuyasha snorted. "No. He doesn't need it."

"Are you sure?"

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at her, smiling at her unease. "One thing you need to understand about Sesshoumaru; there aren't many things that would stand in his way. Those that do are either really brave, or really stupid."

"But you two argue all the time."

"That we do, but he'd never hurt me. You either. So remember that, OK?"

"Alright." Kagome quieted, then remembered something she wanted to ask. "Inuyasha?"

"Anyone tell you that you ask too many questions?"

Kagome frowned, crossing her arms over her chest irritably. "Has anyone told you that you were the perfect gentleman?"

"No," Inuyasha said with a smile. "Not that I remember."

"Good. I would not want them to lie to you."

Inuyasha mulled over this a moment, then frowned. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I merely wanted to ask a simple question, but you had to be rude! Do you not know how to behave around a lady!"

Sesshoumaru grimaced, glaring at the blood on the end of his claws. 'Great," he thought as he glowered at the body of the centipede youkai…or the pieces of the body anyway. 'Now I have to find a stream to get this off.' He sprinted through the woods, following the smell of water to a nearby stream.

Sesshoumaru rinsed his hands quickly, flexing his hands and extending his claws to get any gore that he might have missed had he not done otherwise. 'Why am I doing this?' he wondered. 'Normally, I would not mind a little blood and Alabaster-' Sesshoumaru stopped, suddenly understanding his sudden blood trepidation. 'Her…how interesting. How would she react to me covered in blood? Would she fear me?'

Sesshoumaru shook his hands dry, watching the tiny droplets fly from his hands to the grass below. For some reason, he dreaded her fear when directed at him. 'It just feels out of place with her. It is almost as if…keh! It matters not. She is nothing more than an entertainment, but…' He frowned. 'She is hiding something from me. She sensed the youkai, of that I am sure, before I or Inuyasha. How is that possible?'

Sesshoumaru sprinted back, following the scent of the horses to Inuyasha and Kagome. 'They have stopped. Why…' He approached cautiously, expecting to her the sounds of battle. Instead he heard:

"Anyone tell you that you ask too many questions?"

Sesshoumaru stopped to watch them. Kagome still sat on his horse, glaring at the back of Inuyasha's head.

"Has anyone told you that you were the perfect gentleman?"

'Inuyasha, a gentleman?' Sesshoumaru snorted. 'Maybe she isn't as clever as I believed.'

"No. Not that I remember." Inuyasha answered.

"Good. I would not want them to lie to you."

'I take that back,' Sesshoumaru thought with a smirk. 'She is a spitfire. I wonder why she never shows that side of her to me.'

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I merely wanted to ask a simple question, but you had to be rude! Do you not know how to behave around a lady!"

"Well, show me a lady and I'll show you respect!"

"Why you-"

"That was unnecessary Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru scolded as he leaped down from his perch inside a nearby tree. "After all, you are the one that started it. Now apologize."

"No!"

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha pouted, then sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean it." Kagome forgave him instantly, surprising both youkai. Neither said nothing of it, but continued forward when Sesshoumaru mounted his horse.

They stopped at the edge of the wood at dusk. Kagome glanced at both inu youkai curiously, then at Sesshoumaru as he lowered her to the ground.

"This is important Kagome, so listen well," he began. "You are to stay by my side and hold Alabaster's reins at all times. You are not to say a word unless spoken to, and even then not without my permission. Do as I say at all times without question. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said as she grasped Alabaster's harness. She rubbed his nose, him rubbing back to comfort her nerves.

"Put on your hood and look up at me."

Kagome did as he said, lifting the heavy cloth over her head. She glanced up at him, waiting for his next set of instructions.

Sesshoumaru nodded in approval, pleased that the only features he could see were her eyes. "Now remember what we've discussed, because there are youkai that do not like ningen here."

Kagome faced forward, her heart leaping inside her chest. 'This is it!' she thought as Sesshoumaru urged Alabaster forward. 'Soon my kingdom will receive the aid Sesshoumaru promised!'

They walked through a break in the woods. Kagome gasped when they stopped, staring up at the force ahead of them.

----

SF: I've received lots of questions about this story from FF and people I promise you: All will be made right in time. Every question you have, it will be answered. Every discrepency will be corrected. I promise.


	4. Homecomings

Disclaimer: Have you ever seen a disclaimer on an original work::shakes her head: Nooooo…so go bother someone else!

SF: Oh, um...what did I want to say...oh yeah! I've been flooded with reviews for this story! Thanks so much you guys! I'm so glad you like things so far...but...that wasn't what I wanted to say was it? Crud. Um...(thinking again) Oh YEAH! I've also been flooded with lots and lots of questions! Now I'm sure anyone who's read any of the other stories already knows of my love for questions but there is one question that's been asked over and over and over and over and over and over again. So instead of sending 18 emails that say the same thing I'm going to answer this question.

Question: Why is Kagome so meek/ Why is Sesshoumaru so out of character/ Why isn't Kagome fiesty like normal: Ok, There are a couple of reasons for this. For one, Kagome's lived a sheltered life. She's only 17 and the greatest force she's ever had to deal with is her father, who'd practically bend over backward for her. Of course she doesn't know how to react to a 7' youkai glaring down on her. I mean come on people, I'd be terrified and really quiet myself and I've got a bigger mouth than I'd like to admit. Sesshoumaru is still going through puberty himself, so he's got some issues to go through too. Sesshoumaru's biggest problem is that he's won the chance to be in a REALLY high position, something that his 16-yearish brain isn't ready for yet. Don't worry though. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru will become their usual selves very soon due to some...influences on my part. Muhahahahahahahahaha!

Chapter Four: Homecomings

(I)

Before them stood an enormous iron gate between what seemed to be two sides of a high rock face. Spikes protruded dangerously from the metal like thorns from a rose. Kagome tilted her head back and attempted to see the top that seemed to disappear into the clouds above.

"Wow…" Kagome whispered. "Where does it end?"

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru reprimanded. "What did I say?" Kagome ducked her head down instantly and clasped her hands together underneath the robe. Inuyasha moved from Sesshoumaru's right to Kagome's left.

"Don't worry Kagome. It's just a part of the defense systems."

'Defense systems?' Kagome wondered, but said nothing as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru reached out and touched the gates. "You are never to touch this gate Kagome," Sesshoumaru instructed. "And you are never allowed past them without my permission."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome replied as the gate split down the middle and opened. The group moved forward, toward a cliff wall beyond the gates. The ground around them was devoid of any and all life, without a single blade of grass or a dew drop below them.

Sesshoumaru reached the wall first, surprising Kagome when he passed right through it and disappeared. His tail came after her moments later, wrapping around her wrist to pull her forward. Kagome squeaked in surprise, fearfully expecting to collide with the black rock ahead of her.

She passed through the wall like a ghost; turning back almost instantly as Inuyasha and Lasher rode in behind her. Kagome nervously glanced around her, Sesshoumaru's grip on her wrist forgotten as she looked around. It felt as if she were a part of the mountain, with the life that hid from the outside world surrounding her. A gopher made his way through the earth to the left of her, and a stream trickled past her on the right as ants marched around her.

'What magic is this?' Kagome wondered, nervously clasping her armlet for comfort. 'I wish Inuyasha would explain this too.'

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru could smell Kagome's fear and nervousness, which was one of the reasons why Sesshoumaru kept his tail around her. Inuyasha felt sorry for the poor girl and wished there was something he could do to help her. 'She has good reason to be frightened,' Inuyasha thought as Kagome fidgeted ahead of him. 'This all must be very confusing.'

'What magic is this?'

Inuyasha blinked, looking around him for a sign of the person that spoke to him. He recognized the voice after a moment, but shook it off as a fluke.

'I wish Inuyasha would explain this too.'

'Kagome?'

'Inuyasha!' Kagome jumped ahead of him, apparently as surprised as he was. 'Are you doing this?'

'This inside your head thing?'

'Yeah.'

Inuyasha shook his head. 'No, I'm not. Are you?'

'Not that I am aware of. But how then if-'

'It's not important. We'll ask someone when we arrive home. How are you?'

'I am well.'

'But nervous.' Inuyasha smiled at the strange look Sesshoumaru gave him, mentally laughing when he turned around with his blank expression back in place. 'Don't worry. This is just another defense system.'

'I do not understand. What are the defense systems?'

'They're to keep the Dark Army from finding the castle. The gate corrodes anything that touches it that isn't of us, including plant life. That's why everything looks the way it does outside.'

'What do you mean by 'of us'?' Kagome asked, her thumb tracing the small pink bead in the middle of her armlet.

'It's to have the western blood somewhere on you. You don't because you're not to leave the grounds without Sesshoumaru or myself, but the members of the army have a small amount of Sesshoumaru's or our father's blood on them.'

'How does that happen?'

"We are there," Sesshoumaru announced before stepping through another wall. Kagome let go of the armlet, unknowingly turning off the mind link as Sesshoumaru pulled her through. The sight that greeted her on the other side was more than beautiful, and she and Sesshoumaru waited for Inuyasha to venture through the wall before walking on.

The air here was slightly warmer, but still cool enough to redden the tip of Kagome's nose. A large garden was spread out before them, with paths of grass winding their way around the grounds like a maze. Flowers of all colors surrounded the paths, but seemed to shy away from the paved stone underneath her feet.

A white castle stood a way ahead of them, surrounded on three sides by the garden. There was nothing but empty air in the back, with the rushing ocean at least 20 feet below.

'It's beautiful, isn't it Inuyasha?' Kagome waited for his answer, and dared to look over her shoulder at him when he didn't respond. 'Inuyasha?'

"Kagome."

Kagome turned back around, guessing that whatever it was that activated the link between them was now expired. 'Maybe it had something to do with the defense systems,' Kagome thought as they approached another gate and a pair of armed guards.

"Welcome home Sesshoumaru-sama," one greeted as they opened the gates. A horn blasting above them startled Kagome. Sesshoumaru lead them through the gates to the castle ahead of them. Soldiers stood on either side of them, their heads bowed and their right hands crossed over their chest to their left side in salute.

Kagome clasped her hands in front of her obediently and kept her head lowered as they approached a stable. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha dismounted their horses, leaving them in the stable hand's care before walking into the insides of the castle. Soldiers lined their path as they made their way deeper into the castle, finally stopping at a pair of gilded wooden doors. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome behind him as the guards stationed there opened the doors and shut them behind them once they stepped inside.

Once again, Kagome was awe-stricken as she looked around the room. It was obviously a throne room, shaped in a semi-circle with the rounded part along the edge of the room. There were white pillars along the rounded edge that held up the ceiling. There was no wall, but it seemed to be an invisible barrier to keep out the elements. Kagome guessed that the view would be breathtaking, should she ever get over her fear of heights and peer over the edge.

There were five figures in the room that she could tell, but she could not see their faces. All she could see were the color of their clothes. There were three dressed in red, one on the left and two on the right, with a figure in black standing a little ahead of the red figure on the left. Kagome noticed another dressed in pure white sat on the throne ahead of them as a voice boomed around them.

"Welcome home Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. How fared your journey?"

"Our journey was well Father," Sesshoumaru answered. "We accomplished much."

"Tell me of your travels, and what transpired between you and the wolf tribe of the north."

"Prince Kouga agreed to our alliance," Inuyasha stated, his disgust evident even to Kagome. "Though his lands have not been visited by the Dark Army, he gladly lends his assistance."

"I see," replied his father, his voice shaking in amusement. "I take it you do not approve of him, do you Inuyasha?"

"He's a pompous ass!" Inuyasha announced, earning chuckles from everyone but Sesshoumaru. Kagome covered her hand with her mouth, but that didn't stop her shoulders from shaking as Sesshoumaru elbowed Inuyasha's ribs. "Oh, sorry Sesshoumaru. I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"The rest of our report," Sesshoumaru stated, glaring at Inuyasha a moment before continuing. "We traveled through the northwestern part of the lands-"

"And came across the kingdom of Damascas!" Inuyasha interrupted, his face lit with excitement. Sesshoumaru glared at him again, freezing Inuyasha in place as their father started to laugh.

"Did you now?" he chuckled merrily. "And what did you find?"

"Nothing of importance to you Father," Sesshoumaru answered as Kagome began to fidget once again. The cape was beginning to become a little too warm for her, and she shifted it to the side to get some air.

The figures in red started first, then the one in black as the figure in white shifted to the side.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Father?" Sesshoumaru asked with a smirk. The cloak he gave Kagome was enchanted with a scent barrier and the moment it moved her scent wafted through the room like a lily along the wind.

"What is that behind your back?"

"Oh this." Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to stand beside him, his tail sticking out from under the front of the cape. "She is-"

"The sleeping princess!" Inuyasha exclaimed, then clamped a hand over his mouth.

The figure in white stepped closer, until Kagome could see the helm of his hakamas and his boots in front of her. "Look up ningen."

Kagome glanced over to Sesshoumaru and did as the youkai requested at Sesshoumaru's nod. Blue eyes met golden instantly, and for a moment she found herself reeling in confusion. 'Why, he looks exactly like Sesshoumaru,' she realized as she focused on his face.

Golden eyes shone back at her, but instead of the chilled glare she normally associated with Sesshoumaru, they seemed as warm as the sun as they smiled down at her. His face remained passive as he studied her, reaching up to pull the hood away from her head.

"She is dressed in the old ways," he determined, removing the cloak fully and passing it to the red figure on Kagome's left. "And her hair is as such." He lifted her hands, tracing a clawed fingertip along the palms. "And her hands are not callused. Who are you ningen?"

Kagome glanced to Sesshoumaru once again, remembering his order about speaking before answering him. "I am-"

"She's Princess Kagome Father!" Inuyasha exclaimed for her. The youkai ahead of her sadly shook his head. "That is impossible. That is but a legend."

"But I assure you it's not," Inuyasha forged ahead. "We found the castle of roses in a cliff north of here. Sesshoumaru was the only one able to get through. When I finally reached them, she was awake!"

"Are you sure?" the youkai asked, though Kagome could tell by the look in his eyes that he believed Inuyasha. "What say you princess? Are you really she that slept for 400 years?"

Kagome nodded quietly, gasping when he hooked a finger underneath her chin and tilted her head back. He was at least two feet taller than her small 5'2", with the same white hair as Inuyasha. Green stripes adorned his cheeks and wrists. He was dressed in a white gi with blue embroidery on the left shoulder and a red and gold sash around his waist.

"You smell of roses," he said, returning Kagome back to his scrutiny. "Fear, and of old silk. " He , glanced over to Sesshoumaru, noting his passive face. "And you say she is yours? By what right?"

Sesshoumaru bristled slightly, but remained calm as he answered. "In exchange for her father's life and aid against the Dark Army. She agreed to the terms."

"Did she?" The youkai returned his gaze to Kagome with a look of pity and understanding in his eyes. "No one will harm you here," he told her. "And your people will receive the aid Sesshoumaru promised you."

Kagome breathed a sigh relief, the fear in her scent calming as she replied, "I do not fear you. I am just a little nervous."

"Nervous?" he asked, ignoring Sesshoumaru's glare. "Of what?"

"I have never seen so many youkai in one place. It is unnerving."

"I see."

'I see where Sesshoumaru gets that from,' Kagome thought, a smile briefly passing her lips.

"Well, have either of my sons given you a reason to not trust them?"

"They have not but we have not been introduced."

He laughed, releasing Kagome's chin and propping himself on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "You have a clever one there Sesshoumaru," he said, his laughter ringing from the walls. "She is right however. I am InuTaisho little one," he said with a bow. Kagome bowed back and he laughed once again.

"She is the princess as you said Inuyasha. Her bow says it all." He turned to Sesshoumaru then, all laughter and jolliness dissipating as he regarded his eldest son. "Why is she here and not with her people?"

"She agreed to come with me," Sesshoumaru answered. "So I may see to her training. She is to be the next ruler of her people."

"Hmmm…." InuTaisho thought for a moment, then "Since she is yours, would you mind if someone lead her to the bathhouses?"

"It was on my list of things to do. I wanted her to meet the Grand Generals first."

"Very well then." InuTaisho glanced to Kagome's right. "Step forth."

One of the red figures, what Kagome could now see to be two men, stepped forward and bowed before her. He was dressed in a red open coat that brushed his calves, with black pants and boots with a wide leather belt. His dark brown hair was cropped close to his head, with a few locks in the front grazing his cheekbones. A scar in the shape of a check mark was underneath his right eye.

"I am Kilik, my lady," he replied as Kagome returned the bow.

The other male stepped forward, this one dressed like Kilik with long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail. The points of his ears gave him an elfin look, with dark gray eyes staring back at her.

"I am Keni'Chi."

The figure on the left stepped forward, Kagome's cloak in one hand as she bowed before her. She was dressed in red as well, with her hair pulled back in a low braid that reached the back of her knees. Instead of an open jacket and black pants like the males, she was dressed in a red tunic that split up the sides, with a pair of red shorts with blue strips up the sides and a pair of red boots.

"I am Nassirudden."

The two beside her began to snicker, and InuTaisho interrupted them before the female could defend herself. "These are the Grand Generals. You may trust them."

"Thank you," Kagome said with a bow.

"Nassirudden," Sesshoumaru said, gesturing to Kagome. "Take her to the bathhouses, insure she eats, then bring her to my chambers."

InuTaisho quirked a brow, but said nothing as Nassirudden escorted Kagome out of the room. "Inuyasha, take Kilik and Keni'Chi to check on your horses. Be sure they are properly cared for."

'Otherwise known as: Leave before I chew your brother out,' Inuyasha translated as he and the generals bowed and left the room. Inuyasha watched as the doors closed behind him, then glanced at the two behind him. "Well, do you guys really want to go to the stables?"

"What do you have in mind?" Kilik asked as Keni'Chi leaned against the wall. Inuyasha gave an evil smile, sniffing for Kagome's scent.

"I say we find Nassi and aggravate her."

"But won't she try to fr-"

"I'm for it!" Keni'Chi announced, leading the way down the hall. Inuyasha followed immediately, with Kilik trailing along behind them. "Well," he groaned despondently. "They can't say that I didn't try to warn them. "

(II)

Kagome and Nassirudden made their way through the vast palace, Nassirudden explaining what stood behind certain doors as they passed them.

"This is the main serving hall," Nassirudden pointed out, motioning for Kagome to continue forward. "It's mostly for servants and soldiers, but you may eat here if you wish. The food isn't the greatest though. May I ask you something?"

"Alright," Kagome said with a nod. "What is it?"

"Are you really the sleeping princess?"

Kagome nodded, giggling slightly. "I believe so. But I prefer to be called Kagome."

"I like Kagome better anyway. I'm sure we'll be great friends. Oh, call me Nassi. Everyone else does." Nassirudden suddenly tensed, then groaned. "Oh no. Here they come…"

"Hey Nassi!" Inuyasha called as he, Kilik ad Keni'Chi rounded the corner. "Wait up!"

"Come on Kagome," Nassirudden whispered. "If we keep going, they'll get the hint and leave us alone."

"But why?" Kagome asked as Nassirudden grabbed her upper arm and hauled her down the hallway. Keni'Chi landed directly in front of them, accidentally knocking both girls backward.

"Jerk!" Nassirudden hissed, helping Kagome to stand as Keni'Chi and Inuyasha laughed at them. Kilik shook his head, reaching out to help Kagome as well. "Forgive them Kagome," Kilik said, he and Kagome watching as Nassirudden turned to Keni'Chi and Inuyasha with a scowl on her face. "They mean no harm."

"They're just children," Nassirudden growled irritably. "Move out of the way you two or you'll regret not doing so."

"You're threats mean nothing Short-Round," Keni'Chi taunted, giggling as Inuyasha doubled over laughing.

Nassirudden growled again, her gray eyes lightening to a pale silver. "You're asking for it."

"Hey, have you told her what you're name means yet?" Inuyasha asked, laughing once again as she paled.

"What does he mean?" Kagome asked Kilik. Kilik shook his head. "Just sit tight. You're going to find out soon enough."

"It means 'Protector of the Faith'," Nassirudden answered her. "So what? Big deal."

"Big deal?" Kagome asked. "It means that its nothing of importance," Kilik replied.

"Not that," Keni'Chi interrupted. "What it means…"

"Not this again," Nassirudden grumbled. "Look, we have to g-"

"That Nassirudden's a guy's name!"

Keni'Chi and Inuyasha roared as her cheeks reddened. "That's it!" she cried. "You guys are toast!"

"Oooo, we're so scared!" Inuyasha teased as he and Keni'Chi ran around Kagome and Kilik with Nassirudden in hot pursuit. "You can't catch us bird brain!"

"She hates her name," Kilik explained as he and Kagome watched. "That's why they pick on her."

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked.

"They tease her, like they're doing now."

"Yeah well," Nassirudden stopped, tugging on her braid nervously. "It's not my fault. My parents thought I would be a boy."

"You sure act like one!" Keni'Chi crowed, and the chase began anew. Kilik sighed as Kagome giggled beside him. "You'd never guess that Inuyasha a prince and Keni'Chi and Nassirudden are one of the three over the entire western army."

"Really?"

"Really, but as I said, you'd never guess it from the way they behave." He grabbed Nassirudden by the waist, pulling her to a stop as Keni'Chi and Inuyasha ran down the hallway. "Ignore them. You know how they are."

Nassirudden crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, earning another chuckle from Kagome. "You enjoyed that huh?" she grumbled, her bottom lip sticking out. "I'm going to hurt them."

"They only pick on you because you get angry so easily," Kilik told her as he rested his chin on the shorter youkai's shoulder. "You should remember that when they tease you."

"Besides," Kagome piped. "I think Nassirudden's a beautiful name."

Nassirudden smiled at her, her eyes returning back to dark gray. "Really? Thanks Kagome."

"No thanks are necessary."

"Come on," Nassirudden said, taking Kagome by the arm and leading her down the hallway. "You have a bath to take."

"Goodbye Kilik!" Kagome called before she and Nassirudden disappeared. Kilik waved back. "Now," he sighed, turning around and heading in the direction Inuyasha and Keni'Chi ran in. "To handle those two."

InuTaisho sat down, motioning for Sesshoumaru to sit in front of him as he addressed his vassel. "Jaken, would you leave us a moment?"

"Are you sure my lord?" Jaken asked, eying Sesshoumaru warily. "It might be best that I stay."

"No, you're services are not necessary," InuTaisho assured him. "You may go."

Jaken did as requested, only looking back once before the doors to the throne room closed behind him. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I do not like him Father," he confessed. "He does not strike me as trustworthy."

"Jaken has been with me since before you were born," InuTaisho said. "I trust him, even if you do not. What of you and an advisor?"

"I have yet to find one," Sesshoumaru stated. "I may well do without one."

"Nonsense," InuTaisho replied. "You are in need of one, and I shall help you search. I think I have the perfect one in mind."

"Is he anything like Myouga?" Sesshoumaru asked. InuTaisho shook his head. "No, he is nothing like Inuyasha's little flea man. This one is quite loyal, and has more of a backbone."

"Of that I'm grateful," Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"Now what of the Prince Kouga?" InuTaisho asked. "Why has he fallen out of Inuyasha's favor?"

"He was never in Inuyasha's favor to begin with. He and the wolf prince nearly came to blows."

"Inuyasha has always had a quick temper. For what reason was the bickering?"

"He called Inuyasha Dog Breath, among other things."

InuTaisho snorted, then started to laugh. "Your brother-"

"Half brother."

InuTaisho sighed, his eyes closing for a moment before regarding Sesshoumaru with all seriousness. "You are going to have to overcome that, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha will someday become the only family you have."

"I'm sure of that Father. I will try," Sesshoumaru answered, his stoic expression back in place. InuTaisho sighed again. "And what of the ningen? Why is she here?"

"She agree-"

"You have said this," InuTaisho interrupted. "But you have yet to tell me of her duties here. Why could she not stay at her own kingdom? What could you teach her here that couldn't be taught in her domain?"

Sesshoumaru thought over the question, trying to find the quickest way to answer without giving away his true intentions. "She is here because I want to ensure her safety. Ningen wars are quite irritating, and her country would surly fall into one should any harm befall her. We also have three of the best fighters in all of Japan to help train her."

InuTaisho nodded thoughtfully as he stood up. "And what has she agreed to for this help?"

"To be completely obedient to me."

"So her parents accepted this?"

"Yes."

"I see." InuTaisho walked toward the back of the room, staring out at the horizon and the waves that crashed so many feet below him. "And what is this of saving her father's life?"

Sesshoumaru flinched slightly, but quickly regained his composure. "Her father was rather…disrespectful upon her awakening. I merely informed him of his place."

"To the point where she gave up her freedom to save him?" InuTaisho countered, turning to face Sesshoumaru. "And what business has she in your chambers?"

"I do not have to listen to this," Sesshoumaru growled, standing to leave. "I am leaving."

"SESSHOUMARU!"

Sesshoumaru stood, glaring over his shoulder at him. "What can I do for you, Father?"

"You are sorely trying my patience," InuTaisho warned. "Sit down."

"You cannot order m-"

"Sit down!"

Sesshoumaru did so reluctantly, his growing temper shining in his eyes. InuTaisho turned back to the surf, allowing his voice to show his displeasure as he glared down at the crashing waves.

"I do not know what you have planned for her, but you have given your word to help her and her kingdom. That you shall do."

"That is what I intended," Sesshoumaru interrupted. InuTaisho said nothing for a moment, then "Good. I'm glad that we agree. The girl however, is not to become your personal slave."

"Of this she has agree-"

"I do not care what she has agreed to," InuTaisho answered, his ears perking at Sesshoumaru's growl. "Her father obviously has no knowledge of the customs, as he would not have allowed her to come here even of her own free will. I will act as her father from now on in this case. You are to insure she is taught the ways of the land, how to govern her people and how to fight.

"Once she is able to, she will serve a time in the army, hopefully with the same status as the other Grand Generals.

"But more importantly," InuTaisho stated as he turned to face Sesshoumaru. "She is not to be in your bedchambers without express permission from me."

"You cannot order me," Sesshoumaru growled. "I am the Great Taiyoukai, not you!"

"You may be but you are still my son, and my chosen heir," InuTaisho growled back. "You have much to learn, pup!"

Sesshoumaru's growl turned to a deep snarl, his claws lengthening as his eyes began to bleed red. InuTaisho smiled back at him, his face calm and pleasant despite the growing threat. "One lesson would be to control your temper. Are you willing to risk frightening your new pet because you want to prove a point?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, the red slowly leaving his eyes. "That is what I thought," InuTaisho observed. "You may be Great Taiyoukai but you are in my home. You must learn to be hospitable in spite of your superior status and to agree to the ruling taiyoukai's wishes."

"And why should I?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Because you have no allegiances, no army, and nowhere to put an army once you have one. That is why the Great Taiyoukai has always been one with lands. You are the first to be without." InuTaisho motioned for Sesshoumaru to sit back down, then continued.

"You must learn that all deserve your respect," InuTaisho explained. "A princess, whether she is ningen or youkai, does not deserve to be demeaned as you are planning. She is still a child and is too young to share a bed with you."

"I would not rut with the creature," Sesshoumaru confessed. "She is merely a source of entertainment."

"Of that I am sure," InuTaisho smiled. "So of course the reason you calmed so quickly when I mentioned her is because of said amusement?"

Sesshoumaru looked away, missing the knowing glint in his father's eyes. "Are my chambers ready?"

InuTaisho nodded. "Yes my lord," he said with a bow. "They are ready. They are past the eastern wing of the castle."

"Thank you. Now please excuse me."

"Very good Sesshoumaru," InuTaisho praised as he and Sesshoumaru bowed. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Father." InuTaisho watched as Sesshoumaru left the room and shook his head. "But you need discipline to become the great taiyoukai you wish to be."

(III)

Kagome happily sighed, standing up and stretching slightly. "It feels so good to be clean!" she giggled before diving under the water. 'And hot springs! How wondrous. Is there nothing here that they lack?'

"Kagome?" Nassirudden called from the other side of the spring. "It's time you were out. You're going to wrinkle."

"Alright," Kagome said as she surfaced. "I'm coming." She grabbed one of the drying cloths from the side of the spring and covered herself as she stepped out. "I do apologize," Kagome said. "But I've never heard of an indoor spring. It's wonderful!"

"It is, isn't it?" Nassirudden agreed as Kagome dried. "Here," she passed Kagome a new kimono. "I thought you would be more comfortable in this."

"Thank you," Kagome replied as she began to dress. The inner layers of the kimono were all white, but the outer layer was a dark indigo with a white crescent moon on the back. "It's lovely."

"I'm glad you think so. Now put your cloak back on," Nassirudden instructed. "And then we'll eat."

Kagome tossed on the cloak the way Sesshoumaru showed her, then followed Nassirudden out of the bathhouse and back toward the castle. "How long have you been here?" she asked as Nassirudden held open a back door.

"I've served Lord InuTaisho for 200 years," Nassirudden responded. "But that is nothing compared to some."

"Amazing…" Kagome whispered.

"And what of you? How long have you been awake?" Nassirudden asked.

"But a few days."

"Really? Wow…" Nassirudden smiled then, glancing over to Kagome before opening another door. "And what about you and Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Of what do you mean?" Kagome asked, a dark blush rising on her cheeks. Nassirudden giggled. "That is what I mean. He seems quite possessive of you and you taken with him. May I ask why?"

"I do not know," Kagome admitted. "One would think that I would be frightened by him."

"But you're not?"

"No," Kagome shook her head. "I'm not. Is that strange?"

"Nah," Nassirudden determined. "Some are born with a natural fear of youkai. I'm glad you don't have it. It would make being here harder."

"How so?"

"You see," Nassirudden said before sniffing around a bit. "You, Kilik and the palace monk are the only humans in the castle. Everyone else, from servants to soldiers, are all youkai or hanyou."

"But hasn't Kilik always served with you?"

"Kilik has served longer than I."

"How is that possible?"

Nassirudden smiled, then turned toward the left hallway. "He shall have to tell you. It is a great tale, and one I think you'll appreciate."

"Alright then," Kagome replied, dropping the subject. "Who is the palace monk?"

"Stay away from him!" Nassirudden warned. "He's the palace hentai!"

"Oooo…"

"And you would only enrage Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I see," Kagome said, then giggled.

"What?" Nassirudden asked, stopping to look at her. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry," Kagome said between giggles. "It's just that, Sesshoumaru-sama says that, InuTaisho-sama said it, and now I'm saying it!"

"Oh, I get it now," Nassirudden chuckled. "You're right, it is funny. Now come along. I can hear your stomach from here."

"There you two scoundrels are," Kilik said as he entered the northern guard house. Inuyasha and Keni'Chi took one look at him and began their laughter anew.

"Is she really mad?" Keni'Chi asked as Inuyasha wheezed from beside him. "She sure looked it!"

"She's going to seriously hurt you two," Kilik warned. "Inuyasha is one thing, but you Keni'chi should know better!"

"Relax old man," Keni'Chi said, howling when Kilik scowled at him. "We're only making fun."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "Nassi knows we don't mean it!"

"I'm sure she does, but you two should beware the day when she forgets, especially you water youkai!" he pointed to Keni'Chi. "She could seriously hurt you."

"Nassi loves me!" Keni'Chi laughed. "She wouldn't hurt me. That's why she doesn't zap me."

"But you two should not take advantage of that."

"Alright, alright," Inuyasha said as he calmed down. "We'll stop, right Keni'Chi?"

"Right. We'll leave her alone."

"Good." Kilik turned to leave, then "Oh, and uncross your fingers."

"Why Kilik, we have no ide-"

Kilik frowned, and Inuyasha and Keni'Chi pulled their crossed fingers from behind them. "Just like children," Kilik mumbled, walking away as the two burst into laughter from behind him.

(IV)

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Nassirudden called as she knocked on Sesshoumaru's bedroom door. "I've brought Kagome-san to you as you requested."

"Come in."

Nassirudden opened the door and stepped inside, yelping in surprise when Sesshoumaru closed the door behind her. "But Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-san-"

"Give Kagome her own room," Sesshoumaru ordered, holding the door in place behind her.

"Which room?"

"I do not care, but be sure it is close to mine. Come back when you have done this."

Nassirudden nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her before glancing at Kagome. "Guess what?"

"What?" Kagome asked nervously.

"You get your own room!"

"Seriously!" Kagome chirped. Nassirudden nodded. "Sesshoumaru-sama just requested it!"

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome called as Nassirudden pulled her down the hallway. "Thank you so much!"

"Shhhh!" Nassirudden hissed, a finger to her lips as she shook her head. "You could wake others here!"

"I do apologize," Kagome whispered, then followed Nassirudden down the hallway. They stopped three doors from Sesshoumaru's chamber. "This is it," Nassirudden announced as she slid the door aside.

Kagome stepped inside, noticing that the room only had a simple futon, a clothes closet, and a chair. "Forgive the sparse accommodations," Nassirudden said as Kagome sat on the foot of the bed. "I'm sure this will be remedied soon."

"It's nothing," Kagome assured her, flopping backward and closing her eyes. "I'm just happy to be here at all."

"OK then" Nassirudden chuckled. "There are blankets inside the chest at the foot of the bed, and a sleeping gown inside the clothes closet. I will arrange with Sesshoumaru-sama more clothing and some-" she tisked at the room once again. "color for this room. Should you need anything, call for me."

"Alright Nassi. Thank you."

"My pleasure Kagome," Nassirudden replied with a smile, bowing before slicing Kagome's door closed. She returned to Sesshoumaru's room, entering upon his permission.

"What may I do for you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru glanced in her direction from his position at the window, then returned to it as he began his instructions. "I wish for you, Kilik and Keni'Chi to begin training Kagome tomorrow morning."

"Train her in what way?"

"She is to learn everything you already know, including how to ride a horse."

"She cannot ride," Nassirudden asked, a small smile on her lips. Sesshoumaru nodded. "She is also to learn the ways of society, both youkai and ningen and how to fight. Father wants her to join you when she is able."

"As you wish Sesshoumaru-sama," Nassirudded bowed.

"And Nassirudden?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Be sure to inform me of her progress. I want to know everything she learns, and to approve it before she learns it."

"Yes my lord. May I ask what's to be done about her clothing and room?"

"It is rather dull, isn't it?" Sesshoumaru shrugged slightly, then said "Tell the seamstress to start on her clothing and allow her to pick out her own things from storage."

"As you wish my lord," Nassirudded said, leaving at Sesshoumaru's permission. 'Aw man," she grumbled, following Kilik's scent toward the northern guardhouse. 'Now to tell the boys. I'm sure they'll be more than pleased.'

---

SF: Ahahahahahahaha! Did you people really think I'd let Sesshou run runshod all over Kagome like that? (falls over laughing) No way! You guys should know me by now! Oh, and as for Kagome's attitude, meet her influence. (Pulls Nassirudden over) Ladies and gentlemen, meet the Devil Incarnate! Muhahahaha!


	5. A Lady's Training Begins

Disclaimer: Have you ever seen a disclaimer on an original work::shakes her head: Nooooo…so go bother someone else!

SF: See there! I TOLD you people I wouldn't let Sesshou take advantage of her. Shame on you btw. Now he's going to get to have his fun, don't get me wrong, but he won't run runshod all over her. Now I just REFUSE to let that happen...more than a little bit. MuHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter Five: A Lady's Training Begins

Kagome awoke the next morning to knocking at her door. She glanced around, still in a sleepy haze, before croaking out a groggy,

"Who is it?"

"It's me Kagome," Nassirudden said from the other side. "May I come in?"

"Yes, but be careful. It is dark in here."

The door slid open, and Nassirudden stuck her head inside. "Holy crap, you're right! Hang on a sec." She disappeared, reappearing seconds later with a torch in hand. "This should make things better," she said as she lit the candelabras on either side of the door. "There, now you can see. How are you this morning?"

"It's morning?" Kagome asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "It can not be. The sun is not up yet."

"Despite that, it's morning. Everyone else in the palace is either already up or waking up." Kagome rolled back over and attempted sleep once again, yelping in surprise when Nassirudden reached over and shook her shoulder.

"What on earth!" she cried, jumping out of bed. "What's so important?"

"You're training starts today."

"Really?" Kagome smiled, forgetting about her rude awakening in her excitement. "Why did you not say so?"

"I was trying to," Nassirudden quipped grumpily. She slid the door open once again, reaching for something on the floor after placing the torch on the opposite wall. "Here you go Kagome. Breakfast in bed."

Kagome sat back on the bed as Nassirudden brought in a small tray and a large canvas sack. She sat the sack in the nearby chair and set the tray on the bed beside Kagome. "Eat up. We have a long day ahead of us."

Kagome picked up the apple, leaving the miso soup and the rice for later as Nassirudden frowned at the room around her. "This place looks horrible," she grumbled, glaring at the clothes closet. "This thing is too small and your bed is too. It's a twin for crying out loud!"

"A twin?" Kagome repeated around the apple. "What is that?"

"Um." Nassirudden blushed a bit, scratching her head as she answered. "It's what we call beds your size. You need something bigger."

"I am fine with the room like it is," Kagome soothed. Nassirudden snorted lightly. "In spite of that, I'm going to arrange for you to get a new bed, and a new closet. Plus…" Kagome continued to eat as Nassirudden listed all the changes she would have placed for Kagome by the end of the day.

'How strange this youkai is,' Kagome thought as Nassirudden mumbled something about the windows. 'She speaks like Inuyasha, and she is so…different. Like she is not from this country.' Nassirudden stepped to a nearby corner, her back to Kagome as she seemed to measure something.

'And her clothing. That is stranger than everything else, but everything in this era is,' she glanced over the bowl of soup at the general. Nassirudden's jet black hair was in a low braid, twisted at the base of her skull to make a large bun. She wore a long-sleeved white button-up tunic that reached mid thigh, with a brown leather belt wrapped around her waist. Matching fingerless gloves were on her arms and boots that were an inch above her knees completed the strange outfit, with a brown hooded cape slung haphazardly over her shoulders.

(Kilik: To those who are wondering, the training gi Kagome and Nassirudden have on are Sophita's unlocked costume from 'Soul Caliber II' )

She turned to Kagome then, smiling as she hurried Kagome along. "Come on, we don't have all day! We have so much to do!" Kagome watched as Nassirudden set the tray back outside, wondering to herself how she knew that she didn't want the rice when something red flashed in the morning sunlight.

"What is that?" Kagome asked, pointing to Nassirudden's necklace; a simple golden chain with a red oval stone pendant. The same golden crescent and full moon that Kagome was becoming used to were stamped on the stone.

"That's my bloodstone," Nassirudden explained, glancing out the window as the sun began to rise. "It's what grants me access to the castle and the gate surrounding it."

"Oh," Kagome replied, remembering something about blood in her conversation with Inuyasha. 'So that's what he meant,' she realized as Nassirudden retrieved yet another item from the hallway. This one was a white porcelain basin with a full water pitcher. She set it on the floor in front of Kagome's bed, then turned and began to empty the forgotten sack.

"OK, this is yours," she said, handing Kagome a set of clothes just like hers. "Wash up and change." Nassirudden turned to the windows as Kagome began to change, turning when Kagome said that all was clear.

"How does it fit?" Nassirudden asked as Kagome tugged on the end of the tunic.

"It is a little loose, and the boots and gloves are a bit heavy."

"I do apologize for that. It's one of my old outfits, and the boots and gloves are fitted with metal slabs. They help to make your arms and legs stronger. You should have new clothes when you return this afternoon. Are you ready?"

Kagome nodded, draping her new cloak around her shoulders as Nassirudden lead the way out of the room.

"Every morning, a servant will wake you at the same time I did," Nassirudden said as she and Kagome walked down the stairs to the bottom floor. "They'll leave water for you to wash up with and breakfast. After you eat and get dressed, you're to report to the dojo as soon as possible."

"Alright," Kagome said, paying attention to the instructions as they walked down a hallway.

"If you get lost, call for help and someone will assist you."

"What if I wake someone?"

Nassirudden chuckled lightly. "I doubt that. You and Sesshoumaru-dono are the only one's in this part of the castle."

"You jest," Kagome gasped, startled as Nassirudden lead her outside and down a covered pathway. Nassirudden shook her head. "I kid you not. You two are it. It's a new part of the eastern wing, connected to the rest of the eastern wing by this very pathway. Are you OK?" she asked as Kagome paled.

"I'm fine," she stammered, gently waving away Nassirudden's attempts to help. 'Oh Great Kami-sama,' she bemoaned to herself. 'I'm _by myself_ with Sesshoumaru-sama! It's hard enough to control my-'

"But that won't be for long," Nassirudden chirped, interrupting Kagome's thoughts. "Because I'm moving into one of the rooms downstairs."

"You are?" Kagome asked, relieved beyond all measure. Nassirudden nodded, casting a curious eye to Kagome. "Yes, by InuTaisho-sama's order. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Hai, I'm fine," Kagome said, stepping through another door that lead inside the main eastern wing.

"Look up Kagome."

Kagome tilted her head back and looked up, startled to find that instead of a white ceiling that matched the walls around her, she found engravings of blue crescents.

"As you already know, that's one of the symbols of the royal line," Nassirudden explained. "The royal colors are gold, blue, red and white. The symbols above you will help to find you're way as well. Come along."

Kagome followed quietly, listening again as Nassirudden explained the reason for such odd décor. "There are four wings to the castle, the north, south, east, and west. The symbols help to tell where you are. The symbols are blue crescents in the eastern wing, golden circles in Sesshoumaru-dono's wing, red crescents in the west, gold crescents in the south, and a completely white ceiling in the north. Understand so far?"

"I believe so," Kagome answered, trying to digest the information.

"You let me know if you don't," Nassirudden told her as they turned down a hallway. "The main dojo is down this hall."

"What are on the other sides of the castle?" Kagome asked, glancing at the ornate doors around her. She wondered where they lead to, but decided not to ask as Nassirudden answered her question.

"The soldiers' wing are on the upper and lower floors of the western wing. The northern wing houses the throne room on the first floor, the main library and Inuyasha-san and InuTaisho-sama's chambers on the second. The southern wing has guest rooms on the second floor, with another library and a few other supply rooms. There's more to it than that, but I'm sure you won't need to know every little detail."

'I feel as if I already do,' Kagome bemoaned as Nassirudden opened a plain wooden door. She and Kagome stepped inside the large room, Kagome marveling at the simplicity of it as Nassirudden moved to the center of the room.

"Welcome to the dojo Kagome. Here is where you're morning lessons will be."

"Morning lessons?" Kagome asked, hesitantly entering the octagon-shaped room to stand in front of Nassirudden.

"Yes. You will train with myself, Keni'Chi and Kilik until lunch. You will spend an hour with each of us, learning how to fight and defend yourself."

"Alright-"

"You're forgetting something Nassi."

Nassirudden and Kagome turned toward the door, where Kilik stood propped against the doorframe. He strolled into the room, bowing to Kagome slightly before smiling. "She gets excited sometimes. What she's forgetting is that each of us are going to teach you what we're good at."

"Which is?" Kagome asked, stealing a glance at Nassirudden as Kilik answered. 'Is she…_blushing_!'

"I'm going to teach you long range weapons," Kilik explained. "Nassi is going to teach you hand to hand combat and mid range weapons. Keni'Chi is teaching you short range weapons."

"Aren't you supposed to be with Keni'Chi right now?" Nassirudden asked crossly, her arms folded over her chest. Kilik nodded and turned to leave. "You're right, as always." Nassirudden did blush this time, along with Kagome as Kilik kissed both their hands and left the room.

"He's so nice," Kagome said, smiling when Nassirudden shook her head in frustration. "Yeah, as nice as a hole in the head," she said good-naturedly.

"Now back to what I was saying. You're daily schedule is as follows: You wake up, wash up, change into your training gi and come here. You train until lunch, where you wash up again and then eat. After lunch you come back here, where we'll train you in something else. Take a bath and then dress in something presentable for dinner. Afterward report to the main library on the northern wing for your last lesson. It'll only be an hour, so you'll have some free time afterward."

"Why must I bathe so often in the day?" Kagome asked. "It seems strange."

"Well, you're around a lot of youkai with sensitive noses. You could offend someone if you didn't."

"Oh. OK."

Nassirudden smiled. "Great. Now for training. You're learning nothing but blocks this week, so look sharp. First you stand with your feet shoulder length apart." She nodded as Kagome did as she was told. "Then your right side to face me. You are right handed, correct?"

Kagome nodded, moving once again into Nassirudden's instructions.

"Great. Now make your hands into fists. Tuck you're elbows into your sides, with your right fist held out in front of you and your left crossed over your body to your right side."

Kagome did as instructed, then glanced at her instructor. "How's this Nassi?"

"Perfect!" Nassirudden exclaimed. "I see now that you're going to be a fast learner!"

Kagome blushed, but thanked her as Nassirudden mirrored Kagome. "That's you're ready stance. Alright. Now for blocks."

(I)

"Did you enjoy you're training with Nassi?" Keni'Chi asked as he walked into the dojo an hour later. Kagome nodded gingerly, watching as he paced around her. "Are you right handed or left handed?"

"Right-handed," Kagome answered. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course," Keni'Chi asked as he motioned for her to move into her ready stance. "What is it you wish to know?"

"What are short-range weapons exactly?"

Keni'Chi sighed lightly, his eyes roving the wall of weapons around them as he answered. "Short-range weapons are used up close to deal blows close to your opponent. They're normally light and short so that their blows will be quick and deadly. Short-range weapons can be anything including sai, elbow blades, nunchaku and katars."

"Oh, alright."

"Now let's see what kind of weapon suites you best."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as Keni'Chi weighted a pair of nunchakus in his hand.

"Well, everyone has a special weapon in a certain field. We all can use any range of weapons, but Kilik sticks to his staff, I'm more of a nunchaku person while Nassirudden prefers her pair of short ninja swords. Even lords Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and InuTaishou wield different preferences of weapons."

"Really? I've never seen any of them without a sword."

"Ah, but that's the interesting part. To be a good warrior, one must know how to wield a sword. That's why you spend time with Nassi first. Inuyasha's more comfortable with hand to hand combat, Sesshoumaru-dono's a master with his sword, while InuTaishou-sama prefers a pair of sai in a pinch."

"My goodness," Kagome gasped. "I would never have guessed."

"Exactly, because they train with all weapons, not just the ones they like. That way one is versatile and well-rounded."

"You know," Kagome said as he handed her a pair of red nunchaku. "I am not sure if I should fight."

"And why is that?" Keni'Chi asked, stopping to look at her before shaking his head and replacing the weapons to their rightful spot on the wall. Kagome sighed despondently. "Well, the women of my kingdom do not fight."

"But Inuyasha says that your mother held a sword at her side," Keni'Chi told her as he frowned at a pair of silver sai. "Can she use it?"

"Yes, but my mother was a miko before she wedded my father. I was never meant to fight."

"Really?" Keni'Chi said absently, the information whirling in his head as he continued his search. "Then why are you not supposed to fight?"

"Because I am only a woman. I am to marry and produce heirs."

Keni'Chi quirked a brow and turned to her, trying to judge her seriousness. "Do you mean that you marry so an outsider can rule your kingdom? One who does not know your people?"

Kagome nodded. "That is the way _of_ my people."

"That is not the way of youkai," Keni'Chi told her firmly, the tip of his tail twitching angrily as he grasped her shoulders. "In youkai society, whoever inherits the kingdom rules. It doesn't matter if you're female or male. That is how we're going to teach you here."

"But I am-"

"Here, you are youkai. At least you'll be treated like one, and expected to behave like one. Don't worry, we'll teach you that too."

"But will that not be like denying my humanity?" Kagome asked, shaking her head at a pair of blue katars.

"Not exactly. We'll teach you what the humans are doing, then we'll teach you what youkai are doing. You may choose for yourself, but we won't teach you to be weak. Understood?"

Kagome nodded, feeling somehow assured as he held up a pair of black nunchaku. "Try these." Keni'Chi tossed them to her, laughing to himself when they slipped out of her fingers and clattered to the floor.

"Oops. My apologies Keni'Chi-sempai."

"Please. My name is Keni'Chi; no sempai for me. As for dropping the nunchaku, that's perfectly alright. Let's try something else." His eyes traveled the wall once again, stopping on a pair of white tonfas. "Here."

He grabbed one and tossed it, surprised when she caught it with her left hand. "Ah. It's about time we found something for you."

"This?" Kagome quirked a doubtful brow. Keni'Chi nodded as he threw the other at her, she catching it with her right hand.

"Those are the practice weapons for the elbow blades. You hold them like this." He pulled a pair off the wall, straight elbow blades with blue ribbon streaming from the handles. "The blade itself goes down the length of your outer arm. It's a lot like fighting hand to hand, but you can flip the elbow blades forward to resemble short swords. Those that can use elbow blades normally are small and quick." He smiled as Kagome experimented with the tonfas, watching her as she spun the left one like a fan.

"Yes, I believe you'll be able to work these. What was your weapon of choice with Nassi?"

"She called it a thin Chinese sword," Kagome replied, stopping to mimic Keni'Chi's stance.

"Good. Always follow what I do if you don't know yourself. Again, you're to learn blocks with me. I'd rather teach you hits, but then Nassi will practice hers on my face." He smiled at Kagome's laugh, finding her laughter to be quite pleasing. "Let's begin, shall we?"

"Alright Kagome," Kilik said as he came into the room. "I'm to teach you long range weapons. That's staffs, zanbatous, and giant hammers and axes; though I have trouble imagining you swinging a giant ax." He glanced around and grabbed a short bo, handing it to her before standing behind her.

"You use the same stance as in all the other weapons, but you're hands are different. Take your right hand and direct it down, with your palm toward the floor." He nodded when she did so, watching her tuck her bo underneath her arm.

"Now grip one end of the staff with your right hand. You're left hand should be shoulder-length away from your right, further up the bo with your left palm toward the ceiling."

Kagome nodded when she had it, smiling when Kilik nodded in approval. "Now keep your left hand loose, as you'll make strikes and direct the bo with your right hand."

"Alright," Kagome muttered absently, focusing on what he was telling her.

"Good. Now there's only two blocks with a bo. One is horizontal, which is like this." he held his bo, a long black staff with golden decoration along the ends and middle, across his chest. "Horizontal blocks stop vertical attacks, so remember that. That goes for long, short and mid range weapons. Can you do it?"

Kagome nodded, clumsily holding her short bo in front of her. "No," Kilik instructed, gently pushing the bo closer to her body. "Don't hold it out like that. Keep it closer to you. That way it's harder for someone to reach underneath it or jerk it from your hands."

Kagome nodded and tried it again, this time with her grip strong and sure as she held the bo a few inches from her chest. "Very good. Nassi said you learn fast. Now for the vertical block, which is like this." He merely shifted his bo downward, one end of it toward the floor as the other pointed toward the ceiling. "Same rules apply Kagome," Kilik said as Kagome mimicked him. "Keep the staff close to your body at all times. Vertical blocks stop horizontal attacks, once again applying to all three weapon ranges. Got it?"

"I believe so, yes," Kagome answered, switching from vertical to horizontal as Kilik looked on.

"I'm glad," Kilik told her. "Because that's all you'll be doing for the next hour."

(II)

Kagome stood in the middle of her room inside a large basin filled with water. She sighed heavily, running the cold water over her sore body quickly as she replayed the events of the morning. 'Who would have thought there would be so much to fighting,' she said to herself, running a little of the water over her head to wash her hair. 'I hurt all over. But it's worth it to be able to protect my people. Speaking of such, I wonder what Sesshoumaru-sama does in a day.'

She blushed instantly, the rosy hue spreading to her toes as she thought of the frigid lord. 'Perhaps he's only that way because he thinks that's the way he's supposed to be,' she reasoned as she stepped out of the tub and dried off. 'He's just so, what did Inuyasha call it…ah yes. I think he said 'sub-zero' toward others.' Kagome sighed again, neatly folding the drying cloth on the nearby chair and stepping into what Nassirudden told her were 'panties'.

'This century is so strange,' Kagome thought to herself as she wrapped the breast band around her chest and shrugged into another training gi, this one better fitting than the one she wore this morning. 'That's right, Nassi said that my clothes would be here when I arrived. No wonder this gi feels better than the last.' She pulled on the boots and gloves, finding them to be more her size as well.

'Now what to do about my hai-'

"Hello Kagome!" Nassirudden chirped as she came into the room. She shoved the tub into the hallway with her foot, then turned to Kagome with a pair of scissors and a comb. "Let's do your hair. Sesshoumaru-dono said he wants it cut to suit you better, and I'm sure you can do without it dragging along behind you like a tail. I've always hated that myself."

"But I do not wish it to be cut," Kagome argued, stepping away from the youkai. Nassirudden sighed in long-suffering, taking a seat in the nearby chair. "It's Sesshoumaru-dono's wish that it be trimmed. I tell you what; I won't cut more than I have to. That way you'll keep you're length, but it won't be a hindrance on you when you dress."

"Alright then, if you must." She held still as Nassirudden trimmed, wincing at each sound of the shears.

"What's the matter Kagome?"

"Nothing," Kagome answered sadly. "It's just that, in my kingdom, a woman's beauty is considered by the length of her hair."

"Totally ridiculous!"

"Excuse me!" Kagome exclaimed, whirling around to face her. "Who are you to judge my people's belief?"

"I'm not judging," Nassirudden defended, holding her ground despite Kagome's growing temper. "I'm saying that it shouldn't matter how long your hair is. Beauty is more than that. Hair grows back, but some people will never be as beautiful on the inside as others. You don't have to worry Kagome. Your spirit makes you beautiful."

Kagome sighed and turned back around, lovingly caressing her armlet for comfort. "I'm almost finished," Nassirudden said after a moment. "Then we can have lunch and start our afternoon lesson."

(III)

Kagome stood beside the stable with Nassirudden, her fingers reaching from underneath her brown cape to twiddle with the now calf-length braid that draped over her shoulders. 'I suppose it's not bad,' Kagome comforted herself as Kilik and Keni'Chi strolled toward them. 'It is still long enough for my pride, yet short enough to work with by myself. I suppose Nassi is right however. Maybe it is the inside that is important.'

"Good afternoon Kagome," Keni'Chi greeted as he and Kilik bowed before them. "Are you ready to begin you're riding lessons?"

"I suppose-"

"Never suppose," Nassirudden interjected. "Either you're ready or you aren't. Which is it?"

"I'm ready," Kagome said after a moment. Nassirudden nodded. "Good. Today Sesshoumaru-dono has granted permission for you to use his horse," she said as Kilik led Alabaster out of the stable.

"Alabaster!" Kagome greeted, hugging the horse affectionately. The others around her smiled as the horse nudged her stomach gently, each finding the scene too cute for words.

"How are you, my friend?" Kagome asked softly. Alabaster whinnied softly, then nudged her left hand. "I have something for you," she said, holding out her hand to reveal an apple she saved from lunch. Alabaster munched it gratefully, then whinnied again as Kilik stepped forward and grasped his reins.

"To lead a horse Kagome," he began to explain as Nassirudden and Keni'chi disappeared inside the stable. "All you have to do is grab the reins and gently pull. He'll know what it means." He handed the reins to her. "Now you try."

Kagome did so easily, remembering times when she hand to lead her father's horse to him when she was a child. 'This is not so hard,' Kagome said to herself as Nassirudden and Keni'Chi lead three horses from the stables. Kilik grasped the reins of a brown one, leaving a black/white spotted on with Nassirudden and a gray one with Keni'Chi.

"Follow me," Kilik said, taking the lead of the little group. They followed him to the entrance to the northern garden, Kilik stopping so the others could stop beside him.

"Now for the next lesson," Nassirudden said as she stepped forward. "Mounting a horse is harder than it looks, but you can do it if you're patient. All you have to do is put your left foot in the stir-up-" she demonstrated for Kagome, waiting until she was sure to continue. "Then you grasp the horn on the top of the saddle and pull yourself up-" she pulled, swinging her right leg up and over the saddle to Alabaster's right side, where she placed her foot in the waiting stir-up. "Got it?"

"I don't know," Kagome answered truthfully as Nassirudden jumped down.

"Are you willing to try?" Nassirudden asked, smiling at Kagome's nod. "Good. Go ahead then. Remember what I said."

"Alright." Kagome placed a shaky foot in the stir-up, silently thanking Alabaster when he bent his knees for her.

"Don't do that!" Nassirudden commanded, startling both horse and Kagome as she shook her head. "You won't have time for your horse to accommodate you in battle. You must make due with what you have. Now try it again."

Kagome sighed irritably but tried again, this time with Alabaster at his full height. He glanced over his shoulder at her apologetically, but Kagome merely patted his head and placed her foot in the stir-up. She grasped the horn and was in mid swing when she lost her balance and fell.

Nassirudden caught her before she could hurt herself, helping Kagome to her feet as Kilik and Keni'Chi asked about her health.

"I am fine, thank you," Kagome commented, straightening out her gi before turning to Alabaster once again.

"Perhaps we should try again tomorrow," Kilik suggested, wincing at Kagome's and Nassirudden's frown.

"It was just a suggestion."

"I know I can do this, right Nassi?" Kagome asked, smiling when Nassirudden and Keni'Chi nodded in agreement. "Then I'm going to do it." She tried again, this time making it to the saddle with success. The others followed suit, and soon it was Keni'Chi's turn to help with her lessons.

"Youkai horses understand words, so you merely need to tell them to go or stop and they will. However, mortal horses don't, so that's how we'll train you. To get a horse to walk, simply take the reins in your hands and squeeze you're legs together once. He'll take that as a signal to walk."

Kagome did so, marveling at the simplicity of it all as Alabaster started forward on a gentle walk. "Very good Kagome," Keni'Chi said as he and the others rode beside her. "Now to turn, just pull the reins in the direction you want to go. Turn to the right."

Kagome tugged the reins gently, Alabaster following the silent command as the others did the same. "You're a natural," Keni'Chi told her, the others nodding in agreement. "Now, to stop, no matter what, just pull back on the reins."

Kagome did as she was told again, gently tugging back on the reins. Alabaster slowed to a stop, earning a pat of thanks from Kagome and the others as Nassirudden scratched his ears. "Very good you two. How about a stroll through the garden?"

Each agreed, finding that it would be a wonderful place for Kagome to work on her walking commands. They rode through the gardens silently, Kagome simply amazed by the flowers that were still in bloom despite the frigid temperature. She pulled her hood on her head, as did the others as Nassirudden showed Kagome how to ride side-saddle. Kagome soon learned that too, adjusting to the different nudges that were required to make the horse walk and stop as they traveled the garden.

Soon they came to a grove of sakura trees, with a lone statue in the middle of a female inu youkai made of white marble. Her head was tilted toward the sky, a peaceful smile on her face as her hair fell to the ground around her in curly ringlets.

"How beautiful…" Kagome whispered, stopping Alabaster to take a closer look. "Who is she?"

"That is Sesshoumaru's mother," InuTaisho said as he entered the clearing. Nassirudden, Keni'Chi and Kilik kneeled immediately, with Kagome giving a respectful bow as he stopped in front of the statue.

"Forgive us InuTaishou-sama," Kilik replied. "We didn't mean to disturb you."

"Do not concern yourselves," InuTaishou replied, gazing lovingly at the figure before him. "Kagome asked a question." He turned to Kagome, motioning for her to stand beside him as he caught one of the sakura petals that floated past him on the breeze.

"She loved to come here at night," he admitted softly. "She used to say that the scent would comfort her when she felt lonely. She would sit and gaze at the moon until sunrise." He sighed heavily, then looked down at Kagome. "Do you not remember her?"

"I…" Kagome paused, then shook her head. "I do not. I apologize."

"Do not trouble yourself. It is I that should apologize. You were but a star in your mother's eye when we allied your kingdom. Of course you would not remember her. Sesshoumaru barely does."

"What happened to her?" Kagome asked quietly, her eyes softening when InuTaishou lowered his head.

"She died." He turned then, and walked back the way he came, his golden eyes clouded despite his regal stride. Keni'Chi and the others stood moments later, mounted their horses and led Kagome out of that part of the garden.

"I…" Kagome paused when everyone turned to her. "I…he asked me if I remember her. Why?"

"Lady MinYina did not pass until Inuyasha's childhood years," Kilik explained. "But you never met her."

"You were here during that time?" Kagome asked, awed into silence when Kilik nodded. 'Amazing,' she thought to herself. 'I wonder how old Kilik really is…'

"Nassi and Keni'Chi had yet to arrive in this kingdom," Kilik continued. "They're arrival was shortly after Inuyasha's mother passed away."

"What happened to them?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru-sama's mother, I mean."

"I think it best they tell you," Kilik commented, Nassi and Keni'Chi nodding in agreement. "For it is their tragedy, even though the entire palace mourned them both."

"Alright then," Kagome replied quietly, lagging behind as the others began to continue forward. 'But…InuTaishou-sama seemed so sad, as if he felt a deep guilt within him…'

(IV)

Kagome and Nassirudden lounged in different hot springs, each enjoying the hot water's rejuvenating effects.

"I could stay here forever," Kagome sighed as Nassirudden climbed out and dried off. "But I feel as if every muscle is on fire."

"That is just the effects of today's training," Nassirudden told her as she placed a towel by Kagome's side. "That will pass as you get stronger. Now come out so we can get dressed."

Kagome climbed out reluctantly, wrapping the drying cloth around herself as Nassirudden began to dry her hair. "Sesshoumaru-dono has asked that we dress you in one of the current styles for this evening," Nassirudden told her, guiding Kagome to a nearby vanity. "And that's what we shall do, starting with your hair."

Kagome watched as Nassirudden pulled her hair into a high pony tail, then fastening individual strands to her head in pin curls. She looped them one on top of the other, with a few in the back fastened to the nape of her neck. "It's lovely," Kagome commented when she finished, grasping a hand mirror to see the back of her head.

"I'm not through yet," Nassirudden told her, reaching onto the vanity table for a few hairpins and some pearl beads. She pinned the pearls inside Kagome's hair, the iridescence whiteness of the pearls dramatically contrasting with the darkness of her hair.

"There," Nassirudden finally said when she pinned the last pearl in place. "That's done. Now," she reached for one of the many small pots that rested on the table, opening one and nodding enthusiastically. "This will do nicely." She showed the inside of the pot to Kagome, revealing some sort of pink cream. "This is just your color. Take a bit and put it on your lips."

Kagome did as she suggested, wiping her finger across the surface and dabbing the makeup over her lips. "Perfect, just like I though it would be," Nassirudden preened, turning Kagome toward the mirror. The pink shimmered on her lips, leaving a sort of sparkle to allow her lips' natural color to shine through.

"Now scoot so I can get ready," Nassirudden told her, moving to sit beside Kagome on the bench. She did her hair quickly, in a style similar to Kagome's except hers had a few braids pin curled into her ponytail and simple blue stones where Kagome's pearls resided. She opened another pot, this one filled with a reddish cream. She did just as Kagome did with her cream, dabbing the stain onto her lips before turning to Kagome with a smile.

"What do you think?" she asked, her smile widening at Kagome's approval. The red pot left Nassirudden's lips with a pretty but blood-stained, dark look that opposed the innocence Kagome's gave her. She filed the location of the red pot into memory, leaving a note to herself to try it someday. Nassirudden closed the jar and returned hers and Kagome's back to the edge of the table before wiping her hands on a nearby cloth and walking toward a nearby closet.

"Because you're new to this style, I suggested something a little modest for you," Nassirudden said as she opened the closet and reached inside for something white.

"Put these on first," Nassi said, tossing Kagome a white breast binder and a pair of panties. Nassirudden dressed in something similar, hers a dark blue as Kagome waited patiently. "Then we have this," she said, pulling free a white smock of sorts. "This is called a full slip. The skirt is made to stand out a little, so it might be a little uncomfortable at first." She helped Kagome pull it over her head and adjusted it so it fell around her hips and to her ankles, the many layers underneath making it stand out like a bell. She turned Kagome around and laced up the back, tying it as tightly as she could without hurting her.

"Ok, that's the hardest part. I need you to do the same for me." Kagome nodded meekly, the tightness of the slip leaving her a little breathless as Nassirudden jerked her slip over her head and pulled it on. Kagome laced and tied the ribbons in the back, noting how it seemed to straighten her back as Nassirudden thanked her.

"The lacing and tying is called corseting," Nassirudden explained as she rummaged some more. She handed Kagome a pair of black ankle boots, motioning for her to sit down so she could help her put them on. "It's a style meant to create a certain attractive look, but to me it's like torture."

"Then why wear it?" Kagome asked, paying attention to what Nassirudden was doing just in case she ever had to do it herself. Nassirudden laughed to herself, giving Kagome a sunny smile as she tied the last bow of the last shoe. "That's a good question. Me, I wear it because I like the look. You may not like it, but it's one of the many styles people are wearing."

"Oh, I see." Kagome watched as Nassirudden put on her own shoes, a pair of boots identical to Kagome's, before reaching inside the closet. She pulled out a pale yellow dress, presenting it to Kagome before heaving it over her head.

"This one is a bit modest, which should be a comfort to you," Nassirudden explained as she pulled the dress down and turned Kagome around once again. The silk skirts of the dress dragged the floor slightly, with an empire waist and a high neck made of white lace. The sleeves were loose and voluminous, leaving Kagome with enough room to place her hands inside them if she so wished. Nassirudden buttoned the tiny pearl buttons in the back of the dress, the last one at the base of Kagome's skull before tying the large yellow ribbon at her lower back into a bow.

"Now mine is a little more of what you'll see." She retrieved another dress, this one a dark blue velvet with a regular waist and a square neckline. Her sleeves puffed out at the shoulders and tightened at the elbow, the cuffs made of white lace. Nassirudden turned around, waiting patiently as Kagome struggled with the tiny blue buttons. "I know it's hard Kagome, but it'll be easier with practice."

Kagome nodded, fumbling one last time with the last button before smiling. "I believe I have it."

Nassirudden turned and looked in the mirror, nodding to herself. "Yes, I think you did. Clever job Kagome. Now come here." She positioned Kagome in front of the mirror, peering over her shoulder when

Kagome gasped. "Is that me?" she asked, pointing to the mirror.

Nassirudden nodded impishly. "I told you the look was worth the headache," she replied, watching Kagome's face as it lit up like a child's. Kagome nodded in agreement, her hands running down the skirts lovingly. True to Nassirudden's word, Kagome loved the look, it making her feel like a princess from a foreign land.

"Sesshoumaru-dono is going to love this," Nassirudden whispered, smiling at Kagome's blush. "Now, for the last parts." She tossed Kagome a furry black cloak, motioning for her to put it on as she wrapped a similar one around her shoulders. "This is one of the three cloaks you'll receive," she explained as she tossed Kagome a cylinder tube of fur. "This is your formal cloak. The brown one from earlier is for your training, and you'll receive another one for the daytime."

"What of the green one Sesshoumaru-sama gave me?" Kagome asked, turning the furry cylinder around curiously. Nassirudden closed the closet and turned to her with a shrug. "I don't know really. All Sesshoumaru said was to make sure you get those three, plus some daytime clothes for when you're not training." She giggled at Kagome, finally registering the lost look on her face as she huffed at the furry tube.

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

"It's to keep your hands warm." Nassirudden grabbed the cylinder in the center and motioned for Kagome to put her hands in either end. "See?"

Kagome nodded, watching Nassirudden do the same before following her out of the hot springs and toward the main part of the eastern wing. 'It would seem as if every wing has its on spring, or I would see more than just Nassi and myself,' Kagome reasoned as Nassirudden held a door open for her. She waited for her to lead the way, then followed her down one of the many hallways in the eastern part of the castle.

"The main dining hall is here," Nassirudden explained, tapping a door where a loud ruckus seemed to be coming from. "That is where the soldiers eat. Don't enter there without one of us or Sesshoumaru-dono."

"Alright," Kagome replied softly, watching as they passed another set of doors before turning down another hallway. 'This place is like a labyrinth,' she bemoaned. 'One could be lost in here forever without a guide.'

"And here we are!" Nassirudden chirped triumphantly, standing before a pair of gilded silver doors. "Now, a lady enters a room quietly, allowing her simple presence to light up the room. Keep your back straight-"

'As if I had a choice,' Kagome complained good naturedly.

"And your head high. Understand?" Kagome nodded, and without another word they entered the room. Kagome watched as the others in the room stood, looking to Nassirudden for an explanation.

"When a lady enters the room, the gentlemen all stand, regardless of their stature. It's called chivalry."

"Oh," Kagome whispered back, she and Nassirudden bowing to the others as servants stepped forward to take their cloaks. Kagome noticed moments later that other than Kilik and Keni'Chi, the only other person at the table was Inuyasha.

"Where are lords Sesshoumaru and InuTaishou?" Nassirudden asked. Inuyasha growled softly as everyone sat down. "They're likely still arguing."

"Still?" Kagome asked with a soft gasp. "But why?"

"That's what they do," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "But today I believe it had something to do with a book of some sort. I'm not sure. I didn't stay long enough to find out."

"Then that means they will not be joining us?" Kagome asked, her discontent evident in her voice.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what it means."

Kagome followed behind Keni'Chi and the others quietly, having bid Inuyasha good night at the end of a quiet dinner. 'I wonder if all dinners are like that for Inuyasha,' Kagome said to herself as they turned onto the northern wing. 'It must be terribly lonely for him, sitting there by himself. I wonder if his lunches are like that too.' She remembered finding him absent at the table earlier that afternoon, but forgot to inquire about him when Kilik informed her of her afternoon lesson.

"Kilik-san-"

"Kilik, if you please," Kilik interrupted, falling into step beside her. "Now what troubles you?"

"Does Inuyasha-san always eat alone?"

Kilik scratched his head thoughtfully, then shrugged. "I'm not sure Kagome. Why the sudden interest?"

"I just think that he must be lonely, to eat by himself while Sesshoumaru-sama and InuTaishou-sama do whatever it is without him. I am wondering if he could, maybe, eat with us on occasion."

Kilik smiled, as did Nassirudden and Keni'Chi unseen. "I will be sure to ask him for you," Kilik replied as they entered the throne room. "I'm sure he'll be flattered that you asked."

"My thanks, Kilik." Kagome stopped mid stride, looking around her before casting a confused stare at the others. "Why are we here?"

"This way is the only way to get to the main library, which is where you're going to have your last lesson of the day," Keni'Chi answered as Nassirudden and Kilik ascended a set of stairs in the far right hand corner of the room. Keni'Chi offered Kagome his arm, which she hesitantly took before allowing him to lead her up the stairs.

Books.

For as far as Kagome could see, books surrounded her from all but one side, where a hallway and a banister separated her from the throne room below.

"On the other side," Nassirudden pointed out, gesturing to the set of double doors on the other side of the hallway. "Are InuTaishou-sama's and Inuyasha's chambers. This is the library, which he requested you be allowed to use."

"Then I must remember to thank him," Kagome reminded herself as she sat down behind a desk in the middle of the room. Nassirudden, Keni'Chi and Kilik sat on the other side, each seemingly to be discussing something among themselves.

"Can you read Kagome?" Kilik asked, smiling at her nod.

"What about arithmetic? Are you well versed in numerals?" Keni'Chi asked, earning another nod.

"Well then. That just means that you have no knowledge of current society and youkai, correct?" Kagome nodded again.

"OK then. Nassi," Keni'Chi soundly clapped her on the back. "You're first."

A few grumbles escaped the female, and more than a few had violent tendencies toward her fellow youkai before settling before Kagome. "Alright then Kagome. I think that, since you are surrounded by inu youkai, that is what you should be taught first."

"But Nassi-"

Nassi raised her brow expectantly. "Yes?"

Kagome fidgeted a little, but soon continued with her question. "About the Great Taiyoukai. I do not understand. Why is it so abnormal for Sesshoumaru-sama to be Great Taiyoukai?"

"She's an observant one," Kilik replied with approval as Keni'Chi wiped a mock tear from his eyes. "I know," he sniffed. "Our little one is growing up so fast."

"Enough of that you two," Nassirudden rebuked jovially. "She asked a serious question, and she deserves a serious answer. Kilik, how about you field that one?"

"Of course." Kilik pulled his chair a little closer to Kagome, leaning back as he attempted to recall the information she wanted. "Ah yes, I remember now. Long ago Kagome, there was no Great Taiyoukai. The taiyoukai of the four lands kept to themselves, only coming to alliance when there was a major threat to their respective kingdoms. Even in these alliances, there were alliances against other lands, resulting in anarchy of the highest order. Soon everyone tired of it, and it was then that the idea of a Great Taiyoukai spawned.

"The Great Taiyoukai is like a mediator, designed to not only bring the lands together in time of crises, but to also keep one ruler from gaining enough power to overthrow the others. He keeps the peace and approves any alliances between providences."

"Up until now," Kilik said, watching Kagome to make sure she was paying attention. "The Great Taiyoukai has always been one with lands, such as a taiyoukai who already ruled a certain amount of land. The tournament to become Great Taiyoukai is only open to the taiyoukai of the four regions and their heirs, though the heirs aren't exactly expected to fight."

"So imagine their shock when Sesshoumaru-dono decides to participate," Keni'Chi interrupted, ignoring Kilik's scowl. "It was a sudden decision, one that InuTaishou-sama thought he would regret. Sesshoumaru-dono defeated all four taiyoukai, then healed each with the Tenseiga."

"What is the Tenseiga?" Kagome asked, this being the first time she'd ever head the name.

"The Tenseiga is one of the two swords Sesshoumaru-dono carries," Nassirudden explained. "The other is the Toukijin, which you should never touch. Is that understood?"

Kagome nodded, then pressed on about the issue at hand. "So the reason Sesshoumaru-sama is so special is because he has no lands?"

"Correct, sort of," Kilik said, finally regaining control over the conversation. "So each taiyoukai is now expected to build a separate wing to their lands for the Great Taiyoukai for his visits. There is a castle in the center of Japan that serves as neutral ground. That castle and the lands around it are the Great Taiyoukai's until he resigns or dies."

"So Sesshoumaru-sama has lands, just not a lot of them?" Kagome asked, smiling when Kilik nodded. "And an army?"

"He could build his own if he so chooses, but for now he only has the western army at his disposal."

"When Sesshoumaru-dono inherits the western kingdom, the symbol for both the western providence and the Great Taiyoukai will be branded into the battle armor," Nassirudden told her.

"I see," Kagome said after thinking a moment. "Oh, but continue with the youkai lesson. I am most curious."

"As we're sure you are," Keni'Chi replied as he passed Kagome a book. He flipped it to a certain page, then stepped back as Kilik began the lesson.

"Again, we will teach you inu youkai first. For every mortal animal, you have two youkai classes and an oni class. The higher level youkai will have humanoid forms like Sesshoumaru-dono and InuTaishou-sama, with a youkai form."

"A youkai form? What is that?" Kagome asked.

"A youkai form is a youkai's true form. They can be as small as their mortal cousins, or as large as this castle, depending on the level of control and the amount of space in the area," Keni'Chi explained.

"Lower level youkai have only one form," Kilik said next. "As do oni. Oni are the most dangerous, because they tend to be mindless once the scent of blood is in the air."

"And all youkai have sensitive noses," Kagome said. "That is what Sesshoumaru-sama told me."

"That's true," Kilik said as the others nodded beside him. "All youkai have a heightened sense of smell, but there are degrees of scent."

"Such as?"

"Well, kitsune such as Keni'Chi here-" Nassirudden poked the youkai in the side "have strong noses, but his nose isn't as strong as Sesshoumaru-dono's. However, ookami youkai have stronger noses than inu youkai."

"And what of Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "What are his senses like, since he is a hanyou?"

"His senses are somewhere between Sesshoumaru-dono's and Keni'Chi's," Kilik explained.

"And Nassi's?" Kagome asked again. "You've said nothing about her."

"I'm…" Nassirudden scratched her head thoughtfully. "Complicated. But my sense of smell is nearly as strong as Sesshoumaru-dono's, and my hearing is better than an ookami youkai."

"But you do not have ears. How is that possible?"

"Um, most kencho youkai don't have ears. I just happened to luck out."

"oh."

"Most importantly, inu youkai are more likely to be hereditary youkai. Hereditary youkai are youkai that receive their powers through their bloodlines. I'm sure you've noticed the differences between the stripes on InuTaishou-sama's face and the one's on Sesshoumaru-dono's."

"I have."

"Good. Stripes represent the kind of poison an inu youkai is capable of." Keni'Chi flipped a few pages in Kagome's book, then stepped back. "Read what it says if you please."

"Alright." Kagome scanned the material, then said "Higher level inu youkai are easily identified by the markings on their faces, which are passed on from their mothers. Normally there are a pair of a single color underneath each cheek, though it is possible for multiple poisons to reside in one youkai. These represent the poison that is contained in glands inside their wrists."

"Continue," Nassirudden said at Kagome's pause, waving her hand expectantly.

"There is four types of poison, which can be used either as a projectile or manual delivery into the opponent's bloodstream. Magenta stripes represent an acid user, one who can melt objects with a mere touch. This is a corrosive, normally used either as a projectile or allowed to merely drip onto the opponent." 'My goodness,' Kagome thought as she turned the page. 'Is this what Sesshoumaru-sama is capable of? It sounds painful.'

"The second is green, which is injected into the blood stream along with yellow and orange. Green poison affects the nervous system, numbing the opponent and leaving him paralyzed in a matter of seconds. Yellow affects the respiratory system, stopping the lungs capability of bringing air to the body. The opponent drowns in his own blood in a few moments.

"The last is orange, which affects the circulatory system. It affects the heart, stopping the blood from circulating before creating massive, painful seizures that destroy the heart in minutes. Of all the poisons, this one is without a cure."

"There's no cure?" Kagome whispered, horrified that such a thing would exist without a way to give help for it. Kilik nodded somberly. "Those with that capability never allow another to study the poison's effects, so an antidote has never been made."

"That's horrid…"

"That may be, but that is the way things have been. Now, to continue the lesson, turn the page…."

(V)

Kagome sat a little away from the statue of Sesshoumaru's mother an hour later, information buzzing inside her head like a hoard of angry bees. 'So much to learn,' she moaned to herself, pulling the dark cloak around her as a chilly wind blew past. 'I do not believe I will be able to understand it all.' Kagome sighed sadly, her hand reaching underneath her left sleeve to caress her armlet.

'Worst of all…I miss my family. Mother…' A single star twinkled above her, reminding Kagome of the way her mother's smile seemed to brighten a dreary day. 'Father…' Another star twinkled, and Kagome smiled back.

'I miss you terribly. But…' she remembered how angry her father was the last time she saw him, and a single tear slipped down her cheek. "Do you miss me?"

InuTaishou walked the garden around him, the index finger and thumb of his right hand massaging his temples as he tried to ward off a massive headache. 'Why is Sesshoumaru so stubborn?' he wondered to himself as he gazed from plant to plant in a daze. 'All I said was that all creatures deserve respect, and he becomes irate. He believed that I spoke of his ningen, but she deserves the same respect regardless of what she agreed to.'

He stopped at the statue of Sesshoumaru's mother, gazing lovingly at the curly haired inu youkai before sighing heavily. "He has your temper, MinYina," he whispered with a laugh. "But someday that temper will be his undoing. I cannot, in good conscience, leave my kingdom to someone with such a hot disposition. It's almost as if becoming Great Taiyoukai has consumed him, despite his lack of alliances or military resources. He has cruelty in him, love, of that I am sure you can see."

He reached up to caress her face, the cool marble a reminder of what he could no longer touch. "Perhaps his heart would soften if it had a reason," he said aloud as he gazed into the statue's unseeing eyes. "But where would a reason be?"

A power surge interrupted his thoughts, making the fine hair on the back of his neck stand on end. 'What is that?' he wondered to himself, following the unknown power to the right and a little away from him to another set of sakura trees. "Impossible," he whispered at the sight in front of him. "It cannot be…."

Kagome sat, her gaze still to the stars as a pink glow emanated from her form. She seemed happy for a moment, her aura fluctuating between her rapidly changing moods as InuTaishou stood unnoticed. 'Her mother was a miko, of that I am sure, but never have I felt such raw power. Is she aware of what she is doing?'

"Do you miss me?" Kagome said out loud, her sadness swirling around him as the sakura trees bent toward her in sympathy. InuTaishou watched the scene, then stepped forward at the scent of her tears.

"Kagome?"

Kagome started instantly, jumping up at the sound of his voice and bowing apologetically in a swirl of silk skirts. "Forgive me InuTaishou-sama," she said hurriedly. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Of that I am aware of little ningen. Please, sit back down. There is much I wish to discuss with you."

Kagome sat down obediently, her fingers nervously twitching as he seemed to stare through her. Finally he spoke, making her jump once again.

"Do I make you nervous Kagome?" he asked softly, his hand resting reassuringly on her shoulder. She nodded slightly, then frowned at his laugh.

"What is so amusing?" Kagome asked as InuTashiou laughed harder. "I would think that it would be honor-less to frighten a defenseless woman!"

"My dear Kagome, if you have to be anything, it would not be defenseless!" he exclaimed, his laughter ringing out into the garden around him. Kagome scowled good naturedly, then decided to let him have his fun. Plus, the endearing way in which he said her name touched her somewhat, making her see him in a trusting light.

She waited until he calmed, then asked "What do you mean by me not being defenseless?"

InuTaishou sat back up, dusted the bits of grass from his haori, and sighed. "Were you not taught about ki my child?"

"No," Kagome said with a shake of her head. "What is ki?"

"Ki is spirit energy. Everything has spirit energy, just some have more power than others."

"So I have a 'ki'?" Kagome asked skeptically. InuTaishou nodded. "Yes, you do and it is powerful too, if you do not mind me saying."

"But what is ki used for?"

"Ki can be used to create shields, cure injuries, and even cause a few if you are strong enough," InuTaishou explained as an idea came to him. "Would you like to see your ki Kagome?"

Kagome nodded eagerly, InuTaishou once again chuckling at her eagerness as he began her fourth 'lesson'. "First you must concentrate. Close your eyes and look deep within yourself."

Kagome concentrated, though on what she wasn't sure as InuTaishou erected a sealing spell around the area.

"Now look for a glowing part of your heart. That's you're ki. Reach out and touch it." InuTaishou knew she found it instantly as she began to glow a soft pink again. "Very good Kagome. Open your eyes and look at your hand."

Kagome did so, a startled gasp ripping from her throat as she held her hand closer. "Amazing…" she whispered, turning her hand over to see the other side. "You said that it could be used to create shields. How so?"

"Well…" InuTaishou thought a moment, deciding instead to try something else. "Focus your ki into your hand. Think about it protecting you, strengthening you from all that would harm you." He waited for her nod, then said "Open your hand."

Kagome did so reluctantly, the pink glow slowly fading to her hand as InuTaishou flexed his right hand. Kagome's eyes widened as blue poison oozed from his fingertips, her fear paralyzing her instantly.

"Do not be afraid, or this will not work. Just think of your ki. It will protect you." Kagome nodded, chanting to herself some nonsense about guardian angels as InuTaishou dripped a little of the poison into her hand.

It hissed upon contact, rolling angrily around her hand before seeping into her skin. 'It wasn't supposed to do that!' InuTaishou gasped to himself. He reached for Kagome, picking her up and sprinting across the garden toward the infirmary in one quick motion. 'I should have waited! Me and my infernal curiosity! Sesshoumaru will be furious! There will be no talking to him after this!'

InuTaishou burst though the infirmary, carrying a nearly unconscious Kagome to the nearest cot. "Miroku!" he thundered, the houshi appearing beside him moments later. "Get me the antidote for my poison!"

"At once my-"

"InuTaishou-sama," Kagome whispered weakly. "I feel…strange. Warm…What's going on?"

'Warm?' "What do you mean Kagome?" he asked her as he and Miroku stepped closer to her. Kagome shrugged sleepily. "I don't know. I just feel…" her hand slipped into his, becoming cold a moment before a black sludge oozed from her palm.

Miroku's eyes widened, as did InuTaishou's as the ooze fell from her hand and into the taiyoukai's. "What was that?" Miroku whispered, glancing from the sludge to a now slumbering Kagome. InuTaishou shrugged. "I do not know, but I do not smell the poison in her system any longer. Perhaps it is a miko's affect."

"Is she a miko?"

"An untrained one, yes, with an extraordinary power. Would you be willing to train her?"

"Of course," Miroku said with a bow. "I would be honored to spend some time with this beautiful young woman."

"Watch your hands," InuTaishou warned. "Sesshoumaru is quite attached to her."

"Oh, so this is the female everyone is talking about," Miroku replied. "I'll take special care with her. When would you like her training to start?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, right after her riding lesson. I think six hours for such a lesson is ludicrous, don't you?"

"Of course my lord," Miroku said with a grin. "But what of the lady for the moment?"

"I will send Keni'Chi to fetch her and return her to her room. Until them, do not touch her."

"My lord," Miroku replied as he walked InuTaishou to the door. "I am saddened that you do not trust me-"

"If Keni'Chi catches your scent on her with anything but good intentions, he has permission to toss you into the dungeon…_again_."

Miroku gulped and bowed once again. "No harm will come to her. I will see to that."

"See that you do. Good night Miroku. Oh, and do not inform Sesshoumaru of her new lessons, nor of this night." InuTaishou stepped into the night air, retracing his steps to the garden deep in thought.

'She…neutralize my poison. It nearly killed her, but she did it. With a little help, she could become stronger with time.' He walked past Sesshoumaru's mother's statue, stopping for a moment as he remembered something. With questioning eyes, he gazed up at her, then to the stars above.

----

SF: Before I get 1000 emails telling me about how wrong it would be for me to write an InuTaishou/Kagome romance, let me get you straight: This is NOT a Kagome/InuTaishou romance! There!

Sango: But it seems like it.

SF: But it's not. InuTaishou will slowly start to see Kagome as a daughter, as will Kagome see him as another father figure. They'll come to respect each other. Remember, this is a _Sesshoumaru_/Kagome romance people!

Kagome: Dresses for this chapter are from the Victorian era. Now before you ask SF what Victorian style dresses were doing in Feudal Era Japan, don't. There will be a _lot_ of era jumping, some even done by Inuyasha himself!

Inu-chan: Besides, she wouldn't tell you anyway.

Silver Fox: That's part of the many surprises of this fic. Miroku's made an appearance, but Sango and the others-

Shippou: Including me!

Silver Fox: won't be here until at least 10 chapters from now. Kagome still has to get through her training, and Sesshoumaru must make another trip without his little human. Plus we're trying to convince Sesshoumaru to let Kagome go home for a few days. She misses her family, as you can see!

Sango: Stages for the fic are as follows: The library-Rafael's board (SCII). That's pretty much it.

Kilik: Oh, and the weapons in this chapter are from 'Soul Caliber II' as well. The tonfas are Talim's and the small Chinese sword is Xiangua's. Don't worry, fighting styles are coming up soon. The responses are below.

SF: And for those that think that InuTaishou can protect Kagome from Sesshoumaru's intentions for long, then you obviously don't know me vewy well. Muhahahahahahaha!

For a really cool pic of Kilik, check out wizardofpurelight on Mediaminer!


	6. A Lord's Day At A Glance

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, Soul Caliber doesn't belong to me, and Keni'Chi doesn't belong to me. If he did, I'd be gray-headed and committed by now.

Chapter Six: A Lord's Day At A Glance

'Five days…'

Sesshoumaru rolled onto his side, his eyes scanning the mural on the wall in front of him.

'She has been here five days…'

Sesshoumaru sighed and rolled onto his back, his gaze moving from the wall to the ceiling as he crossed his arms beneath his head. 'I have had my little ningen for eight days now, or over a week as Nassirudden and the others would say. But I have yet to see her. Father's lessons steal the day from me, and not having the option of her presence is an annoyance.' Sesshoumaru finally sat upright, then stood and moved from his bed to a door in a nearby wall. He slid the door open, the torches inside it instantly sparking to life as he crossed the room.

The tiles below his feet were white/gray swirl marble, and gray stone made up the walls and ceiling. Sesshoumaru passed the center of the room, and what seemed like a pond with coals buried in a trench around it, to the left back corner of the room. He stepped onto a perforated metal grate embedded in the floor, then pushed a protruding stone into the wall. The stone beside it slid out as the first stone slid in, and water flowed down the wall from a vent near the ceiling moments later.

'I must ask Father about this,' Sesshoumaru thought as he 'showered'. 'It is most unusual. Perhaps it is one of the grand generals' inventions.' He washed up quickly, pushing the stones back into their starting places before walking toward a nearby closet for a bathrobe and some towels.

'Speaking of the generals,' Sesshoumaru said to himself as he quickly toweled off his hair and tail. 'Why would Father pick the female of the three to lead the armies? One would think that the male kitsune would be logical, but instead he allows the kencho to govern and strategize. I must remember to ask about that as well.'

Sesshoumaru left the 'bathroom' and entered his chambers once again, reaching inside another closet for a loincloth and a cobalt blue pair of un-hakamas with a silver full moon on the outer right leg. 'After all, neither of them are from this land. Each is a foreigner, but at least Kilik has been here the longest. Though the idea of Kilik being the High Grand General is funnier than the female kencho.'

Slow, light footsteps came up the hallway, with Sesshoumaru's ears twitched absently at the sound as they stopped before Kagome's room. He could hear Kagome's voice moments later, with Nassirudden answering whatever questions Kagome asked before the footsteps and Nassirudden's citrus-like scent approached Sesshoumaru's outer chamber door.

Sesshoumaru tossed both the white inner and outer haori onto the bed, finished tying a blue sash around his waist, then walked from his inner chambers and through the small library that served as his outer chambers and opened his door as Nassirudden raised her hand to knock. Smiling gray eyes became serious instantly, and Sesshoumaru looked on as Nassirudden gave him a slight bow.

"Ohayo my lord," she greeted formally. "How faired your rest?"

"I did not rest. Of what do you require?" Sesshoumaru demanded shortly, noting the slight crimson flair in Nassirudden's aura.

"InuTaishou-sama requests that Kagome-san be granted permission to study under the houshi-san, with my lord's permission of course."

"For what purpose?" Sesshoumaru asked, instantly wary of Kagome being around the known lecher.

"Medicinal studies, such as herbs and mushrooms," Nassirudden responded. "From what I understand."

Sesshoumaru thought a moment, then nodded. "Tell the houshi that he has my permission, provided that he keep his hands to himself."

Nassirudden nodded, a highly amused glint in her eye before bowing again, turning around and walking down the hallway back to Kagome's room at Sesshoumaru's dismissal. Sesshoumaru finished dressing, then waited for Nassirudden and Kagome's footsteps to fade away before leaving his room, walking down the hallway and making his way to the main parts of the castle. He followed Kagome's scent absently, ignoring the female's with her as his mind began to wander.

'According to Nassirudden's nightly reports, my little ningen seems to be fairing quite well with her lessons,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he passed the hallway Nassirudden and Kagome disappeared down moments before. 'She has taken to horseback riding, and seems to find her nightly instruction fascinating as well.' He paused at the center of the hallways, taking a moment to study the pictograms above him before turning north toward the throne room.

'If only my lessons were not as boring,' Sesshoumaru mused as he pushed open the doors to the throne room. InuTaishou sat on the throne inside, with Jaken collecting the signed documents at his feet.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru," InuTaishou greeted with a smile. "And how was your night?"

"Eventless," Sesshoumaru answered, watching the scurrying toad a moment before sitting crossed-legged on the floor.

InuTaishou smiled and nodded. "Wonderful. I take it there are no problems with your new wing."

"There are no problems, but I do have questions."

"Really?" InuTaishou said absently. He rose just as Jaken scurried out, walking toward the outer edge of the room to look out into the sky around them. The clouds above were a dark gray, the scent of rainwater lying heavily on the early morning air. "Then you may ask them after your lessons. Today we will start on the judicial system."

Sesshoumaru mentally groaned but remained silent, merely resting his hands deep within his sleeves. InuTaishou droned on and on for what seemed like hours, until a bright red blur suddenly zipped into the room and settled beside Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha placed a finger to his lips, a silent bid for Sesshoumaru to keep quiet about his tardiness. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Inuyasha grinned back, then glanced at InuTaishou's back before pulling a large, red apple from his haori sleeves. He cored and sliced it, then offered a few bits to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru paused a moment, then took them with a single bow of his head.

"And each state has it's own set of laws, such as how one should be on time for his lessons." InuTaishou glanced over his shoulder, his gaze directly on Inuyasha. "Isn't that right, Inuyasha?"

"Yes Father," Inuyasha muttered guiltily, his ears drooping like wilted flowers.

"You're stealth is improving by the way," InuTaishou said absently. "However, you should still be on time for this. I do not want you to miss a single thing."

"Does Inuyasha really need these lessons?" Sesshoumaru asked. "After all, he is only the second heir."

"He needs these lessons just as much as you do," InuTaishou told him. "Especially the judicial ones."

"For what purpose?"

"For when you appoint him to the Council of Judges," InuTaishou responded, frowning at the instant scoff from Sesshoumaru.

"To quote your favorite general; 'As if'."

InuTaishou frowned slightly, finally turning to face them fully before attempting to reason with his older pup. "What would be wrong about appointing Inuyasha to the Council?"

"Besides the fact that he is a hanyou?"

InuTaishou sighed in annoyance, his arms uncrossing long enough for his fingers to tenderly massage the bridge of his nose. "Inuyasha would be an asset to you."

"And how so?" Sesshoumaru responded. "Other than making me look foolish for appointing such a high position to him?"

"It is always wise to have someone on the council that shares your points of view. Inuyasha would be your voice, since you two are from the same background."

"Of course Father," Sesshoumaru said sarcastically. "I do not know how this Sesshoumaru managed to not realize it."

InuTaishou sighed inaudibly, then fixed Inuyasha with a pointed glare. "There are rules about eating in the throne room…"

Inuyasha smiled sheepishly, then offered an explanation. "Um, I missed breakfast."

InuTaishou quirked a brow, then shook his head. 'Well,' he thought to himself, eying the slices of apple in Sesshoumaru hand in approval. 'At least they're getting along, which is something I've ranted about for the past…couple hundred years.' "For now, it will be allowed."

"Great!" Inuyasha exclaimed, then managed to somehow pop the remainder of his apple into his mouth in one gulp. "Thanks Father!"

"Do not talk with your mouth full," Sesshoumaru grumbled in disgust, then proceeded to toss his slices into the air. They arched a little before landing perfectly in his mouth, the pieces disappearing in short gulps.

'Great Kami-sama,' InuTaishou said to himself with a shake of his head. 'As long as they don't do that at state functions,' he chanted repeatedly to himself for a moment, then shook it off and continued. "Where was I?"

"Explaining the importance of wisdom and impartiality during trial situations," Inuyasha responded, then shrugged at InuTaishou's and Sesshoumaru's curious glances. "What?"

"It is good to know that someone is listening," InuTaishou joked, shooting Sesshoumaru a glare before chuckling softly. "Even if you are late."

"Please," Sesshoumaru gestured with his hand. "Continue."

"As I was saying," InuTaishou began. "One of the generals spoke to me of a grand tale about wisdom."

"Which one?" Inuyasha asked, immediately curious.

"I believe it was Keni'Chi. Anyway, it is a foreign one, but it is effective. It is about a ningen tai, whose name escapes me for the moment. During the first few moon cycles of his reign, two females came to him with a complaint.

'Between the two, there were two pups, one living and one deceased. Each claimed that the living pup belonged to her, and the dead pup belonged to the other."

"Huh?" Inuyasha grunted. Sesshoumaru signed in annoyance. "Each claimed the living pup, but disowned the dead one."

"Oh."

"Thus is was up to the tai to decide who the pup belonged to," InuTaishou continued.

"Why wouldn't he have just sniffed the children?" Inuyasha asked. "Then he would have known for sure."

"Ningen do not have the senses that youkai do," Sesshoumaru answered with a roll of his eyes. "Of course, you are aware of that aren't you Inuyasha."

"Do not start Sesshoumaru," InuTaishou warned as Inuyasha bristled.

"Of course not Father. I merely wanted to be helpful."

"Of that I'm sure," InuTaishou said without conviction, then brushed the incident aside. 'Just when I think they're progressing…' "Sesshoumaru is right Inuyasha. Ningen do not have the developed senses that we do. Thus, the tai had to rely on his wisdom."

"What did he do?" Inuyasha asked, fully engrossed in the story.

InuTaishou looked around a moment, then retrieved the pillow on the seat of his throne and withdrew his sword. "He held up the living pup and told them that if they could not decide it for themselves, then he would split the pup in half."

"Harsh," Inuyasha grumbled, with Sesshoumaru silently in agreement. "What happened?"

"Well…two things happened if I remember correctly," InuTaishou responded. "One mother shrugged in indifference to the decree, but the other requested that the living pup be spared and given to the other. Now," InuTaishou returned the pillow to its rightful place and said "who do you think is the rightful mother?"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha thought a moment, then Inuyasha sighed in confusion. "I'm stumped."

"The one who requested the child to live."

"Really?" InuTaishou said, smiling at Sesshoumaru in approval. "What makes you think that?"

"Only the true mother would wish her pup to live with another instead of sharing half of the pup's body. It is simple, though I wonder how a ningen would have been able to figure out a solution."

"I suppose the ningen where Keni'Chi is from are smarter than the ones here," Inuyasha replied hopefully.

"I suppose," InuTaishou said thoughtfully, the shrugged. "Now, let's continue with feudal laws."

"Feudal laws?"

"Laws of land and property of course!" InuTaishou said. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both groaned miserably, expecting a long morning indeed.

(II)

Inuyasha picked at his lunch thoughtfully, glancing from Sesshoumaru; who sat across from him reading one of the many scrolls from the morning's lecture; to InuTaishou, who sat on his left before sighing and reaching for a nearby goblet of water.

"OW!" he hissed, his hand drawing back instantly at the pull of offended muscles. InuTaishou turned to him instantly.

"What ails you Inuyasha?" he asked. Inuyasha waved his hand frantically, then grunted in surprise when InuTaishou seized it by the wrist and pulled it closer to him. "What did this to you?" he asked as a clawed finger gently traced the healing burn marks around his thumb and knuckles.

Sesshoumaru glanced up, then immediately returned his attention to the scroll in front of him with a snort. "Yes, Inuyasha. Tell Father your theory."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped. "I wouldn't have this if it weren't for you!"

"Sesshoumaru…" InuTaishou growled in warning. "What did you do to your brother?"

"I assure you," Sesshoumaru began, took a draught from his soup bowl, then "I did not touch the hanyou. Ask him what happened."

InuTaishou frowned at the 'hanyou' comment, but decided to ignored it as he turned to Inuyasha for an explanation. Inuyasha recounted their brief stay in the Damascas kingdom, and how the burns appeared after Kagome touched him.

'Hmm..' InuTaishou pondered to himself. 'I have known of Kagome's power, but it would seem that it is more potent than I thought; seeing as how its taking so long for Inuyasha's injuries to heal.' "And you say that she did this under duress?" InuTaishou asked when Inuyasha stopped for breath.

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded. "If Sesshoumaru had kept his hands to himself instead of trying to choke the daylights out of her father-"

"The ningen had it coming," Sesshoumaru stated coldly.

InuTaishou scowled. "I am surprised at you Sesshoumaru," he began, ignoring Sesshoumaru's instant outrage. "You should know better than to loose your temper like that. No wonder Kagome-san reacted in such a way."

"I am not aware of any sort of power within the ningen," Sesshoumaru responded. "For all I know, Inuyasha could be lying."

"What!" Inuyasha bellowed. "Why you dirty little bast-"

"Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! Stop it this instant!" InuTaishou commanded, his balled fist slamming down on the table with enough force to knock every bowl and plate upon it's surface to the floor below. "I've had enough of this petty bickering! Inuyasha, you will cease with the name calling!"

Inuyasha 'Feh'ed, but crossed his arms over his chest and complied. Sesshoumaru smirked triumphantly, but it soon disappeared when InuTaishou whirled on him.

"And you Sesshoumaru! Do you know what you could have caused, just by your arrogance alone? You are aware that the queen is a miko!"

Sesshoumaru thought a moment, then shook his head. "That is no concern to me," he answered. "The girl has no power. Of that I am certain."

'Oh Sesshoumaru,' InuTaishou thought disdainfully. 'What you don't know would surprise you…' "She may not have any training, but her mother is powerful. It may be that she is capable of summoning up enough of her ki to protect her should she need it."

"**I** have not seen this power," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Are you sure?" InuTaishou asked. Sesshoumaru thought a moment, and though he seemed to remember something about their journey here, he nodded. "I am."

"Well then," InuTaishou sighed, watching the nearly discernable blue flicker of Sesshoumaru's aura. 'The pup doesn't want me to know that he suspects something. It is good that he is not aware of her power, nor that it grows the more I train her.' "I suppose the matter is settled then. Inuyasha, go to the infirmary and have the houshi look at your hand." Inuyasha stood and bowed before departing.

InuTaishou turned to his eldest, his amber gaze hardening as Sesshoumaru glared back. "You, Sesshoumaru, will refrain from threatening our allies."

"Allies?" Sesshoumaru said in disbelief. "The ningen kingdom…are our allies?"

"You lie!" the king accused. "There is no Great Taiyoukai, and the Western youkai has no son!"

'I suppose that would explain some things,' Sesshoumaru concluded, then returned to his studies. InuTaishou sighed, not entirely surprised at how quickly Sesshoumaru managed to tune him out before returning to his own meal.

(II)

Inuyasha walked down the hallway in the eastern part of the castle, glaring at his now bandaged hand as he made his way to the dojo. 'Such bullshit,' he grumbled to himself. 'I can't believe this! Sesshoumaru should have been burned, not me! Feh!' He took comfort in the slightly minty herbs applied underneath the gauze, and the houshi's words that he would be better come morning.

'Can't believe it!' Inuyasha continued to complain as he entered the dojo. He wasn't surprised to find InuTaishou and Sesshoumaru already there, Sesshoumaru with a bokken in one hand and two in InuTaishou's as they circled around each other. 'No way is Father going to accept my hand as a hindrance. Bleeding crips, is everyone against me?'

"Hurry along Inuyasha," InuTaishou called over his shoulder, his gaze never leaving Sesshoumaru as he circled around the older tai. "We do not want to start without you."

"Yeah yeah," Inuyasha grumbled, grasping one of the bokkens in his left hand. "I'm coming."

"Today's lesson," InuTaishou announced as Sesshoumaru finally attacked. "is on agility, grace and teamwork." He ducked Sesshoumaru's vertical strike, then struck him in the side.

Inuyasha attacked next, somehow managing to sweep InuTaishou's feet from underneath him before being tossed into the wall on the other side of the room like a rag doll. He stood up groggily, then shook himself off before sprinting forward once again.

"Agility and grace," InuTaishou instructed as he used his right bokken to vertically block Sesshoumaru's horizontal swing. "are only useful if you remember to think during every move. To act on instincts alone is to ask for failure." He shoved Sesshoumaru back, then attempted a horizontal swing to Sesshoumaru's neck. Sesshoumaru blocked easily, then ducked underneath the bokken to slash his claws across InuTaishou's haori front.

"Very good Sesshoumaru," InuTaishou complimented as he backed up and inspected the damage. "And very controlled. However, it lacked grace."

"What's so important about grace?" Inuyasha asked when InuTaishou tossed aside one of his swords and took a swing at him.

"Grace confuses the enemy," InuTaishou explained. "and using both agility and grace on your opponent may confuse him enough for you to best him."

"Perhaps," Sesshoumaru growled as he shoved Inuyasha out of the way and attacked InuTaishou head on. "But there should be more important things to learn than such silliness."

"You think it's silly?" InuTaishou growled back, his irritation growing the instant Sesshoumaru nodded. "Well, allow me to prove you wrong." InuTaishou disappeared moments later, leaving Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to stand in confusion.

"Where'd he go?" Inuyasha wondered aloud, delicately sniffing around the room as Sesshoumaru did the same. "I can't catch his scent or anything."

"Another lesson to remember," InuTaishou's voice boomed around them. "is teamwork. Sometimes it takes more than one to defeat a foe."

He reappeared between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, grasped the back of Sesshoumaru's collar and hurled him across the room. Sesshoumaru fell to the floor moments later, stifling a painful groan before attempting to stand. InuTaishou chose that moment to throw Inuyasha, laughing when Inuyasha crashed into him. They fell back to the floor in a heap of arms, legs and snarls.

"Ow…" Inuyasha groaned as he finally rolled over and stood on his hands and knees. He looked to his side at Sesshoumaru, who was just standing as well. "Hey Sesshoumaru, are you ok?"

"I'm…fine," Sesshoumaru replied, ignoring the painful stitch in his side while Inuyasha stood up fully.

"Are you two alright over there?" InuTaishou asked with a playful smirk. Sesshoumaru ignored him, choosing instead to look at Inuyasha before inclining his head in InuTaishou's direction. Inuyasha nodded, then the two of them jetted toward opposite sides of the room.

'What are they doing?' InuTaishou wondered as the blue and red streaks zipped past him. He blocked the sudden foot that flew toward his face, only to fall flat on his back as his feet were swept from underneath him. He landed with an oomph with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru on his right and left side.

"How is that for teamwork?" Sesshoumaru remarked, with Inuyasha chuckling darkly on the other side. InuTaishou nodded in defeat and attempted to stand up. "Alright you two, you win."

"Yeah, we thought so," Inuyasha said as he and Sesshoumaru each grabbed an arm and helped InuTaishou to stand.

"It is good that you two know the benefits of teamwork, but there is one more thing I wish to teach you."

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, watching as InuTaishou brushed off his hakamas. He grinned suddenly, grasping Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's wrists.

"Surprise!"

He tossed Inuyasha over his head to his left, flung Sesshoumaru past his stomach to the right, and laughed as they once again crashed into the walls. "There is much you do not know, my sons," he chuckled. "Now, let's continue the lesson."

(III)

"But why are we stopping so soon?" Kagome asked as Nassirudden and the others lead her and Alabaster back to the stables.

"Because you're to begin your new lessons today," Keni'Chi explained. "You're to only spend three hours learning to ride, then spend the next hours until dinner with the palace houshi."

"Oh, ok," Kagome said absently. She softly patted Alabaster's nose, then led him into his stable and removed the reins from his head. "What am I supposed to do?"

"He'll tell you," Kilik answered. "You go ahead. We'll settle Alabaster down. The houshi is by the Inner Gate."

"Inner Gate?" Kagome repeated, obviously confused. Nassirudden moved Kagome to the middle of the courtyard and pointed to the small gate a few meters away. "That's the Inner Gate. Go, and don't worry. I'll meet you in the bathhouse, ok?"

"Alright, but…"

"But?" Nassirudden said with raised brows.

"What if something happens?" Kagome said nervously. "I don't exactly know how to defend myself yet."

"Well, blocking is a way of defending yourself," Nassirudden soothed, then silently decided to walk Kagome to the gate. She started forward, then motioned for Kagome to join her. "Just because you can't hit doesn't mean that you can't defend yourself. Learning how to avoid and block your opponent's advances is far more important than learning how to make advances on your own."

"How so?" Kagome asked, pausing to wave at a passing servant.

"Because a well placed block can save your life, and it's better to learn how to save your own life than to learn how to take another's."

"You mean," Kagome started, instantly surprised. "You don't _like_ killing?"

Nassirudden shook her head, a passing wind picking up a stray lock from the otherwise refined bun. "Where I'm from, we're taught that all life is precious and that we're all created equally."

"But that is not true," Kagome disagreed. "Youkai are different than ningen…aren't they?"

"Well, that is true," Nassirudden agreed moments later. "Animals are different than ningen, and youkai are different than they in varying degrees of strength and skill. However, we still bleed the same red, right?"

"I suppose," Kagome said thoughtfully. Nassirudden nodded to a passing soldier, then sighed. "That's why I always give a slight blessing over the meat I eat. I know that some poor animal died so I could live, and that animal deserves some respect and recognition. That's the way miko do things as well."

Kagome nodded, remembering times when her mother would be found mumbling something over a kill after a day's hunt. "I see."

"I know," Nassirudden said with a smile. "That's why, no matter what else you're taught, always remember that all life is precious and that we're all equal, no matter our strengths or weaknesses. No one being is better than the other."

"Alright," Kagome responded as they reached the Inner Gate. "Is that the houshi?" she asked, pointing to a man leaning against the gate itself with a brass staff in his hands. He seemed in deep contemplation, with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, that's him. Miroku-san!" Nassirudden hollered, effectively startling the poor man. "Here is your charge for the next few hours!" She gently nudged Kagome in his direction, turning to leave before stopping to give Miroku a pointed glare. "You'd better look after her," she growled. "If I hear anything to the contrary-"

"You won't, I assure you," Miroku interrupted with a gentlemanly bow. "I will take care of Kagome-san as if she were my own."

"You'd better. Oh, and Kagome, if you need anything, just yell. I'll hear you."

"Ok," Kagome said, then waved as Nassirudden finally waked away. She then turned and bowed to Miroku, who returned the gesture. "I'm Kagome, Miroku-san."

"Please, just call me Miroku," he replied. "Now, let's begin, shall we?" He led Kagome through the Inner Gate, explaining the purpose and the name as they walked toward the valley ahead of them.

"There are two gates on the southern part of the castle. The Inner Gate leads to the castle itself, while the Outer Gate surrounds the castle and the vast lands that surround it."

"Where is the Outer Gate?" Kagome asked. Miroku chuckled softly, then smiled back at her. "Why, the Outer Gate is the gate you pass through first Kagome."

"The one protected by the mountain?" Kagome asked. Miroku nodded, then tensed as they entered the valley. Kagome gasped, moving to stand behind the houshi as hundreds of thousands of youkai appeared in the barren land in front of them. All were equipped with swords and wore armor branded with the western taiyoukai's symbol on their backs.

"So many," Kagome whispered, clutching the back of Miroku's robes for dear life. Miroku nodded in agreement, then reached back to pat her hand.

"Have no fear Kagome," Miroku whispered as they began to walk past them. "This is part of the army."

"Part? Where are the rest?" Kagome asked.

"Most likely at lunch. The army is quite large, and I think the infantry stands before us no-"

"Hey Houshi!"

Kagome froze, Miroku merely sighing as he turned toward the army. Two youkai, one a cheetah and the other some kind of rodent with ningen features jeered at them from the edge of the practice field.

"Hey Houshi! Who's the wench? Another servant?" the rodent asked.

"She's pretty for a ningen. She smells good too. Do you mind if we play with her a little first?" the cheetah asked, growling as the others around them laughed merrily. Miroku frowned, then looked to his side as Kagome stepped from behind him.

"Oooo…" the rodent gasped, mockingly clutching onto the cheetah for dear life. "Did we anger the little plaything? Oh, I'm scared!"

"Absolutely terrified!" the cheetah responded, then burst into deep rumbling chuckles as the others merely laughed harder. Kagome frowned, her eyes narrowing as she glared at the army before her. Miroku could feel her ki rising in response, the untrained power making his hair stand on end.

"Kagome-sama," he said gently, moving to rest his hand on her shoulder. "Allow me to handle them, if I may."

"Of course," Kagome said, her ki lowering unconsciously when Miroku stepped in front of her. Miroku surveyed the army thoughtfully, his suspicions of it being the infantrymen soon confirmed. 'There's only one way to deal with them…'

"Good afternoon," Miroku said politely. The cheetah growled softly, his claws extending as he stalked toward the pair.

"Whatever ningen. Give us the girl."

"What girl?" Miroku said innocently, then pointed to Kagome. "That girl?"

The cheetah nodded, and Miroku could literally smell the excitement from the rest of them.

"Sure." Miroku grasped Kagome's shoulders and thrust her in front of him with a happy smile, only to frown moments later. "Well…"

"Well?" The cheetah blinked, then snarled. "Well what!"

"She's not exactly mine to give." Miroku thought a moment, then winked at Kagome before snapping his fingers. "I know! How about we ask Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" the rodent gasped, as did the cheetah as the others around him began to buzz nervously. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"She's his ningen," Miroku said simply, watching as the two in front of him paled instantly. He bit his lip to keep from laughing, then grasped Kagome's shoulders lead her away from the group.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" the cheetah growled darkly. "For all we know, you could be lying ningen."

"Do I smell like I'm lying?" Miroku asked, smirking at the silence that answered him. "Well then, if you'll excuse us. We'll leave you to yourselves. Good day." He smirked when he and Kagome were finally clear of them, entering a forest on the other side of the training ground. " Forgive them Kagome-sama," he finally said. "They don't really mean what they say. They're just mean at times."

"Think nothing of it," Kagome replied, then flashed Miroku a bright smile. "And please, just call me Kagome."

"If you wish, Kagome." Miroku smiled back, then crouched down in front of a patch of mushrooms. "I'm going to teach you about plants, and how each has it's own purpose."

"Such as?"

"See these?" Miroku gestured to the mushrooms in front of him. "These look like shitake, another form of mushroom. The only differences are size and the little brown dots that freckle the top."

"I see," Kagome replied, leaning over to get a closer look. "What are they-" She stopped at what felt like a butterfly landing on the small of her back.

It shimmied toward her hip, then curved around her buttocks…

A contented, masculine sigh fluttered on the early afternoon breeze, and Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Awww…," the cheetah youkai said as Kilik walked into the valley toward them. "the houshi ruined our fun."

"Do you think he's telling the truth about the ningen?" the rodent youkai asked incredulously. The cheetah shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anyway. She would have been to small for-"

Smack! 

"HENTAI HOUSHI! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Hm," the rodent chuckled as everyone around they started to laugh. "I just knew he would do that. Cough it up."

"man," the cheetah grumbled, then reached inside his armor for a couple of coins. "Lost again!"

(IV)

Kagome glowered at the dinner table hours later, her left eye still ticking as Kilik and the others laughed at her misfortune. "It is not funny."

"Of course not," Kilik soothed, shooting Inuyasha and Keni'Chi a dirty look when they snorted in unison. "Don't be offended. That's the way Miroku greets everyone he sees."

"Including you, Keni'Chi and Inuyasha?"

"Um, no, not exactl-"

"Exactly."

Inuyasha and Keni'Chi laughed again, along with Kilik as Nassirudden hid her smile behind her hand. "If it makes you feel any better, Miroku greeted me like that too."

"What did you do?"

"She zapped him!" Inuyasha howled, leaving Kagome in her confusion as he and the males at the table fell into a fit of the giggles.

Nassirudden groaned irritably. "Where are InuTaishou-sama and Sesshoumaru-dono?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject. Inuyasha stopped laughing immediately, a scowl replacing the wide grin on his face.

"Probably still training," he grumbled, absently swirling his chopsticks around his plate. "Or arguing. I can't seem to remember."

"Oh." 'Oh well,' Kagome thought to herself as she too began to pick at her food. 'I guess I'll see Sesshoumaru-sama another night.'

Nassirudden, Kilik, and Keni'Chi glanced around at the suddenly somber table. Keni'Chi opened his mouth to say something when Jaken burst into the room.

"Female!" he squawked, the Staff of Heads bobbing in his arms as he scurried across the room. "You! Get up this instant!" He struck the top of Nassirudden's head forcefully, then raised the staff over his head to do it again when Nassirudden stood. He eeped when she glared down at him, her eyes a stormy electric gray as she reached out for him.

"Come here you little bastard!" she demanded, then chased the toad around the table. "How dare you hit me like that! Come here while I'm feeling generous!"

Kilik and Keni'Chi giggled in spite of themselves, with Kagome flabbergasted at Nassi's suddenly filthy mouth. Inuyasha, used to this kind of treatment from the toad youkai, only reached out and grasped the Staff of Heads, effectively stopping Jaken in his tracks.

Inuyasha stood, placed his foot on Jaken's head to hold him steady, then cheered when Nassirudden punted the little toad into a nearby wall. "Well done!" he applauded as the others looked on in amused shock. Nassirudden sighed irritably, shoving a strand of hair out of her face before glaring at the toad.

"What do you want?" she growled viciously through gritted teeth, her fangs slightly overlapping her bottom lip. Jaken paled to a sickly green, then quickly scrambled to his feet.

"InuTaishou-sama wants you to report to his chambers at once!" he commanded, then rubbed the lump on the side of his head. Nassirudden 'hm!'ed and left the room, only stopping with a promise to be right back. Jaken relaxed the instant she disappeared, grumbling to himself as he dusted himself off.

"Stupid female," he gripped under his breath; Kilik and Kagome the only ones in the room unable to hear him. "The only things worse than ningens are hanyou, including that crossbreed."

"Oh Jaken…" Inuyasha sang jovially, mischief dancing in his amber eyes as he glared at the little youkai. Jaken straightened immediately and came to a sort of attention. "Yes, Inuyasha-sama?" he said, obviously displeased at having to show Inuyasha any sign of respect.

"I don't know if you realize it-" Inuyasha quickly grasped the Staff of Heads, jerking it out of the toad's hands and holding it like a baseball bat. "but I can hear you!" He swung the staff forcefully, then watched as the toad sailed through the air.

"It's going…" Keni'Chi shouted, his hand shading his eyes as Jaken sailed over his head.

"Going…

"Gone! Yeah!" He jumped up just as Jaken sailed through the open doors and landed with a splat in the hallway. "Good shot Inuyasha!" They high five'ed each other, then stopped at the unusually quiet room. They turned to see Kagome and Kilik staring at the two of them, they're mouths slightly open and their eyes wide.

Keni'Chi scratched his head nervously, as did Inuyasha before Keni'Chi said "Um, home run?"

Kagome blinked, then blinked again before bursting out laughing. Kilik joined in seconds later, and soon the entire room was engulfed in merriment at Jaken's expense.

"Does that happen often?" Kagome asked as she wiped away a tear. Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. That toad never can keep his opinions to himself."

Nassirudden knocked against the shoji frame, then lightly bounced on the balls of her feet as she awaited entrance. A disheveled female kitsune hanyou emerged from the room moments later, stepping aside to allow Nassirudden entrance before scurrying down the hallway and out of the throne room below.

Nassirudden closed the door quickly, then raised her skirts and dropped to one knee, her hands by her sides and her head bowed. "You summoned me, my lord?"

InuTaishou rose from his desk, taking ill notice of his now open haori as he crossed the room to her. "Rise Nassi. You know better than to bow here."

Nassirudden stood instantly in a flurry of pale pink skirts. "Forgive me my lord, if I disturbed you in any wa-"

"Nonsense," InuTaishou dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I called you to me. Please," he gestured to a nearby set of chairs. "Sit. I wish to ask you something."

Nassirudden obeyed immediately, taking a moment to brush herself off before sitting in the leftmost chair. InuTaishou sat down in the one the right, propped his arm on the armrest and leaned toward her. "I wish for Inuyasha to join Kagome in her nightly lessons, if that is possible."

"Then so he shall," Nassirudden complied. "But why if you don't mind my asking."

"I think that it will do him some good." InuTaishou placed his forehead in his hands and sighed deeply. "I feel as if he is neglected in some way."

"Nonsense InuTaishou-sama," Nassirudden disagreed gently. "I'm sure he understands why you can't spend quality time with him."

"That does not prevent my guilt," he gave her a wan smile, and nodded in thanks. "Though I appreciate the effort."

"Anytime, my lord."

"And do stop calling me that," InuTaishou scolded jovially. "You know as well as I that I do not deserve such respect from you, or the other generals."

"Maybe not," Nassirudden said with a smile. "but we don't mind giving it."

"Yes, I suppose you do." He patted the top of her head softly. "Now for a few questions."

"Questions?" Nassirudden repeated with a squeak. "What kind of questions?"

InuTaishou merrily laughed at her obvious distress. "Now now, my dear. You act as if I plan to feed you to a snake."

"You may as well," Nassirudden groaned softly. "because I think I know what you want to discuss."

InuTaishou shook his head at her, then sighed. "How are your travels? You call them 'jaunts', correct?"

"Yes InuTaishou-sama. They're fine. I plan on taking one tomorrow night."

"And where are you going?"

Nassirudden shook her head disapprovingly. "You know I can't tell you that."

"Ah…" InuTaishou said with disappointment. He reclined back in his chair, rested his elbows on the armrests and tapped the pads of his fingers together absently. "I remember. Just thought I'd 'test' you, as it were."

"Well ha-ha."

"What are you bringing back?"

"Um…" Nassirudden frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. I know that I want to bring the seamstress some new samples, and the cook asked for something."

"Oh. I see. Well, what of you and ningen?"

Nassirudden sighed despondently, her shoulders slumping in kind. "There has been no difference."

InuTaishou nodded to himself. "Then I take it Kagome is like the rest of her kind?" he asked, knowing what her response would be before she gave it.

"No, not at all," Nassirudden defended instantly. "Kagome's different. She's quick-witted, and really nice. I can't see her doing anything cruel to anyone."

"And Kilik?" Nassirudden blushed immediately, then scowled at InuTaishou's chuckle. "I take it he is not like the others either."

"Kilik is nice enough," Nassirudden said after a moment, then shrugged. "Besides, he's my friend."

"Now you know better than to lie to me little one," InuTaishou reprimanded. "But I will let this pass…just this once. Now," he stood, motioning for her to stand as well before opening the shoji door. "Finish your dinner."

"Hai my lord," Nassirudden said with a deep bow, then swatted at his hands at InuTaishou attempted to pat her head again. "Stop that!" She turned to shake a finger at him, one hand fisted at her hips. "Never touch a woman's hair!"

"Yes," InuTaishou laughed, then bowed in mock reverence. "I forgot. Forgive me Nassirudden-kami-sama."

Nassirudden's eyes widened impossibly, a small gasp escaping her lips before she turned on her heels and stomped from the room in a huff.

"Oh, and Nassi?"

Nassirudden stopped and turned around, her hand grasping the stair railing. "Yes, my lord?"

"Have I thanked you or the others for staying with us?"

Nassirudden blushed and nodded. "Yes InuTaishou-sama, you have."

"Then thank you again. I do not know what this kingdom would do without your help."

"Thank Kilik," Nassirudden told him with a bow. "He's the one that convinced us to stay."

"Then I shall thank him as well. Goodnight Nassi."

"Goodnight InuTaishou-sama."

Nassirudden stood in place as the door slid closed, then shook her head. 'To think, he called me a kami. How funny…well, I guess I would be, sort of, if you think about it…'

(V)

"OK Kagome," Kilik said hours later. "Do you think you can catch Inuyasha up to what you've learned these past few days."

"I think he already knows most of it," Kagome replied. "After all, he is part inu youkai."

"Do you know poisons?" Keni'Chi asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Duh! Of course I know them!"

"Prove it," Nassirudden ordered, stepping away from a nearby bookshelf to stare at him. "I know! What are orange strips on an inu youkai a symbol of?"

"Again, duh," Inuyasha said hotly. "They have poisons that stop your heart."

"Alright then," Kilik said. "Then what color is the poison itself?"

"Its-" Inuyasha thought a moment, but couldn't seem to find an answer. "It's-"

"It's clear," Kagome answered for him. "That's why it's so deadly. You can't see it, but it smells like sakura blossoms."

"Very good Kagome," Kilik said, he and the other generals clapping in approval as Inuyasha scowled beside her. "You've done well. You're ready to begin the next lesson."

"I do not wish to leave Inuyasha behind," Kagome said, then frowned when his scowl deepened.

"Feh! You won't leave me behind. I'll know that stuff tomorrow."

"Alright then," Nassirudden interjected, then reached behind her to pull a book from the bookshelf behind her. "Inuyasha, I expect you to live up to your word. Have this-" she tossed him the book and wasn't the least bit surprised when he caught it. "read and in your head by tomorrow night. InuTaishou-sama also requests that you be on time for your early morning lessons tomorrow."

"What!" Inuyasha shouted incredulously. "You mean to tell me that I have to do this, and that too?"

"Yup," Keni'Chi said, clapping his hand onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Looks like your Chuck Stuck."

"Fuck off kitsune."

"Bite me puppy-chan."

"Boys!" Nassirudden snapped irritably. "As funny as that kind of language is to the both of you, there are ladies present that don't want to hear that crap."

"But you just said crap!" Keni'Chi griped. "Why can't we-"

"Because she says so," Kilik interjected, then bopped both Inuyasha and Keni'Chi on the top of the head. "Now apologize."

"Do we have to?"

Bonk! 

Bonk! 

"Alright, alright," Inuyasha grumbled, then bowed to both Kagome and Nassirudden. "My apologies. Forgive me for behaving so offensively."

"Do you even know what half of that means?" Keni'Chi joked.

Bonk! 

"OW!"

"Apologize," Kilik ordered, shaking his fist at the kitsune. "Or else…"

"Alright." Keni'Chi bowed as well, a slight frown on his face as he said "My apologies as well. I behaved rudely."

"No problem," Kagome responded cheerily. Nassirudden forgave them as well, though she was used to such language.

"Now, you guys scurry along," she dismissed them. "The rest of the night is yours."

"Great!" Inuyasha chirped as he and Keni'Chi bolted for the stairs. "Come on Fluffy-butt! Last one downstairs cleans the stables for a month!"

"Then you're going to be shoveling dung Inuyasha!" Keni'Chi yelled back as he sprinted after him. "And my tail is not fluffy…it's well groomed!"

"Well," Kilik said after they were gone. "I suppose I should be going as well. I wish to meditate before retiring."

"Goodnight Kilik," Kagome called after him, then gasped as she remembered something. "Oh! I've got to go too! I have to…do something in the garden. Goodnight Nassi!"

"Goodnight Kagome," Nassirudden called back, watching as Kagome rounded the steps and disappeared in a flash of navy blue silk. She sighed, allowing her shoulders to slump slightly as she glanced around the library. 'Clean up time…' She picked up the stray books lying on the desks and floor, putting them to their proper places before thinking of tomorrow's lessons.

'I really should make a lesson plan,' Nassirudden said to herself as she turned to the shelf behind her. She climbed up a ladder to the upper floor of the library and another row of shelves. 'Let's see here…' She scanned each book thoughtfully. 'Ah, here they are.' Nassirudden retrieved two books from the shelf, then sat down at a nearby table to read and jot down notes into a nearby journal.

Her thoughts soon drifted from the lesson plan and to her brief conversation with InuTaishou. 'Sometimes I wonder if he really is just an inu youkai,' she sighed wistfully. 'I suppose I don't have the problem with ningens that I used to, though it is difficult to trust them.'

Nassirudden stood and replaced the books, reaching for another when she suddenly gasped.

_Hey! Halfbreed! _

"Who-who's there?" She turned around quickly, glaring from one corner of the room to another before giving a shaky laugh at herself. 'I'm so stupid,' she scolded herself, then turned back to the bookshelf. 'There's no one here but me.'

_Hey! We're talkin' to you! Halfbreed! _

Nassirudden spun around again, this time with anger and panic written plainly on her elfin features. "Who's there?"

_My mom says that you have to be half human to be a half breed._

_Then what is she then?_

"Go away," Nassirudden whispered softly. "You're not real. Go away."

_She's a mutt!_

Light, childlike giggles resounded around her.

"You're not real," she repeated, her back pressed against the wall as tears welled in her eyes.

_Hey, bark like a dog!_

_No, beg!_

_Yeah, beg, you mutt!_

"No…" She slid down the side of the bookcase and curled into a fetal position, her hands plastered to the sides of her head. "Not again…leave me alone."

_You know what you do to mutts?_

_What?_

_You stone them!_

_Yeah! Stone her!_

Nassirudden cried harder, her weak sobs fluttering on the air and to the ears of someone passing by the throne room.

_Mutt!_

_Mongrel!_

_Halfbreed!_

_You're nothing like your mother!_

_That's why your father hates you!_

_You're nothing but a disgrace!_

_Mongrel! Halfbreed! Mutt!_

"Nassi?"

_Disgrace! Filth! **Mutt**!_

"Nassi! Damn it girl, snap out of it!" Arms picked her up and off the floor, holding her to something warm as something fluffy curled around her waist. "It's ok! It's not real, remember?"

Nassirudden sniffed, her face pressed into a now damp tunic front as the voice soothed her back to reality.

"Come on girl. Come back to me."

"Keni'Chi?"

"Yeah," he smiled when she finally looked up at him, then raised a hand to dry her face. "Are you better now?"

"I suppose," she responded, clutching his shirt front tightly. "I'm…sorry."

"For what?" he asked. "You can't be Supergirl all the time."

"I know…but it's hard."

"To escape your past? Yeah, I know. I know." He picked her up, ignoring her protests as he jumped from the library to the throne room below. "How about we get you to bed? You'll feel better in the morning."

Nassirudden struggled for a moment, then sighed in consent when he refused to let her down. "Fine. You're probably right."

"I am right. One day you'll realize that."

"Yeah, whatever." She wrapped her arms around his chest and closed her eyes, allowing the steady beat of his heart to lull her to sleep. "Thanks Keni'Chi. You always know what to do."

"Yeah well," he whispered when she finally fell asleep, unaware of two sets of eyes staring at them. "What's a cousin for anyway?"

----

Kagome: Oh, the dresses in this chapter are the same as the ones in the last, they're just in different colors. Nassi hasn't had a chance to get new samples for the dressmaker.

SF: Nassi's breakdown, InuTaishou's treatment of said girl and other parts of this chapter are important to later chapters, but don't worry about remembering them. I'll be sure to remind you guys when the time comes.

InuTaishou: And this is not a N/IT fic either. She's a child compared to me.


	7. A Hanyou's Journey

Disclaimer: SF Um…well…Lawyers Get on with it girl! Don't make us sue! SF Alright! Jeez! I don't own Inuyasha, nor Soul Caliber. Oh, and I'm taking pics for this fic too if anyone's interested!

Chapter Seven: A Hanyou's Journey

Kagome hummed along happily, she and Nassirudden holding a large wicker basket as Kilik and Keni'Chi ambled along behind them. She half listened to the generals' conversation, finding the topic of warfare and other related topics boring after a while before the scenery around her engrossed her entirely. They had passed the Inner Gate a while back with nothing but the basket in her hands, the blanket on Kilik's back and a promise of something special for lunch.

"That way," Keni'Chi said suddenly, grasping Kagome's shoulders and directing her toward the east. Kagome obeyed diligently, but stopped and gasped in surprise soon after. There before her lay a meadow, what she guessed to be their point of destination. Despite the late winter chill and the snow at their feet, this patch of ground was completely green, with little white buds growing from between the blades. She could hear the roar of the waves below them, guessing that the meadow itself was on a cliff.

"Wow," she whispered. "It's beautiful…"

"Really?" Keni'Chi asked as Kilik unfolded the blanket.

"Really."

"Good," Kilik said as he spread the blanket onto the ground. "Because this is where we're having lunch."

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "I can't believe it! It's so-"

"Peaceful?"

Each turned as Inuyasha walked toward them, his hands nestled comfortably inside the sleeves of his fire rat haori. "I think so too."

"Hello Inuyasha," Kagome greeted happily as the others began to set up the picnic. "How are you?"

"Frustrated," he growled softly. He stopped beside her and glared out at the valley around them, his red day cape billowing in the slight breeze. He shifted from one foot to the other, rubbing the black leather slippers on his feet against each other uncomfortably. "But then again, that's nothing new."

"Nothing…new?" Kagome repeated, then shrugged it aside. "What is the matter?"

"They're arguing again. We didn't get a chance to finish morning lessons because of them," Inuyasha explained quickly. His frown turned to a small smirk moments later when he looked down at her and said "But it's not like I enjoy morning lessons anyway. I would much rather skip to the afternoon training."

"Did you have lunch already?" Kilik asked as he opened the basket. Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah, but it's not like youkai need to eat. I'm not entirely hungry anyway."

"But won't you eat with us anyway?" Kagome asked. "We would love for you to stay, right guys?"

"Sure," Nassirudden agreed. "Why not? Have a seat."

"Aw man!" Keni'Chi complained good naturedly. "Now he'll eat all the food!" He laughed at Nassirudden's frown. "You know I'm just playing. Have a seat and stay a while Inuyasha."

"No," Inuyasha said thoughtfully. "I think I'll go do something else. It's not like I have to eat any-"

"Please Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded innocently. "If not for the food, then stay because we enjoy your company."

"Well…" Inuyasha thought a moment, a frown marring his brow as he did so. 'Sesshoumaru'll freak if he catches Kagome's scent on me, but it's not like I'm going to sit close enough for him to have a reason to…and I am a little hungry.' "Why not?" he said finally. "I guess whatever it is I have to do can wait a few minutes."

An hour later found what little remained of lunch packed away, with everyone lying on the blanket watching the clouds. Kagome lay in the middle of the group, with Nassirudden on her left side, Inuyasha on her right, Keni'Chi above her and Kilik below her.

"That one," Kilik said as he pointed toward the sky. "Looks like a dog."

"It doesn't look like a dog," Keni'Chi argued. "It looks like a horse."

"No it doesn't," Nassirudden fired back, discretely placing her foot over one of Kilik's. She gave a startled gasp when his other foot dropped over hers, successfully locking her foot between his.

"Then what does it look like?" Keni'Chi asked.

"A dragon," Kagome said dreamily. "A great dragon with brilliant wings and fire billowing out of it's mouth. What do you think Inuyasha?"

"I think it looks like a cloud."

"Hn." Kagome frowned a moment, then rolled on her side to face him. "Are you sure? Try again. Look at that one over there." She pointed to the right, where Inuyasha reluctantly followed. He shrugged and turned back to her, opening his mouth to repeat the same when he thought better of it. "It looks like…"

"Like?" Kagome urged as Nassirudden struggled to get her foot back. Keni'Chi snickered quietly, and Kilik innocently looked up at the sky.

"Like," Inuyasha sat up a moment, studying the cloud for any trace of something Kagome might agree to. "Like a castle. Like this one actually."

"Really?" Kagome said skeptically. "I don't see it."

Inuyasha sighed irritably and began pointing at the same. "See? That right there is the Inner Gate…and that there is the tower on the eastern side of the castle."

"Oh, I see," Keni'Chi replied as Nassirudden discretely tried to jerk her foot away. "There's the northern tower too, with the library, and the western tower with the lookout post."

"Kilik, if you don't let me go-"

"But that cloud," Kilik said, ignoring Nassirudden completely. "Looks like a star."

"A star?" Keni'Chi and Inuyasha snorted. "No way."

"I think so too," Kagome said with a yawn.

"You would," Inuyasha grumbled teasingly, then yelped when Kagome punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't tell me that hurt you," Keni'Chi joked. "Not the great Inuyasha."

"Shut up, Dust Bunny."

"I am not a bunn-"

"So what else do you have planned for the day Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged, Keni'Chi forgotten as he thought about it.

"I guess I'll go back to the dojo and wait for Father and Sesshoumaru to get there," Inuyasha concluded with an unhappy sigh.

"You're not enjoying a day off?" Kagome asked in surprise. Inuyasha blinked in confusion, then took a moment to study her attire. She was dressed rather plainly, with a brown day skirt that brushed the heels of her ankle boots and a white pearl button blouse with her regular day cape.

"You've got a day off?" Inuyasha shouted incredulously, then flopped back down on the grass and sighed. "I want a day off too."

"You deserve one too," Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun's warmth on her face.

"Let go!" Nassirudden hissed, using her other foot to kick at Kilik. Kilik ignored her once again, his full attention on the air above them when Keni'Chi chuckled again.

"You can't get him to let go? How shameful," Keni'Chi teased. Nassirudden said nothing, but reached up and punched Keni'Chi in the thigh.

"Yow!" He sat up instantly, returning the hit with a light punch in the middle of Nassirudden's chest. With a low growl, she wrenched her foot free, pounced on the kitsune and proceeded to choke the life out of him as Inuyasha and Kilik looked on.

"Do you think we should separate them?" Inuyasha asked as Nassirudden began to shake Keni'Chi senseless.

Kilik shook his head. "No. They will stop eventually. That's how they play."

"And if they hurt each other?" Inuyasha quipped. Kilik shrugged indifferently. "I'll just have to step in before then, that's all."

"Kinda hard to do that when you're not watching, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked as Keni'Chi flipped Nassirudden over and sat on her stomach.

"Ha-ha! Take that!" he yelled when her breath left her lungs in a shaky whoosh. "I'm….going to kill….you," she croaked, then attempted to squirm away from him.

"I guess you're right," Inuyasha said after a while, then turned to look down at Kagome. "Well," he said after a moment. "Will you look at that…"

That little whisper ceased the chaos around him, as each general turned to see what was so interesting. "Is she," Kilik asked as he stole closer. "Is she asleep?"

"When did she go?" Keni'Chi asked. "How did we miss it?"

"Is it healthy for ningen to fall asleep so fast?" Inuyasha asked as he checked Kagome's pulse. Nassirudden and Keni'Chi shrugged as Kilik nodded.

"It is when they're exceedingly tired," he explained. "Which wouldn't surprise me. She has trained hard these past two weeks."

"It's your fault you know," Keni'Chi told Nassi as she glared at him. "You work her too hard."

"We all do, to be honest," Kilik replied in an attempt to diffuse the argument before it started. "We see how well she's doing and how much she's learning, but we keep forgetting that she used to be a princess before this, and this kind of life is bound to be hard for her."

"So should we ease up on her?" Keni'Chi asked. Kilik shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to see tomorrow when her training begins anew."

"So…"Inuyasha drawled. "What do we do with her?"

"One of us has to take her to her room," Nassirudden concluded, which immediately met a chorus of 'Not me!'s.

"Well I can't!" she argued. "I have to get to the cafeterias before the battalion men do. You know how the officers get when they see them."

"It's a sad day when one has to baby-sit the most deadly force in all of Japan," Kilik said dryly. "What I would not give for the good old days."

"Yeah yeah ojiji-chan!" Keni'Chi teased pleasantly, then winced when Nassirudden rapped him upside the head.

"What's your excuse?" she asked heatedly.

"Um, I have to help Miroku-houshi-sama in the infirmary," he replied quickly. "He needs practice working on ice related injuries."

"And you?" Nassirudden pointed to Kilik.

"I have to report to InuTaishou-sama," he looked up at the sky and cursed. "I'm already late! I wish I could help, but I must be off." He grabbed the picnic basket and walked away, leaving Keni'Chi, Inuyasha and Nassirudden glaring at each other with Kagome sleeping between them unawares.

"Well," Nassirudden said next. "What about you Inuyasha?"

"Oh no!" Inuyasha shook his head. "Not me! I'm not doing it!"

"For the love of-Fine!" Nassirudden kneeled down beside Kagome. "I'll take her back."

"How are you going to do that?" Keni'Chi asked. "You're only an inch taller than she is. There's no way you can carry her back to her room like that."

"Yeah," Nassirudden grimaced as she draped Kagome's arms over her shoulders. "Just watch me."

"Look here female," Inuyasha grumbled, then sighed in defeat and retrieved Kagome from her precarious position on Nassirudden's back. "I'll take her back."

"Really? Thanks."

"One small problem," Inuyasha informed her as he adjusted Kagome to a more comfortable position. He hooked his right arm underneath her knees, making sure to gather as much of her skirt as possible as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's that?"

"I don't know where her room is."

Keni'Chi shook his head in disapproval. "You mean to tell me that you can't track her scent back to her room? Really Inuyasha, what kind of inu are you?"

"Do you know where her room is?" Inuyasha growled, then snickered when Keni'Chi paused a moment.

"Actually, I don't know…but I'm not supposed to!" Keni'Chi fired back.

"And I am!" Inuyasha growled angrily, but quickly settled when Nassirudden cleared her throat.

"Inuyasha, Kagome's room is on the second floor of Sesshoumaru's part of the eastern wing. You should be able to find it by scent. Keni'Chi, stop being an ass."

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha grumbled before walking away, wondering to himself how he managed to get himself roped into this as he passed through the Inner Gate. Servants and stable boys alike stopped to watch him pass, Inuyasha's ears twitching at the gossip already spreading as he crossed the courtyard and entered the final gate to the castle. From there he sprinted toward the eastern section of the castle and Sesshoumaru's wing, then ascended the stairs to the second floor. He used his nose to find Kagome's room, the scent of roses and lavender leading him toward the second door on the left wall.

He slid the door open with his shoulder, quickly scanning the brightly lit room before entering. Inuyasha settled Kagome down on a futon in the middle of the dual windows in the room. "You know," Inuyasha complained as he brushed Kagome's hair away from her face. "You're more trouble that you look."

He gave a small 'eep!' when her hand shot out and wrapped around his, blue eyes clashing with amber a moment before giving a sleepy smile. "Inuyasha?" she questioned curiously, then sat up and yawned. It reminded Inuyasha of a small puppy, especially when she used her fisted hand to cover her mouth.

"Forgive me Inuyasha," she said after a moment. "That was rude of me."

"Forget it," Inuyasha replied. "I do worse."

"How did I get back here?" Kagome asked. "The last thing I remember was being outside."

"Yeah well," Inuyasha nervously scratched the back of his head. "I brought you back."

"Thank you."

"Feh," he replied instantly, and then turned toward the door. "No big deal. Now, um, I've gotta get-"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha responded when he turned back around. "What is it?"

"Can I…talk to you for a moment?" Kagome asked shyly. "I understand if you don't want to, but if you please-"

"What about?" Inuyasha asked as he re-entered the room, making sure to leave the door open for etiquette's sake.

"My apologies for having no place for you to sit," Kagome said instead. "The chair I had was broken a few days ago."

"No problem. I'll just sit here," Inuyasha gestured to the floor in front of her, then sat down with his legs crossed and his hands deep inside his haori sleeves. "Now what would you like to talk about?"

"Um, I just have some questions actually."

"Well, ask them," Inuyasha grumbled impatiently.

"Errrr…," Kagome fidgeted a moment, then "What is Sesshoumaru-sama…I mean how is Sesshoumaru-"

"Figures," Inuyasha growled softly, then apologized at her hurt look. "Sesshoumaru is well Kagome, if that's what you're asking."

"That is good to know," Kagome replied. "But I'm wondering about his lack of-"

"Why he hasn't come to see you?" Inuyasha interrupted, then sighed when she nodded. "Well, Sesshoumaru's really busy lately. He has so much to learn, and so little time to learn it in."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You know about him being the new Great Taiyoukai, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"His coronation is in a few weeks, and he's trying to get ready for it. Though," Inuyasha began thoughtfully. "I honestly doubt that he'd come to see you without all that."

"Why?" Kagome asked instantly. "Why would he not wish to see me?"

"Well…Sesshoumaru's not known for his love for ningen," Inuyasha reasoned, trying his best to find the nicest way possible to say what he knew would upset her. "So there's a chance that-"

"He hates ningen, doesn't he?" Kagome whispered sadly. Inuyasha sighed, then nodded. "Unfortunately, he does. But he might not feel the same with you."

"But it would explain why I haven't seen him. Oh well. Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood up reluctantly, his nose twitching at the scent of salt in the air. "Look Kagome, I could be wrong," he reasoned gently. "It's happened once, so I'm sure it'll happen again."

Kagome smiled wanly, but nodded in acceptance. "Inuyasha. May I ask you another question?"

"Sure, why not?" Inuyasha griped good-humouredly.

"Can you and I be friends?" she asked innocently, her blue eyes wide and wondering. Inuyasha started instantly, his brow creased in confusion.

"You want to be friends…with me?" he replied skeptically, then frowned when Kagome nodded. "Why?"

"Because I think you're really nice, and you always try to help me when I'm upset. So can we?" she asked again, worry lightening on her face when Inuyasha remained silent.

"I don't know Kagome," Inuyasha finally answered. "I don't know how."

"How what?" Kagome asked. "To be a friend? Why wouldn't you?"

"I've never had one."

"Oh…but aren't Keni'Chi and the others your friends?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess, but they serve on the army. It's kinda they're job to be nice to me, especially Kilik."

'Kilik? Why would he say something like that?' "So you've never had a friend?" Kagome concluded. "Or, at least one you're sure about?"

"No," Inuyasha answered honestly, then blinked when Kagome smiled. "What's so funny?"

"I get to be your first friend!" Kagome chirped happily, then giggled. "That's so great!"

"Yeah well," Inuyasha said with a shake of his head. "I can't promise to be your friend Kagome."

"Why not?" Kagome pouted sadly.

"Because I don't know how to be one."

"Hn. Then I'll teach you," Kagome determined. Inuyasha sighed in long suffering, then nodded. "Do what you will Kagome. Now I've got to get out of here. It's not proper."

"You can come in here anytime," Kagome told him as he neared the door. "If you ever need something, just knock, ok?"

Inuyasha was surprised at her sincerity, then figured it to be one of her stipulations of friendship. "Alright Kagome. Thanks."

"Good day Inuyasha," Kagome called as he slid her door closed. "See you at dinner." She listened as his footsteps faded away, then sighed to herself. 'That's so sad,' she said as she unfastened the brooch at her throat and unpinned her cape. 'I've always had a friend of some sort around the castle. I think he has friends, but he just doesn't know it. I wonder if Sesshoumaru-sama has any friends.'

Kagome frowned suddenly, then sniffed as she blinked back tears. 'Inuyasha said that there was a chance that he was wrong, but how could he be? I've been here fourteen moons, and still I have yet to see him.' She sniffed again before the first tear fell from her eye, rolled down her cheek and splattered on her skirt.

'I'm not going to think on it,' Kagome concluded. 'I'm going to go to sleep.' She yawned as she settled back down, her eyes closing the moment her head hit the pillow.

'She wants to be friends,' Inuyasha pondered as he left Sesshoumaru's section of the castle. 'Why? Ningen normally can't stand to see me. Her own father called me an abomination. Youkai too for that matter, yet Nassi, Keni'Chi and Kilik have always made me feel welcome. Of course that's their job, but Kagome? Why would she want to be friends with me? And does she really think that Kilik and the others think of me as a …friend?'

He entered the private dojo instinctively, his mind elsewhere as he picked up one of the wooden bokens in a corner nearby. Sesshoumaru and InuTaishou were already in the center of the room, practicing their katars.

"Inuyasha," InuTaishou welcomed as parried another strike from their imaginary foes. Their movements were identical, nearly perfect with their added grace making the moves appear more like dances than deadly attacks. "Where were you and why are you late?"

"I had lunch with Keni'Chi and the others," Inuyasha answered as he fell into step beside InuTaishou, his conversation with Kagome forgotten for the moment. Inuyasha began his practice as well, though his movements weren't as precise as those around him. 'This is so boring,' Inuyasha complained to himself. 'Would it kill them to put a jump or something in here?'

"I see," InuTaishou said absently, then took a deep breath for the next set. He flinched instantly, the familiar but unexpected scent of roses breaking his concentration. He sniffed around quietly, tracking the source of the scent to his youngest son. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes Father?" Inuyasha growled as he tripped over another set.

"Did Kagome have lunch with you?" InuTaishou asked, inwardly groaning when Sesshoumaru stopped mid-step.

"Yeah, she did," Inuyasha answered. "She, Nassi and the others were having some sort of picnic and I stumbled on it when I left this morning's lesson."

InuTaishou mentally winced, remembering the nasty argument he and Sesshoumaru managed to get into. 'I didn't notice Inuyasha's absence until well into the lunch hour,' he remembered. 'What kind of father am I, to not notice my son's distress at the time?'

"So you stayed?" he asked instead, nodding to himself when Inuyasha answered in the affirmative.

"We looked at cloud pictures."

InuTaishou and Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at the confession, both finding the image of Inuyasha and the others looking at clouds together rather…bewildering. 'Had to be Kagome's idea,' both thought unawares.

"But her scent is stronger than the others," Sesshoumaru stated. "Why is that?"

"Well," Inuyasha stopped and thoughtfully scratched his head. "She fell asleep, and the others were too busy to take her back to her room so-"

"So you brought her back?" InuTaishou offered helpfully. Inuyasha nodded. "Then she asked me some questions and I-urk!"

Inuyasha slammed into a wall moments later, his breath fleeing his lungs as Sesshoumaru hoisted him up the wall with a hand wrapped around his throat. He looked down when his vision began to swim, watching as Sesshoumaru's eyes clouded over, golden irises becoming emerald green under the red haze.

"Sesshoumaru!" InuTaishou ordered as he stalked toward them. "Let go!"

"What business did you have in her room?" Sesshoumaru growled, his Beast unleashed and in full control.

"She asked me to stay! Put me down baka!" Inuyasha gasped when Sesshoumaru constricted his windpipe and pierced his skin with his claws. 'OK,' he thought to himself as his vision began to darken around the edges. 'Calling him stupid when he's like this is a bad idea. Check.'

"Sesshoumaru!" InuTaishou commanded. "Put him down this instant!"

Sesshoumaru growled instead, ignoring InuTaishou's demand as he tightened his grip on Inuyasha's throat. "Stay away from her…"

"Fuck you Fluffy!" Inuyasha croaked out, then figured to try a new approach. "She's my friend!"

Sesshoumaru blinked, his brow creasing in confusion as he regarded Inuyasha's last comment. "Friend?" he rumbled absently, his fingers relaxing just as InuTaishou grabbed his wrist. Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. She's my friend. Nothing more."

Sesshoumaru's head tilted to the side, then a brow quirked before he unceremoniously let go of Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell back to the floor with a flop, his hands fisting at his sides instead of flying to the bleeding claw marks on his neck. "You know," Inuyasha growled as Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to normal. "All we talked about was you. If you're so jealous, then go see her sometimes. Have dinner with us. Works a lot better than choking the life out of anyone who gets near her."

"This Sesshoumaru does not get jealous," Sesshoumaru rumbled absently. He glanced at his forgotten boken a moment, then walked toward the dojo exit. 'Still, it could not hurt to-'

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru turned, his face stoic and expressionless as InuTaishou glared at him. "Yes Father?"

"Lose control like that again, and you will regret it."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru said nothing more, but continued along his way and out the dojo. InuTaishou watched him as he left, a sad sigh escaping his lips before looking over Inuyasha's injuries.

'Utterly ridiculous,' Sesshoumaru reasoned as his nose led him through the castle. 'How could I have changed over something so small? It is not as if Inuyasha said anything vulgar.'

Yet the very idea of him being with her bothered you, his conscious whispered. Why do you think that is?

'I do not care,' Sesshoumaru concluded as he unconsciously turned right and started up a flight of stairs. 'It will not happen again.'

If you say so. But…

Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance. 'But what?'

What are you doing here…

'Here?' Sesshoumaru inhaled, then groaned before cursing his luck. 'How did I get here?' he asked himself as he stood before Kagome's door. 'Well, since I'm here…' He knocked softly, then knocked once again when he didn't get an answer. 'Inuyasha did say that she was sleeping. I do not wish to wake her, so…'

Sesshoumaru slid the door open quietly, waiting until his eyes adjusted to the abnormally bright room. Kagome's room was simple enough, with only a futon and a clothes closet against the nearby left wall. 'No curtains,' Sesshoumaru frowned thoughtfully as he stepped into the room. 'That will not do. I will have to discuss this with the kencho female.'

Sesshoumaru finally spied his target, his nose subconsciously following Inuyasha's scent to the floor in front of Kagome's bed. She slept curled on her side facing him, with her boot-clad feet dangling off the side of the bed. She had long since released her hair from it's earlier loops and curls, allowing it to flow freely around her.

Sesshoumaru brushed away a stray strand, then kneeled down to remove her boots before raising her feet to the bed. He lined her shoes up beside her and stilled a moment more to peer into her face.

"Little ningen," Sesshoumaru whispered, unaware of the affection creeping in his voice. "Do you always sleep in such disarray, with your boots on your feet as if to flee from the very room at a moment's notice?"

Kagome made a small grunt, as if she heard him and disapproved of his comment.

Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly, then moved to stand when Kagome sniffed. A single tear rolled from the corner of her eye and disappeared into her hair. 'What is this?' Sesshoumaru traced the tear's path, his curiosity piqued when another followed down the same path. 'Should I wake her? It is not normal for ningen to cry for no reason, is i-'

"…Not my fault," Kagome whispered brokenly, her arm flinging itself over her eyes before she turned away from him. "…Sesshoumaru-sama…"

Confusion froze his normally expressionless features as Sesshoumaru stared back at her. 'What is not her fault? I do not under-'

"…Ningen…not my fault…don't hate me too…"

"Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru growled, knowing exactly where she would get such information. 'How dare he presume to tell her of my dislikes…he will pay.'

But you don't like ningen, his conscious reasoned with him. I don't know if you like her…and you don't either.

'But it is not his place to tell her such things,' Sesshoumaru reasoned as he dried her face. 'But…it is not her fault that she is what she is. Nothing is in her favor, except her scent. She's ningen, and the descendant of miko…so why don't I despise her the way I should?' Sesshoumaru finally stood, regarding the line of thought he was previously traveling down as pointless and futile.

'Besides,' Sesshoumaru thought before he exited the room. 'Ningen are beneath me. What does it matter what Inuyasha says? Let him say what he will. It changes nothing.

(I)

Inuyasha sat in the same meadow a few days later, only it was he and Kagome looking up at the sky without the other generals.

"Where are the others again?" Inuyasha asked as a large cloud passed over the sun.

Kagome sighed. "There was a fight in the cafeterias. They went to break it up."

"The battalion and the officers are always at it," Inuyasha grumbled sourly. "You get used to it after a while."

"Would that not cause a problem on the battlefield?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "Believe it or not, they're not trying to be malicious. They're just tired of sitting around here. They'll calm down soon."

"Oh." Kagome sighed and pulled at the sleeves of her training gi. "Inuyasha?"

"What now Kagome?" he growled, then frowned when she started to laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"You," she giggled as she sat up. "You're always so grumpy. I bet you're just as bored as I am."

"Feh! So what if I am!" He thought a moment, then "What do you want to do?"

"Hmmm…" Kagome thought a moment, then smiled and jumped to her feet. "I know! Hurry and help me pack this up!"

Inuyasha stood up and did as she requested, wondering to himself what it was about her excitement that seemed to fuel his own. By the time they were packed up and starting down the hill, he was nearly as excited as Kagome was, having to physically restrain himself from bouncing around as she did.

"I can't wait for you to see Inuyasha!" Kagome chirped as they neared the training field outside the Inner Gate. "You're going to be so surprised!"

He followed as she stopped before the set of ill used targets at the northern border of the field, the woods beyond them seemingly dark and foreboding. "Kagome," he said before setting the basket at his feet. "Why are we here?"

"So you can see this." Kagome picked up a bow, weighed it in her hands, then frowned before grasping another one. She smiled at this one, then reached for a nearby quiver loaded with arrows, slung it over her shoulders and turned to Inuyasha. "See?"

"See what?" Inuyasha said suspiciously. "You pretending to be an archer?"

"Hm!" Kagome turned her back to him, raised the bow and nocked an arrow. "You think I jest?"

"Yes," Inuyasha mocked. "I think you-woah…" Kagome released the arrow, grinning when it struck dead center moments later. "You're not half bad."

"There is no pleasing you Inuyasha," Kagome commented jovially, then nocked and fired another arrow. This one split the first one down the middle, leaving nothing but the metal head intact. She and Inuyasha walked down to the target to retrieve the arrow. Kagome tugged and tugged on the shaft, then planted her foot on the other side of it and tugged as hard as she could before giving up.

"Blast it!" she grumbled irritably, then frowned when Inuyasha started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Its damn it Kagome. Say it with me. Damn. It."

"I'm not saying that!" Kagome gasped in abject horror. "It's not ladylike."

"It's not very gentlemanly either, but it will make you feel better," Inuyasha replied, then wrapped his hand around the arrow and jerked it free. He quirked a brow at Kagome's growl, then chuckled when she stomped toward the practice line.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hai Kagome," Inuyasha answered tiredly.

"Can you arch?"

"No," he snorted instantly.

"Do you want to learn?"

"No!"

"Why not?" Kagome asked, immediately offended with his scowl.

"Because it's for girls!" Inuyasha argued back. "Do I look like a girl to you?"

"It is not just for girls!" Kagome hollered back. "Most of the men on my father's army were archers as well as swordsmen!"

"Well," Inuyasha stammered, instantly floored by the little piece of information.

"And," Kagome steamrolled ahead. "I'm willing to bet that, with your youkai speed and prowess, you'll be a magnificent archer." She smiled when Inuyasha's frown turned thoughtful, the little light bulb above her head going ding!

"Do you think so?" Inuyasha asked after a few seconds. Kagome nodded. "I know so. You'd be deadly, from up close and from afar."

"Well…" Inuyasha bent over, picked up one of the discarded bows and nodded. "Why the hell not?"

"Yay!" Kagome gave him a quick hug and released him before he recovered from the shock. "Ok Inuyasha. This is how you hold it." She positioned the bow in his hand, then showed him how to nock the arrow. "Now, all you to is pull back according to the distance."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at her before returning to the target forty paces away.

"If you want the arrow to go really far, then you pull back on the string really far," Kagome explained, then demonstrated on her bow. "But if you do that now, you'll spear straight through the target."

"Alright then," Inuyasha replied with nod. He adjusted the tension on the string, then waited for Kagome's signal to release.

His arrow flew straight…

Flew far…

And flew into the woods to never be seen again.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled. "This is too hard! There's no way I'm doing it!"

"Have a little patience," Kagome soothed. "It's hard to hit the target the first time. You should have seen me."

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked as he took the offered arrow from her and nocked it. Kagome sighed. "Father had the best archer in our army to teach me. Our best archer was a grumpy, older gentleman with a salty disposition."

"He was an ass Kagome. Say it with me."

"Whatever," Kagome grumbled, remembering the word from one of the generals' arguments. "Anyway, he was constantly in my ear, screaming about how I wasn't relaxed enough to get the target right." She smoothed out Inuyasha's shoulders, watching in approval when they relaxed.

"So when it finally came time for me to shoot, I didn't put enough tension on the string. The arrow never made it to the target, no less fly like yours did. "

Inuyasha chuckled softly, then shook his head as Kagome repositioned his arms.

"He made me try again, the sadist," Kagome grumbled miserably. "And this time, I put too much tension on it. The arrow flew over the target and got stuck in the crack between the barrier stones."

Inuyasha chuckled harder, his arms relaxing fully before refocusing on the target.

"I was devastated! It was a new wall, that had taken the stoneworkers over eight moon cycles-"

"Eight months."

"Huh?" Kagome replied. "What's a month?"

"It's a shorter way to say what you just said. One moon cycle is one month. Understand?"

Kagome nodded, then motioned for Inuyasha to fire. This time the arrow landed next to the red dot in the center. "Very good Inuyasha! Not bad for your second try."

"Yeah, I guess you're-"

"Well, well, well. Would you lookie here."

Kagome and Inuyasha turned toward the voice, Kagome paling and Inuyasha growling as a familiar cheetah youkai approached them. The rest of the battalion streamed down the hill toward them, each readying themselves for a fight as Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome protectively. She gripped the back of his cape to his haori instinctively and peered around his arm at the cheetah.

"What do you want Remus?" he growled dangerously. The cheetah merely smiled, his human-like eyes dancing merrily.

"It's good to see you too halfbreed. I see you're playing with your own kind now. It's about time."

"Fuck off Kitty."

"Oooo!" Remus cooed nastily. "What a way to talk around a lady, though I'm almost sure she's anything but."

"How dare you," Kagome hissed in outrage. "You have no right to speak to him that way, nor to me."

Kilik, Keni'Chi and Nassirudden were walking toward the training field when they heard the commotion. "What's going on?" Keni'Chi asked a nearby soldier.

"Remus is about to pick a fight with the ningen and the disgusting halfbreed!" an overexcited soldier commented carelessly. Nassirudden growled, and in instant later the soldier's throat was in her hands.

"What disgusting halfbreed?" she snarled angrily, her dark gray eyes lightening to a glittery steel. "Answer me!"

"Inuyasha-sama, Nassirudden-sempai!" he squeaked instantly. "Forgive my rude-"

"Let's go," Nassirudden growled after she tossed the youkai over her shoulder.

"Hold on," InuTaishou commanded as he and Sesshoumaru stepped through the mee lee of soldiers to them.

"But my lord, Kagome and Inuyasha-san could get hurt," Keni'Chi reasoned. InuTaishou shook his head. "We will stay here and observe. This will be the perfect test for Inuyasha."

"Do you intend on Inuyasha fighting the cheetah?" Sesshoumaru inquired. "If so, then it will not be a fair match."

"It is Inuyasha's temper that I wish to test, not his strength. I am well aware that he will beat the youkai if allowed."

"Kagome, keep quiet," Inuyasha demanded.

"Is it hard to control your wench?" Remus jeered, then sniffed the wind thoughtfully. "Wait a moment. You're the wench that was with the houshi, aren't you?"

"Perhaps," Kagome answered vaguely. "It is none of your business."

"It would figure that the houshi would be lying. Sesshoumaru-sama would never touch a filthy little ningen like you."

Inuyasha winced at Kagome's sniff, but started at the sudden jolt behind his eyes. Just as suddenly as it began it ended, though it left a strange side effect.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered softly. "Are you alright?"

"Aww…" Remus cooed softly. "Did I hurt the little ningen's feelings? Too bad. All of you are nothing but cattle. Just filthy, disgusting cattle that should be obliterated from the earth," he glared down at Inuyasha and sneered. "That includes dirty hanyou like you, bastard. Now get off the field. Real youkai have training to do."

"Fuck yo-"

"How dare you."

Inuyasha turned just as Kagome stepped from behind him, glaring at Remus' back as he walked a few paces away from them.

"Kagome?"

The energy coming from her was strong, and the inside of Inuyasha's head felt as if it would explode.

"Kagome?"

"How dare you!" she shouted suddenly, piercing the ears of any youkai around.

"What was that?" Remus asked as he peered over his shoulder. "Does the little whore want to say something?"

"How dare you speak to him like that!" Kagome exploded. "You will apologize this instant!"

"To what?" Remus gestured to Inuyasha, who's eyes were clenched shut and his hands desperately holding the sides of his head. "That thing?"

"HE IS NOT A THING!"

'Holy gods,' Inuyasha gasped as he dropped to one knee. The pain in his head had become full blown agony. His breath stole away from him, his lungs burning as the outside world looked on.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Nassirudden squeaked when Inuyasha fell to his knees. "What's going on?"

'It's Kagome,' InuTaishou realized. 'He's experienced her power first hand, and there's a possibility that there is some kind of connection between the two.' His vision shifted slightly to observe their auras, InuTaishou's suspicions confirmed at the pink line of power linking Inuyasha to Kagome. It pulsed in time with her temper, but it wasn't trying to hurt Inuyasha as InuTaishou thought.

'It's trying to protect him, but she hasn't learned how.'

"Kagome must calm down."

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK SO DISRESPECTFULLY IN HIS PRESENCE!"

Inuyasha looked up just as the pain went away, a single tear streaking down his face as it was replaced with a soothing warmth. He glanced at Kagome, his swirly vision somehow missing the faint pink glow beneath her gi sleeve. "Kagome, it's ok. I get talked to like that all the time. Let's just go."

"I'm not going anywhere until he apologizes."

Remus laughed, as did the other soldiers around him as the generals, InuTaishou and Sesshoumaru looked on. "I will never apologize to that trash."

Kagome raised her bow, nocked an arrow and aimed right for him. "Apologize."

"Onna," Remus wheezed behind chuckles. "By the time you let go of the string, I will have ripped you apart."

"My arrow will fly true. In my kingdom, insulting your lord is grounds for treason. The punishment for treason is death. You will apologize, or suffer the consequences."

"Bitch," Remus growled, his claws extending as his eyes began to glow red. "Are you threatening me?"

"I am promising you."

"Kagome, don't do it," Inuyasha said, putting what he thought was a calming hand on her shoulder. "Just let it go. It's not worth it."

"Let's see if you still think that in the afterlife," Remus snarled before sprinting toward them. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist, ready to leap out of the way when she fired.

Remus stopped seconds later, gaping in surprise at the arrow now protruding from his shoulder.

"Apologize," Kagome repeated.

"Never," Remus growled, his embarrassment at being bested by a human in front of the rest of the army clouding his good judgment. "Not to a hanyou."

"This hanyou is my friend, now apologize!"

Remus ignored her, running toward her again in an attempt to disarm her and take her head. Another twang, and another arrow lay embedded in Remus' other shoulder.

"Witch!" he yelped in agony. "How are you doing this?"

"Apologize!"

"That is enough!"

All eyes turned to the hill, Kagome's bow falling from her hands the instant she recognized the voice. "InuTaishou-sama, I-"

"I saw it all Kagome," InuTaishou replied as he walked down the hill toward them. "and I am not pleased."

Kagome's chin drooped to her chest, her hands clasped in front of her as the glow from her sleeve faded into nothing. InuTaishou strolled right past her and stopped before Remus, who kneeled at his feet the instant InuTaishou's eyes fell upon him.

"My lord, I-

"I said I saw everything," InuTaishou interrupted. "That means your part as well. It saddens me to think that one of my men could be so disrespectful of their lord." He stepped to Remus' side, then commanded him to look at Inuyasha.

"See his face?" InuTaishou growled angrily. "His face is my face. His blood is my blood, and the blood you vowed to serve. Have you forgotten this?"

"No, my lord," Remus said quickly.

"Then why do you insult him? He may be hanyou, but he is your better. Sesshoumaru-sama's ward is right-" he smirked when Remus paled before him. "Oh. You thought that what you heard were lies? I see. No matter."

InuTaishou gripped the arrows as if to jerk them out, but after a moment held firm. "She is right anyway. It is treason in her kingdom to insult your better. However, I feel that she's punished you enough. You will not die today." Remus visibly relaxed, then began to panic when blue poison began to ooze down the arrows to the wound.

"I will however leave you with a little warning." InuTaishou watched as the poison coated the arrow entirely before making their way into Remus' wounds. "If I ever think that you intend to harm Sesshoumaru's ward, or Inuyasha, you will pay dearly. I will kill you myself, then watch as Sesshoumaru resurrects you and kills you again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, InuTaishou-sama!" Remus replied quickly. InuTaishou smiled. "Good." He released the arrows and turned back to the hill, glancing over his shoulder once to say two things.

"Remus, return the arrows to Kagome-san. It would not due to loose her possessions. Kagome, Inuyasha. I want to see you two as soon as possible."

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as InuTaishou disappeared through the crowd of youkai, then Kagome turned to Remus. She sighed after a second, then kneeled down beside him, draped his arm over her shoulders and helped him to stand.

"I'm…I'm really sorry," she apologized as he struggled to his feet. "I lost my temper. Mother always says that it will be the death of me."

"No," Remus wheezed through InuTaishou's poison. "It was…my fault. My apologies my lady."

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, her head tilting expectantly when he gawked at her. "A little help please?"

"Why are we helping him again?" Inuyasha asked as he too draped an arm around his shoulders and held up most of the cheetah's weight.

"Because he's one of your soldiers," Kagome panted as they slowly made their way to the infirmary. "You always care for your men, no matter what."

"Yeah well," Inuyasha grumbled, though a little voice kept telling him that it made perfect sense. "What do you know? You're still just a princess."

"My father taught me that," Kagome responded. "And now I'm teaching you."

"Inuyasha-sama?"

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped, each regarding Remus curiously. "What did you call me?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha…sama," Remus repeated. "My apologies. Forgive my behavior."

Inuyasha stood a moment, his amber eyes widening in surprise as he looked at Kagome. She nodded and they continued on, but not before an expected

"Feh."

Of forgiveness from Inuyasha.

"Now what happened exactly?" InuTaishou asked an hour later. Kagome and Inuyasha stayed while Miroku and Keni'Chi treated Remus, both for the arrows InuTaishou requested she receive and to make sure he would be alright. Sesshoumaru sat in the library above them, intently listening to their conversation with Keni'Chi, Nassirudden and Kilik standing at attention on either side of InuTaishou.

"It's not a big deal Father," Inuyasha answered. "Things just got out of hand. We smoothed things out at the infirmary."

"Really?" InuTaishou inquired skeptically. "How so?"

"Remus apologized for being disrespectful, and Kagome apologized for shooting him."

"That is another thing that bothers me." InuTaishou turned his attention to Kagome, who stood with her head down once again. "When did you learn archery?"

"When I turned twelve, my lord," Kagome replied respectfully. "It was for our annual spring festivals."

"I see…" InuTaishou nodded a moment, then asked "So why did you shoot him?"

"I'm not sure my lord," Kagome answered honestly. "I was just so angry."

"Because of the names he called you?"

"That, and the names he called Inuyasha. I just…I don't know why I shot him. I wasn't trying to hurt him."

"That is evident Kagome, I assure you," InuTaishou said, attempting to soothe over her frayed nerves. "Well, I must say that I am proud of you Inuyasha."

"Really?" Inuyasha replied. "Why? I didn't do anything."

"That is exactly my point," InuTaishou answered. "You normally attack first and ask questions later, without thinking of the consequences. This time you showed restraint, courage, and sense. I am pleased."

Inuyasha bowed his head respectfully, his entire posture strong and proud as InuTaishou turned back to Kagome.

"And you little one," he said with a smile. "I do not know what to think of you."

"A thousand apologies for injuring one of your warriors," Kagome said with a bow. "My temper got the best of me."

"You were exceptional as well Kagome," InuTaishou assured her. "Though Inuyasha needed no protecting, you still stood up for him. As a subject and ally of this providence, and ward of this castle, you have a duty to take offense to the insults that are thrown at your lords, whether its myself, Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. You protected Inuyasha without hesitation, and were in the right because Remus attacked first. I am pleased with you as well."

"Thank you InuTaishou -sama," Kagome said with a deep bow, her hands crossed over her chest.

"You are welcome. The arrows are yours. I will have more sent to you. You two are dismissed for dinner."

Kagome and Inuyasha bowed once again and turned to leave when InuTaishou called to them.

"Kagome?"

"Hai my lord?"

He smirked mischievously and said "Try really hard not to shoot any more of my soldiers from now on."

"Hai my lord."

InuTaishou waited until they left before dismissing the generals, waiting once again for their footsteps to fade before Sesshoumaru descended the stairs.

"You should be proud of her Sesshoumaru," InuTaishou commented.

"For what reason?" Sesshoumaru commented dryly, attempting to ignore the jealously eating away at him. "She acted foolishly, without reason or thought. Yet you commend her. Remus could have easily ended her life today."

"Hai, but I doubt very much that you would have stood there and allowed that. I believe that Inuyasha wouldn't have allowed that either."

"I suppose," Sesshoumaru growled. "But I do not see why I should be proud of her."

"Because of how this reflects on you," InuTaishou replied, smiling when Sesshoumaru's shoulders squared.

"How does it reflect on me?" he inquired.

"Think of what the soldiers will say now. They already respect you, but now that respect has risen knowing that you're ward is one of the fastest and most accurate archers in the land. You're wisdom knows no bounds now."

"I suppose," Sesshoumaru repeated thoughtfully. "That still does not excuse her actions."

"I thought not, but I can almost guarantee the loyalty of the soldiers to you, and at least one is now loyal to your ward and your brother as well. Not a bad day, if I do say so myself."

'He may be right,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. 'But I cannot reward such foolishness…even if the very sight of her in such a state made her even more bea-no! That does not excuse the scene she created today!'

InuTaishou watched as Sesshoumaru left the throne room, shaking his head at his eldest pup's inner struggle.

(II)

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the western garden hours later, his and Kagome's nightly lessons finished until the next day. 'I do not know what to think,' Inuyasha admitted to his mother's statue. 'She is ningen. She's supposed to hate me, yet today she stands between me and another youkai like a shield.' He sighed to himself and rested his head against the cool marble, turning his head to watch the stars above.

"I'll never understand that girl…"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha sat up instantly as Nassirudden burst into the clearing. "Inuyasha, I-oh! I'm sorry. I can come back another time if you're-"

"No, no," Inuyasha waved her forward. "It's alright. What is it?"

"I'm going on a jaunt and-"

"You want me to tell Father that you'll be back?" Inuyasha asked, immediately puzzled when Nassi shook her head.

"I'm going to need help carrying some things, and Keni'Chi and Kilik can't come with me. Will you?"

"You want me," Inuyasha began as he stood up. "To come with you on a jaunt?"

"If you don't mind," Nassirudden answered. "If you have other things to do, then-"

"No! I'll go!" He bounded to Nassirudden's side instantly. "Now what do I do?"

"Hold my arm and close your eyes."

Inuyasha did so, his ears twitching at the sound of glass breaking. "Nassi, what was that?"

"Shh," she whispered. "We're almost there."

Inuyasha snorted indignantly, but did as he was asked. Soon he felt different, cooler though he could feel heat beating down on his face.

"Ok Inuyasha. We're here."

Inuyasha opened his eyes, instantly closing them again when sunlight blinded him. 'What the hell?' he mused as Nassi began to drag him along a stone path. The air smelled different here, more like water than land, and human and youkai alike surrounded him. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere far away from the Western providences," Nassirudden answered. "We have to pick up something, so stay with me."

Inuyasha nodded dumbly as they approached a large stone bridge. Gargoyles squatted on pillars on either side of the bridge, each bearing fangs or flashing claws at the passerbys. He looked below him, watching the water flow below him as a funny shaped boat floated along the water's surface. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the boat.

"That's a gondola," Nassirudden explained as she gestured toward the boat. "It's going to take us where we need to go."

Inuyasha quirked a doubtful brow, but stepped aboard when Nassirudden did, then sat opposite her as the human near the far end moved the boat forward with a large stick. They passed other funny shaped boats along the way, the water acting as a sort of street throughout the city.

"Why is there so much water?"

"Because this city built on a bunch of islands. The bridges and gondolas are the only transportation. Oh, we're here." She said something strange to the human, who nodded and piloted the boat toward a pier of sorts. Inuyasha got off first, then helped Nassi step off. He watched as she passed a single golden coin from a pouch on her waist to the human's hand. The human tipped his hat and pushed away, but not before yelling something back.

"What did he say?" Inuyasha asked as Nassirudden knocked on a door to a house behind them.

"Oh. He said to ask for Valentino if we need a ride back," she answered before the door opened. The human, an obvious servant dressed in black, stepped aside and allowed Nassirudden and Inuyasha entrance before disappearing into the bowels of the house.

"We'll wait here," Nassirudden said with a sigh. She sat down in one of the many chairs, then patted a chair beside her. "Sit down Inuyasha. It's rude to stand like you are."

Inuyasha scoffed a moment, then sat down. He found himself admiring the woodwork of the chair, recognizing the many swirls carved in the dark wood as some of the recent furniture additions at the castle.

Another human emerged from a nearby doorway, taking Nassi's hand and kissing the back of it in greeting. Inuyasha watched as they exchanged some sort of strange greeting, then the human turned to him with his hand extended.

"Inuyasha," Nassirudden whispered. "Take his hand in yours and shake it. It's a common greeting among the males here."

"Oh." Inuyasha did as suggested, then bowed his head. The human bowed back, then pointed to himself and said.

"Marco Delante."

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha replied back. The human smiled, then retreated to another part of the house. "What language is that?" he asked. "It's…different."

"It's Italian," Nassirudden answered. "It's different from Japanese, but it's not hard. Would you like me to teach you?"

"Feh, only if you want to."

Nassirudden nodded. "I would love to. I was planning on teaching Kagome anyway."

The human returned, this time with four large, heavy bags in his arms. He handed one to Nassi and the rest to Inuyasha. Nassi thanked him (or at least that's what Inuyasha thought she did) before leaving the house. They turned into an alleyway beside the house, walking down it until they came to a dead end.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked, the only feature visible above the bags were his twitching ears. The sound of rushing water was getting to him, creating a sort of loopy, confused feeling within him.

"Now, we go home," Nassirudden sighed. She grasped his arm, then asked him to close his eyes once again. Again he heard the sound of glass breaking, and the sun's warmth faded from his face as the scent of water disappeared.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself back in his mother's garden. He stared around in wonder as Nassirudden retrieved his three bags and began to make her way back to the castle.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hai," Inuyasha said quickly.

"Thanks for coming with me. You did really good for your first time."

"Yeah well," Inuyasha said sheepishly. "Thanks for taking me."

"Would you like to go with me from now on?" Nassirudden asked.

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha exclaimed, then rubbed his hands through his hair in embarrassment. "I mean-yeah, if you feel like it."

"Alright then," Nassirudden said with a smile. "I'm going to take these to the dressmaker. I'll see you tomorrow."

Inuyasha watched her as she walked away, then turned to his mother's statue and grinned. "Jaunts are interesting things," he said out loud. "and Nassi wants me to go with her!" 'Hmm…' he thought suddenly, his thoughts turning serious for a moment. 'Why would Nassi offer to take me? Wouldn't I have annoyed her with all the questions I asked? It's hard to believe that she actually wants me to go. It's not possible for Kagome to be right…could it?'

(III)

"Again," InuTaishou commanded from the other side of the garden. "This time Kagome, concentrate."

"I'm trying my best InuTaishou-sama," Kagome griped from beside a sakura tree. "But it's difficult to raise a shield so quickly."

"Of course." InuTaishou conceded with a sigh. "You are still learning after all. I was not aware of how difficult it was to train a miko."

"My apologies InuTaishou-sama," Kagome said with a bow. "I don't mean to be a burden."

"That you're not Kagome," InuTaishou assured her. "You're actually easier to teach than I thought. It's the training itself that is difficult. You have just become aware of the power. It will take time for you to become used to it and be able to wield it the way you should. It will come in time."

"Thank you for your confidence," Kagome smiled back. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her kimono, it made of beautiful charcoal silk with tiny white sakura petals embroidered on the helm of the sleeves and obi.

"Again, it's my pleasure. Now, I want you to have this." He walked over to Kagome, stopping directly in front of her before giving her a thick leather-bound book.

"What is it?" Kagome asked before flipping it open.

"It's a book about miko powers and training," InuTaishou explained. "I want you to read the first chapter and be able to do it by two lessons."

"Why so quickly?" Kagome inquired.

"Because you attempted to protect Inuyasha today with your power," InuTaishou explained, taking her pale face and wide eyes as a sign of her ignorance to such an action. "You did not do it right until the last few seconds before you fired on Remus. Until then, you were actually hurting him."

"Goodness," Kagome gasped guiltily. "I never meant to."

"He knows it, and so do I. This will teach you what to do, so the next time you try it you won't hurt your intended. Now," He pushed Kagome toward the castle and lowered the barrier spell around them. "Go to bed. You look tired."

Kagome nodded in agreement, leaving InuTaishou in the garden as she passed the Inner Gate and the stables. She entered the last gate to the castle and walked down the southern hall before stopping before one of the many doors on the wing.

'Storage huh,' Kagome contemplated as she read the name carved into the door. 'Let's have a peek, shall we?' She positioned the book between the quiver and her back and opened the door.

Inside were various used weapons, some broken while others lay rusted and dull from misuse or neglect. Kagome glanced around a moment, then moved to close the door when she spied something in a far left corner. She entered the room slowly, mindful of the weapons at her feet as she cautiously reached her destination.

There in the corner rested a pair of zanbatous, both identical to the golden staffs, the pearl beaded bands around both ends and the curved blades at the top ends of them. 'They would be lovely if they were polished…' Kagome paused a minute, then grabbed both zanbatous and exited the room. She walked down the corridor a little more, then rested the weapons on the wall and entered another room. Kagome emerged from this one with a bundle of white cloth in her hands. She wrapped it around herself, making sure to secure the book InuTaishou gave her before continuing down the hall.

She finally exited the main part of the eastern wing, entered Sesshoumaru's part of the wing, and climbed to the second floor and her room. She entered quietly, then sat her acquired possessions on the floor. 'Nassirudden said that I could get whatever I wanted from the storage rooms,' Kagome reasoned as she retrieved a spare cloth from her clothes closet. 'No one should mind if I use these.'

Kagome sat in the middle of the floor, opened her book and reached for one of the zanbatous. She polished as she read, only ceasing her work to turn a page.

'It is always a good thing for a miko to learn basic defensive and healing spells,' Kagome read as she started on staff part of the weapon in her lap. 'There are many the learning miko can choose from, but these in here are the easiest and the most powerful.'

'Goofproof,' Kagome thought to herself, giggling at the foreign word as she turned the page and continued polishing.

'The first spell is simple. It is a method of calming the spirit, of yourself or of those around you. It is called the Spirit Rose.'

"That's convenient," Kagome muttered to herself, then began to polish the blade.

'To perform the Spirit Rose, one must calm their mind. Any anger, hate or displaced feelings will hurt the intended, creating a headache-like sensation.'

'That must be what I did to Inuyasha today,' Kagome mused as she grasped one of the white cloths next to her. She tied two corners to the weapon, then set it aside to start on the other one.

'Once your thoughts are calm, try to think about what your projecting out,' the book explained. 'Anything, thoughts, feelings, even a certain amount of ki can be exchanged in this way. The greatest part about this technique is that it is undetectable to both ningen and youkai, and can be used for multiple purposes on different intendeds depending on the strength and training of the miko.'

'Now that's convenient,' Kagome said with a smile. She relaxed and closed her eyes, pausing in her work to mediate as InuTaishou instructed her. 'Now,' she thought when she was sufficiently relaxed. 'Let's see…Inuyasha?'

Kagome waited for a moment, figuring that Inuyasha would be the best to speak with in this way since they'd already done so her first day arriving. 'After all,' she reasoned. 'He at least should be the easiest.'

'Inuyasha?'

'Kagome?' came his doubtful whisper moments later. 'Kagome, where are you?'

'I'm in my room,' she told him, then attempted to continue her work and 'speak' to him at the same time. To her surprise it worked, which was something she was more than happy about. 'What are you doing?'

'What!' he thought angrily. 'You scare the hell out of me to ask what I'm doing?'

'I didn't mean to frighten you,' Kagome said with a giggle. 'I just wanted to tell you something.'

'What?' Inuyasha asked skeptically. 'To tell me that you've figured out why we can talk to each other like this?'

'Hai, actually.'

'Really!' he exclaimed. Kagome dropped her work and held her head. 'OW!'

'Oh. Sorry. Hey, cool! You're sensitive to sound now too!'

'I'm glad you find this amusing,' Kagome grumbled.

'Me too. Now why are we so lucky?'

'I have to ask InuTaishou-sama if I can tell you first.'

'What does Father have to do with this?' Inuyasha wondered. 'And why can't you tell me?'

'Because the reason why is a secret. InuTaishou-sama asked me not to tell anyone.'

'Oh. I wonder why.'

'Me too.' Kagome looked up, then sighed when someone knocked on her door. 'Inuyasha?'

'Yeah?'

'Someone's at my door.'

'You need me?' he asked worriedly. Kagome marveled to herself over the reaction, noticing rather belatedly that the usual gruffness in his voice was gone.

'I don't think so. Let me see.' "Who's there?" Kagome called aloud, then sighed in relief when Nassirudden answered. 'It's just Nassi.'

'Good,' he seemed to sigh in relief.

'I have to go Inuyasha.'

'Me too. Goodnight Kagome. If you need me, I guess this would be the best way to do it.'

'Alright,' Kagome thought back with a smile. 'Goodnight.' Kagome looked around her, mentally clearing her head and terminating her link to Inuyasha before hiding the book deep underneath the futon and sprinting to the door.

"What took so long?" Nassirudden asked as she came in. Kagome shrugged. "I was working on something."

Nassirudden noticed the weapons on the floor and nodded. "I see. What are you doing?"

"I'm making curtains," Kagome chirped happily. "I just finished actually." Kagome grabbed a zanbatou and walked toward the left-hand window. "There are nails up there, but I don't think I can reach them."

"Let me see if I can," Nassi replied, her hand outstretched. Kagome placed the staff in her hands and watched, amazed, as Nassi suddenly floated toward the ceiling. "You want it here right?" she called down to her, gesturing to the nails above the window.

"Yes please," Kagome answered back.

"Do you want the blades to go a certain way, or what?"

Kagome thought for a few moments, then shrugged. "What would you suggest?"

"Well," Nassi seemed to sit in an invisible chair, her legs crossing underneath the folds of her hunter green kimono as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I would have the blades either facing away or toward each other. But that's just me."

"Is sounds wonderful," Kagome replied. "Can we do that?"

"Sure. I don't see why not." Nassi placed the staff securely on the nails, using a little bit of the curtain material to tie the metal rod to the nails. The blade curved out and down toward Kagome's bed. Kagome handed Nassi another zanbatou, watching as Nassi floated to the other window and secured the second curtain.

"Well," she said as she floated down. "What do you think?"

Kagome nodded in approval. "Perfect. Thanks so much Nassi."

"My pleasure," Nassi said with a smile. "Now get some sleep. You have training in the morning."

Kagome nodded in acceptance, then waited for Nassi to leave before changing into a sleep shirt and sliding underneath the furs. She looked around her room dreamily before blowing out her candle, her last thoughts before drifting off were of the other changes she intended to make.

Sesshoumaru slid the door open, taking a moment to listen to Kagome's breathing before entering the room entirely. 'Hm,' he thought as he glanced at the makeshift curtains. 'Seems she and the kencho have been busy. That is a relief. It would not due to tell her that her rooms overlook the training field.'

He shut the door behind him, then ventured further into the room and sat at the foot of Kagome's futon. Kagome slept on, the furs loosely draped over her. 'Her sleep is much better than the last time,' Sesshoumaru realized as he traced a brow with his finger. Kagome rolled over, hummed some sort of tune, and slipped further into slumber while Sesshoumaru held his breath to keep from laughing.

'So full of surprises,' he thought with a shake of his head. Sesshoumaru frowned suddenly, his mood suddenly thoughtful as his eyes glittered in the darkness.

'One of those surprises being the little show you put on today. I honestly do not know what to make of you. Father says you deserve to be rewarded. I, however, do not reward such brashness. You are more like Inuyasha than I though.' His frown deepened, his eyes narrowing as a growl escaped his lips.

'I do not want you becoming close to the halfbreed,' he thought in disgust. 'You belong to me, not him. I claimed you, therefore that makes you mine to do as I please. But despite this, you two seem to be getting along.' Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of defeat, deciding to allow their friendship for the time being. 'Besides, it may come to my benefit sometime later,' he determined. 'but I must find a way to prevent you two from becoming more. It would be no problem if you roomed with me, but Father has forbid…d…en…'

Sesshoumaru paused in his musings, the wheels in his head turning as his brain highlighted the loophole in InuTaishou's declaration. 'He said that she could not come in my quarters, but he never said anything about me being in here…' Sesshoumaru gave a rare smirk, the predatory grin highlighted by the pale moonlight.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru whispered, looking down on Kagome as she innocently slept unawares. "Perhaps there is a way but first," Sesshoumaru glanced around the room, making a mental checklist of everything that resided. "Some things must be changed…"


	8. An Alliance Grows Stronger

Disclaimer: SF Um…well…Lawyers Get on with it girl! Don't make us sue! SF Alright! Jeez! I don't own Inuyasha, nor Soul Caliber. Oh, and I'm taking pics for this fic too if anyone's interested!

Chapter Eight: An Alliance Grows Stronger

'Where is he?' Sesshoumaru wondered as he peered into the empty throne room. 'You would think he would have retired to his chambers by now.' In his hand rested an important document, one that had just arrived a few moments ago. His search for InuTaishou was proving to be futile, as all the places he checked came up empty.

Sesshoumaru finally stepped outside the castle and toward the Inner Gate, allowing his sense of smell to guide him toward his mother's garden. He flew over the wall and toward the scent, and was instantly surprised to find Kagome alone inside InuTaishou's protection shield. The wind shifted just as Sesshoumaru thought to land, his nose once more pointing in another direction. He followed it again, this time the scent leading him to the meadow and the taiyoukai himself.

"Sesshoumaru," InuTaishou greeted from his position on the ground. Sesshoumaru said nothing, merely landed before him and sat down.

"Is there something on your mind?" InuTaishou asked after a moment.

"Why is my ward inside a barrier?" Sesshoumaru asked cooly, his calm voice belying the slight tenseness in his shoulders. InuTaishou chuckled, taking a moment to pluck a blade of grass. "Are you worried Sesshoumaru?" he inquired as he held the grass up to his face and studied it in the moonlight. His amusement grew when Sesshoumaru remained silent, his hand opening to release the blade to the swirling winds before finally answering him.

"Would you like it any other way, especially with her so close to the Wild Territory?"

Sesshoumaru thought a moment, figuring that it was a wise decision should the barriers around the area fail. "Can she leave it of her own free will?" he asked, instantly satisfied with InuTaishou's nod. "This arrived earlier this evening." He handed the scroll to InuTaishou and waited patiently as he skimmed over the document.

InuTaishou sighed heavily, re-closed the scroll and handed it to Sesshoumaru. "So, the Dark Army has spread to the northern territories. It would figure, with how calm things have been. So, when do you wish to leave?"

"As soon as possible," Sesshoumaru answered. "There is no need for postponing the inevitable."

"Quite." InuTaishou stood up and brushed the grass from his hakamas, then gazed into the starless sky above them. "Then I suggest you leave the day after tomorrow. That way you will have an extra day to prepare, and the castle can give you a proper send off."

"Fine," Sesshoumaru accepted. "Then we shall announce my departure in the morning."

(I)

Knock-Knock!

"Wha…" Kagome moaned groggily, her eyes bleary as she searched the dark room for the noise. "Who is it?"

"It's me Kagome," Inuyasha called into the room. "Wake up! There's an important announcement today, and everyone in the castle has to be there!"

"Alright," Kagome yawned, then sat up and dug around her clothes closet for her training gi.

"Oh, and Kagome. Morning lessons have been canceled for the day!"

'It must be something important,' Kagome thought to him as she searched for something else to wear.

'It is as far as I know of,' Inuyasha answered. 'All I know is that Sesshoumaru's going to do something. Hurry up. I don't take that long to get dressed.'

'You really should learn some patience Inuyasha,' Kagome commented, giggling at his instant 'Feh!'

Kagome emerged from her room a few minutes later, dressed in a navy blue day skirt, white blouse and her day cape. "Thanks for waking me up," Kagome said as they made their way to the throne room. "Where's Nassi?"

"Nassi and the others are in the throne room. The grand generals have to assemble there and stay there while the rest of the castle arrives, then stand in the same place until the last person is gone or they're dismissed."

"That sounds awful," Kagome sympathized. "How long have they been standing there?"

"This will be the second hour, and the sun hasn't rose yet," Inuyasha answered. "But don't worry. They're used to that kind of thing, especially Kilik."

'There's that 'Especially Kilik' thing again,' Kagome thought to herself as they approached the throne room. The doors were open and everyone in the castle seemed to be in attendance. Kagome was awestruck at the amount of people, so much so that she didn't notice Inuyasha's absence until someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Forgive me for startling you," a female hanyou whispered. "But Inuyasha-sama asked that you stay here."

"Where is he?" Kagome asked.

"He's at the front of the throne room with lords Sesshoumaru and InuTaishou. There's to be an important announcement today."

"So I've heard," Kagome muttered to herself. "What's your name?"

"My name?" she repeated, then blushed and smiled. "I'm Crystal, my lady."

"Please, call me Kagome," Kagome asked, smiling when greenish blue eyes smiled back at her.

"Ladies and gentle-youkai of the courts," Kilik announced loudly, effectively quieting the muttering around him. "May I present to you InuTaishou-sama, Taiyoukai of the Western Providences."

InuTaishou settled into the throne at the front of the room, with Sesshoumaru standing on his right and Inuyasha on his left. He scanned the crowd before him, pausing at Kagome a moment before clearing his throat.

"There has been news that our neighbors to the north have been touched by the plague that is the Dark Army," he began, listening as the crowd began to buzz around him before continuing. "There has been word sent to the Great Taiyoukai to assist in evicting the menace from the Northern Providence. We will see Sesshoumaru-sama and his party off tomorrow. Who of our army shall accompany you?" InuTaishou asked as he turned to Sesshoumaru.

"No one. I wish to travel alone."

This rattled the crowd once again as InuTaishou breathed a sigh of aggravation. "Very well. We shall all stand at the Inner Gate tomorrow to see you go. Godspeed, my son. Everyone is dismissed."

Kagome stood quietly as the others filed out of the throne room past her, then quickly grasped Nassi's arm before she could walk away.

"Ow! Jeez Kagome! I saw you there!" Nassi complained while Kagome jerked the youkai up the steps to the library. "What's so important?"

"How long will Sesshoumaru-sama be gone?" Kagome asked as Kilik and Keni'Chi came up the stairs. Nassi thought a minute, then shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Kilik, do you have any idea?"

"Let's see…" Kilik sat down in a nearby chair, placed his staff between his feet, pressed his forehead against it and began to think. "The kingdom of Damascas, which is two days from here, lies a little between the Northern and Western borders."

"Directly between?" Kagome asked. Kilik shook his head. "No, it's more on the Western side of the border, which is what makes you one of the western subjects. It takes two days to get from here to Damascas, another two days to reach the border and another…" Kilik started counting on his fingers, stopped a moment, then began to count again. "Another three days to reach the center of the Northern kingdom where the capitol is. He'll most likely stay a week to help with defenses and such, then return home. All in all, he should be gone at least three weeks if it's by horseback."

"Three weeks!" Kagome exclaimed, then blushed in embarrassment. "Forgive me Kilik. I never thought he would be away for so long."

"It is a short time compared to ningen," Kilik answered. "If I were to go, I would not be back for at least three months."

"Just wait until after the coronation," Keni'Chi stated. "He will be traveling all the time, trying to keep peace within the countries."

"Oh," Kagome muttered dejectedly. "I see."

"But no worries princess," Keni'Chi said as he, Kilik and Nassi threw an arm around her. "We'll still be here."

Kagome giggled and returned the impromptu hug, her spirits lifted as they separated. "Thanks you guys. I needed that."

"Something else you need is sleep," Nassi said. "I'll walk you to your room. I'm supposed to report to Sesshoumaru-dono as soon as possible."

"Alright then," Kagome agreed, then turned and waved at Keni'Chi and Kilik. "I'll see you guys soon."

(II)

Inuyasha followed InuTaishou out of the throne room after the announcement, waiting for his father to acknowledge him as he ascended the stairs toward his chambers. InuTaishou opened his door and stepped inside, leaving Inuyasha to wait outside his chamber door.

"Come in Inuyasha," InuTaishou called moments later. "You know you don't have to stand outside like a pup anymore."

"You're the one that's always asking me to be polite," Inuyasha growled as he stepped in and closed the door.

InuTaishou nodded in agreement, then gestured to a nearby chair. "Now what is it?" he asked when Inuyasha sat down.

"It started the day we arrived here with Kagome," Inuyasha began. "We were inside the mountain defense when I heard her voice in my mind."

"Go on," InuTaishou coaxed after leaning back in his chair and resting his fingertips against each other. SF: For a visual idea, think of Mr. Burns on 'The Simpsons'.

"It stopped when we left it, but it started up again a couple of days ago," Inuyasha explained. "Kagome said that she knew the reason why we could do it, but she couldn't tell me because you said not to. So why can't she and why can we talk to each other like that?"

InuTaishou stood up and opened his door, peered to the outside and shut it again before addressing Inuyasha again. "You must promise not to tell a soul. Not the generals, not Sesshoumaru, not one living soul."

"Yeah, I promise," Inuyasha replied, his brow knitted together in confusion. "But what's so important?"

InuTaishou took a deep breath, released it and said "Kagome is a miko. Miroku and I are training her to use her ki."

All was silent in the room, with nothing but the soft clicking of Inuyasha's claws against the arms of his chair.

"Sesshoumaru's going to have a fit," Inuyasha finally said. InuTaishou growled in annoyance, sinking back to his chair with a hand plastered to his forehead. "You're telling me. However, he is not to know until it is time."

"But won't he be just a little upset to find out that you're _training_ her!" Inuyasha accused hotly. "He's going to have crow!"

"The expression is cow," InuTaishou corrected thoughtfully. "At least, I think it's cow."

"You know how Sesshoumaru feels about mikos!" Inuyasha continued. "He'll kill her!"

"Did he kill her mother?" InuTaishou asked.

"No, but what does that have to do with-"

"One of the reasons we allied ourselves with the kingdom Damascas was for her mother's power," InuTaishou explained. "Her mother lost that power some time before Kagome was born. Now, 500 years later, her daughter appears to have at least twice as much power as her mother. We could use such a strength to fight the Dark Army, and even you are aware of the consequences of leaving a miko untrained."

"Yeah," Inuyasha grumbled. "A potential fire hazard."

"Exactly. Not only am I teaching her how to protect herself, I am protecting those around her as well. Speaking of which," InuTaishou sat up, his golden eyes locking with Inuyasha's. "I want you to protect her."

"Who?" Inuyasha stammered. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Out of all the youkai here, she trusts you the most. She even tries to protect you at times. You're able to speak to her because she allows it."

"I see," Inuyasha said thoughtfully as he brought a hand up to his chin. He shrugged soon after and frowned at his father's smile. "I guess I will, but when it all falls down, don't look at me."

"What does that mean?" InuTaishou asked as Inuyasha opened the door.

"Um, I'm not sure," Inuyasha said with a pause. "I just know it's something bad."

"Well, thank you for the warning," InuTaishou said jovially. "And Inuyasha?"

"Yes Father?"

"For the duration Sesshoumaru's leave, I wish for you to train with Keni'Chi during the afternoons, and you are free to help the generals with Kagome's lessons in the morning."

"But why?" Inuyasha asked as he re-shut the door. "Are you trying to pawn me off on them?"

"No, it's not that at all," InuTaishou said with a quick shake of his head. "I think you would enjoy Keni'Chi's lessons better than your old katas, and I do not want to have to repeat the same lessons to Sesshoumaru upon his arrival. Do not tell me that you enjoy your morning classes?"

Inuyasha shivered violently then shook his head.

"Well then," InuTaishou said as he turned to his desk. "I shall see you at dinner."

(III)

Nassi stilled a moment, then knocked on the door. "Come in," Sesshoumaru called seconds later before the door to his room slid open. Nassi stepped in quietly, then bowed in the center of the room as Sesshoumaru looked over one of the shelves of his library.

"You summoned me Sesshoumaru-dono?" Nassi asked, but received nothing but silence. She continued to kneel in the center of the room, her irritation at being ignored growing for some time before Sesshoumaru finally answered her.

"Yes, I did. I wish to know of the ningen's training," he replied while he took a seat in a nearby chair. Nassi rose to her feet and kept her head down as she began her report.

"Kagome-san is quite clever my lord," Nassi said fondly. "She is learning everything we teach her at an amazingly quick rate. She has finished the inu youkai and ookami youkai lessons, and today we wished to begin her kitsune training."

"Truly a subject she must learn," Sesshoumaru agreed. "Since we have a few on the army. Continue."

"Her riding lessons are complete as of yesterday," Nassi informed him. "So I've been wanting to teach her some other classes."

'Such as?" Sesshoumaru inquired dryly.

"Proper etiquette of a lady of the court, a little dance, and stealth."

"I do believe that one of those three does not belong," Sesshoumaru stated. "For what purpose should she learn stealth?"

"To ensure that, among human and lower level enemies, she will go undetected in dire situations. It would become a part of her defensive training."

"I see. How is her defensive training?"

"It fairs well," Nassi replied. "She is nearly ready for her first test."

"Good. See that she is prepared." He stood up and returned the shelf, his mind wandering slightly before dismissing Nassi from the room.

(IV)

Kagome and Nassirudden entered the dining room hours later, only to have Jaken stop Kagome on the way inside. "You, girl!" he squawked loudly. "I'm talking to you!"

"Leave her alone Jaken!" Nassi growled dangerously. "No one wants to look at your face before dinner!"

"Shut your trap Feathers!" he fired back, then squeaked in fright and hid behind Kagome's leg. Kagome looked down on him in sympathy, then turned to Nassi with a smile.

"It's alright Nassi," she told her, then bowed respectfully to Jaken. "What may I do for you Jaken-sama?"

Jaken blinked in shock, then recovered and said quickly "InuTaishou-sama says for you to follow me and do exactly as I say!"

"Well, I guess that means I have to. Tell the others that I will meet them at the library."

"I will," Nassi called as Kagome and Jaken turned the corner and waked down another corridor. He opened a set of double doors, leaving Kagome to stand in the middle of them before turning back and hurrying her along.

"Come on girl," he ordered with a shove of his staff. "It's just the infantry. They have no interest in the likes of you." To the contrary, all eyes seemed to be on Kagome the instant Jaken shoved the cafeteria doors open. Kagome looked to each youkai with a gentle smile before spotting someone familiar.

"Remus! Jaken-sama, wait a moment!"

Jaken turned irritably, then squawked in panic while she ran up to the cheetah youkai and gave him a hug. To his surprise Remus hugged her back, his yellowish-green eyes sparkling down at the little human fondly.

"How are you Kagome-sama?" he asked with a bow. Kagome scowled and playfully swatted his arm, unknowingly causing the entire army to cringe around her.

'Surely he'll kill her now,' Jaken dreaded as he hurried over to them. 'Remus is the type to not take to ningen kindly.'

To his wonder however, all Remus did was smile and dodge her next hit with a laugh. "Forgive me Kagome-san. I forgot you asked to not be called that."

"Its alright," Kagome forgave quickly. "How are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine," he answered. "I can't wait until our day off so we can go-"

"That's enough gossiping!" Jaken interrupted with a shake of his staff. "Come on girl! We have work to do!"

"Alright. I must be going Remus. If you leave before I see you again, tell your family hello for me!" Kagome called as Jaken grabbed her arm and dragged her from the room to the kitchens. He took a minute to sniff her, and between her natural scent and the smells of the kitchen he could barely make out the baked sand of Remus' scent.

"Just great!" Jaken groaned. "Now you have to change clothes!"

"But why?" Kagome asked as Jaken pulled her toward a nearby table. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"You smell like that cheetah now! Are you too stupid to follow my instructions?" Jaken yelled, then cried out when one of the cooks tapped a wooden spoon upside his head.

"That will teach that little monster," she growled as she walked away. Kagome covered her mouth with her hands while Jaken scurried after the cook as another walked up to Kagome.

"Hello child," she greeted pleasantly. "I'm Diandra, and I'm the head chef. You must be Kagome."

"Yes, but how did you-"

"Jaken has complained about having to get you for hours now," Diandra said with a laugh. "But you should ignore him. He's a lot of bark, but no bite so long as you get that staff away from him."

"Thanks," Kagome giggled as Jaken hurried back. "I'll remember that."

"What kind of foolishness are you feeding her Diandra?" Jaken demanded. Diandra smiled and shrugged. "I assure you Jaken-sama, I'm merely preparing her tray."

"See that that's all you do," Jaken grumbled irritably. Diandra rolled her eyes dramatically, then passed Kagome a tray with three covered bowls, a carafe of sake and a few drinking bowls.

"Here you go darling," she said as she handed the tray over. Kagome struggled to grasp the end, then yelped in surprise when Jaken jabbed her in the side.

"Don't you dare drop that!" he ordered, then held the door open for her. "Let's go! I haven't got all night!"

Kagome bid Diandra goodbye and left the kitchen, making sure to bid Remus goodbye as well before finally leaving the cafeteria. Jaken turned right, then left before opening the door to the outside. "Let's go!" he pestered as he walked the covered walkway to Sesshoumaru's wing. "You're to change as soon as possible."

'I still don't see why I have to,' Kagome grumbled mentally. 'But I suppose I should humor the little fellow. After all, he does seem to get a rough deal around here.' Kagome followed him inside Sesshoumaru's wing to the second floor, then set the tray down when he stopped beside her room.

"Hurry and change!" he ordered as he opened her door and practically flung her inside before closing it again. "And be sure to be presentable!"

"You just be sure to stay outside!" Kagome shot back, not putting it past the little toad to walk in while she was topless.

"What would I want to look at your disgusting ningen body for?" Jaken hollered into the room. "I have better things to do with my time."

Kagome rolled her eyes, then shook her head and opened her closet door.

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk inside his library, one hand cradling his forehead while the claws of the other tapped the desk surface before grasping a nearby brush. 'I wonder where my quills have run off to,' he thought to himself as he dipped the end of the brush into the ink pot. 'I rather detest the smell of these brushes.'

He looked up from his writings when the tapping of Jaken's staff against the stone floor outside echoed on the steps at the other end of the hallway. 'What is he up to now?' Sesshoumaru wondered before returning to his work. He vaguely listened to the little toad's squawking, and the pitter-pattering of another's feet with the creature before their scents approached his door.

'Now what?' Sesshoumaru bemoaned while inhaling a whiff of Jaken's mossy, swamp-like scent. He paused at once, his nose not only detecting Jaken's scent but the scent of another. 'Why is she-'

Knock-Knock!

Sesshoumaru schooled his face back to it's indifferent mask, though his curiosity practically burned on the inside. "Enter."

"Stay here," he heard Jaken say moments before he slid the shoji door open and stepped inside. "Sesshoumaru-sama," he greeted with a low bow. "Forgive this lowly Jaken for disturbing one such as-"

"Kindly get to the point Jaken," Sesshoumaru interrupted wryly. "I have much to do."

"Of course." Jaken straightened himself, then said "InuTaishou-sama decided that, since my lord has to start out so early, it would be wise if you take your dinner in your chambers instead of venturing out." He opened the door and pulled Kagome inside by her arm, making sure to deposit her in the middle of the room before readdressing Sesshoumaru.

"InuTaishou-sama also asked that you remember her classes. Good day Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken quit the room upon Sesshoumaru's dismissal, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome to themselves as Sesshoumaru secretly drank in Kagome's presence.

She stood quietly with the large silver tray grasped firm enough for her knuckles to whiten. She trembled slightly, the tiny sound of the bowls ringing against their covers sweetly chiming inside the room. She wore a petal pink kimono with a blood red obi that tightly wrapped around her waist to just below her bosom, her feet hidden by the folds of her garments. The scent of roses seemed to engulf the room upon her entrance, drowning out both Jaken's odor and the food she brought with her.

"Kagome," he said finally. "Set it here."

Kagome did as she was told, moving toward the edge of his desk and slowly setting the tray on the edge. Sesshoumaru pretended to continue to work, his head down and his brush vigorously sweeping over the parchment while watching her in his peripheral vision.

'For a princess,' Sesshoumaru observed as Kagome stood beside him. 'She plays the part of a servant rather well.' She kept her head down, her brush-straightened hair softly framing her face with her tiny hands clasped in front her. Her thumbs briskly twirled around themselves and she nibbled her bottom lip to the point where Sesshoumaru could catch a faint metallic twinge of blood.

Sesshoumaru finally turned to her, reached up and swept his thumb along her lower lip. "Do stop that," he scolded gently, his voice smooth and rich in her ears. "Unless you're determined to devour it completely." His answer was her blush, the faint rosy hue spreading across her cheeks like wildfire.

'How can one expression be so endearing…' Sesshoumaru mused before shaking the thought clear and gesturing to the tray. "What have you brought me?"

Kagome uncovered two of the three trays, revealing a bowl of rice and another of oden. Sesshoumaru watched the quick smile that flashed on her lips before her stomach rumbled.

"Did you not eat before you were sent to me?" he asked, nodding at her negative response. 'I suppose it would do no harm to feed her,' he thought as he grasped her wrist and pulled her into his lap. 'Besides, I'm not as fond of oden as she seems to be.' He waited until she situated herself, watching as she smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles from her kimono before clutching up the chopsticks and picking up one of the pieces of seafood from the bowl.

"Open," he instructed as he held the chopsticks to her lips. Kagome frowned as if to rebel against the idea before closing her eyes and opening her mouth. Sesshoumaru gently placed the shrimp on her tongue, deciding to ignore her hesitation for the moment. They continued in silence, with Sesshoumaru alternating the oden for the rice as he watched Kagome eat. Each move of her jaw, each tentative swallow captured his undivided attention as if the cells of his body were put on high alert the instant she sat down.

"Now," he said when he felt she finally finished. "What do you say?"

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome muttered softly, her eyes downcast as she once again clasped her hands in her lap.

'Ah,' Sesshoumaru mused when her tongue rolled over the 'r' in his name. 'How did I manage to forget that?' "So I see you haven't forgotten me," he teased with a slight quirk of his lips. "But tell me," he hooked a finger underneath her chin and gently brought her gaze to his. "Will you forget me while I'm away?"

"Of course not!" Kagome responded quickly with a bit of indignation at such a question coloring her tone.

"But you do so much in a day's time," Sesshoumaru countered, inwardly wondering what was causing him to bait her in such a way. "Surely you will forget me somehow. You are only a ningen."

"Be that as it may," Kagome responded with a huff. "I do not forget those so easily."

"I see. Well I am not as lucky as you," Sesshoumaru replied. "I tend to forget easily."

"How awful," Kagome gasped sympathetically. Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "I fear I may forget you during my absence."

"Oh," Kagome asked. "Maybe I could give you something to remember me by."

"What could you give?" Sesshoumaru asked with a smirk. "Carrying more than I need would slow me down, and you cannot go with me."

Kagome thought over this for a second, her fingers crossed haphazardly over her lower lip before reaching for Sesshoumaru's face. He backed away for a second, then relented as she cupped his face in her hands and brought it closer to her. He watched as she sat up a little straighter and pulled his face down a little further before she kissed the crescent in the middle of his forehead.

His eyes slid closed immediately, the warmth and the affection he felt from the simple gesture surprising him into dropping his guard. His hyper sensitized nerves imprinted to memory every detail, from the slight warmth coming from the smooth palms of her hands to the gentle press of her lips against his skin.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened when she pulled away, the blush from earlier darkening to a bright cherry. "My apologies Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered while she removed her hands from his cheeks. "I acted without permission."

"Your apology is unnecessary," Sesshoumaru responded. "You are allowed to do some things without my permission. Now…" He stood her up quickly, watching with a twinge of regret as she rose to her feet before turning back to his desk. "You have lessons to attend to."

"Oh, yes of course." Kagome bowed one last time, then left Sesshoumaru to the empty room and his thoughts.

(V)

Inuyasha quickly made his way toward the dojo the next morning, his nose following both Nassi's and Kagome's recent scents as his thoughts wandered. 'Well, Sesshoumaru's gone,' he thought as he turned down a corridor. 'So that means peace and quiet for three weeks. The look on Kagome's face was most disturbing though. It was almost as if she believed he would not return. Hopefully the other generals and I will be able to cheer her up.'

He opened the doors to the nearest dojo, then paused to stand in the threshold as Nassi and Kagome trained in the middle of the room. They both were dressed in their training gis, heavy boots and fingerless gloves. Kagome blocked with a small, curved sword while Nassi attacked with a pair of short ninja swords.

"Faster!" Nassi instructed as she struck Kagome's vertical block yet again. "You're not going fast enough! I'm having to wait on you!"

Kagome grunted something, something that Inuyasha had no doubt said in front of her if Nassi's sudden shocked expression meant anything, then quickened her blocks enough to throw the kencho off guard.

"Very nice," Nassi huffed after a few minutes. "You're getting good. But I don't want that to be because you're getting used to me. Inuyasha?"

"Hai Nassi?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped further into the room.

"Would you care to spar with Kagome?"

"Nani?" Kagome squeaked as Inuyasha picked up a nearby bokken and stood in front of her. "No way! He's faster than me!"

"And you're saying I'm not?" Nassi frowned playfully.

"No, not at all," Kagome said quickly. "But I-"

"I won't hurt you Kagome," Inuyasha said as he gripped the practice weapon. "Don't tell me you're scared of me."

"Hm!" Kagome huffed, then dropped into a ready stance. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Very well then," Nassi said as she leaned against a nearby wall. "You two start when you get ready."

Inuyasha circled around Kagome, his gaze predatory as she studied him with a watchful eye. He ran toward her unexpectedly, the bokken out by his side before bringing it across himself with a mighty swing. Kagome blocked it instantly, parrying the blade of her sword downward before grasping the blunt side and shoving backward.

"Faster Inuyasha!" Nassi called from the sidelines. "Were Kagome well-versed in offense as well as defense, she would mop the floor with you!"

"Oh yeah!" Inuyasha growled, then jumped back once before rushing toward Kagome again. This time she ducked his advance altogether, using Inuyasha's momentum to push him into the wall beside Nassi.

"Stop!" Nassi yelled after Inuyasha whipped around.

"What!" Inuyasha bellowed in outrage. "You can't be serious? I wasn't finished!"

"This exercise wasn't so you could finish, but to make sure Kagome learns to observe her enemy. I want her to be able to think during battle," Nassi informed him before turning to Kagome. "Tell me what you learned."

"Um," Kagome began with a finger to her bottom lip, her sword resting at her right hip. "For one, Inuyasha's used to bigger weapons."

"How so?" Nassi asked as Inuyasha 'Feh!' ed and leaned against the wall with his hands stuffed inside his sleeves.

"When he moves to attack, he swings his weapon with both hands, and in wide arches," Kagome said, then demonstrated with her weapon. "You, Nassi, are used to shorter weapons, because you use your wrists instead of your entire arm to make a strike. You also tend to use your swords one-handed."

"Very good Kagome," Nassi applauded with a smile. Even Inuyasha had to admit that he was impressed before deciding to applaud too. "Now, what else did you notice?"

"Inuyasha's a charger, while Nassi's a pouncer."

"Huh?" Nassi and Inuyasha both said then scowled when Kagome giggled at them.

"Ok, this is what I mean," Kagome explained. "When Inuyasha begins his attack, he runs head-first into his opponent. You, Nassi, tend to pounce from wherever you are to your opponent. You may charge at first, but in the end you always end up in the air."

"That's rich!" Inuyasha guffawed at Nassi's expense. "You must be part neko, instead of part-"

"Well done Kagome!" Nassi congratulated after shooting Inuyasha a scathing glare. "That's exactly the kind of thing I want you to learn! There will be times that your opponent will be moving too fast for you to get everything you just received from us, but you will still be able to decipher him enough to figure out what his strategy will be when it comes to protecting yourself from danger. Very good indeed!"

"Thanks Nassi!" Kagome beamed, then smiled at Inuyasha. "And thanks for going easy on me Inuyasha. I appreciate it!"

"No problem," Inuyasha said as Nassi directed him back to the floor. "Remember it, because I'm not going to this time."

"Alright Inuyasha," Kagome said as she prepared for his attack. "I'll try to."

Keni'Chi sat in the middle of the second dojo, patiently waiting for lunch to be over so he could start Inuyasha's first day of training.

'I've seen the way he practices,' he thought with a grimace. 'And not only is he not good at it, he's bored too. This technique should be more to his liking.'

He looked up when Inuyasha strolled into the room, then stood up fully as Inuyasha approached him.

"What's up kit?" Inuyasha greeted with a wave.

"Nothing much Puppy-san. Here," he tossed Inuyasha one of the wooden bokkens at his feet. "you're going to need this."

"Alright," Inuyasha muttered as he caught the practice weapon. "Father says you're going to teach me something new."

"That's right. You don't like your current lessons do you?"

"No," Inuyasha grumbled. "They're boring. All we do is swing the sword around. It's like torture."

"I kind of figured that," Keni'Chi said with a nod. "And that's why I asked InuTaishou-sama if I could teach you my technique. It's a lot more fun, and involves plenty of kicks, punches and flips. The best part is," he made sure Inuyasha was listening, then whispered "You never have to put down your sword."

"Alright then!" Inuyasha exclaimed, then frowned suddenly. "But how predictable is it?"

"Let me guess," Keni'Chi asked with a laugh. "Kagome read you earlier, didn't she?"

"How'd you know?" Inuyasha asked as Keni'Chi picked up a bokken of his own. Keni'Chi chuckled. "Because she's read me. She's very good at that sort of thing. Anyway, should you mix this technique with your old, she shouldn't be able to read it as easily."

"OK then," Inuyasha said while Keni'Chi stood beside him. "Then let's get this over with."

"The technique I'm going to teach you is called the Tenpu-Kasai-Ryu-Kai with the Seung Style Longsword."

"What the hell is half of that?" Inuyasha asked, his brow knitted together in confusion.

"The Tenpu-Kasai-Ryu-Kai is your footwork, and the Seung Style Longsword is how your going to use your sword during the footwork. Now, is your bokken heavier than the Tetsusaiga?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Hold it in your right hand and hold it over your head like this." Keni'Chi raised his bokken so that the beginning of the blade was raised over his right shoulder, with the rest of the blade arching over his head. "Got it?"

Inuyasha copied him, then shook his head before lowering his bokken. "No way I'm doing that. The Tetsusaiga's too heavy for that kind of thing."

"The bokken I have is three times the weight of the Tetsusaiga," Keni'Chi told him as he spread his feet shoulder length apart and held his left hand out in front of him. "You mean to tell me that you're not as strong as I am?"

"I'm stronger **than** you," Inuyasha growled as he raised his bokken once again. He copied Keni'Chi's stance perfectly, then glanced to the kit for instruction. "Well?"

"With this technique," Keni'Chi continued with a smile. "You can use your sword to attack, or you can use it as a distraction. The position of the blade allows you to use kicks and jumps as well. For today, we're going to practice on swordplay. The Seung style is a bit difficult, but you'll get the hang of it."

(VI)

Sesshoumaru and Alabaster stood overlooking Rose Castle, watching as ningen and youkai traversed throughout the castle grounds. 'Things seem to be at peace here,' Sesshoumaru mused as he and Alabaster continued on their journey. 'There are no scents of the Dark Army anywhere throughout the Damascas kingdom. I am sure Kagome will be most pleased.'

He and Alabaster trotted on with nothing but the sounds of the forest around them and Sesshoumaru's thoughts to keep them company. 'I wonder if she gets homesick. I hear it is something ningen often suffer from when they've been away from home for a long time, and I'm sure three months is long enough. Will she want to return home to stay?'

The thought disturbed him for some reason, causing a slight tightness inside his chest before Sesshoumaru dismissed it entirely. 'She is nothing more than a pet,' he told himself as he dismounted. He closed his eyes, leaned against Alabaster's side and focused on the rest of his senses. 'It is natural for me to be fond of her. After all, if I were not, then she would be useless. And I do detest useless humans.'

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, his pupils dilating slightly from the waning sunlight that streamed into his eyes. 'Another thing I detest is waiting. This journey is taking entirely too long. I know Father insisted on taking Alabaster, but I do not need him. It is time for me to set out on my own.'

"Alabaster?"

Alabaster neighed in reply, his snowy ears perking instantly.

"Return to the castle."

Alabaster turned without question and began to retrace his steps. He glanced over his shoulder once before disappearing into the horizon. Sesshoumaru sighed in relief, then waited as red youki collected beneath his feet to form small cloud. It lifted him into air effortlessly, then proceeded toward the northwestern border.

Sesshoumaru looked down on the land as it streamed along below him, watching as trees and fields became nothing but patchwork blurs before something caught his attention. He paused the cloud in mid-air and peered over the side as what appeared to be a dark blob oozed along the northeastern border. The scent coming from the blob ripped a growl from Sesshoumaru's throat, the scent one he recognized from countless villages destroyed beyond recognition.

'The Dark Army,' he growled as it poured over the lands below him. What had to be thousands upon thousands of oni and lower-level youkai covered the land below him like a dark storm cloud, yet they left the vegetation they touched completely undisturbed.

'Where are they going?' Sesshoumaru wondered as they turned in unison to his left and toward the south. 'What business would they have in the south? And why are they not stampeding? It is almost as if they were commanded somewhere…No matter.' Sesshoumaru stood and resumed his journey north. 'I shall have to discuss this with Father upon my return.'

"What's today's lesson?" Kagome asked Miroku as they walked across the training grounds to the forest. Kagome glanced to the empty field, guessing that it was the army's day off as she followed Miroku toward the wild territory.

"We're looking for a plant," Miroku told her as they crossed the training ground barrier and entered the forest. "It's something I need for the infirmary."

"What kind of plant?" Kagome responded. She stopped when the wind picked up and lifted cluster of leaves on the forest floor. Miroku turned just as the leaves began their swirl around her, watching as they incased her in the middle of their cyclone.

'She could put the forest sprites to shame, should she choose to,' Miroku thought as Kagome giggled and grasped one of the swirling leaves between her fingers. It stopped the second Kagome stepped from them, giving Miroku the impression that there was more behind that little show than nature before brushing it aside and continuing through the woods.

"The plant we're looking for is a special one," Miroku finally answered while Kagome caught up with him. "It's called hunag-gi, and it is part of your training."

"What does it do?"

"It helps wounds to heal faster," Miroku informed her before kneeling toward a nearby bush. Kagome kneeled beside him. "Is that what we're looking for?" she asked as he studied the leaves of a small plant growing beneath the bush.

"No," Miroku said with a shake of his head. "But it's almost as good. This is a lavender plant, and above it is a raspberry bush. The leaves from both will be beneficial in our infirmary." He reached inside his robes for a small burlap sack and began picking the leaves from the raspberry. "Be sure to get the greenest leaves, and that they have no spots or holes," he instructed as he passed Kagome another sack and gestured toward the lavender plant. They picked as many leaves as they could before sealing their sacks closed and venturing further into the forest.

"What do the leaves of the bushes we just picked do again?" Kagome asked as Miroku kept a steady eye on the ground. Soon they walked into the middle of a large clearing where the grass was just beginning to come back after a long winter's sleep.

"The lavender is calming, which is very useful for irate patients. The raspberry we use in tea to help the digestion and immune systems." He stopped suddenly, the little rings attached to the upper part of his staff ringing in the silent forest.

"What is it?" Kagome whispered as she clutched the back of his robes.

"Listen."

Kagome did as he asked, then shrugged. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. We're in trouble."

Kagome paled instantly, her grip on the houshi tightening as he began to back out of the clearing. "Houshi-sama-"

"Shhhhh," Miroku quieted softly. He grasped his staff in his hands, his gaze sweeping the clearing as Kagome struggled not to panic. "One thing you must remember Kagome," Miroku said as he and Kagome neared the edge of the clearing. "Is that you're safe if the forest is noisy. You have a problem if it goes quiet."

"Hai Miroku," Kagome whispered back. She brushed against something wet and sticky, and glanced behind her to see what it was. She looked to a nearby tree, then directly behind her and screamed.

Miroku jerked around and shoved Kagome one way before jumping the opposite as a giant slug oni leapt at them both. Kagome rolled to a nearby set of bushes, yelping in pain as the branches scratched her exposed legs. The oni slithered toward her, it's mouth gaping open as a long trail of slime oozed along behind it.

"Hey!" Miroku shouted as he jumped between them. "Hey! Come this way!"

The slug followed with an angry snarl, it's tail whipping out at the last second to knock Kagome back to the ground. She lay stunned as Miroku fended off the slug, his staff slicing and hacking through the oni's squishy body.

"Kagome! Get out of here!" he shouted as the slug pounced on him. Miroku stepped to the side at the last second, and the slug landed face-first into the dirt. Miroku acted instantly, reaching inside his robes for a pouch of ashen salt and tossing it at the creature. The pouch exploded on its back, and the salt covered the oni entirely. It shrieked as it began to melt, the stench coming off the dying thing enough to make Kagome's stomach flip nauseously. "Oh gods," she groaned as she grasped the nearest tree for support. "I think I'm goanna be sick."

"Me too," Miroku groaned from beside the melting slug. He plunked down beside it as Kagome made her way to him with a slight smile on his face. "I think I've had enough for the day. Let's say we head-"

Miroku disappeared as the ground beneath him caved in, then shot through the air when another slug tossed him back up. Kagome watched, horrified, as he sailed above her to hit the ground like a rag doll.

"Housi-sama!" Kagome yelled as she sprinted toward him. "Miroku! Are you ok?" She dropped to her knees beside him and shook the unconscious man. "Miroku! Please don't be dead," she cried before checking his pulse. She listened and released a pent up breath at the sound of Miroku's steady heartbeat as the slug resurfaced.

"Thank the gods," she sighed in relief. "but what do I-"

"I will eat the both of you," the oni gurgled thickly. "But I will rip the houshi apart for killing my mate."

"Your mate attacked us first!" Kagome argued. "We had no choice!"

"You killed my mate!" the slug yelled, it's voice shattering the quiet around them. "I will devour you both!" It charged toward them in a hideous glob, it's mouth wide open and displaying rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth.

Kagome's arm began to glow as she stretched her palm out toward the oni and cried "Pratrocinor Ventus!" The wind surged around her and Miroku instantly, the leaves around and beneath them forming a swirling, razor-sharp dome. The slug pounded on the barrier furiously, it's enraged strikes making the shelter shudder around them as Kagome's hair whipped in the gusting wind.

"Miroku?" she called again, then sighed and rested his head in her lap when she didn't get an answer. 'What am I going to do now?' she wondered as the shield shuddered again. "Inuyasha, Nassi, I need you guys."

"No," Nassi said to one of the guards at the top of the western tower. "Don't do that. If you lean over the side like that, you're just asking to fall over. If you can't see, then ask someone to help you."

"Right Nassi-sempai," the guard saluted from the top of the tower, then pointed toward the eastern side of the castle. "Um, what's that?"

"What's what?" Nassi said absently as she helped another soldier with his spear.

"That, in the Wild Territory."

Nassi sighed in annoyance and floated toward him, coming to a rest right beside his post and looking toward the forest. "My God," she gasped at the swirling dome of leaves in the center of the forest. "What is that?"

"I just asked that-" The guard stopped when Nassi froze, her face paling slightly before she disappeared from sight. "Hm. I wonder what that was about," the guard said to himself, then shrugged and returned to his watch.

Inuyasha and Keni'Chi stood in the middle of the second dojo, each eying each other warily before Keni'Chi attacked. His bokken swiped the air above Inuyasha's head just before Inuyasha ducked, rolled between his legs and kicked his feet from underneath him.

"Very good Inuyasha," Keni'Chi praised as he and Inuyasha stood up. "Now, come for me."

"Alright then," Inuyasha growled as he charged forward, his bokken outstretched at his right side. "But don't blame me if-Oh shit!" He ran toward Keni'Chi but his eyes were unfocused, as if he were seeing someone other than the kitsune in front of him.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Keni'Chi called when Inuyasha leaped over his head, sprinted across the dojo floor and jumped out the window toward the eastern garden. Inuyasha sprinted toward the forest, his gaze so intent on his target that he didn't realize he had company until she growled beside him.

"Nassi? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as they jumped over the barrier wall blocking the garden from the training grounds outside it.

"I should ask the same of you," she retorted. "But I take you heard Kagome call you."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said suspiciously. "You could say that."

Nassi glanced at him curiously, but decided to inquire about his statement another time as they entered the forest. "Did Miroku tell you his plans for today?"

"No, but I'm guessing he messed up," Inuyasha responded as he darted along the trees. Nassi took to the air above him, her face set and serious as they followed the humans' scents. "Doesn't he know better than to come this far out with her?"

They burst into the clearing in the center of the clearing and stopped in their tracks, neither able to believe the sight in front of them. The slug oni still pummeled the shield around Kagome and Miroku, who sat in the center of it. Kagome was huddled around the houshi and crying into the front of his robes.

"Shuurai!" Inuyasha heard Nassi cry out. A bolt of lightening streaked from the sky and skewered the oni clean through before it exploded. Bits and pieces of it rained down on the clearing, the parts rebounding off Kagome's shield as Inuyasha and Nassi retreated to the cover of the forest.

Inuyasha was the first to return to the clearing after the downpour, and was the first to see the wind slowly die down to a stop. He and Nassi stood by as the leaves returned to their places on the ground before Kagome fainted from exhaustion.

"What was that?" Nassi asked as Inuyasha lifted Kagome off of Miroku and settled her into his arms. "It was amazing, just amazing. What is she?"

"She's a miko," Inuyasha admitted. He lowered his forehead to hers, his ears twitching nervously as he listened to Kagome's steady breaths. "And you're not supposed to know."

"Well," Nassi said after a moment's silence. "I know now but don't worry about anyone else finding out." She draped Miroku over her shoulder like a towel, grasped the back of his legs and turned to Inuyasha. "Don't look so down," she said as they made they're way back to the castle. "Her secret's safe with me."

(VII)

Sesshoumaru stood at the bottom of the mountain in the middle of the northern territory, his golden eyes narrowed slightly as he tipped his head back and glared up the side of the rock face. 'Hm,' he grunted as he searched for any of the wolf tribe. 'No welcoming party. Well, I suppose I shall have to greet them instead.' The red miasma returned to Sesshoumaru's feet and levitated him up the side of the mountain to a flat cliff twenty feet above him.

He landed softly between two sentry men, startling them as he did so. He didn't flinch when they jumped to their feet and thrust their spears in his face, with one of the weapons coming dangerously close to his nose.

"Where is Kouga?" Sesshoumaru demanded. The two gawked at him in disbelief, then scowled as other sentries ran toward them with their spears raised.

"Who are you to demand Kouga-sama?" one on Sesshoumaru's left growled. Sesshoumaru glared at him from the corner of his eye, yet remained still as he tested the wind for the ookami taiyoukai's scent. He soon caught wind of the scent of cold wind and forests, a scent he recognized as the one he was looking for. He started forward without warning, his strong and steady gait swiftly leaving the clueless guards behind as he moved throughout the little gathering of ookami toward the scent.

Sesshoumaru came to a stop at the back of the large cliff expanse just as the other guards caught up to him. Kouga sat with his back to him, his legs crossed beneath him as he sat on an enormous boulder overlooking the flat plains below him. "Forgive us Kouga-sama," one said as the others bowed around Sesshoumaru. "But he penetrated our defenses. "

"He wishes to speak to you," said another as Kouga finally turned around. "We don't know who he thinks he is but-"

"He's the Great Taiyoukai," Kouga spoke up. "Surely your noses and eyes don't lie."

The effect was instantaneous, with each soldier shuddering at Sesshoumaru's feet. Each silently bid goodbye to their families and hello to their ancestors while they remembered their treatment toward Sesshoumaru as Kouga stood up and bowed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, my apologies for my men. They forget themselves sometimes."

"Of course," Sesshoumaru replied absently. "They are excused."

The ookami jumped up instantly, each bowing and offering their sincerest apologies before sprinting away. Kouga watched them go with an angry growl, his eyes narrowed considerably before Sesshoumaru recaptured his attention. "To what do I owe the pleasure," Kouga asked as he resumed his seat on the rock.

"This is not a recreational visit," Sesshoumaru said. "You sent word for me, now here I am."

"I what?" Kouga responded in confusion.

"Surely your hearing doesn't fail you," Sesshoumaru replied. "You sent word that the Dark Army was loose upon your people and for me to assist you as soon as possible."

"No, I didn't," Kouga said with a shake of his head. "Our situation with the Dark Army is the same as it was three months ago. We've had no problems."

"Then what of the messenger?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Surely he would have caught up to me and informed me of the mistake."

"No one has come from the Western Castle," Kouga informed him. "Otherwise he would still be here and you both could have left together. I assure you Sesshoumaru-sama, we've not heard from the Dark Army."

"Kouga-sama!" a guard exclaimed as he burst in on the little meeting. "Forgive me, but there is something you and Sesshoumaru-sama should see."

Sesshoumaru followed the soldier with Kouga close behind toward the eastern part of the cliff. The scent of blood and tears floated to them on the late afternoon breeze, the scent increasing in power the further they walked. They soon came to a group of female ookami gathered in a circle around something, the scent from before coming from somewhere around them.

"Move," Sesshoumaru growled as he approached the nearest female. She turned quickly, a scowl marring her features before her face froze in fear. "Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered as she stepped to the side. Sesshoumaru cast her a passing glare before focusing ahead of him.

In the center of the women stood a ookami pup, no more than three human years old, nude and covered from head to toe in blood and mud. She stood silently, seemingly ignorant to the world around her as the women attempted to find out what happened to her.

"What has happened to you?" Sesshoumaru asked. The girl looked up at him, her lilac eyes wide and unseeing as Sesshoumaru kneeled in front of her. "What has happened to your family?"

"Mama…" she whispered, her tiny voice nearly lost to Sesshoumaru's youkai hearing. "Mama, wake up. Why won't you wake up?"

"My lord," a female said as she draped a thin blanket over the pup's shoulders. "May we clean her up?"

"Certainly." Sesshoumaru rose to his feet while the women of the village took the pup away, his gaze serious and contemplative as Kouga fumed from beside him.

"Where is the girl from?" Kouga growled to the nearest soldier. He pointed, then ran in the gestured direction with Kouga and Sesshoumaru following close behind. Sesshoumaru took to the air above as Kouga and the other ookami dashed over the lands.

'Perhaps the concern should not have been where the Dark Army was going, but rather where they have been,' Sesshoumaru thought as smoke rose over the rapidly darkening horizon.

The decimated remains of a youkai village appeared beneath him, the pillars of smoke rising into the sky like blackened flags. Kouga and the soldier stopped in the center of the village square, with Sesshoumaru landing seconds later. Everything was eerily silent around them, except for the occasional pop of an ember as Sesshoumaru and the others looked around. Youkai littered the ground around them, with some obviously members of Kouga's clan. Others that carried the stench of the Dark Army were far outnumbered by the dead of Kouga's tribe. Kouga kneeled by each body, his head hung in silent morning as he closed their eyes and stood back up.

Sesshoumaru watched all this passively, but inside his blood boiled in outrage. 'These were not warriors,' Sesshoumaru concluded when he spied an elderly ookami slumped over a keel, the lump of clay he was working on splattered on the hay below him. 'The Dark Army knew this. They saw this village as an easy target and obliterated them. The cowards…'

He turned at a growl on his left, then stepped back as a nearby hut exploded beside him. Sesshoumaru reached for Toukijin, his concern not the debris that rained down on him, but the mammoth three-horned oni that roared from the depths of the rubble. He rushed toward Sesshoumaru, his eyes crimson as his blood lust coursed within him. Sesshoumaru dodged the oni's wild swing, then used Toukijin to slice through the offending arm. The oni howled in agony, his eyes squinted shut before glaring down at him.

"You will pay inu youkai," it snarled before charging again.

"Foolish. You will not leave this place." Sesshoumaru dodged the oni's next blow and wrapped his lightening whip around the beast's throat. "Now," Sesshoumaru growled as the creature dropped to his knees. "What was the purpose of this?" he demanded, then tightened the whip's grip when the creature remained silent.

"It doesn't matter!" the oni cried out. "Because she will see to your death, Great Taiyoukai!" The oni said the last like a curse, spitting the title from his mouth like vermin.

"She?" Sesshoumaru repeated, ignoring the rest as Kouga approached them. "Who is this she?"

The oni laughed, a dark sound that chilled Kouga's blood. "She will kill you all. She brought you here, she destroyed the village, and she will kill you all! She will kill you all! She will-"

"Enough." Sesshoumaru released his whip's hold on the oni's throat. "He is yours Kouga-san."

Kouga wasted no time in attacking, withdrawing his sword and slicing through the entire left side of the oni's face. It fell to the ground with a heavy thud, with the oni's remaining eye lifeless upon impact. He kneeled beside the body, his breathing labored and his eyes narrowed as he fought to control his youkai blood.

"Control yourself," Sesshoumaru growled from beside him. "The oni is dead. There are no others. You will not-"

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kouga interrupted. He stood and sheathed his sword, his head still downcast as he balled his fists at his sides.

"The treaty between us earlier was a formal promise." he raised his head, revealing not eyes red from loss of control but eyes red with tears.

"Now they've dared to attack my lands. You have my word Sesshoumaru-sama. I will spill their blood at your side."

----

Translations:

Pratrocinor Ventus: Latin. Means 'Protective Winds'. One of the many miko abilities found in Kagome's miko book.

Shuurai: Japanese. Means 'Lightening Strike'. One out of three of Nassirudden's lightening-based attacks.


	9. A Promise of Home

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own it. I wish I did. If anyone can help with that desire, please let me know. For now, I'll just stick with my stories, my tapes and my Kirara plushie.

Chapter Nine: A Promise of Home

InuTaishou quietly walked the halls of the eastern wing, his intent to fully enjoy the castle before the first bustling of life began for the day. He stopped by the door of one of the dojos and peered inside, an affectionate smile spreading on his lips at it's occupant.

Nassi sat alone in the middle of the room, dressed in her training gi with her right side facing him. She seemed to be lost in thought, a small smile on her face as she gazed up through the open skylight to the clouds above.

'Such a somber youkai,' InuTaishou mused as he watched her. 'It's rare to find her like this. Her aura is so calm, so peaceful, almost like she does not have a care in the world. There are few times I've seen her like this, with so much love, admiration and trust in her aura and scent.' He thought back to those few times, his brow furrowing when he began to notice a pattern.

'Those few times seem to always be around my youngest,' InuTaishou realized. 'Could she be infatuated with him?' He thought about it a moment, then shook his head. 'No, the nervousness that normally comes with that isn't there. And she's normally nervous around Kilik anyway. No, this is more like a child's hero worship but why would she feel that way toward Inuyasha?'

InuTaishou thought a second more on the subject, then shrugged and continued down the hallway. 'After all,' he thought to himself as he rounded the corner toward the royal dojo. 'If it were meant to be understood, she will explain.'

Nassi came out of her musings the instant roses flooded her senses, along with a barely noticeable scent of vanilla. Her head tilted to the side, her face marred by concern as Kagome walked across the room to her. The young princess looked more forlorn than usual, something that Nassi felt may be to Sesshoumaru's absence as she stood up. "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged, something Nassi figured she'd picked up from Keni'Chi. "I don't know. I just don't feel very well today. May I be excused Nassi-sempai?"

"Um…sure," Nassi nodded quickly. "You go right ahead and rest. Call for me or Inuyasha if you need anything."

"Alright." Nassi watched as Kagome left the room, the normal tinge of sadness that inhabited Kagome's scent seemed to engulf her today. 'No,' Nassi determined as she too left the room to inform the others. 'This has nothing to do with Sesshoumaru-dono. This is much deeper.'

"She's sick you say," InuTaishou replied minutes after Inuyasha, Kilik, Keni'Chi and Nassi informed him of Kagome's sudden lethargic mood. "What makes you think so?"

"She said she wasn't feeling well," Nassi answered.

"And you took her word for it? Did she smell as if she had an illness?"

"Um," Nassi's face turned thoughtful, then she shook her head. "No, not really."

"Then our Kagome just needs time to herself," InuTaishou said with a sigh. "Don't worry. She should be fine once Sesshoumaru comes back."

"But it's not like her to be this sad," Inuyasha argued. "Kagome's normally so bright, so happy. And Sesshoumaru's scheduled to be back by tomorrow right? She knows that but she's still walking around like somebody died!" He yipped when Nassi smacked him in the back of the head, glaring at her as she shook her head in mild disgust.

"What was that for?" he demanded while the others laughed around him.

"For being stupid," Nassi answered. "Pick your words better!"

"You do that again, and you'll pick which hand you want to keep!"

Nassi's frown deepened into a scowl, she and Inuyasha standing toe to toe as they growled at each other like puppies. "You try it and you'll have to pick up your teeth!"

"You two stop!" Kilik scolded. "We have a bigger problem, and you're not helping any."

Both youkai stopped arguing immediately, a sheepish grin spreading across Inuyasha's face as Nassi scowled at him. "You're right," Keni'Chi said to Kilik when Nassi opened her mouth to say something. "Maybe we should talk to Kagome ourselves."

"That is a good suggestion," InuTaishou agreed. "Nassi, could you send the nearest servant to collect her?"

Nassi stuck her head out the throne room doors and called to the nearest servant. "Crystal! Come here a moment!"

"Hai, Nassi-sempai?" Inuyasha and the other males heard the kitsune female say before Nassi groaned.

"What's with everyone calling me that today? Look, I need a favor. Could you get Kagome for me? I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure," was Crystal's enthusiastic reply before Nassi closed the door with a smile. "She should be here any moment," she told the others, then sat down to wait.

The throne room doors burst open minutes later, but it was a rather frazzled hanyou who stood in their threshold. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked as Crystal stumbled into the room.

"Kagome-san isn't in her room."

"What!" shouted Inuyasha and the others. "What do you mean she's not in her room?"

Crystal winced fearfully, her furry red ears flattening to her skull before answering. "I went to retrieve her but she's not there. Her scent leads a few paces away from her door, then completely disappears."

"Just great," Keni'Chi growled as Inuyasha tried to contact Kagome telepathically. "Where could she have gone?"

"I suggest you search for her," InuTaishou replied. "After all, she cannot go past the Outer Gates, so she's still on the compound."

"Right away InuTaishou-sama," Keni'Chi said as he, Nassi and Kilik bowed before leaving the room to search.

"OK," Nassi began once they stepped outside the room. "Keni'Chi, you search the southern wing of the castle. Kilik, you search the west. Inuyasha, you search the training grounds and Wild Territory while I search the north."

"But she can't be here," Keni'Chi argued as Keni'Chi and Inuyasha ran off. "So why would you even waste your time?"

"Because every wing has to be searched," Nassi replied as she floated in mid air. "So you guys go ahead. We'll meet in the courtyard behind the Inner Gate later." Nassi watched as Keni'Chi sped off, then began her own search for the missing princess.

'It's so beautiful here,' Kagome mused as she gazed into the horizon. 'So peaceful and quiet. It's too bad the others aren't here.' She stood alone on the empty pier, her dark hair fluttering to her right side like a banner in the strong ocean breeze. She inhaled a lungful of the salty afternoon air with a wistful smile before sitting on the edge of the dock. She quickly shed her heavy boots and gloves and set them beside her before gazing into the sky that reminded her so much of her mother's eyes.

'You'd never believe how much I'm learning,' Kagome thought longingly, secretly wishing her mother could hear. 'Everyone's been so nice here. It's hard to believe the stories Father used to tell about the youkai during his travels. I have so many friends here, but I still miss you. I miss both of you.'

Kagome sniffed quietly, a large tear rolling down her cheek to splash into the waters below. "I miss you both so much…"

"Kagome!"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder as the wind picked up around her, her eyes closed as she felt the aura of the approaching youkai. 'Worry, with deeper reflections of grief and anger. That's no one but Nassi.' The kencho youkai landed on the pier beside her soon enough, her normally light gray eyes darkened in concern.

"Kagome, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you. How in the world did you get down here?"

"The cliff?" Kagome asked softly. "It really wasn't as hard of a climb as I thought it would be. I guess it's because of the training and such."

"Why did you run off?" Nassi asked as she sat beside her. "We would have gladly brought you down here. All you had to do was ask."

"I just wanted to be alone for a while," Kagome answered with a sigh. "You know, I just wanted to think."

"Hey, that doesn't sound like the Kagome I know," Nassi teased lightly. "The Kagome I know is full of sunshine, flowers and happy rays of light. Now what's wrong?"

"I'm…I miss my family," Kagome admitted. She brought her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and rested her head on them. "I want to see my mother and father so badly. I miss them so much. Father was so angry when I left, and I think he might be still angry with me."

"How could he be?" Nassi asked. "What could you have done for him to be angry with you?"

"I came here against his wishes."

"Big deal," Nassi said with a wave of her hand. "I'm sure he understands by now. Why are you homesick? Doesn't it get boring just staying inside a palace all day?"

Kagome sighed deeply, her tone regretful and pained before turning to the warrior beside her. "Haven't you ever just wanted to go back?" Kagome asked, unaware of the sudden shock overtaking her friend. "To see someone you really love just to tell them you love them just one more time?" She squeaked in surprise when Nassi hugged her, her head resting on Kagome's shoulder as she started to cry. "Nassi? Nassi, are you ok?"

"I'm so sorry Kagome," Nassi said with a sniff. "You're right. You have every right to be homesick, and to see your parents." She hastily wiped her face with her hands with a goofy grin. "I must look really silly crying like this."

"No, not at all," Kagome replied. 'What could make her do that?' she wondered as Nassi calmed down and turned her gaze to the ocean. 'Was it something I said? And exactly why _is_ she so sad all the time?'

"I tell you what," Nassi began, derailing Kagome's train of thought. "I'll make sure you get home, ok Kagome?"

"You will?" Kagome squeaked hopefully. "You promise?"

"I give you my word as…" she paused for a moment, then smiled. "As the complicated mess that I am. In return, I'll have to ask for a favor."

"Anything, just name it!"

"Train Inuyasha tomorrow."

"What!" Kagome exclaimed, her voice echoing off the cliffs around them. Nassi stood up and dusted off her hands.

"Train Inuyasha. That's all I ask."

"But why me?" Kagome countered. "I mean, shouldn't someone else train him? Someone with youkai blood?"

"Keni'Chi and I will still train him," Nassi assured her. "But I think it would do him some good to train against a miko, don't you?"

"But I'm not fully trained!" Kagome argued. "I'm just now learning how to read auras and put up barriers. I haven't started weapons training!"

"Then this is the perfect opportunity," Nassi replied nonchalantly. She studied the crestfallen look on Kagome's face and sighed. "Look, if you say no, I'll still find some way to get you home. I just think that training would be good for the both of you. Besides, you're teaching him archery anyway."

"You're right," Kagome agreed after a second. "I have wanted to elaborate on that."

"And you can pick whatever it is you want to teach him, no matter what it is," Nassi told her. "But I would appreciate it, and so would he."

"Alright then," Kagome said as she too stood up. "I'll be more than happy to do it."

"Great! That's my girl!" Nassi cheered as she hugged the shocked teenager. "Now let's get back! Everyone's about to freak out about you!"

"Alright," Kagome agreed. She watched as Nassi changed shape, turning into a giant black bird. 'Get on,' she heard Nassi say in her mind. Kagome obeyed hesitantly and gasped when the kencho suddenly took flight, leaving Kagome's breath and stomach behind.

"Slow down!" Kagome screamed. "I'm going to fall!"

'You won't fall,' Nassi laughed in Kagome's mind. 'I won't let you! Just relax!'

Kagome groaned in reply, then looked down and tried to judge how far the ground was beneath her as the northern tower came into view.

(I)

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she skipped ahead of the slightly grumpy youkai. Inuyasha glared up at her and folded his arms inside the sleeves of his haori and sighed. 'It should be a crime to be so cheerful so early in the morning,' he griped to himself as Kagome walked ahead of him. 'And where is she taking me? Doesn't she realize that we have practice in an hour?'

"You're so slow Inuyasha," Kagome giggled then ran back, grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him through the castle entrance to the courtyard. Inuyasha blushed upon contact, something the passing servants noticed as the chipper young lady dragged their lord across the grounds to the Inner Gate. "Come on! We don't have all day! I want to get a lot of training out the way before lunch."

"Training? What training?" Inuyasha asked as the passed the Inner Gate and entered the training grounds. "Kagome, what's going on?"

"I get to train you today Inuyasha-chan!" Kagome teased happily, never noticing Inuyasha's deepening blush. "Nassi said I could! We're going to learn so much and this will be so much fun and-"

"Woah, wait a minute. What do you mean by '_We're_ going to learn so much'? How are you supposed to train me if you don't know what you're doing?"

"That's kinda the point," Kagome replied as they approached the woods. "To help you learn how to defend yourself from someone like me, and for me to learn how to defend myself from someone like you."

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted while they ventured deeper into the forest. "I don't need to learn how to defend myself against a ningen. What's the point?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head, the single tendril framing the left side of her face fluttering in the breeze. "You still have to do it Inuyasha. Be still a moment."

Inuyasha stilled beside her and felt the invisible barrier surround them. From what his senses could tell, the barrier stretched twenty feet from either side of them, leaving them plenty of room to spar without crowding them in. "Now what?"

"Now we train," Kagome replied as she un-strapped a bow from her back. "You go that way," she pointed to her right. "And we'll begin."

"Begin what?" Inuyasha asked before pulling the bokken from his back. "What are we doing again?"

"You're going to defend yourself from my arrows. I'm going to try to shoot you."

"Oh hell no!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You're not shooting me in the ass! I've had enough trips to the infirmary fooling around with you!"

"Please Inuyasha?" Kagome begged. "I need to practice shooting at moving targets, and you should learn how to avoid a miko's power anyway. I don't want to have to make an amulet for you or something."

"You can do that?" Inuyasha asked, amazed. "Wow."

"I can, but I don't know how. Even if I did, I'm not going to! Let's just do this, OK?"

Inuyasha thought for a second, then sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll do it, but I won't like it."

"I'm going to be shooting at you," Kagome replied sardonically as she nocked an arrow and aimed. "I don't think a lot of people like it."

"Smart ass," Inuyasha growled, then leaped in the air when the first arrow streaked toward him. He landed in the same spot on his feet, and then sprang to his left to avoid the next. The arrows sped up in procession, and soon Inuyasha was leaping from tree branch to branch around the perimeter to avoid being run through.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Inuyasha taunted down at Kagome from a nearby tree. "I thought you said train, not play!"

"I'll show you," Kagome mumbled angrily. She nocked another arrow and fired in Inuyasha's general direction, not bothering to aim directly for the hanyou as he jumped and avoided the projectiles. She shot off two more then turned her bow sideways, nocked two arrows on the bow and released.

Inuyasha ducked the first one, only to feel the second one wiz past his ear. He stood up and held up his hand toward it, then brought it to his face and glared at the few tiny white hairs in his palm. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You're not taking me seriously," Kagome responded.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll show you serious!" Inuyasha charged toward her, a wicked snarl on his face with his bokken extended at his side. Kagome stepped back, repositioned her bow, nocked an arrow and fired. The arrow flew toward Inuyasha in a violet comet-like streak, one he barely avoided before pouncing on her. Kagome quickly pulled one of her arrows from their quiver and raised it between them, squinting when the splinters from the bokken rained down on her face and hair from the contact.

"Ha! I've got you now!" Inuyasha jeered triumphantly. Kagome smirked back. "You think so?" She quickly rapped the back of his knees with the bow, then jumped back and away when he stumbled. She stepped past his next attempt to catch her, then ducked when he tried to pounce on her again. She watched with a grin as Inuyasha sailed inches over her head and crashed face first into a nearby bush.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he fought with the bush's prickly leaves and branches.

"Damn it! Let go you little sons of bitches!" Inuyasha snarled while mercilessly whacking at the poor plant.

"Here," Kagome said gently as she moved to help him. "Maybe I can help."

"You should," Inuyasha growled, looking on as Kagome untangled each branch from his black and white dragon print hakamas and white haori. "It's your fault."

"I don't see how," Kagome countered. "I didn't tell you to try to jump on me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha yelled heatedly.

"You know what it means! I didn't tell you to jump on me like some kind of cat, you psycho!" Kagome hollered back, her fists instantly going to her hips. Inuyasha snorted and jerked his head away. "You're the bloody psycho!"

"ooooooo….fine! Stay in that bush for all I care!"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome stomped off, leaving him entangled in the middle of the clearing. "Kagome?" he called into the empty wood. "Kagome? Aw come on! Get me out of here!"

Inuyasha snarled to himself, then sighed and rested his chin on his chest. "Fine. I'm sorry ok? Just get me out of here."

"That's all I wanted to hear."

"Gahhh!" Inuyasha hollered when Kagome popped up beside him. "What's the matter with you, twit? Tryin' to kill someone?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm sure I scared the daylights out of you," Kagome replied as she once again got to work on the bush. "This should be the last…there! You're all set!"

"Thank goodness," Inuyasha cried as he leapt from his confinements, only to moan when he glanced back. "Why is my hair in there?" he gaped accusingly. Kagome shrugged. "Some of it didn't let go, so I-"

"You cut my hair?" Inuyasha asked. "I can't believe this!"

"I didn't cut all of it!" Kagome argued back.

"Whatever. Hey," Inuyasha began with the quickness of a village lush. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know, the whole arrow thing. That's pretty cool."

"Oh that. That's a result of my meditation exercises with InuTaishou-sama," Kagome admitted. "Would you like to try?"

"You mean, sit in the middle of a bunch of daises and go 'om' for an hour? No thanks," Inuyasha passed. Kagome giggled behind her hand, then sat at his feet and motioned for him to sit down as well.

"Meditation is about clearing your mind. It's to help structure your thoughts and teaches you think during battle. Here, I'll help you. Sit like this." Inuyasha waited until she sat on her knees, her legs tucked underneath her before following her example.

"Now hold out your hands with your palms facing me and close your eyes."

Inuyasha did so reluctantly, his hands out in front of him before closing his eyes. They shot open instantly when Kagome pressed hers to his, her tiny fingers curling around his longer ones. "Now relax and breathe," Kagome said next, her eyes closed and her breathing deep and even. Inuyasha looked from their hands to her face and back again, the nervousness he felt when she first initiated the contact melting away to awe.

'She,' his mind stuttered as Kagome continued her deep breathing. 'She's willing to touch me. She's not afraid of me, not repulsed by me like so many others. She even tries to help me, especially when I don't want it. She doesn't tease me. Why doesn't she tease me?'

"Inuyasha, you're not relaxing," Kagome reprimanded softly, then cracked an eye open. Shimmery blue connected with amber instantly, and Inuyasha could see the concern deep within her stormy blue depths. "I tell you what," she continued before closing her eye again. "I want you to relax and think of the one thing you'd wish for. It could be anything, just so long as you want it. Focus on it and only it and let that thought relax you."

"Right," Inuyasha replied as he finally closed his eyes. 'What do I want more than anything?' he asked himself as Kagome's fingers twitched around his. 'I could ask for my mother, but I know that won't happen. Plus it wouldn't be fair for me to have mine and Sesshoumaru not to have his. I don't really want anything but…' A small, happy smile graced his features, then melted away before anyone could notice it's presence.

'Kagome's the only one who accepts me for me. I'm not InuTaishou's son to her, nor am I Sesshoumaru's younger brother. I'm just Inuyasha, and she sees that. If I had to have one wish, it would be that Kagome and I stay friends forever. That's what I'd want more than anything in the world.'

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and focused on that one thought, neither he nor Kagome aware of the sudden pink glow that enveloped Kagome's gi sleeve before disappearing into the four winds.

(II)

"Come on Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded, this time with him in the lead and dragging a very miserable Kagome from the archery grounds to the Inner Gate. The afternoon sun glared down on them unrepentantly, and Kagome wished for the third time since lunch that she could go and take a bath. "Why are we hurrying?" Kagome asked as they finally passed the Inner Gate and made their way through the courtyard to the castle entrance.

"Sesshoumaru's coming!"

"He is!" Kagome squeaked excitedly, her earlier worries melting away at the mention of the older inu youkai. "How do you know?"

"I can smell him on the wind. He's probably past the Outer Gate by now," Inuyasha informed her as they crossed the wing intersection and made their way to the throne room. Servants scurried around them, each struggling to find a spot nearest the main hallway to see Sesshoumaru as he passed.

Inuyasha shoved the heavy throne room doors open and jerked Kagome inside, leaving the doors open and stepping out of the way seconds before Kilik, Nassi and Keni'Chi scrambled inside.

"How's my hair?" Nassi asked Kagome as she kneeled for Kagome to see. Kagome looked over the braid, fingering the bright red ribbon weaved throughout it to wrap at the tip of the braid before nodding in approval. "It's perfect."

"Thank God. That's the last thing I need to hear," Nassi breathed before grabbing Keni'Chi and straightening the collar of his red, ankle-length jacket. "Why are you dressed like that?" Kagome asked as Kilik laced up his boots. "You haven't worn that since my arrival."

"These," Nassi gestured to the red uniforms. "Are our formal uniforms. We wear them whenever a lord comes to visit, or a lord comes home."

"Oh, ok then," Kagome replied before Nassi gently grasped her arm and pulled her toward the door. "Now Kagome," Nassi began as the whispers in the crowd got louder. "This is what you're supposed to do. Stand here and bow like you normally do at the door. Don't do the whole kneeling thing that Kilik, Keni'Chi and I do, ok? Stay bowed until told otherwise, alright?"

"Alright," Kagome nodded, the excitement of the moment rushing to her head. "Anything else?"

"Don't speak unless spoken to. Don't be too insulted, because we can't speak either. The only ones who have free reign are Inuyasha and InuTaishou. Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

"Ok," Kagome nodded, then quieted as Jaken ran into the room. She said nothing as Nassi rushed toward the front of the room, leaving Kagome to stand by herself at the door's threshold.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, InuTaishou-sama," Jaken announced before disappearing. The entire hallway quieted as the sound of footsteps echoed. Nassi, Kilik and Keni'Chi bowed immediately, their right knees resting on the cold stone floor with their heads bowed. Kagome bowed as well, though she remained standing as Sesshoumaru walked into the room.

Sesshoumaru breezed past Kagome, his gaze set ahead though he was well aware of Kagome's presence. He stopped before InuTaishou and gave a polite bow, to which both Inuyasha and their father returned.

"Welcome home Sesshoumaru," InuTaishou greeted as he sat down. "What news do you have from the north?"

Sesshoumaru turned around, his golden eyes thoughtful before speaking. "Kagome?"

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome answered instantly, her back straightening upon answer.

"Prepare for dinner. Nassirudden will be with you shortly."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome relented with a bow then retired from the room, her curiosity burning despite her dismissal. Sesshoumaru waited until her departure, watching for himself as she closed the doors behind her before turning to InuTaishou.

"We were tricked."

Those three words seemed to still time, for the room's other occupants stopped what they were doing instantly. "What do you mean?" InuTaishou asked.

"There was never a threat to the Northern kingdom, not at the time that we received the message," Sesshoumaru answered. "The trouble did not start until my arrival. The three weeks in Kouga-san's territory have proven to be eventless, except for two raids on his villages."

"Two raids are two too many," InuTaishou said to himself. "And what of the messenger we sent? Have you seen him?"

"No, nor had Kouga-san upon my arrival."

"Then it's safe to assume that the Dark Army tricked us into sending you there," Inuyasha offered. Sesshoumaru nodded, his keen nose picking up Kagome's scent on his brother's person. His eyes flashed red for an instant, then calmed back to their normal state as he motioned for Kilik and the other generals to rise.

"Why would they though?" Kilik said as he and the other generals stood up. "What would they have to gain by having you there with Kouga-san?"

"Fear," Keni'Chi guessed. Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "Yes, they wish for me to see their destruction first hand so I may fear them. A foolish notion if I do say so myself."

"Why is that?" InuTaishou asked. Sesshoumaru smirked knowingly. "Because I fear no one."

"Right," Inuyasha drawled with a roll of his eyes. "So what else happened? No doubt you did what you could for Kouga, right?"

"Correct . There was only one thing of true interest," Sesshoumaru replied. "A day or two after passing Rose Castle, I spied what looked to be hundreds of thousands of lower level youkai and oni, each with the stench of the Dark Army. They seemed to be heading east, toward Katsumi-san's territory."

"Why would they enter the neko youkais' territory?" Inuyasha wondered aloud. InuTaishou shrugged. "I do not know, but it does not bode well for us. Thank you Sesshoumaru, for your report. Everyone, you are dismissed to prepare for dinner."

Everyone but Sesshoumaru and InuTaishou walked out of the room at InuTaishou's request. Sesshoumaru waited patiently, his arms folded over his chest as Nassi closed the door behind them. "Yes Father?"

"I wish to speak to you about Kagome," InuTaishou began, noting to himself the way Sesshoumaru's shoulders instantly tensed upon her name.

"What about her?" Sesshoumaru asked dryly, though inside he felt a sense of dread. 'What on earth could have happened while I was away?' he wondered as InuTaishou stood up and walked toward the outer edge of the room.

"She is homesick," InuTaishou replied. "She misses her family, and it's creating a problem. She separated herself from the others yesterday and somehow found herself at the port."

'The port?' Sesshoumaru mused with a frown. 'How did she get down there without help?'

"We're not sure how she got down there," InuTaishou unknowingly answered Sesshoumaru's question while looking at the rapidly darkening sky. "But she was in a fragile state of mind when Nassirudden found her. Ningen sometimes do this Sesshoumaru, and a visit with her kin would do her good."

"I see," Sesshoumaru replied. "You think she should return home?"

"Not for good Sesshoumaru," InuTaishou assured him as he turned around. "Just for a while. Kagome needs to be assured that her family still love her, and maybe even miss her. She needs to know that she still has a place in the world where she can feel safe."

'She has a place in the world,' Sesshoumaru thought as InuTaishou continued to explain. 'It is here, with me. No, not with me,' he quickly dismissed with a mental shake of his head. 'But it is here. She no longer belongs with those simple ningen.'

"So I think she would appreciate it if you sent her home for a few days," InuTaishou concluded. "She could go with the next shift of guards and teachers, but she should go."

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding, his gaze lowered to the floor at his feet as he wandered the maze of his mind. "I will give it some thought," he finally said before leaving the room. InuTaishou sighed, shook his head and returned to the ocean-side view behind him. 'Yes Sesshoumaru, you do that,' he thought as he inhaled the cool sea breeze.

(III)

Kagome sighed as she dumped the chilly water over her head, her teeth chattering together as it trickled down her body to the bathhouse floor. 'To be clean at last,' she thought happily as she made her way across the cool blue marble to the hot spring in the center of the room. 'I don't think I'll ever get tired of this place. I still love my home though, and would love to be able to see the sun rise over the northern tower like it used to.' She sighed again as she lowered herself into the warm water, her eyes closing as she drifted off into a pleasant daydream.

She was bought out of it minutes later by water splashing by the wash-up area, then turned around as Nassi stepped into the spring. "You can turn now Kagome," Nassi told her. Kagome turned and found Nassi's back to her as the warrior leaned against a submerged rock, folded her arms on the surface, rested her cheek on them and sighed. "Now this is what I'm talking about," Nassi drawled lazily as Kagome laughed from behind her.

"I thought something similar to that when I stepped in," Kagome admitted. "I think it has something to do with the spring itself."

"I think so too," Nassi said as she reached back and jerked the ribbon from her hair. She tossed the bright ribbon to the spring's edge and combed her fingers through her hair before returning to her rock. She brushed her hair off the right side of her neck and scratched her shoulder, unintentionally bringing a small scar to Kagome's attention. It was round, about the size of one of the pearls Nassi normally used to decorate her hair, raised and slightly darker than the rest of the skin around it.

"What's that?" Kagome asked. Silvery eyes fluttered open, following the path of Kagome's pointed finger before sitting up.

"That," she said as she brushed the pads of her fingers against it. She turned toward Kagome, her neck and shoulders exposed above the water's surface as she touched a similar scar on the other side. "And this are scars from a weapon where I'm from."

"What kind of weapon could create such a scar?" Kagome wondered aloud. 'Father has scars, but never have I seen one so odd in shape. What could have caused such a wound?'

"In my country, the soldiers there have a weapon called a musket," Nassi explained. "It's pretty much a hollow metal tube with gunpowder in one end and a little round piece of metal at the other. You light the end with the gunpowder in it and _zoom_! The little metal ball goes flying out. It hurts anything it touches, youkai or ningen."

"Sounds horrible," Kagome gasped. Nassi nodded. "It is. The soldiers there have no concept of honor, so they don't realize that using such a weapon makes them cowards. My people don't have these weapons and they know it. They use that against them."

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered softly, inwardly flinching at the hate and grief that suddenly flooded Nassi's aura. Nassi brushed it off with a shake of her head.

"No big deal," she told her as she settled back into the water. "There are more important things going on anyway."

"Like?" Kagome asked, eager to get on a lighter subject.

"The test you and Inuyasha have after dinner."

"What test?" Kagome inquired curiously. Nassin merely winked in response and dived underwater. 'I guess I'll see,' Kagome told herself before relaxing against the side of the hot spring. 'After all, how hard could it be?'

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha whined as he and Kagome followed Nassi, Kilik and Keni'Chi out of the dining room and toward the southern wing of the castle. "Do you guys know how late it is? Let's just get tonight's lesson over with so I can go to bed."

"I'm surprised Inuyasha," Keni'Chi teased as the group exited the castle and stepped into the courtyard. "You're normally not so tired. Did Kagome actually wear you out this afternoon?"

"Hell no!" Inuyasha spat at the amused kitsune. "I'm much stronger than that girl!"

"What was that?" Kagome yelled back. "Just what are you trying to say?"

"That I'm stronger and faster than you!"

"And that's how you ended up stuck in that bush, right?" Kagome countered. Inuyasha turned away from her, his nose firmly thrust in the air with a-

"Don't say it," Kagome sighed with an outstretched hand. "Let me. Feh."

The generals burst into laughter, their merriment at Inuyasha's expense fluttering throughout the castle grounds toward the royal library to Sesshoumaru and InuTaishou.

"What is that about?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked up from his reading. InuTaishou shrugged in answer. "I do not know, but I would like to see." InuTaishou stood and left the room, Sesshoumaru close by as he followed the laughter to the courtyard. Nassi and the others were just settling down when they left the castle grounds, and the kencho was currently calling for the others attention.

"Alright, that's enough," she said with a giggle. "We're supposed to be doing something."

"Oh, right," Keni'Chi wheezed. "OK you two, stand beside each other."

Inuyasha and Kagome did as they were told, leaving a couple of feet between them. "Now what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Now we tell you what's going on," Nassi began. "You're going to be tested today on what you've learned during your nightly instruction. So far we've studied ookami and inu youkai, so that will be what we'll test you on today."

"Alright," Kagome said. "But what does that have to do with us being out here?"

"I'm getting to that," Nassi told her. "There will be ten questions asked, but you both will have to answer five correctly. Not only will you be answering my questions, you will also demonstrate your training. Inuyasha, you've recently started the Tenpu-Kasai-Ryu-Kai, correct?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied apprehensively. "What about it?"

"That's the technique you'll use today. Kagome, you'll use your basic defense training and gymnastics. Understand?"

"Hai," Inuyasha and Kagome replied. Nassi smiled. "Alright then. Sparring partners, get ready."

InuTaishou and Sesshoumaru watched with inward surprise as Kilik stepped in front of Inuyasha and Keni'Chi approached Kagome instead of the other way around. Inuyasha and Kagome appeared to be shocked as well, as Inuyasha quickly disputed the arrangements.

"You guys have to be nuts!" he shouted. "There's no way Kilik can stand against me, nor can Kagome compete with Keni'Chi! Besides," he gestured to Kagome and himself with an irritated hand. "We're not exactly dressed for this!"

Nassi eyed them both critically, her gaze sweeping over Kagome's attire before glancing at Inuyasha. Kagome stood quietly in a petal pink formal gown, the skirts falling past her ankle with the blood red petticoat peeking from beneath the helm. The dress itself was sleeveless, with a bandeau top laced in red ribbon. Flowing matching sleeves were tied to her upper arms using the same color ribbon and Kagome's hair sprang from the ponytail at the crown of her head in a tight mass of ringlets.

Inuyasha was dressed similarly to the earlier afternoon, with a midnight blue haori and hakamas with a golden dragon snaking down his right leg to his boots. Nassi shrugged indifferently. "So?"

"You're bloody hopeless!" Inuyasha tossed up his hands and dropped the subject.

"Now," Nassi sighed. "Maybe I can finish explaining. You each get five questions. You can get one wrong and still pass. Get more than one wrong and you review the chapter over again for the next two months. You can fall three times, but any more than that and you fail. You two understand?"

"Hai Nassi-sempai," Inuyasha replied, then smirked when she growled at him. "Don't call me that! Anyway, on my mark you can begin."

"Should we 'stick around' as they say?" InuTaishou asked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru moved to a nearby bench, making sure to leave some room for the elder inu youkai as Kagome and Inuyasha dropped into their ready positions. "This should be interesting," InuTaishou whispered. "After all, neither seems to be aware of our presence."

'Yes, it should be interesting,' Sesshoumaru inwardly agreed. 'I've wanted for some time to watch Kagome spar. I wonder how she will perform.'

"Ready?" Nassi called, her answer nothing but the swirling wind around them. "Ok then. Oh, wait! I forgot something!"

"What now?" Keni'Chi growled, his onyx black tail swishing angrily back and forth. "You're such a twit sometimes!"

"Shut up you little brat," Nassi grumbled. Oh, um, what I forgot was that you can't use powers. No elemental attacks or special attacks of any kind. Don't help each other either. You can push each other out of harm's way, but don't try to take on the others partner. Is that understood?"

"Hai Nassi, now can we get this over with? My tail's starting to hurt," Keni'Chi complained. Nassi sighed and shook her head, her right hand raising to lightly slap her forehead.

"Begin."

The sparring started immediately, with Kagome ducking Keni'Chi's forward leap and Inuyasha blocking Kilik's attempt to kick him in the side. Nassi stood by quietly, reaching back once to scratch an itchy part of her shoulder before asking the first question.

"True or false Inuyasha: Ookami have a stronger sense of smell than inu youkai?"

Inuyasha leapt back and away from Kilik, then used his left leg for balance as he executed a series of quick high kicks. "Um," he huffed as he spun out of Kilik's reach. "True."

"Very good," Nassi said with a yawn, then turned to Kagome. "Ookami youkai are faster, true or false Kagome?"

Kagome's brow furrowed in annoyance as she leaned backward to avoid Keni'Chi's attempt to claw off half her face. "True, I think," Kagome responded as she grabbed Keni'Chi's arm, twisted it behind his back and shoved him forward.

"Correct. You two aren't bad at this," Nassi congratulated as InuTaishou and Sesshoumaru looked on.

"She's quite skilled isn't she?" InuTaishou whispered to Sesshoumaru as Kagome managed to slide between Kilik's legs to avoid Keni'Chi's next attack.

"Hm," Sesshoumaru responded absently, all the while his eyes fixed on Kagome. 'She seems to have learned her lessons well,' he mused as he watched her. 'And she demonstrates a sort of grace I never knew humans could accomplish.'

The questions continued in rapid fire procession, with Nassi standing in the exact same place as she did when the test started. Inuyasha displayed his two weeks of training with Keni'Chi well, the new technique like old hat to him as he parried Kilik's attacks. He even managed to distract Keni'Chi long enough for Kagome to sneak behind him and pull his tail.

"YOW!" Keni'Chi quickly jerked his tail out of Kagome's hands and into his own, whimpering as he soothed the offended appendage.

"Keni'Chi, are you alright?" Kagome asked. "I hurt you didn't I? Gomen nasai Keni'Chi-chan!" She moved to hug him, her arms almost around his shoulders when he grabbed her by the waist, picked her up and tossed her into the air like a ball.

"Got ya!" he called as she shot through the air, soon becoming nothing more than a pink speck in the sky. Nassi quickly rapped Keni'Chi upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he cried as he rubbed the lump now on his temple.

"You're so simple!" Nassi scolded loudly. "How in the hell do you think she's supposed to **land** after a stunt like that!"

"oh yea," Keni'Chi mumbled sheepishly. Nassi sighed and shook her head then turned as Inuyasha jumped up after her. He came down seconds later with a badly frightened Kagome in his arms. "Sorry about that Kagome," Keni'Chi said with a sheepish grin. "But you really should learn not to let your guard down."

"You're right," Kagome admitted as Inuyasha put her down. "I shouldn't have pulled your tail, and I shouldn't have dropped my guard. However…" She quickly grasped the front of his tunic, spun him around and shoved him down to the dirt at their feet. "You shouldn't drop your guard either."

"Why you little-"

Kagome flipped back as Keni'Chi charged toward her and the test began anew. InuTaishou and Sesshoumaru sat amused and awed by Kagome's little display.

"I thought she would cry," InuTaishou admitted as Kagome danced around the confused kitsune. Sesshoumaru gave a lordly snort and rolled his eyes. "Of course she did not cry," he rumbled in the night air. "Her bravery is one of the reasons she resides with us."

"Yes Sesshoumaru," InuTaishou relented teasingly before standing up and approaching the group. "I have a question."

Nassi looked up with a smile, as did the sparring test takers as he stopped before them. "What can we do for you InuTaishou-sama?"

"I have a question I would like to see answered," InuTaishou replied with a smirk. Nassi smiled back as he stood beside her. "We would welcome anything you'd like to add," Nassi replied.

"My question is for the both of you. The stripes on an inu youkai's face, wrists and ankles are yellow. I want Kagome to tell me what kind of poison the youkai uses and Inuyasha to tell me what it smells like."

Inuyasha and Kagome froze for a second, then quickly ducked or jumped away from their opponents as they thought about the question. "Um, I think yellow striped inu youkai have violet colored poison. I think the violet colored poison interferes with your breathing."

"And if it's violet colored," Inuyasha continued, instantly using the information Kagome gave him as a hint. "Then it would smell like the juice of those weird round fruit things."

"Weird round fruit things?" Nassi repeated. "What color are they?"

"Orange. Yeah, that's what they smell like, those things. What are they called-Damn it Kilik! Watch the ears!" Inuyasha growled when Kilik swiped at the top of his head. Nassi giggled and nodded in approval.

"Correct you two. You may stop now."

Inuyasha froze immediately, his right arm raised to block one of Kilik's punches as Kagome stood from a deep crouch. She brushed off her skirt, tossed a stray curl out of her face and surprised everyone around her by giggling.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," she grinned happily. Inuyasha shook his head, a minute smirk on his face as he propped his hands on his hips and sighed. "Onna, you are really strange."

"Did we pass?" Kagome turned and asked Nassi, choosing to ignore Inuyasha completely. Sesshoumaru stood and walked toward the group as Nassi nodded. "Yup, you guys passed!"

"I knew we would," Inuyasha growled as Kagome grinned happily. "Well, I knew I would. Kagome passed by luck."

"What!" She spun around and glared at him, then stopped and gasped when Sesshoumaru stood behind his younger brother.

"What?" Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, then groaned and turned completely. 'Should have known,' Inuyasha thought as Kagome bowed.

"Come here Kagome."

Kagome did as Sesshoumaru requested, walking past Inuyasha to stand in front of the taiyoukai. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"You've done well for your first test," Sesshoumau told her as he looked down on her. Kagome leaned her head back to look up at him, her curly hair framing her face like a dark halo. "Have you been told about your next one?"

"No Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome shook her head, the bouncy ringlets springing around her head.

"Your next one is to be on your defensive training, correct Nassirudden?"

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," Nassi said with a bow. Sesshoumaru nodded in thanks and returned his attention to Kagome. "Nassirudden will explain it to you when the time comes, but I will tell you the rewards and the consequences of your efforts."

'Here he goes,' Inuyasha and InuTaishou unknowingly thought together. 'Can't he do anything without the pomp and circumstance?'

"Should you pass, then you may go on to offensive training and anything else Nassirudden and the others wish to teach you," Sesshoumaru explained to inquisitive deep blue eyes. "Should you fail, then you must spend another three month in defense. Is that understood?"

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome answered with a nod. "I understand."

"Good, because I would like to add another incentive to your reward. Should you pass, I will take you to see your kingdom."

"Really?" Kagome whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "You-you will?"

"I will," Sesshoumaru assured her. "But you must pa-"

"Oh thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome interrupted, throwing her arms around the stoic youkai and burring her face into the front of his surcoat. "Thank you so much!"

The others looked on as she hugged him, watching the abnormally clueless Sesshoumaru as he stared down at her. He listened to her as she repeatedly muttered her thanks, then reached down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You should go back to your training," Sesshoumaru admonished as he gently pushed her away. Kagome nodded in understanding and turned back to the others.

"Actually, I think we'll give them the rest of the night off since they did so well," Kilik announced with a smile. Nassi nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think that's a good idea. I sense rain coming anyway. You two are free to do what you wish."

Kagome and Inuyasha bowed to their teachers and turned to leave with only Kagome noticing Sesshoumaru's and InuTaishou's disappearance.

(IV)

RUMBLEBUMBLERUMBLE-**BOOM**! 

Kagome bolted out of a deep sleep, her eyes wide and fearful as she sat straight up in bed. 'What was that?' she wondered before glancing out the window. The gentle spring rain Kagome went to sleep to had become a fierce thunderstorm sometime during the night with lightening flashing angrily in the sky as the dark clouds smothered the stars overhead.

'I'll be fine,' Kagome thought to herself as she buried herself deeper within the covers. 'It's nothing like last time. I'm sure lots of storms passed while I was asleep for those five centuries. Everything's going to be fine. I'm going to be fine.' She whimpered and jerked her head underneath the furs at the next thunderclap, it sounding more like the boom of a cannon than a force of nature.

'No, everything's going to be fine. Mother's not here, so I can't run to her. Oh how I hate thunderstorms.'

**_BOOOOOMMMMM_**

With a gasp and a shriek Kagome was off and running, leaping out of bed and sprinting out her chamber door and down the hallway toward whatever safety her panicked mind could find.

Golden eyes snapped open instantly, the lightening glittering off their cold surface. He stared at the adjacent wall a moment, sleep disengaging his normally stoic, cold demeanor as he sat up, yawned and quirked a curious, sleep depraved brow.

'What was that?' Sesshoumaru wondered as he looked around the room. The lightening outside flashed minutes before the thunder boomed in his ears, something Sesshoumaru regarded without interest while he attempted to figure out what woke him out of a dead slumber.

'It could not have been the rain,' Sesshoumaru determined. 'I've never been one to be wary of a simple storm. I remember a scream and-' His sleep-fogged brain finally awoke before Sesshoumaru remembered the sounds of a door slamming, footsteps running toward his room, the door to his library and inner chambers slamming and-

"What on earth is this?"

Sesshoumaru warily eyed a large lump at the foot of his bed, watching as whatever it was underneath the mass of furs and blankets shook at the sound of his voice. Too sleepy to really think straight, Sesshoumaru picked up the edge of the blanket covering the mass and peered underneath. A flash of white was all Sesshoumaru could see before a tiny hand jerked the blanket back to it's place.

"Kagome?"

The lump stopped shivering, and seconds later a wide eyed, bed-frazzled and frightened Kagome stuck her head from underneath the covers. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" She 'eeped' when the thunder sounded and ducked back underneath her safety.

'I will never get to sleep if she keeps this up,' Sesshoumaru bemused before reaching underneath the blankets, hooking his hands underneath Kagome's and gently pulling her up the length of his body to face him. She came willingly, her rapid heartbeat slowing some as her legs uncurled from beneath the confines of the covers and her nightgown.

"Now what is this about?" Sesshoumaru asked as he settled her head onto his chest.

"I-I'm afraid," Kagome admitted, then whimpered when lightening flashed across the sky again.

"Why? It is just a storm. There is nothing to be afraid of," Sesshoumaru assured her. He frowned when her trembling increased and she hid her face against his bare chest.

"Thunder storms are always bad!" she retorted. "Something bad always happens!"

"Nonsense," Sesshoumaru disputed as he held her closer to him. "It's just a storm. It is nothing to be afraid of. You're inside the castle walls, and it cannot come in here."

"I know that Sesshoumaru-sama," she said with a look up and an indignant sniff, then hid back against his chest. "But that does not mean I have to like them."

'Silly ningen,' Sesshoumaru thought with a tired smile. "I will teach you something Inuyasha's mother taught me. Would you like to hear it?"

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome replied as she looked up again, her blue eyes staring into his trustingly. "What is it? What did she say?"

"That a storm may not be where you are when it happens," Sesshoumaru explained and bit back a smile at the curious and confused quirk of her left brow.

"Really? How is that?"

"I am not sure. It is one of the many things she did not get to tell me. However, she did teach me a trick that deals with storms. We'll wait until the next lightening flash." They didn't have long to wait, for the sky lit up seconds after he spoke.

"Now we count, but count slowly. Ready?"

Kagome nodded.

"One…two…three…four…five…six… ;seven…eight-"

RUMBLERUMBLEBOOOOOOMM 

"The more numbers, the further away the storm," Sesshoumaru explained. "Now you try."

Kagome flinched, but began counting at the next flash. "One…two…three…four…five…six…seven...eight…nine-"

BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM! 

"It's moving farther away!" Kagome whispered excitedly. Sesshoumaru nodded. "It is. Now wait for the next one." He gently pushed her head back to his chest and smoothed her hair as she breathed her count again. She made it all the way to ten the next time, her light puffs of breath dancing across Sesshoumaru's naked skin. She relaxed little by little, her eyelids drooping and her heartbeat slowing until she was fast asleep.

Sesshoumaru shifted underneath her, moving her body so that she lay comfortably between his legs as he looked down on her. 'I'm becoming entirely too soft when it comes to her,' he thought with disgust as he remembered his earlier actions toward her in the courtyard. 'She is but a mere ningen, yet I cannot stop myself from being gentle with her. I should have never considered the idea of taking her home for a visit. I should ignore Father entirely and be done with it.'

_'But smile that lit her face was most endearing,'_ Sesshoumaru's conscious reminded him. _'And no one else since your mother has ever touched you in such a way.'_

'Perhaps, but such actions are not allowed,' Sesshoumaru thought as he traced a finger down the braid in the back of her head. It started a little away from her forehead and trailed completely down her back to brush against the back of her thighs.

'You yourself told her that she could take certain liberties with your person without asking…'

'Yes, I remember that, but some things-'

_'Just stop,'_ his conscious sighed crossly. _'Stop trying to be angry at something you're not. You've never been one to lie to yourself Sesshoumaru, so don't start now.'_

'I've never been one to talk to myself either, but here we are,' Sesshoumaru thought sardonically as his thumb traced circular patterns underneath the armlet on Kagome's left arm. He sat for a while, deciding that he did in fact enjoy this little time spent with her. It also pleased him to know that, despite her and Inuyasha's closeness, she still sought him out in times such as these. "Come now little princess," Sesshoumaru whispered as he swung his legs off the side of the bed. "It's time you were in your own bed."

He positioned Kagome in his lap, ignoring the way his hunter green sleeping pants crumpled beneath her faint weight before picking her up and carrying her out of the room. He nudged the doors open and closed with his tail, then used it to push the covers on Kagome's futon back before lying her down. He re-tucked her in then sat down beside her and sighed. 'You are more trouble than you seem,' he thought with an amused smirk.

'It is too bad that I do not get to spend more time with you. It would be interesting to see how you react in certain situations. You seem to be growing as well, becoming more of a woman and less of a child every time I see you yet your innocence still remains. How remarkable.'

'Thunder storms are always bad!' Sesshoumaru remembered her saying as he brushed aside a stray hair. 'Something bad always happens!'

"Nothing bad will happen," Sesshoumaru whispered as he pressed a petal soft kiss to her forehead. "Not so long as you belong to me. Sleep well beautiful one." He stood and left the room, and was just closing the door when InuTaishou appeared beside him.

"Sesshoumaru," InuTaishou greeted, his brow raised suspiciously.

"Father," Sesshoumaru responded dryly.

"What has happened?" InuTaishou asked, his keen senses picking up the old scents of Kagome's panic and fear.

"It would seem that she does not favor storms," Sesshoumaru answered while flicking a infinitesimal piece of lint from underneath his claws. "She came to my room for help and I'm returning her."

"Oh, I see. Well then," InuTaishou turned serious immediately, his eyes glittering brightly in the dark hallway. "We have a problem Sesshoumaru."

"A problem of what kind?" Sesshoumaru asked. InuTaishou silently beaconed for Sesshoumaru to follow, leading Sesshoumaru away from the eastern part of the castle to the second floor of the southern wing.

Sesshoumaru entered a conference-like room first, with InuTaishou walking in behind him. Kilik, Keni'Chi, Inuyasha and Nassirudden all sat at the long rectangular table in the center of the room, each in various states of weariness. Inuyasha, Kilik and Keni'Chi were in the same state of undress as Sesshoumaru, in varying colors of sleeping pants as they all stared at Nassirudden. She sat with her forehead pressed against the table, wearing a violet pair of sleeping pants and a thin white tank top. Her hair, normally so tame and polished, stood around her head as if she shocked herself.

"Man, I was having a really good dream," she mumbled to the table surface. "It was me and this guy named Gary Daniels, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. It was a great dream."

She squeaked in surprise when Inuyasha's fist slammed down on the table, then frowned as the others laughed at her. "Ha ha, very funny," she growled before reaching over and grasping Inuyasha's hand. He jumped next, his hair sticking out on end like a cotton ball as the others laughter merely grew.

"There are more important things to address than this foolishness," Sesshoumaru said with a scowl, inwardly wondering what made his father promote this set of screw-offs to the grand general position. Nassi blushed in embarrassment as her fellow comrades calmed down.

"Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama," she replied. Sesshoumaru brushed the apology aside. "Why are we here?" he asked. Kilik stood, opened a door to a smaller sitting room and stepped aside as a hawk youkai stepped into the room. He and Kilik were the same height, with glowing yellow eyes as water dripped from his dark brown hair and wings. He was dressed all in black from his boots to his pants, tunic, and cape with a sleeveless forest green surcoat with a black Star of David on his chest.

He bowed to Sesshoumaru and InuTaishou as they sat down at opposite ends of the table. "Forgive me for disturbing your rest on such a night, but my lord requested haste."

"You're from the south aren't you?" Inuyasha asked, his finger pointing at the sopping wet messenger. "One of Hiroshi-san's servants."

"Hai, my lord. I am. My name is Saki," the messenger responded with a bow.

"What purpose do you have here?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Saki reached underneath the cape, pulled out a pair of scrolls and spread them in the middle of the table.

"These are the maps a sentry drew over the course of three nights," Saki explained as Sesshoumaru and the others leaned in for a closer look. "Here," he pointed to a large black dot on the map on the right. "Shows the position of the Dark Army as the crossed the Southeastern border into the Southern Providences. The map on the left shows the Dark Army as they were this morning. Their speed is exceptional and at this rate they'll be upon the Southern Citadel in less than three days, not including today."

"So how can we be of assistance?" InuTaishou asked as Inuyasha and the others studied the map.

"We are in need of your help InuTaishou-sama. Over half of our troops are training overseas and-"

"You mean to tell me," Sesshoumaru interrupted coldly. "That Hiroshi-san allowed half of his army to leave during a _war_?" He shook his head at Saki's nod, as did InuTaishou and Inuyasha.

"We should leave Hiroshi-san to his folly," Sesshoumaru growled. "After all, he should know better than to do something so foolish at a time such as this. However," Sesshoumaru said at Saki's crestfallen look. "He is an ally and we should help him in his time of need. What do you think Father?"

"I agree with you Sesshoumaru," InuTaishou admitted. "We will discuss our next course of action Saki. If you don't mind waiting in the other room."

"Of course," Saki said with a bow, then returned to the sitting room. Sesshoumaru immediately grasped the most recent map of the southern lands, eying it for a moment and frowning at the poor quality before setting it back on the tabletop.

"What do you think we should do?" Keni'Chi asked InuTaishou.

"It's obvious that Hiroshi-san needs our help," InuTaishou began. "So we shall give it. We shall take two thirds of the army with us and leave the remaining third and one of you generals here to protect the castle in case of danger."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan," Inuyasha replied with a nod. "So which one of the three get to stay here?"

"I planned on leaving that to Sesshoumaru," InuTaishou answered as he looked at his eldest. "Who do you think should stay here?"

Sesshoumaru immediately immersed himself in thought, his back leaning against the cool wood of the chair as he glanced over each general.

'All three should go, and Inuyasha stay in case of attack,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. 'But Father has decided against that, and it would be rude to go against his decision. So that leaves the kencho, the kitsune and Kilik. The kencho's lightening attacks could be useful, since they span both a short and long radius and are extremely powerful. The kit's ice and water attacks would be useful as well, as would Kilik's innate power. Keni'Chi's attacks are better suited for protecting a large area, such as if the castle defenses fail. Kilik's abilities make him the most suited for defeating an army.'

"Kilik, Nassirudden, prepare the troops. We leave at first light."

Nassi and Kilik stood and bowed immediately before leaving the room. Sesshoumaru turned to Keni'Chi with an inward sigh. "Keni'Chi, inform those that are staying of their positions. You are to continue with Kagome's lessons while we are away."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," Keni'Chi answered as he too bowed and left the room. InuTaishou left to speak to the southern messenger, leaving Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to themselves. "Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru spoke after a moment's silence. "I suggest you prepare. Wear your fire rat gi. I think you will need it."

"Hai Sesshoumaru. See you at the Outer Gate."

Sesshoumaru waited until he was alone to sigh to himself, propping his elbow on the table and resting his forehead in the palm of his hand. 'To arrive, only to have to leave once again,' he sighed. 'Maybe I should step aside, allow Father to be Great Tai and Inuyasha to inherit the West.'

(V)

Kagome awoke to a bright, sunny morning complete with birds chirping away outside her window. 'Such a beautiful morning,' she thought to herself as she sat up in bed and peered out the window. The sun shone merrily in the cloudless sky, all traces of the storm from last night gone with the exception of a slightly wet scent in the air.

Kagome quickly ate her breakfast, washed up and dressed before running toward the dojo where she knew Nassi would be waiting to begin her morning lessons. She opened the door to the dojo in a hurry, huffing slightly from her exertion as she bowed in apology. "Gomen Nassi. I don't mean to be late."

"You're not late," Keni'Chi answered and smiled at Kagome's confusion. "Nassi and the others left late last night to handle something. They should be back in a couple of days."

"Inuyasha left too?" Kagome asked while Keni'Chi tossed her a spear. He nodded. "Yup, everyone left. Sesshoumaru-dono, InuTaishou-sama, everyone. There's only a handful of us left to protect the castle."

"Oh."

Keni'Chi smiled sympathetically and draped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. They should be back soon. As a matter of fact, I'm sure it won't take them longer than a few days to come back. You'll see. Until then, we can spar, and I'll teach the night classes. Oh, and we can harass the cooks too."

Kagome smiled back and shook her head. "Alright then Keni'Chi-chan. If you say so. Now let's get started."

"Now that's my girl" Keni'Chi responded with a smile. "Let's see… I believe we should start with you on a long range weapon and myself with a mid range. Where's the nearest bokken?"

Kagome sighed sadly as Keni'Chi searched the room, the only thought on her mind

'He's gone again…'

"When did you say they would be back again?" Kagome asked during her evening lessons. Keni'Chi turned away from the bookshelf in front of him and frowned.

"It's only been two days Kagome," he told her. "I do imagine that they're just arriving in the southern territory and are setting up camp as we speak."

"Oh." Kagome propped her elbows on her desk and set her chin in the palm of her hands. "OK then."

"I have something new to teach you today," Keni'Chi said with a grin. "It's the line up of the military."

"Wow," Kagome drawled dryly. "How interesting."

"It is," Keni'Chi agreed, either unaware or ignoring the sarcasm in Kagome's voice. "You see, every army in Japan is exactly alike."

"Yippee…"

"Just pretend that you're interested, alright Kagome."

"Gomen Keni'Chi-chan. Sure, I'll try harder."

"Thank you. Now as I was saying; the basic military structure looks like this…" He rolled what looked to be a chalkboard to the front of the room and began to draw a pyramid. "At the bottom of the pyramid are the infantrymen, which are divided into four groups. Those groups are the land, water, air and underground sections. Each section is divided into companies, with four commanders over all the companies in that section."

Kagome yawned as he drew the sections beneath the word.

"Above them are the officers, which are also divided into four sections. There are three lieutenants per section who answer to two colonels of the same section. Those eight officers report to the four grand generals."

"Four?" Kagome asked, coming out of her boredom-induced stupor. "Did you say four? But there are only three of you."

"Right, there are. We haven't appointed another general yet," Keni'Chi answered sheepishly. "But we're planning on it. Now," he erased the chalkboard quickly, replacing the pyramid with the word 'water'. "Let's go into depth with this shall we?"

'Oh no,' Kagome groaned as Keni'Chi droned on and on in her mind's background. 'This is so boring. I can't wait for the others to get back.'

(VI)

Sesshoumaru stood deep within the woods of the southern providence, his mind elsewhere as he allowed his senses to search the area. 'The kencho should return any moment,' he thought to himself as Inuyasha and InuTaishou stood beside him.

"Is Nassi back yet?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, not yet."

"What could be taking her so long?" InuTaishou asked as the wind kicked up around them. "It's not like her to be so-"

He stopped at a bird call in the distance, all three inu youkai turning as a large hawk landed in front of them. It transformed immediately, revealing a humanoid form with black wings tipped in brown, black hair, lime green eyes and a black Star of David on his right cheek.

"Thank you for coming Sesshoumaru-sama, InuTaishou-san," Hiroshi greeted. "I do not know what I would have done had you refused."

'Lost your country, bakayarou,' Sesshoumaru quipped to himself as he and the Southern tai exchanged greetings. "Your thanks are not necessary."

"What word have you received from your scout?" Hiroshi asked. Inuyasha scowled. "She hasn't arrived yet."

"What of your troops?" InuTaishou inquired. "When are they arriving?"

"They are already at the campsite," Hiroshi answered before looking up. "Someone's coming."

Sesshoumaru looked up as well, his nose already catching the familiar scent as Nassi landed before them. She was dressed in a dark, charcoal gray outfit that resembled her training gi, with shoulder armor with the western symbol stamped in gold. Her hair was pulled back into a braid, with the ribbon that covered her forehead weaved into the braid itself. She bowed before the three then followed them back to camp and a tent in the center of the encampment.

Nassi stood at one end of the table, with Inuyasha and Kilik beside her with the others on opposite ends as she reached around the pair of short ninja swords strapped to her back for a rolled up scroll. SF: For those that care, Nassi's battle uniform is Taki's from 'Soul Caliber'. Everyone else (she's practically the only girl) is dressed like Mitsirugi from the same game.

She unrolled the scroll on the surface of the table, revealing a well drawn map for the others to see. "Here," she began, pointing to a certain part of it and saying, "This is us. This area over there," she pointed to a clearing in the map drawing. "Is the clearing where the Dark Army is camping."

"What can you tell us about the area?" InuTaishou asked.

"For one, it's a clear, open area. These guys obviously don't know how to avoid the enemy, or they're trying to lure us into a trap. Behind their camp are mountains, big ones, and around it on three sides are the woods we're hiding in."

"What about the army themselves?" Sesshoumaru asked. "How many are there?"

Nassi thought a moment, her right thumbnail reaching over to scratch the inside of her left elbow before pointing to a large black spot in the middle of the map. "It's at least a good hundred thousand of them, but they're lower level youkai and oni. On a bad day, half of our army could dispatch them easily. The one that's going to prove to be a challenge is a ryuu by the name of Ryu-"

"I know that monster," InuTaishou growled deeply. Nassi and the others gave him a questioning stare, but mentally shrugged and continued.

"It's a small batch of them, nothing like the masses we've fought in the past," Nassi continued. "My only concern is one of them escaping during the attack and informing others."

"You think there are others?" Inuyasha asked. Nassi nodded. "There's just too few of them not to be. I'm not saying that there aren't a lot of them, but the army we normally fight are enough to choke out the skies. These few hundred thousand Sesshoumaru-sama could take on himself if he truly wanted to. It gives cause to be suspicious."

"I find myself agreeing with her," Sesshoumaru admitted as he studied the map. "If her deductions are correct, then we should make sure our strike is a surprise, and that none are left alive."

"Then what would you suggest Sesshoumaru?" InuTaishou asked, figuring that those extra strategy charts Sesshoumaru studied before leaving for the Northern kingdom would give him some idea.

"We should attack from all sides," Sesshoumaru replied as he turned the map to him. "Instead of attacking from the east or west of their camp, we'll attack from all three directions. We could start with an attack on the southern part of their camp, then attack from the east and the west when appropriate."

"I like this plan Sesshoumaru," InuTaishou approved with a smirk. "And since no one has offered a better one, I think we should go with that. We'll split our forces into thirds-"

"What's with the thirds?" Inuyasha groaned while InuTaishou explained.

"Nassi and Sesshoumaru should control the eastern part of the attack. Inuyasha and Kilik will control the western part and Hiroshi and I will lead the first attack."

"Why should your generals lead my army?" Hiroshi demanded. Sesshoumaru frowned. "Because you're army is being supported by ours. You should thank us for allowing you to participate instead of sending you and your paltry excuse for a defense home."

"Sesshoumaru," InuTaishou reprimanded, but was quieted by Hiroshi's quiet ascension. "He's right," Hiroshi admitted. "I have not been hospitable. Forgive me. We will go along with your plan InuTaishou-san."

"Very well then. I suggest that we all inform the troops of our decision and of who they'll be following. We will begin in the morning, before the first light of day," Sesshoumaru said in dismissal. "Nassirudden, I wish to speak to you privately."

Nassi stayed where she was on the other side of the table, waiting until everyone else left before looking up at him. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"This map is like nothing I've ever seen. Tell me," Sesshoumaru looked from her to the map and back again. "Who taught you to draw so efficiently?"

"My uncle," Nassi admitted with a blush. "He drew the best maps, and the few moments I spent with him he taught me how as well."

"I would like to meet your uncle," Sesshoumaru told her. "But for now, I wish for you to teach me the same skill. We will start upon our return."

"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama," Nassi replied as he left her alone in the tent. 'As if I don't have enough on my plate,' she groaned to herself as she studied the map. 'And he wants to meet my uncle.' She giggled quietly to herself, using her hand to cover her amused smile.

'I suppose he will, in a few hundred years.'

"Nassirudden will give the call at first light," Sesshoumaru told the others in the wee hours of the morning. "On her first one, the first battalion attacks. On her second, the rest of us will go forth. Is this understood?"

Everyone else nodded, and soon they separated into their individual companies. Sesshoumaru and Nassi sat hidden in a thicket near the Dark Army's camp. The sun rose over the mountains, and at the first ray of light Nassi sounded the call. She and Sesshoumaru watched the madness that began instantly as InuTaishou and Hiroshi led their troops down the hill and out of the forest to the Dark Army, their weapons brandished and ready.

'It would figure that Father would attack the hardest one,' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched InuTaishou charge the large gray ryuu in the center of the camp. InuTaishou seemed to become nothing more than a gray speck of light as he attacked the ryuu, the blade of his sword shining in the morning sunlight.

Yet something seemed to be bothering him, some sixth sense nagging at the back of his brain as he watched the battle. "We will not be moving on the second call," he told Nassi after a few seconds of thought. "Inform the others and come back."

She was back and kneeling by his side in minutes, her hand resting on his shoulder to inform him of her presence. "All is ready Sesshoumaru-sama," Nassi whispered as they watched the fighting below. "Everything waits on your word."

"Make the second call," he ordered, quickly covering his ears as Nassi's deafening screech pierced the rapidly warming air. Inuyasha, Kilik and their battalion emerged from west of the Dark Army moments afterward, Inuyasha's loud battle cry echoing throughout the forest.

"When will he learn not to do that?" Nassi groaned as she and Sesshoumaru winced at the sound. "Now what Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Now we wait." 'But for what?' he asked himself as he watched the battle rage on without him. 'I am no coward, yet there's something telling me to stay here. What could it b-'

Sesshoumaru turned at the sound of metal singing against a sheath and found Nassi standing, one hand at the blade handle strapped to her left side with her right hand armed and ready. "We have company," she growled, her fangs lengthening slightly as she glared up. Sesshoumaru stood and unsheathed Toukijin as hundreds of dark youkai rained down on them, the battle below forgotten as Sesshoumaru blocked the claws of a spider oni.

"We are so screwed," he heard Nassi say before the battle began and the first clash of sword against sword rang in his ears.

(VII)

BAMBAMBMABAM! 

"Kagome-san! Kagome-san, please wake up!"

Kagome moaned groggily, one eye cracking open to glare at the door. "Go away," Kagome groaned. "It isn't even light yet."

"Kagome-san, you must hurry! Miroku-san needs your help!"

Kagome shot up instantly, the idea of the beloved (if somewhat perverted) man being injured awakening her from her stupor. She opened her door and stepped to the side as Crystal entered her chambers, her auburn ears scarcely visible beneath her wild hair and frantic greenish yellow eyes. "What is it?" Kagome asked. "What's wrong with Miroku?"

"Miroku-san asks that you meet him at the Inner Gate immediately! He can't handle them all by himself!"

"Handle who?" Kagome asked, but Crystal disappeared before replying. Kagome dressed hurriedly, quickly buttoning up a white blouse and a blood red day skirt and tying on a pair of black shoes before running from the room and the eastern wing to the Inner Gate.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when she finally spied Miroku's purple and black robes, her heart leaping at the unexpected surprise of seeing him standing there talking to Nassi. She stood there in a gray cape, her hands deep within the folds as she nodded at something Miroku was saying before glancing up and smiling at her.

"Konichiwa Kagome," Nassi greeted. "How are you?"

"How am I?" Kagome huffed as she stopped beside them. "I'm half panicked, that's how I am! Miroku, what's the meaning of sending Crystal to my room in such a state?"

"Ah, I was hoping Crystal had found you. I need your help."

"My help," Kagome said as she followed he and Nassi through the Inner Gate. "Help with what?"

"With them."

Miroku waved a hand over the training grounds, drawing attention to the endless sea of tents that covered the area. Each tent seemed to be a makeshift infirmary, with youkai of various kinds and sizes lying on the ground. The few infirmary assistants under Miroku scurried from patient to patient, each with a large leather sack slung over their shoulders.

"What happened?" Kagome whispered, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"I will leave Nassi to tell you," Miroku said as he handed Nassi a brown sack of her own. "For now, I need for you and Nassi to attend to the others on the right side of the training field. Don't worry, it's mostly cuts, bruises and a few burns. Nothing too serious, and something you can definitely handle. If you need me, I'll be on the left side of the field."

Kagome watched as he proceeded down the hill, the little brass rings on his staff jingling with each step of his right foot. "Well," Nassi began, breaking into Kagome's thoughts. "Shall we be off?"

"What happened?" Kagome asked again as she followed Nassi to the other side of the field. Nassi sighed deeply, her fatigue evident in her normally light voice.

"We were ambushed. It was supposed to be set up to trick the Southern army, but we were tricked instead. They fooled us into attacking a small part of their army, then pounced on us with the real thing when we weren't prepared. We would all have died if it hadn't been for Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Why is that?"

"Because he kept our squadron from attacking. We were the first to see the rest of the army, so we were the first to alert attention to it. I doubt that there are any of the Southern soldiers left. They seemed too shocked to have survived for long."

"Oh." Kagome frowned thoughtfully, then sighed as she came across her first injured patient. The rest of the day; from morning until mid afternoon; went as such, with Kagome nursing the wounds of battle weary youkai and Nassi looking on and providing whatever herb she called for from the sack on her shoulder. Some youkai would protest her presence, spitting that they didn't need a 'Weak ningen wench' to care for them while others quietly took pleasure in her gentle hands, pleasant scent and soothing voice. Kagome asked each their name and their position in the army, then proceeded to relax them with questions about their families or lives outside the castle compounds. Soon every youkai on the training ground knew her name and respected the young princess that walked so fearlessly among their kind.

"Kagome," Nassi said as Kagome bandaged an injured youkai's arm. "Have you noticed something interesting about the wounds?"

Kagome thought for a second, then shook her head. "No, I haven't. Why, what have you noticed?"

"That they're not healing right," Inuyasha answered as he entered the tent. He stood in his fire rat gi, a long piece of white gauze wrapped around his forehead with a shallow cut along his cheek below his left eye. Kagome jumped up and to his side immediately, her fingers gently probing the wound like a mother hen.

"Are you alright?" she asked fearfully. Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! As if a little scratch would bother me!"

"That's ignoring the enormous gash in his forehead," Nassi added helpfully, then shrugged when Inuyasha glared at her. "What?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, so stop worrying. I can smell it all over you."

"As I was saying," Nassi said loud enough to regain their attention. "These wounds shouldn't be as serious as they are. I think there's something wrong with the wounds."

"Do you think it's poison?" Inuyasha inquired. "That would explain why the wounds aren't healing."

"No," Nassi replied with a shake of her head. "We would be able to smell the poison. I think its miasma."

"Wouldn't you be able to smell that too?" Kagome asked.

"Normally, but the entire Dark Army is coated in the smell of a dark, evil miasma. We'd never notice the scent until it was too late."

"I see." Kagome patched up the last bandage, then patted the youkai's hand and moved on to the next cot. A dark haired hanyou lay on the ground, the blanket beneath him blood soaked as he lay there shivering. Kagome kneeled by his side and used some water in a flask tied at her hip to wet a cloth to put over his face. She smiled when he opened his eyes, his crimson orbs unfocused for a moment before his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Get away from me ningen," he growled, his claws extended at his right side. Kagome merely wiped away the blood and dirt from his forehead, his angry gaze bouncing off her completely. "You need help, and I'm here to give it," she told him in a voice that left no room for argument.

"I said get away from me!" the hanyou shoved her backward, a low growl ripping from his throat as Kagome caught herself with her hands. Nassi growled while Inuyasha helped Kagome to stand.

"Whether you like it or not, Kagome-san has been assigned to help you," Nassi growled to the hanyou. "So stop being an ass and let her tend to your wounds."

"I don't have to listen to you ei-"

Lightening flashed in the sky above them, Nassi's eyes lighting to a pale, silvery gray as she glared down at him. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing Nassirudden-sempai," he answered meekly, though inside his mind whirled angrily. 'How dare that disgusting female!' he growled in his mind as Kagome once again tended to his wounds. 'She can't threaten me though…her power was something to feel. The look in her eyes was wild, un-harnessed. What would it be like to tame a creature like that….'

"Are you feeling alright?"

He turned toward blue eyes, becoming lost in their concerned depths instantly as he inhaled her scent. 'Ummmmm…' He relaxed visibly underneath it, something Kagome was grateful as she continued to clean his last wound. 'This ningen, she's not like any other. She's clean, and smells so good and-'

"I'm Kagome," he heard her say. "What's your name?"

"Onigumo."

"How old are you?" Kagome inquired. Onigumo shrugged, then winced when she pressed a compress to his shoulder. "I'm so sorry about that," Kagome quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Like you could hurt me," Onigumo grumbled irritably. Kagome smiled in understanding, something Onigumo found himself quickly becoming addicted to. 'Who is this ningen? I must know…'

"All better!" Kagome chirped as she stood up. "You shouldn't move your right arm for a while, at least until it heals," Kagome told Onigumo as she passed Nassi her supplies. "Other than that, you should be able to walk around just fine, if not with some soreness. That will only last for a few days, alright?"

"Alright," Onigumo nodded. Kagome smiled back, then turned around just as InuTaishou, Keni'Chi and Kilik entered the tent.

"Good day Kagome," InuTaishou greeted. Kagome bowed to him and the others in greeting. "Good afternoon InuTaishou-sama, Keni'Chi and Kilik. What may I do for you?"

"It's not you we wish to speak with," Keni'Chi answered. "It's Nassirudden."

Nassi seemed to pale upon mentioning, her gaze nervous as well as her scent as they turned to her. "What is it? What can I do for you guys?"

"You can be still for one," InuTaishou said as Keni'Chi and Inuyasha approached her. Nassi turned to the both of them, attempting to back away in escape before Keni'Chi grabbed her. He wrapped his arms around her torso from behind, effectively pinning her arms to her sides before tightly coiling his tail around her legs like a snake.

"What are you doing!" Nassi screeched as Inuyasha grabbed her waist and held her still while Kilik grabbed her left leg. "Let go of me!" Her eyes paled instantly, something Keni'Chi quickly remedied with a quick burst of his water technique.

"Let go! Let go!" Nassi screeched in outrage, water flying from her uniform and hair as she struggled in her captors' grasp. Kagome moved to her aid but stopped when InuTaishou gently grasped her arm and held her still.

"What are they doing to her?" Kagome cried as Keni'Chi and the others forced Nassi to the ground. "Make them stop InuTaishou-sama! They're hurting her!"

"They're helping her," InuTaishou corrected gently. "Nassirudden is injured."

Kagome gasped in surprise, glancing at the youkai as Nassi attempted to buck Inuyasha from her waist and bite Keni'Chi at the same time. "Are you sure?"

"I am," InuTaishou nodded. "Nassi's leg was knocked out of place defending one of the soldiers from an attack they weren't aware of. Keni'Chi and the others are going to put it back in place."

Kagome nodded in understanding and watched as Nassi's struggles slowed to a stop, a light sheen of sweat covering her face as she glared at the males holding her. "Let. Go," she growled again.

"No way Nassi," Inuyasha replied with a shake of his head. "You should have done this earlier. Then we wouldn't be sitting her in the mud dealing with you."

"Forgive me for being such a-**AAAAAHHHHHHH**!"

Kagome winced at the sound, as did every other youkai near her when Inuyasha jerked down on her leg. Nassi's back bowed in agony, her entire body stiff as she screamed from the pain. They heard a pop moments before Nassi passed out.

"Oh man," Inuyasha groaned as he and Kilik relinquished their hold on the unconscious kencho. Keni'Chi gently gathered Nassi in his arms, his forehead pressed to hers as he whispered his regrets.

"Kilik, please take Nassi to her room," InuTaishou ordered, the command both for the mentioned intended and a silent one for Keni'Chi to let go of her so she could rest. Keni'Chi complied hesitantly, the instinct to protect his younger cousin battling with his sense of duty. He unwrapped his tail from her legs and watched as Kilik picked her up. He sat his staff on the ground before hooking an arm underneath her knees and enfolding his other arm around her shoulders, then retrieved his fallen weapon and walked out of the tent. Keni'Chi watched them go for a moment, then exited the tent as well as Inuyasha stood up and sighed. "Man, I do **not** want to do that again. That girl is strong."

"Hai, she is. Kagome, would you like to help in the kitchen for the rest of the evening?"

"Sure InuTaishou-sama," Kagome nodded. "But why?"

"With so many soldiers to feed, I believe that Diandra is in need of some help. She and the other kitchen staff seem to be quite overloaded."

"Alright then, I'll go." She reached down, smoothed Onigumo's damp bangs from his forehead and gave him a warm smile. "I must be going. Do get better Onigumo."

"Hai Kagome-sama, I will." Onigumo looked on as she left the tent, his mind no longer on his wounds as he wondered how to make a sudden yearning a reality.

Kagome stopped at the kitchen entrance, her mouth agape as she watched the kitchen staff scurry about in a blind panic. She counted twenty females of various species fluttering about, scrambling to find some odd or end. Diandra stood in the middle of it all, leaning against a rectangular prepping table with her head in her hands. "Diandra?"

She looked up quickly, her warm lilac eyes seemed to smile the instant she saw Kagome's small form. "Child, am I glad to see you," she said as she pushed a frazzled olive green strand of hair out of her face. "I'm so ready to quit!"

"What can I do for you Diandra?" Kagome asked as she stood on the other side of the table. Diandra waved a frustrated hand to the world around her.

"Look at this mess." She gestured to a passing servant, who seemed to be in just a big a panic as the rest of the group. "They've been like this since this morning, each screeching on and on about the Dark Army storming the castle gates with the army so weak. I can't get them to make the kayu for the injured soldiers."

"Ew, it's not like they'll eat it anyway," Kagome grimaced. Diandra sighed. "I know. I don't know what to do."

Kagome thought in silence, her mind turning over every possible solution until a single idea blossomed in her head. "I think I have an idea."

"Well let's hear it child," Diandra replied. "I'm up for anything."

Kagome glanced around her a moment, still unbelieving at the chaos that ensued around her before clearing her throat and shouting an extremely loud

"HEY!"

She blushed when the entire kitchen stilled, each servant glaring at her as if she suddenly grew a third head. "Um, I have an idea as to what to feed the injured, but I can't do it alone. You guys are going to have to work together." She frowned at the disapproving whispers around her, her human hearing catching the words 'useless ningen' every now and again. "You guys could stand here," she growled angrily, her hands fisted on her hips. "and get into trouble with InuTaishou-sama-" That got her the effect she wanted, for the servants quieted and turned their full attention to her.

"That's what I thought. First off, I need a lot of boiling water. We're making a soup!"

The servants scrabbled to do as they were told, each setting fires underneath four large black cauldrons at the back of the room.

"Next, I need someone to go to Miroku-sama and get a few things from him."

"What are we to get?" a whiskered panther youkai asked shyly.

"Um…ginger, and whatever mushrooms he can spare!" Kagome answered. The panther and two other youkai scurried off, leaving Kagome and Diandra to supervise the other servants.

"What are we making?" Diandra asked Kagome as she stepped into the pantry.

"It's something I remember from my childhood," Kagome said as she grasped some carrots off the pantry shelf.

"Kagome-san!" the panther youkai from earlier cried as she and the others ran into the room with armfuls of ingredients. "The houshi-sama could only spare shiitake, maitake, and reishi mushrooms."

"Great! Please chop them up for me and place them in the pots." The servants quickly went to work while the others that were previously tending the fire turned to Kagome for further instruction. "Um, please chop some vegetables. Whatever you have on hand is fine."

"What do we do with them when we finish?" Diandra asked as she began on a small sack of potatoes.

"We'll wait for the mushrooms to simmer, then toss the vegetables in with them."

"Ok," Diandra nodded in understanding. It wasn't long until the scent of the mushrooms filled the air and attracted Keni'Chi's attention as he entered the kitchen.

"What is that?" he wondered as his nose led him to the nearest cauldron. Kagome giggled when he reached for an extra spoon and slapped his hands away. "No, it's not ready yet!" she scolded, then tossed the onions she and a neko youkai were chopping into the pot. The others around her followed suit, each tossing whatever vegetable they worked on into the simmering cauldrons. "Could you rouse the other soldiers please?" Kagome asked while taking another spoon away from the drooling male.

"Sure, why not?" Keni'Chi answered before taking his leave. "Just be sure to save me some!"

Kagome nodded with a smile and returned to the cauldrons. The servants seem to be awaiting her next orders, and they didn't have to wait long as Kagome looked around the room. "I don't think we should make them come in here to get something to eat," she mused to herself, then grabbed the nearest table and began dragging it out of the room toward the dining room. "How about we take a few tables and one of the cauldrons and set it outside. Then they wouldn't have as far to go to get to their seats."

The servants grumbled or nodded in agreement, each grabbing something and helping Kagome set up the dining room to better fit the injured army. They soon had two tables set out, with a single cauldron between them. Wooden bowls sat on either side of the tables' surfaces and a large ladle rested on one of the tables' edges.

The soldiers filed in sullenly, each wearing the bandages they received from their earlier treatment. They sniffed around warily, their eyes rounding in amazement when the unexpected scent of the soup reached their sensitive noses. They suspiciously eyed the wooden bowls as Diandre placed them in their hands and shooed them toward one of the many tables in the cafeteria. Kagome watched from inside the kitchen as each soldier sat down and began their meals. The suspicious looks melted away to happy surprise instantly, or as happy as a soldier could get in those conditions.

"They like it," Kagome whispered to the nearest servant as they peered through the kitchen doors. She nodded. "It would seem so Kagome-sama," the servant responded back. Kagome's smile widened into a grin as she watched them, their obvious pleasure at something so simple warming her heart and filling her with a joy she couldn't contain. She unknowingly released her Spirit Rose around her, the entire cafeteria basking in her warm happy feelings from the undetected ki.

Inuyasha walked in, his entire body relaxing as he spied Kagome standing in the doorway on the other side of the room. He sensed her ki, something the other youkai couldn't due to not knowing what to look for, and motioned for her to come closer to him.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, careful not to disturb the atmosphere around them.

"You're tired. You've been going none-stop all day. Go relax in the hot spring, come back and get something to eat. They can eat without you watching them you know."

Kagome blushed, realizing that he was right and she was being silly. "I know. Thank you Inuyasha, for looking after me."

"What are friends for?" he quipped as he held the door open for her. "Don't take too long, or I'll come looking for you," he teased as Kagome skipped down the hallway. He shook his head at her, then turned to the cafeteria with thoughts of filling his empty stomach.

Kagome leaned back against the rocks of the spring, her eyes closing as she relaxed in the warm water. 'I must thank Inuyasha for suggesting this,' Kagome mused as she lounged. 'Yet I still feel as if I'm forgetting something. Let's see…' She raised her hand out of the water, frowning slightly at the pruning digits before counting off what she planned to do once she left the bathhouse.

"One: Definitely get something to eat. It wouldn't do for me to end up in the infirmary and become a hindrance to Miroku-sama. Two: Take Nassi something to eat. She should be awake soon, so she'll want something. Three:-"

She stopped when Crystal barged in the door with an enormous bucket in her hands filled with water. She trudged by Kagome, unaware of her presence as she made her way toward the wash area. She dumped the contents out, something that Kagome registered to be a watery, red liquid, and began refilling the bucket when Kagome cleared her throat.

"Ah!"

"I'm so sorry," Kagome apologized as Crystal dried the front of her apron. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You're fine Kagome-san. I should have known you were here," Crystal said sheepishly. "I suppose the blood must have blocked me from catching your scent."

"Were you cleaning the infirmary?" Kagome asked. Crystal shook her head. "No, actually I was cleaning the floor outside Sesshoumaru-sama's room. It was quite a bit of it, and it seemed to belong to him. No one's seen him all day."

Kagome paled, her face becoming ghostly white as she remembered what she'd forgotten. 'How could I?' Kagome scolded herself as she bolted from the spring. "Oh no, I can't believe I forgot about him! Quickly," she turned to Crystal, who was up and by her side before Kagome stepped foot on the cool marble. "Go to the kitchens and get a bowl of the soup the soldiers ate earlier!"

Crystal did as Kagome asked, disappearing right before her eyes as Kagome dried off and got dressed. 'How simple of me,' she chastised herself as she pulled on sapphire kimono and a pair of toed socks. 'To have forgotten about him. What if he's hurt? Crystal said no one had seen him today! What if he-'

"Here you are Kagome-san," Crystal huffed as she bounded into the room. "One bowl of soup, just as you requested. Now what?"

"Could you please take me to Sesshoumaru-sama's room?" Kagome asked. "I don't mean to be rude, but you're so much faster than I and-"

"I wouldn't mind in the least Kagome-san," Crystal replied with a bow. She made sure Kagome had a tight grip on the bowl before kneeling down and sprinting toward Sesshoumaru's wing with Kagome in tow.

Sesshoumaru stumbled from his washroom to his bedroom, sinking into a majestic but uncomfortable mahogany chair that sat beside his bed with a grunt. 'Utterly shameful,' he growled deeply as he glared down at his wounds. A deep slash burned from his right side to his left across his stomach, and his left arm barely hung on by a thread. 'Me, the Great Taiyoukai, bested by a lot of low-level creatures such as those.'

He remembered the last few minutes of the fight, and the undeniable blood lust he felt as he stood above the prone form of a hulking oni with fuchsia skin and horns sticking out of its back. Sesshoumaru raised Toukijin slowly, watching his mirror image in the gleam of his enemy's eyes as he held the great sword over the oni's heart. A crackle of lightening sounded over his shoulder, the hair on the back of his head standing on end due to the electric charge. He quickly glanced over his shoulder and found the smoldering remains of a low level spider youkai on the other side of an electric shield surro. He heard Nassi's call to look out seconds before his forgotten opponent tore through the armor on his torso to his stomach. Sesshoumaru leapt back and slashed off his head, but not without injury to his shoulder in the process.

'To think, that foolish kencho saved my life,' Sesshoumaru grumbled, then snarled when he heard his library door open and close. His nose, too clogged with his blood and the blood of those who fought with him, prevented him from catching the intruder's scent. Sesshoumaru hid his injured arm from view and flexed the claws of his right hand, his eyes reddening as he waited for the person to enter his private chambers.

A dark head poked its way into the door, the torch lights in the room illuminating the onyx black strands as a soft voice called out to him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

'Kagome…what is she doing here?' "Leave," Sesshoumaru growled, fully intent on scaring the girl into doing what he wanted. "Do not come any closer."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I came with something to eat. Please, if I could just set it somewhere within your reach."

Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply and waited until the blood drained from his eyes before answering her. "Come then, if you must."

Kagome padded in silently, her head bowed as she walked across the room toward him and sat a white porcelain bowl on the nightstand beside his bed. Sesshoumaru sat board straight, never moving his body away from the direction of the door as he watched her out the corner of his eye. Her slightly damp hair hung limply from the low ponytail at the base of her skull. The blue kimono she wore shimmered with hidden silver threads with a white obi tied tightly around her waist. It was then he noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Where are your shoes?" he asked when she finally stood in front of him. Kagome glanced down in surprise, lifting one foot after the other before shrugging and giving him a confused smile. "Still at the bathhouses, I suppose."

"I see."

Kagome blushed sheepishly, then looked up at him and gasped. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you're hurt!"

'Yes, I noticed,' Sesshoumaru quipped wryly as Kagome began to fret over him. "I do not need your assistance Kagome."

"But please allow me to look at it," Kagome begged as she tugged at the remains of his shirt covering his stomach. "I promise to be gentle. Please?"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to refuse but paused at the tears shimmering in her eyes. 'She's…concerned about me.' He nodded, relenting to her wishes with a sigh. "Do as you will."

Kagome immediately rushed to the washroom, leaving Sesshoumaru to ponder his decision as she collected whatever it was she felt she needed. 'I don't see why I shouldn't allow her to look at it,' he thought as the sounds of something extremely breakable banging against something metallic rang in his ears. 'She'll faint from the sight of blood like most onna and then I can go about finding out why these wounds aren't healing as fast as they should be.'

Kagome came out the washroom seconds later, carrying a large collection of blankets and a bowl full of water. She set up her things beside Sesshoumaru while he removed the tattered remains of his haori and allowed her to look at his wounds.

Kagome kneeled between his legs, her fingers lightly brushing against the edges of the cut before looking up at him. "It's not very deep," she told him before reaching inside her obi for a small brown pouch. She cleaned the area with a scrap piece of clean cloth, cupped a powdered substance in her hands and dusted it on the wound. Sesshoumaru mentally winced but seemed more interested in the dark head between his outstretched limbs and the turn his thoughts had taken.

'Still so childlike,' Sesshoumaru mused as Kagome stood up and began dressing his stomach. She wrapped a long piece of gauze around his stomach repeatedly, her breath at moments dancing along his collarbone when she reached around his back. Sesshoumaru sat up straighter in an attempt to help, then leaned back as she inspected the stitches he used to reattach his arm.

"They're not bad," Kagome said in approval, briefly turning to flash him a bright smile before returning to his shoulder. "The stitches look really good, but you seem to have the same problem the others are having."

"What problem is that?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome dusted more of that strange powder on his shoulder. He winced this time, the stinging pain flaring hotly against his sensitized and exposed nerves. Kagome seemed to sense his pain for she closed her eyes and softly blew on the injury. The pain stopped almost instantly as if waiting for her to do that exact thing.

"The other soldiers seem to be having problems healing quickly as well. Nassi-sempai seems to think that it's because of some kind of poison used to control the army you fought against."

'That does make sense,' Sesshoumaru agreed as Kagome helped him to his feet and led him to the bed. 'I'm sure there was some sort of miasma designed to disable the southern army. They just were not aware that the west would be there as well. If they were to strike now, they would find both territories without the usual protection. This could be ba-'

"Are you hungry Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked, unknowingly interrupting his thoughts. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and found inquisitive blue eyes staring back at him. He said nothing but gracefully climbed into bed, his back propped against the wall behind him. Kagome watched him a moment, then shrugged and climbed into bed behind him. She moved the pliant taiyoukai between her legs, supporting what weight she could as she wrapped a single arm underneath his left arm and around his naked chest.

"Perhaps it would do you some good to eat," Kagome told him as Sesshoumaru shifted in a better position. He soon ended up with his back pressed to her front, with her shoulder directly behind his head. She reached to the nightstand and lifted the bowl to his attention. "It's good for you."

"What is it?" he frowned at the suspicious bowl. He sniffed it gingerly and was pleasantly surprised to find it to be some kind of broth.

"Something to help you heal," Kagome answered. Sesshoumaru cupped the bowl in his right hand, Kagome's left directly on the bowl as she helped him bring the edge to his lips.

"So long as it is not kayu," Sesshoumaru grumbled irritably. Kagome's laughter tinkled in his ear, the sound soothing and pleasant as his nose finally picked up her scent. It relaxed him immediately, as did the soup as Kagome looked on like the dutiful nurse she was. She did most of the talking, telling him about something Keni'Chi or Miroku said or did while he was away and about her day so far. It surprised Sesshoumaru that she would feel so at ease amongst his father's men, but that soon died down to amusement at her retelling of the kitchen atmosphere before dinner. Kagome didn't expect him to talk, and Sesshoumaru didn't feel the need to add anything to her commentary as he relaxed against her. He kept most of his weight on his lower body and allowed her to support enough to make her feel as if she were helping.

Kagome set the empty bowl on the nightstand, draped her other arm around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Forgive me for not being here sooner," she whispered to him. "I didn't know you were hurt."

"You were asked to do other things," Sesshoumaru mumbled as his head tipped back against her left shoulder. "and this Sesshoumaru does not need to be cuddled."

"True," Kagome yawned sleepily. "But I feel the need to cuddle you."

Sesshoumaru snorted lightly, his golden eyes narrowing slightly. "I am not a pet, girl. Kagome?" He turned his head to her and found her asleep. A smile tugged at his lips at her, watching as her legs bent at his sides like little armrests. He felt no need for his blankets since Kagome and whatever it was in the soup seemed to warm him . He reached back, tugged the ponytail free and watched as a midnight waterfall of hair streamed down her right shoulder to his chest. The fine hairs slightly tickled his skin and he raised a lock to his nose and sniffed.

'You have been busy haven't you my little pet?' he teased as Kagome stirred in her sleep. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, as if protecting him from something as a fretful little whimper escaped her throat. Sesshoumaru patted her hands, studying the difference between the tiny digits and his elongated claws before sighing and resting against her. 'I don't see what would be so bad about her staying here for the night,' Sesshoumaru yawned as his tail coiled around him and his little 'nurse'. 'I will just have to deal with Father in the morning.' He yawned once again, a long one that Kagome would have called cute, and went to sleep.

----

SF: Well, this is kinda the jumper for the next chapter, when Kagome visits her parents.

Kagome: It introduced Naraku too.

SF: Yup, you're right! It did, didn't it? Oh well.

Inu-chan: So…what does Nassi think of me?

SF (blush) What?

Inu-chan: You heard me kencho. What does Nassi think of me?

SF: Um…I'm not telling!

Inu-chan: Why not? You practically told everyone that she worships me-

SF: No, you twit! That's not what it said!

Inu-chan: Yes it was! Come on SF! You can tell me!

Silver Fox::as Inu-chan and SF argue in the background: There they go again. (sigh) Can't we all just get along.

SF/ Inu-chan: (glaring at Silver) **NO**!

Silver Fox: Thought so. Hey, did you guys know that this chapter is at least thirty pages long?


	10. To Go Back from Whence We Came

Disclaimer: Um...see the other chapters. My brain's too fried to come up with a clever response.

Chapter Ten: To Go Back from Whence We Came 

Sesshoumaru sat in the balcony bleachers overlooking the second dojo, watching Kagome from the darkness as she prepared for the day ahead. She stretched in the middle of the black and white yin/yang symbol on the floor, completely unaware of Sesshoumaru's presence as he looked on and allowed his mind to drift to the previous month.

The injuries sustained to two-thirds of the army, including Sesshoumaru, were grievous enough to give InuTaishou and Miroku alarm. To Miroku's estimates, the miasma deep within the wounds was indeed slowing down the healing process to the point where youkai near Sesshoumaru's strength would take two weeks to heal, whereas those lesser than him would take a month to a month and a half. InuTaishou and the Grand Generals prepared themselves for a difficult time with the remaining healthy part of the army.

To their surprise, the entire army was back on their feet in two weeks with Sesshoumaru's nearly severed left arm healing in less than a week. Miroku stood completely dumbfounded as to why until he did a little research. He found that the soldiers' diet wasn't the one he prescribed but consisted mainly of soups like the one Kagome first served the day they returned. Miroku learned from Kagome that the soup was something her mother served to soldiers returning with battle wounds, and a closer study of the ingredients found that each contained powerful healing properties. Apart, they would have been more than enough for a ningen, but together they created a powerful brew that not only was palatable, but conducive to youkai medicine.

Kagome studies were put on hold as she helped out with the army's recovery. She woke ad dawn to help Miroku in the infirmary until dinner, where she'd immediately report to the kitchen to help cook. Afterward she'd take a quick bath and assist Sesshoumaru, always managing to fall asleep in his room only to do it all the next day. Her lack of self-preservation went unnoticed until the last day of the two weeks when she fainted in the main hallway of the northern wing.

Inuyasha's rants about her foolishness could be heard throughout the castle and it wasn't long until Kagome awoke in the infirmary with Inuyasha, the generals, and nearly the entire castle hovering over her.

"I goofed didn't I?" she murmured, a sheepish blush on her cheeks as the others looked on.

'She never ceases to amaze me,' Sesshoumaru thought as the object of his musings continued her stretching. 'Who other than a ningen onna would forget to take care of herself in such a way.'

Below, Kagome bounced on the balls of her feet for a few minutes, then slowly bent herself backward until her hands lay flat on the ground. She lifted her legs until she stood in a handstand and turned around before lowering her feet back to the ground as Nassi, Kilik and Keni'Chi entered the room.

"Good morning Kagome," Nassi called as Kilik and Keni'Chi crossed the yin/yang to the other side of the dojo. "How was your night?"

"Eventless," Kagome said with a smile. "And yours?"

"Don't get her started," Keni'Chi interrupted before Nassi could respond. "I swear, if I have to hear about her crazy dream it'll be a very _bad_ morning."

"But Keni'Chi-"

"No!" he growled. Nassi pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine. Be that way then."

"Have I missed anything?" Inuyasha asked as he too walked into the dojo with a bokken in hand. Nassi shook her head. "Nope, we're just getting started."

He stepped back at her cheerfulness and stared in disbelief before leaning toward Keni'Chi. "Another dream, eh?"

"Don't get her started," Keni'Chi grumbled as he walked past. Nassi snorted in insult. "Well forget you guys then. Kagome, are you ready to get started?"

"I am," Kagome nodded.

"Good. Kilik, will you get us started please?"

"It would be my pleasure," he said before clearing his throat. Sesshoumaru chose to drown out Kilik's little speech, having heard it once before as he mentally reviewed yesterday's lesson with InuTaishou.

"You're to defend yourself from us using all four types of techniques," Kilik explained as Kagome paid attention. "You will start off with basic hand-to-hand defenses and switch off depending on what weapon you come across first. All weapons are on various parts of the floor, so watch out for them."

"What's my signal to stop?" Kagome asked. Keni'Chi gestured to the nunchakus in his hand and blew on them. They froze over instantly and Kagome observed as little icicles formed on the ends of the sticks and hung from the chain in his hand.

"Once your weapon freezes over, you're finished," Keni'Chi informed her with a smile. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Hai."

"Then let's begin!"

Inuyasha leapt forward first, his bokken slicing through the air toward her in a vertical attack. Kagome blocked with her right forearm, the clang against her armguards abusive to her ears as she backed up and away from him. Inuyasha struck again, this time attempting a horizontal strike to her stomach. Kagome jumped back and rolled forward and to a staff lying on the ground.

Kagome picked it up just as Inuyasha swooped down on her and raised the bo between them in defense. He angrily tossed the bokken aside in a huff and resorted to his claws, his sharp nails tearing and splintering the wood from the shaft. Kagome squinted as splinters rained down on her and waited for a pause in Inuyasha's attack. When he did she used her feet to shove him away from her, stood up and waited for his next assault. Inuyasha closed his eyes, bowed his head and stepped back.

Kagome started to smile but quickly ducked as Kilik began his part of the test. Kagome twisted aside just as the end of his staff blurred in front of her, then ducked again when he swung it toward her head. She blocked his next attack and retreated toward the northern part of the dojo. She blocked each strike effectively, something she was extremely proud of when she found the sheath of an extremely long katana. Kagome dropped the staff and unsheathed the katana, crossed her right elbow to her left breast and twisted the sword downward, effectively blocking Kilik's next move.

Kilik stepped back and aside, a sure sign he was finished as Kagome used her six senses to search the air around her. She realized too late who her next opponent was when a pair of nunchaku wrapped around her ankle and jerked her foot out from underneath her. She dropped to the ground with a heavy thud, the breath leaving her lungs in a whoosh as her eyes snapped closed. She struggled to open them and rolled to the side as Keni'Chi pounced, the end of his nunchaku cracking against the floor where her head once was.

She grimaced lightly and dodged as he charged toward her again, managing to bend herself backward and flip out of the way when his nunchaku swiped the air in front of her face. She stepped to the side and behind him when he tried to strike her again and ran when he turned to her, his face contorted in anger.

Kagome turned back, stopped near the eastern part of the dojo, and blocked Keni'Chi's attempt to grasp her leg with a graceful swipe of her sword. She knocked the blunt side of the blade against the back of his knees and chuckled when he yelped out in surprise. Kagome jumped up to avoid his tail as it struggled to find purchase around her ankle, but couldn't avoid the set of tonfas on the floor.

Her left foot rolled out from under her and she squeaked in surprise, her downward descent lurching her out of Keni'Chi's strike zone and the katana from her hands as she fell to the floor. Kagome quickly grasped a tonfa by the handle and raised it just as Keni'Chi swung down. The wooden weapons rebounded off each other with a deafening _clunk_, both Keni'Chi and Kagome wincing as the abrasive sound echoed throughout the room before Keni'Chi leaped back and conceded.

He stepped back to join the others, leaving Kagome in the center of the dojo floor. Kagome stood up slowly, warily eying the others as she gripped both tonfas in her hands. "Are we finish-"

She gasped when a powerful youki made itself known, and Kagome dove forward and rolled out the way just as InuTaishou's sai sliced though the air where her head once was. Kagome quickly threw up her weapons in defense but every blow received left her confused and spinning and it only worsened when her arm began burning underneath her gloves.

She turned and ran, and was quickly stopped when he grasped her braid and jerked her backward. She cried out in surprise, her hands automatically going toward her hair before thinking better of it. He shoved her aside and shook his head.

"You run well Kagome," InuTaishou growled disapprovingly, his eyes glowing a bright, polished gold. "And though that trait is useful, it will not be enough here."

Kagome flinched when he charged toward her, all the emotion that was previously there completely erased from existence. 'I can't dodge this,' she told herself as she instinctively crouched lower to the floor. 'I can't run either. He'd only catch me, and I won't pass if he touches me again.' She searched for any way to avoid or block him and found none, but did find an opening…

His stomach.

'All I have to do,' she growled to herself as she flexed her fingers along the tonfa handles. 'That's all I have to do…'

She waited until the last possible second to jump forward, her right arm swung back as her left protected her face. InuTaishou paused in surprise, then completely stopped when she landed before him and struck her right tonfa across his stomach. Kagome used his surprise to her advantage, not waiting a second longer to roll between his open legs and rise to her feet behind him.

Kagome's breath came in heavy pants and gasps as she stood waiting, crouching down with her left tonfa between her palm and the floor below as her right hand swung it's tonfa away from her forearm and out like a small sword. InuTaishou turned to her slowly, his head lowered and his sai at his side.

Kagome stood slowly and braced herself for attack when a cold breeze drifted past her. She gasped when her weapon froze, watching as the little icicles on the ends of the tonfas broke off when she dropped them.

"Am I done? Did I pass?" she asked. The others circled around her as InuTaishou stilled, each with a small smile on their faces.

"I don't know," Nassi admitted. "Inuyasha, you're first."

"For one, you're damned frustrating," he grumbled, then smirked when the generals snickered around him. "But you're good, I'll give you that. I pass you."

"I agree with Inuyasha for once," Keni'Chi smirked. "I wonder if there's a kitsune trapped inside you somewhere. I pass you."

"Me too," Kilik offered. "Though you're bo work wasn't the strongest, it was acceptable. You'll get better once you learn the strikes. I pass you."

"I pass you too," Nassi said next. "And not for all things but for one thing. The katana you used was specially made for a giraffe youkai. You wielded it to the best of your ability. That's what I was impressed with. What about you InuTaishou-sama?"

"You've done well, Kagome," InuTaishou praised softly. "But what I fail to understand is this: Why did you strike me? That is not part of defense."

"It's not, but Father once said that sometimes the best defense is a good offense."

"True, true," InuTaishou chuckled good naturedly. "I pass you as well young one."

"Really? So it's over?"

"Yup," Keni'Chi nodded. "It's over."

Kagome flopped to the floor and breathed a sigh of relief as the others laughed around her.

(I)

"Come on Kagome!" Inuyasha grumbled as he practically dragged her down the hallway. "We're going to be late for evening lessons!"

Kagome said nothing, merely allowing herself to be towed along, her cherry pink silk skirts making a slight hissing sound along the marble tiles. She kept her head lowered, her eyes downcast and the occasional sniffle came from her direction. Inuyasha groaned to himself and stopped, jerked her to her feet and hollered, "What's the matter with you, eh? Do you _want_ to hear Nassi's mouth because you can't-" He stopped when Kagome whimpered, her eyes still down as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh bleeding saints," he grumbled soothingly. "What 'cha cryin' for?" He sat down in the middle of the hallway, ignoring the servants that passed by as he pulled her along with him. "Who did it? Who do I have to beat up, because you know I'll do it."

"I don't think you'd want to beat up Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome replied with a watery giggle. Inuyasha snorted in disagreement. "That's what you think. Now what's up?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama promised to take me home if I passed my defensive training," Kagome began meekly. "It's been four days since then and he hasn't said a word about it. Do you think-" she sniffed again and another large tear streamed down her face.

"You don't think he's forgotten…do you?"

"Nah, I don't think so," Inuyasha shook his head as he fished a handkerchief out of his haori to dry her face. "One thing you've got to know about Sesshoumaru is that he doesn't forget easy. "

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Inuyasha huffed as he stood up and helped Kagome to her feet. "Now can we get to class? I can imagine Nassi's mouth if we're late."

Kagome smiled and nodded, and together they proceeded down the hallway to the royal library. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at her, watching as her slightly curled hair bounced with every step before remembering something.

"Hey, I forgot something."

"What?" Kagome asked as they slowed down. "What did you forget?"

"Just to tell you something Remus noticed the other day." Inuyasha continued walking as he talked, waiting a few moments to make sure Kagome was listening before continuing. "He asked why you weren't being trained like a human. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about at the time, but after thinking about it I realized that he was right."

"Then how am I being trained?" Kagome asked as they turned onto the main northern hallway.

"See, youkai aren't born knowing how to fight. We're born with a base survival instinct, but by itself it'll get you killed. So at a certain age youkai pups start training in four fields. You have to pass those four fields to go on. You've already passed defensive, so next should be offensive, another field and the 'technique' that you and Father are working on."

"What happens after I pass the four fields?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha opened the throne room doors.

"Well, there's the Youkai Tr-"

"Hey you two!" Keni'Chi shouted from the library above. "Come on! You're going to be late! I'm teaching today!"

'Oh no,' Kagome groaned mentally as she and Inuyasha ascended the stares. 'Not again.'

'What?' Inuyasha asked. 'What's wrong with Keni'Chi teaching? I thought this would be his first time.'

'No, he taught me military formation and strategy while you guys were gone. Let's say that I studied the back of my eyelids instead.'

Inuyasha guffawed out loud, barely making his seat behind his desk as the generals looked at him strangely. "What's wrong with him?" Keni'Chi asked as Kagome sat down beside the giggling hanyou. Kagome merely shrugged. "I haven't a clue."

"Oh. Oh well then. Shut up and sit down Inu-san so we can get started."

"Yeah," Inuyasha wheezed. "Whatever."

"Good," Keni'Chi said when all was finally quiet. "Nassi should be here any-oh, here she is." He gestured for her to stand beside him, then moved behind her as he began the day's instruction.

"Today's lesson is on marks. Inuyasha, you may already know this but I still expect for you to pay attention."

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Anyway, Nassi's agreed to help me with the demonstration, so be sure to pay attention." Kagome stifled a yawn as she admired Nassi's dress. It wasn't much different from hers, dyed a pastel blue with the same sweeping skirts. The only difference was Nassi's dress was a bandeau top, leaving everything from her collarbone up exposed. She had a black lace shawl draped loosely around her shoulders and her hair up in a braided bun.

"OK, like I said," Keni'Chi began. "Today's lesson is on marks. Marks are made when a youkai bites something or someone with the intention of leaving behind his signature scent, which can be found in the bite's puncture wounds. Mostly all youkai can leave marks, including fish youkai."

"How so?" Kagome interjected. "Fish don't have teeth."

"They grow them for a short time," Inuyasha replied before Keni'Chi could speak up. He yawned, slumped down in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest as if the very act of speaking was more labor than it was worth. "They're youki senses the intent and creates a set of fangs. They fall out once they've done their purpose."

"Thanks Inuyasha," Keni'Chi grumbled as Kagome nodded in understanding. "Now if you don't mind, can I finish or would you like to teach the lesson."

"Nah, not today," Inuyasha said with a shake of his head. "Keep going."

"Thanks, Inuyasha-sama," Keni'Chi smirked sarcastically. "Now, there are four types of marks. Kilik, you should pay attention to this too," he said to Kilik as he reclined against a bookshelf. "The first mark appears here," he tapped the front of Nassi's right shoulder, directly below her collarbone.

"This mark is the mark of a slave, and is used to prevent disputes and the accidental killing of another's property. On the same shoulder, but on the back-" Keni'Chi turned Nassi around and tapped the back of her right shoulder. "Is where a mate mark would be-"

"Why is it on the same side as the slave mark?" Kagome asked. "Is it supposed to mean something?"

Keni'Chi and Nassi exchanged glanced for a second, and then shrugged. "I don't think so," Keni'Chi answered. "As far as I know of, it's just where youkai law decrees it to be."

"Oh, ok then."

"Now, on the left shoulder on the front side-" he spun Nassi around without warning, and had to keep her from losing her balance before continuing. "Is where the mark of an adopted child would be. It would carry the scent of the adopted parent the way it would if the pup were blood. This too would keep down disputes and accidental killing of the pup. The other side-" Keni'Chi spun Nassi around once again, this time managing to avoid her hand as she reached back to swat him upside the head.

"is an adopted mark as well, except this one marks the pup as an heir to the family. This mark would determine what order the adopted pup is in the family line, depending on what providence you reside in. This mark would also, if made by someone of a royal line, determine whether or not the adopted pup would have a chance at inheriting the kingdom."

"It's kinda like if Keni'Chi were adopted by the southern tai, then he would have a mark on his shoulder in the shape of a star, like the mark on Hiroshi-dono's forehead," Nassi explained as she looked over her shoulder. Kagome blinked wearily, then stopped as something on Nassi's shoulder caught her attention. Kagome leaned forward to study if further when she felt a powerful aura enter the library.

She froze instantly, her alarm putting Inuyasha on guard. 'What is it?' Inuyasha asked as Kagome studied the approaching aura. 'What are you sensing?'

'It's someone's aura, laced with cold indifference and vague curiosity.'

"Oh, that's Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said out loud. "He's always like that."

The generals gave him a questioning stare, then gawked outright as Sesshoumaru stepped past the last stair to the library.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked as the generals gawked at him. They regained themselves quickly and bowed.

"No, not at all Sesshoumaru-dono," Kilik responded as they straightened themselves. "What brings you to us?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the lesson, glancing instead from Kilik to Kagome. "Kagome, come here."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said as she stood in front of him.

"There is a servant waiting in your room, ready to assist you once you arrive there. You're to pack your belongings, things you wish to take with you."

"For what purpose?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru tipped his head to the side, his face completely emotionless except for the amusement twinkling in his golden eyes. "Why Kagome, don't you wish to visit your kingdom? We leave in the morning."

"Really?" Kagome gaped, then grinned up at him. She hugged him quickly and spun toward Inuyasha, grasped his hands and happily bounced around him. "Did you hear him Inuyasha?" she cried excitedly as they hopped around. "We're going to my kingdom! I can't wait to show you both **everything**. There's the gardens, the towers, oh and the stables and-"

"All that is nice Kagome," Sesshoumaru interrupted with a tiny smirk. "but we cannot do any of those things unless you're ready to go tomorrow. Now I believe you should ask your teachers if you may be dismissed."

"Oh hai, of course." She spun around to Keni'Chi and the others with a quick bow. "May I be excused?"

"Of course Kagome," Kilik responded as he and the other generals bowed back. "Please enjoy your journey."

"Thank you!" Kagome zipped out of the library and down the stairs in a blur of soft pink, leaving behind nothing more than her soft giggles and her scent to remember her by as Inuyasha cast an approving look to Sesshoumaru.

"I'm glad you didn't forget Sesshoumaru," he said as Sesshoumaru turned to leave. "She was really worried. So…what time should we be ready?"

"We?"

Inuyasha froze when Sesshoumaru began to laugh, the dark, sinister chuckle chilling his very blood as Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"There is no we, Inuyasha. Kagome and _I_ are going. You are staying here. Try to do without your little friend until we return."

(II)

Kagome flopped onto her side, twisting the blankets around her before giving a deep sigh. 'Great,' she irritably mumbled to herself as she flopped over again. 'I can't sleep. I'm so excited! I can't wait to go home! I wonder what Mother and Father are doing, and if they miss me! I can't wait to see them!'

She tossed the covers away from her and looked out the window at the sky, using a navigation technique Keni'Chi taught her to determine the time. 'It's but a few hours to sunrise. I may as well get ready to go. Maybe I can visit Miroku-san before we leave.'

Kagome set her traveling luggage outside the door, remembering what Crystal said the night before about one of the couriers coming to retrieve her belongings for her. She washed up afterward and donned one of the many kimonos, yukatas and outfits delivered to her room earlier last night, a bottle green traveling yukata with white embroidery. A print of a white rose in bloom was on her back, fully exposed after she pinned her hair into a high bun in the shape of a blooming flower. Green and white ribbon was entwined throughout and the ends came together at the bottom to form a bow.

Kagome slipped on a pair of toed socks, sandals and her brown day cape before leaving the room. She tip-toed down the hallway, using her Spirit Rose to make sure her scent stayed undetected before silently walking down the stairs toward the main Eastern wing of the castle. She quietly stole into the kitchen and gave Diandra a quick wave before nabbing an apple and leaving toward the infirmary. She traveled down the hallway silently, left the castle and crossed the courtyard to the infirmary.

"Houshi-sama," she called as she entered the empty room. She glanced to each of the vacant beds before looking toward the back of the room and a part of it that was sectioned off from the rest of the room by a white curtain.

"Miroku?" Kagome called as she made her way toward it. "Are you in here?"

"Is that you Kagome-san?" his voice called from somewhere in the room. "Come this way, toward the curtain."

Kagome pulled the curtain aside and sat on the offered stool. She watched as Miroku sorted through items on the shelves, sometimes moving from one destination to another before stopping and greeting Kagome with a smile. "Well, what brings you hear at this time of morning? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I've tried," Kagome answered sheepishly. "I'm too excited to sleep."

"Oh. I understand. Let me see if I have something for you." He set a small kettle on a wood burning stove nearest him, then grabbed a canteen from one of the cabinets. He began his search for ingredients, reaching inside one jar after another as he deposited leaves inside the canteen. Kagome soon became interested in the jars around her and picked up one nearest her. She gingerly shook the white powder inside, and clasped her hand to open it when Miroku cleared his throat.

"Here you are Kagome," he said as he passed her the flask and retrieved the white powder from her. "This shall help you relax. Drink it on the way home." Kagome took the canteen back thankfully, taking a moment to shake it before shrugging and tying it to her side.

"Come on," he said as he put the white powder back on it's original shelf and jerked the curtain aside. "Let's watch everyone get ready."

"Everyone?" Kagome repeated as Miroku led the way toward the courtyard. "Who else is going?"

Miroku said nothing and merely opened the door and stepped to the side. Kagome walked out and gasped in awe at the bustle of activity in the early morning light. Youkai of all shapes and sizes scurried about seven carriages, each either loading, unloading or strapping horses to them. Figures in capes of either white, blue or brown stood around the caravan in little groups. The brown ones walked about each carriage, inspecting the wheels and reins before moving on to the next. Kagome moved to ask Miroku about the different colors when something attracted her attention.

"Alabaster!" she cried out as she ran toward the horse youkai. He whinnied in response and nudged her stomach. "Now now," she admonished with a smile. "You're so impatient. Here." She handed him the apple in her obi and giggled as he munched away. Miroku stood by silently, his brass staff in his hand as he looked around them.

"Excuse me?"

Kagome looked up and away from Alabaster as another youkai approached them. She found she couldn't tear her eyes away from him, her gaze flickering from his yellow slanted eyes to the black tail swishing idly from underneath his blue cape. He bowed to her in greeting with a gentle and friendly smile. "Are you Kagome-san?"

"I…I am," Kagome nodded nervously. She took a deep breath to calm down and stopped as the scent of something spicy drifted underneath her nose. It was invigorating and new, and she couldn't quite put her finger on the smell but knew it was from this new youkai. "Can I help you?"

"I have heard much about you," he admitted. "You are the ningen onna that passed her defensive test, correct?"

"Hai, I am," Kagome nodded again. "How did you know?'

"The army speaks well of you," he told her, his voice thick with a foreign accent. "You are the same ningen that nursed the soldiers to health."

"I was there too," Miroku grumbled to himself, then sighed as he remained ignored.

"Well, I just did what I could," Kagome responded with a blush. He shook his head in disagreement. "Most ningen would care less for us. It is…refreshing to find one as kind as you."

"Thanks." Miroku looked on as Kagome's blush deepened and shook his head. "For that, and for the test too."

"I don't know why he's so impressed," Onigumo grumbled as he approached them. "After all, the generals most likely allowed you to pass. I doubt they were as hard on you as they were with the rest of us."

"I don't think so," Inuyasha countered as he and Sesshoumaru walked up to the group. He scowled at Onigumo, who immediately returned the unpleasant glance before bowing respectfully.

"I didn't go easy on her, and neither did Father. She passed because she has learned not because she's a favorite, as you seem to be implying."

"I meant no disrespect Inuyasha-sama," Onigumo said through gritted teeth, his obvious dislike for the hanyou prince radiating off of him in aura and in scent.

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. "Enough of this. Onigumo, inform the others that we will be departing soon. You are to stay at the head of the caravan until our arrival. Rashidi," he gestured to the yellow-eyed youkai beside Kagome. "You are to stay with the driver of my carriage. The other soldiers are to surround the caravan at all times. Are my orders clear?"

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," both answered with a bow.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Onigumo marched away without another word but Rashidi gave Kagome another warm smile before walking off to inform the others. Inuyasha shrugged at Kagome's questioning stare. Sesshoumaru paid the exchanged looks no attention, his eyes fastened to the small canteen tied to her side.

"What is that?" he asked as he opened the carriage door.

"This?" Kagome gestured to the offending canteen. "It's something Miroku-san gave me. I couldn't sleep last night, so he thought it would help."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, merely nodding in acknowledgement before disappearing around the back of the carriage. Kagome looked to Inuyasha and noticed that he wasn't dressed in the white pants, shirt, black surcoat, boots and red cape like Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha, aren't you coming?"

"Iie," Inuyasha mumbled with a scratch of his head. "I'm staying here. Father and I …have some things to do."

"Oh." Her posture slumped slightly and the happy shine around her aura dimmed somewhat. "Hey," he stammered uneasily as he clutched something behind his back. "I've got something for ya."

"Really? What is it?" Kagome squeaked in surprise when he brought his hand around, revealing a black short bow with a silver string. "Oh Inuyasha, it's…it's…" She sprang forward and hugged him fiercely, the bow trapped between them as she muttered her thanks over and over again.

"Hey, it's not that big a deal," Inuyasha grumbled as a light blush stained his cheeks. He shot an ugly glare at a passing servant that ogled too long for his tastes before proceeding to pry Kagome away from him.

"I'm not giving it to you," he told her gruffly as she hugged the bow to her bosom. "I'm borrowing it. Father had one in his private study and he said you could use it."

"Well, thank him too," Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru reappeared beside her. He gestured to the carriage door and waited patiently for her to be inside before entering after her. "Goodbye Inuyasha," Kagome called as the caravan started. The first carriage lurched to a start, and so did the second and third as they made their way through the Inner Gate. Kagome and Sesshoumaru's carriage was the seventh and last one Inuyasha saw before they disappeared through the mountain defenses and the Outer Gate to the forest beyond.

Kagome sighed, her face turned to the glass window as the black darkness that was the Outer Gate vanished from the horizon. She glanced over to Sesshoumaru, who sat with a small brown pack at his feet. Scrolls and books were protruding from it, and seemed to be full to overflowing with information. 'I wonder what he's reading,' Kagome thought to herself as she glanced to the scroll in his hand. To her, it smelled of old dust and papyrus, a plant Miroku showed her during one of her herbal lessons.

She decided to leave him to himself, feeling as if whatever it was he was doing important while debating what to do to keep herself occupied. Kagome glanced at her surroundings, completely floored by the simple elegance of their transportation. Everything was a study in red and blue, with a few gold trimmings to accent. The floor below her feet was covered in a sturdy but soft blue carpet, and blood red curtains with gold crescents shielded the glass windows.

Kagome pushed them aside to see out, careful of the cabinet a few inches above her head as she stared out at the forest around them. She smiled as a rabbit hopped away, then waved at a soldier as he rode past. He seemed startled by her attention, stopping mid step to raise a mint green brow before hesitantly bowing back. Kagome laughed to herself, her hand covering her mouth to prevent disturbing Sesshoumaru as she waved again.

"And just what is so entertaining?" his amused voice interrupted her thoughts. Kagome smiled back and bowed her head. "Nothing important Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Did Miroku not send you something to drink?" he responded, brushing off her apology as if it meant nothing. Kagome nodded and stood up. She reached inside the cabinet, her gaze flickering to the driver's access window above Sesshoumaru's head before retrieving two tea cups and Miroku's canteen. The cups were made of porcelain, with intricate scenery painted on with a creamy brown paint.

Kagome handed Sesshoumaru a cup and set down her own before shaking the canteen and unscrewing the cap. She curiously studied the perforated opening, then shrugged it off and poured Sesshoumaru some of the tea. He held his cup steady with one hand and continued to read with the other, only looking up once to signal her to stop. Kagome filled her own cup, returned the canteen to the cabinet, sat down and palmed her cup in her hands before taking a sip. She recognized the scents of mint and raspberry immediately, and gave a deep sigh as the sweetened liquid flowed down her throat.

Sesshoumaru watched her in masked enjoyment, his ears twitching attentively at every intake and exhale of breathe. 'Such a strange creature,' he thought as he sipped the tea. 'She is so easy to please, yet with a well controlled hidden fire. Would it be so that every woman were so…quiet.' He quirked a brow in silent laughter and drained the last of the greenish brown liquid before handing Kagome the empty cup. She took it graciously and, after emptying her own, returned the two to the cabinet above.

Sesshoumaru returned the scroll and replaced it with a book as Kagome turned back to her window. She tucked her feet underneath her and watched the scenery outside. They traveled well into the morning, and it wasn't until early afternoon did Kagome show some signs of weariness. Sesshoumaru glanced up when she yawned, her tiny hand politely covering her mouth. She sighed again, this one a little worn out than the last, and leaned back against the velvet blue and red jacquard seats.

Sesshoumaru looked on as she fell asleep, her blue eyes secreted away behind heavy lids before her breathing and heartbeat finally slowed. 'Finally,' he thought as he returned his book to his pack. 'She fought for a while. Perhaps her training is working better than I planned.' He knew for a fact that she hadn't slept the entire night, for he could hear her tossing and turning from his room down the hallway. As a result Sesshoumaru couldn't sleep, but it wasn't due to the noise.

During his recovery, Kagome's schedule included more than just helping in the infirmary and the kitchens. She always came to his room after her bath, something he knew to be a fact by the fresh scent of water that always clung to her. For a week, she brought his dinner to his room and checked over his wounds. Every night that week she fell asleep in the same position behind him, and he to the sound of her heart beating against his back…

Which now left an unwanted side effect.

Sesshoumaru, after spending an entire week after healing walking the halls at night in fits of insomnia, had taken to sneaking in her room after she fell asleep. He found sleep at her side moments after and always managed to awaken and leave before she did, but that didn't mean he enjoyed things the way they were.

'It is simply disgraceful,' he mentally growled as he watched Kagome sleep. She looked so at peace, her scent so calm and radiant that it tempted him to join her as he was accustomed. 'To allow myself to cling to this woman-child like some pup with his favorite toy.'

_'Isn't that what she is to you?'_ his conscious asked him. _'Just a toy? Who could disagree with what you do with her? She is yours, remember?'_

'That is true,' Sesshoumaru agreed with a smirk. 'She does belong to me.'

'Exactly. It is her purpose for you to enjoy her company. For once, the protocol is what **you** desire, not laws written by long dead youkai.'

Sesshoumaru nodded in silent agreement. After all, who was he to argue with himself, especially when you just happen to be right? He listened to her breathing for a few minutes more, then pushed his pack aside with his foot and reached for her. He picked her up effortlessly, her meager weight less than a hindrance as he gently sat her in his lap. He rested her head on his right shoulder, her legs swinging over his lap and to his left side. His arms wrapped around her waist gingerly, as did his tail as his head fell to lie atop hers. He breathed in her scent deeply, the scent of rose with its fair traces of vanilla surrounding him, infusing his surroundings with a gentle and peaceful air.

It didn't take long for his breathing to slow and before anyone knew it, Sesshoumaru was fast asleep.

(III)

Kagome's eyes snapped open, her mind slightly foggy as she took a deep breath and looked around. She noticed arms around her, their hold vice-like in their grip but not painful. Kagome looked up from the arms to Sesshoumaru, who was still asleep with his chin on her shoulder.

She turned to him, her cheek brushing against his as she smiled. 'Well, well, well,' she thought as she placed her hands on his. 'Isn't this familiar?'

She knew about Sesshoumaru's new sleeping arrangements from the first night. She'd felt his aura nearing her and remained somewhere between sleep and awareness, her mind focused as her body slept on. She listened as he entered the room, and everything quieted until the blankets shifted around her.

'You gave me quite the surprise,' Kagome mused as she reached up and touched the upturned crescent in the center of his forehead. 'But I didn't scream then…and I guess I won't scream now.' His tail twitched in his sleep, something Kagome would never have expected as it wagged at her feet. She held in a giggle that bubbled from nowhere and shook her head, the ribbons on her back shifting against the white silk on Sesshoumaru's arm.

Her fingers moved to his cheek, where she traced the magenta stripes along his face. 'So beautiful,' she thought wistfully. 'Yet, its said that behind this face lies the heart of a monster. No, a monster with no heart. If it were true, would you hold me so intimately? Would you look after me the way you do?' Kagome shook her head and, before she could talk herself out of it, pressed her lips against his cheek.

'No, you're not heartless at all,' she determined stubbornly. 'Your skin's too warm for that. Now,' she turned toward her seat with a sigh. 'I wonder what woke me up.'

"You seem to be feeling better," Sesshoumaru growled in her ear as he rose to consciousness. He sat by amused as Kagome blushed, something he never tired of as he nuzzled the side of her neck.

"I-I wasn't aware of being ill Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome replied nervously, wondering at the sudden heated twist in her lower abdomen. Whatever it was, Sesshoumaru seemed to be the cause of it and it was making her incredibly uncomfortable.

Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked as her pulse leaped, her skin heated and the heady scent of arousal marked her scent for the first time. 'So,' he thought, her blush darkening when he ran the tip of his nose along her throat. 'My Kagome is on the way to being a little woman.' He evilly smirked behind her hair, his fangs glistening roguishly against her skin.

"I never said you were ill," he reprimanded sternly. "Ningen such as yourself need sleep, yet you deny yourself of it."

"I was…too nervous to sleep," Kagome admitted with a smile. "I feel better now. Why do you sleep Sesshoumaru-sama? I thought youkai could go a lot longer without it."

"We can," Sesshoumaru responded as he returned his chin to her shoulder. 'I will 'entertain' myself later.' "However, what is the point of night but to plot and to dream?"

"Eloquently spoken Sesshoumaru-sama," was Kagome's witty remark. Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Clever girl. One has never said such to this Sesshoumaru without meaning it."

"Oh I meant it," Kagome assured him with a coy smile. "However, it is up to my lord if he is offended or complimented."

"Then I will take it as a compliment," he determined and moved to say more when she stiffened in his grasp. "What is it?" he asked her. Her eyes flickered between shades of blue with her every mood change, something else Sesshoumaru found enchanting as she whispered

"Something's coming…"

A shout from outside the carriage and the sudden stop jerked Sesshoumaru's senses into alert. Kagome returned to her seat as Sesshoumaru flung the driver's window open. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded as the shouts and cries of soldiers rang out around them.

"It's not I Sesshoumaru-sama!" the driver, a rat youkai with shaky whiskers, exclaimed. "We're being attacked!"

"By what?"

"As far as I can tell, bandits," Rashidi said as he opened the carriage door. "There are arrows raining down from the forest! Our youkai are having trouble finding the archers!"

"What are they?" Sesshoumaru snarled as he stepped out the carriage. He gave Kagome a pointed look, and she nodded in understanding.

"They are ningen my lord, by scent," Rashidi told him as he deflected an oncoming arrow with his sword.

"Then it should not be hard to find them," Sesshoumaru determined as he turned his senses toward the trees. "How hard could it be to find a group of miko?"

"Miko Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rashidi questioned. "I do not believe-"

"No male shoots arrows in these times," Sesshoumaru growled, then unsheathed Toukijin and knocked an arrow to the side. Another sailed over his head entirely and through the carriage door unnoticed.

Kagome leaned out to see, wondering at the commotion coming from outside when some inner sense jerked her backward. She gasped as something whizzed past her and imbedded itself deep within the wood of the adjacent door. Kagome gaped at the arrow, then dramatically wiped a relieved hand across her forehead.

"That was close," she muttered to herself. She sat up to peer out the door again when something about the arrow caught her attention. She wrapped her hand around it and freed it with a hard yank. She studied the arrow intently, noting to herself the jet black paint on the shaft, the white feather on one end and the hammered silver metal on the other. To Kagome, it resembled some of the arrows fitted for long bows with-

"Wait a moment," she whispered as she twirled the shaft between her fingers. "What's this…I know this …" She continued to twirl the arrow, watching as the stem of the white rose entwined it's way around the shaft.

"I know this symbol," she repeated, her narrowed eyes flashing in outrage. "and I know these archers. How dare they…."

He felt it, an incredible rage that threatened swift and violent retribution.

Rashidi turned toward it, expecting to face the Devil himself, or some other dark creature created for nothing more than mischief and torture. He instead found Kagome as she descended the few carriage steps to the ground below. Her gaze was to the forest floor, yet he didn't have to see her eyes to believe in her anger.

Sesshoumaru turned to her, as did the rest of the army as the barrage of arrows stopped. Kagome stood there a few seconds, her covered head down and the green cape Sesshoumaru gave to her shrouding her from all others. She walked between Sesshoumaru and Rashidi, Rashidi's hair standing on end like a startled cat as her aura clashed with theirs.

"Great Kami-sama," Sesshoumaru heard Rashidi gasp as something akin to an electric jolt shocked them into stillness. It didn't hurt in the least, and it felt like the lightening shields the female kencho was able to perform. It wasn't until after the shock wore off did either warrior realize that Kagome walked right past them and was now unprotected in the line of fire.

"Kagome-"

"Show yourselves," she commanded softly, her lithe voice floating on the winds. The forest was silent around them, and the youkai at her side questioned her sanity as she repeated her request.

"I said show yourselves!"

The twang of a string and the slice of air were the foretellers of an arrow as it arched through the air and toward Kagome's face. Rashidi and Sesshoumaru ran forward to stop it, but it stopped itself millimeters from Kagome's right eye.

She stared down the arrow as it twirled in front of her, the momentum from the arrow's flight blowing her hood from her head. Kagome plucked it from the air like a feather and held it up to her face, her gaze critical before grasping it in her fist and snapping it in two.

"I won't ask again. I demand that you come out and explain yourselves!"

A single rustle of leaves came from in front of her and she watched as a lone figure dropped to the ground. He kneeled there a moment then stood up and brushed off his hunter green gi.

"Well," he chuckled as he leered at Kagome. "If we had known that such a beautiful onna was with this band of youkai scum, we would have come down personally."

Sesshoumaru growled in warning, his ears twitching at Rashidi's enraged hiss. Kagome stood unaffected, her blue-gray eyes startlingly more silver than usual as she glared at the ningen in front of her.

"By what right do you shoot this symbol?" she asked as she held up the arrow underneath her cape. The man glanced at it to her and grinned. "It is ours, so we shoot it by -."

"You have terrorized how many with my father's crest?" Kagome demanded. The man gawked at her in outrage. "Wha-"

"How many have you slaughtered with my father's arrows!" Kagome yelled, her eyes glittering dangerously as her temper reigned unchecked. "How dare you spread fear under my father's name, using _my house's seal_!"

"The-the old house is dead," the man stammered nervously. "They are inside what used to be Rose Kingdom. We recently checked for ourselves."

"You are a coward and a liar, just like your ancestors!" Kagome accused. "If you had visited, you would know that Mitsurugi-sama is alive, as is my mother and as am I."

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He felt her slight trembling underneath her cape and he attempted to distract her so he could calm her down. "This Sesshoumaru does not understand. What is it you speak of?"

"When I was seven, my father left our kingdom in the hands of my mother to search for a fabled sword," Kagome began, her trembling increasing as the scent of salt assaulted the air. "I waited until the day after my thirteenth birthday, when he returned with just one of the seventy soldiers and archers he traveled with. Father passed out on the castle threshold and the other soldier died, but not before telling us what happened.

"My father and the army were somewhere in southern China when they were surrounded by a group of oni. The archers saw them coming, but the archers deserted them without so much as a warning." A single tear streaked down her cheek but the flame in her eyes increased tenfold. "Their ancestors left my father to die, and now they sully his name by spreading terror with our symbol!"

"But the arrow," Rashidi inquired curiously. "There are at least five youkai down, yet it spared you."

"The arrows are made with my mother's blood," Kagome answered. "To recreate the arrows, you have to use a piece of the old arrow to insure the enchantment. Ningen burn, youkai are purified but family is spared."

Another twang, and another arrow flew through the air toward her, this time from behind. Sesshoumaru and Rashidi turned toward it, intending to grab it when it stopped, it's razor sharp tip buried inside Kagome's bun. She frowned slightly and it exploded, the wind picking up to carry the tiny bits away. The wind continued to surge wildly around them, leaving Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Rashidi in the eye as the invisible funnel whipped the tree branches about.

Sesshoumaru turned back just as Kagome's attention returned to the forgotten man, her eyes blazing angrily as the wind churned and surged just as hatefully as her temper.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, daughter of Mitsurugi and Midoriko Higurashi and heir to the Rose Throne. I call judgment upon you and your men. Will you accept it or will you fight?"

The man searched for an escape, only to have the winds knock him backward. He cried out in fright and pleaded, "My lady please! I'm but a poor thief! I surrender myself to your mercy but cease this wind!"

"This wind belongs to the arrows," Kagome informed him as the wind died down. "They seek cleansing and freedom from centuries of bloody work. Tell me," she asked as the bandit kneeled at her feet. "How many have you hurt and how long have you performed your ill reputation?"

"There are countless villages that fear us," the man answered truthfully. "and we have done this since childhood, as did our fathers and their fathers."

"So ka. Are you ready to face my judgment?"

The thief audibly gulped, but bowed his head and nodded. The trees soon rained men, each dressed exactly like the head bandit in front of her. Kagome glanced to each of them then turned to Sesshoumaru and gestured him to come closer.

Sesshoumaru leaned over slightly, then supported Kagome's weight as she stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "What should I do?" she asked nervously. "I've never done this before. What do you think?"

Had it been anyone else they would have been floored by her swift change in disposition, however Sesshoumaru merely rolled with it, counting it as one of the many things that mystified him about this slip of a girl before answering her.

"Surely they deserve to be punished and should you say the word I will order my men to behead them on command. However, they are skilled in both stealth and their weaponry. Perhaps you should find a way to use this."

"Hai," Kagome said with a thoughtful nod. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'm glad I asked you Sesshoumaru-sama." She turned away before he could respond and walked toward the head thief. He kept his head lowered, his shoulders shaking as Kagome touched his shoulder with the tip of her arrow.

"Your head belongs to me, correct?"

"C-correct, my lady," he stuttered. "Forgive my clan. I'm their leader and they're my responsibility."

"Well," Kagome said with a thoughtful smile. "Who would have thought that there is honor among thieves?" The man smiled, the tension within him easing slightly as Kagome continued.

"You may keep your head…For now," she informed him. "That does not excuse you from your punishment.

"You are no longer to use your arrows for such dishonorable work. You're to travel throughout the kingdom and assist the villages in rebuilding what you have destroyed. What's your name?"

"I'm Kaemon, Kagome-sama," the thief said with a bow. Kagome nodded. "Kaemon, you and your tribe are also in my service. Should I need you, I shall come for you. If you hear rumor that I seek you, come to me. Should I have to hunt you down, it will be for your life instead of your skills. Is that understood?"

"Hai," Kaemon nodded.

"Good. You may go now."

The thieves around the caravan leapt back to the trees above, leaving Kaemon to give one last bow before turning on his heels and walking away. 'No way am I gonna let some little girl rule the White Rose Bandits,' he thought with a scowl as he approached the forest line. 'She is lucky she was surrounded by youkai, or I would have-"

"Oh Kaemon…"

Kaemon turned around and gasped at a wooden thunk coming from his side. He glanced to Kagome, who stood with her bow raised as if an arrow were still nocked and ready, to his side where a white feathered arrow had sliced through the extra material of his gi and embedded itself in the trunk of a nearby tree. He looked to her again, utter shock marring his features as Kagome gave him a pleasant smile.

"A little something to give your feet wings when the need arises."

Kaemon paled considerably, jerked the arrow free and bolted to the woods like a frightened doe. Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru, a happy smile on her face as she asked,

"May I finish my nap now?"

Rashidi stood there, too stunned to move as Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome skipped back to the carriage and disappeared inside, leaving the other soldiers to gawk after her in wonder. Rashidi shook it off with a mental shake of his head and, at Sesshoumaru's gesture, closed the carriage door behind him. "Alright, let's be off," he shouted as the first carriage began to move.

Sesshoumaru stared back at his charge in a new light, his brain processing this new development as she gazed out the window. "I thought you were sleepy," he said. Kagome turned to him, her normally jovial features deep in thought before sighing.

"I just claimed my father's men, didn't I?" she said more to herself than to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru thought at first that it was a stupid question. After all, they were her father's men and one day would be her own. But the more he thought about it, the more he understood what she said.

_I just claimed my father's men, didn't I…. _

'By claim, she means that she commands them,' Sesshoumaru realized. 'Descendants of the men that deserted her father are now loyal to her, through force or by choice. But the men with her have nothing to do with her father. They are the beginnings of her army…if one were to think of it as such. She is…disturbed by this.'

"You could think of it that way," he said nonchalantly. "or, you could see it in a different light."

"What kind of light?" Kagome asked incredulously. "The men I've acquired believe I'm a joke, the youkai around me are unsure of my sanity and my father will think me a traitor. What other light is there Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"My, aren't we pessimistic," Sesshoumaru retorted blandly. "Hai, you could see it that way. Or, you've impressed my soldiers (not as if they were not impressed by you anyway) and now have in your service an excellent band of archers. You presented yourself as the empress you soon will be, not a weak, squabbling female but one of purpose, wisdom and deserving of respect."

"I had not thought of it that way," Kagome admitted. Sesshoumaru merely tilted his head. "I figured as much. Now…"

"Now?" Kagome repeated.

"Take a nap. You are cranky."

Kagome huffed in insult, then scowled playfully. "I am, am I?"

"Hai," Sesshoumaru said over the pages of a book. "You are."

"Alright." Kagome stood and, with a faint stain on her cheeks, gently pushed his book aside and sat in his lap. Sesshoumaru blinked, the gall of the young princess stunning him into allowing her to manipulate him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rubbed her cheek against his tail.

"And you are here why?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice tinted with amusement. Kagome shrugged. "Well, I woke up here. It's dishonorable to leave things unfinished."

She was rewarded with a small chuckle, which she inwardly celebrated as her eyelids drooped closed. "Very well then," he relented with a sigh. His tail wrapped around them both while Kagome slept on, the book still in his hands.

'I will stay awake,' he decided as he looked out the window. 'It is not often I get to watch a ningen sleep. I shall take advantage of the opportunity.'

(IV)

Kagome sighed to herself as she looked out the window, her fingers playing with a softness in her lap. Her thoughts floated to everything, to the new spring flowers in bloom outside to the youkai around her. There were two in particular who caught her attention.

Kagome sat by herself at the fire, listening to the other soldiers around her as they laughed and told stories. She could feel their stares but not anything malicious, so she remained at ease as she watched the flames leap into the night sky. She turned to her left at an approaching aura and scooted over as Rashidi sat down beside her.

"Kagome-san, it's too cool out here for one such as yourself," he greeted with another of his warm smiles. Kagome shrugged. "Are you trying to call me weak Rashidi?"

"No, of course not!" he recounted quickly. "I didn't mean to offend you. I only meant-"

"I know what you meant," Kagome reassured with a laugh. "I'm teasing you."

"Ah. So ka. So, where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Kagome sighed, her shoulders slumped in disappointment. "He and Onigumo, I think, are discussing something."

"Oh. Alright then." He leaned back and braced himself on his hands as he stared at the stars above. "The stars are so different here. Nothing like my homeland."

"Really?" Kagome leaned toward him in interest, her curiosity piqued. "What are they like? Where are you from?"

"I was sent to this kingdom by my king, the great Ramses in Africa. Do you know of Africa?"

Kagome nodded, remembering a few things the generals taught her about the country during one of her lessons. "So, what kind of youkai are you? You're obviously a cat, but what kind?"

He sat up, a look of mischief gleaming in his pale eyes. "Can't you tell?"

'He's challenging me,' Kagome thought instantly.

"Come now princess," he said as he finally stretched out on the grass below and folded his arms behind his head. "Surely I'm not so hard to figure out. Try."

"Alright then." Kagome studied him when he closed his eyes, his thin black tail swishing lazily on his right side. She followed it's movements for a while then looked to his face. He didn't look much older than herself, yet she could tell he was youkai by the whiskers idly twitching by his nose. His skin was so much different than hers. It was darker, warmer, and reminded her of rich earth, yet it shimmered like silk in the faint light.

Rashidi cracked an eye open, shook his head and closed it again. "Hurry along now Kagome-san."

"I don't know," Kagome admitted in defeat. "You are one of the most beautiful youkai I've ever seen, but I don't know what you are."

"Beautiful?" He sat up on an elbow, his dark ponytail falling behind him in a shiny mass of curls. "I am _one_ of the most beautiful?"

"Yeah well," Kagome attempted to hide her blush behind her sleeve, but smiled when Rashidi laughed.

"I take it as a compliment. I don't have to ask who the most is, do I?"

"No," Kagome shook her head, her blush increasing to a near glow. A brief image of a certain silver-haired youkai flashed in her mind and Rashidi laughed again. "What part of Africa are you from?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"A part the generals call 'Uganda'," he said wistfully. "The stars there are numerous and beautiful, like diamonds in the sky."

"Diamonds?" Kagome said aloud. "What are they?"

He looked at her curiously for a moment, then reached inside his haori sleeve. He pulled out a large clear stone the size of his palm and held it up to the campfire. "This is a diamond. I thought all knew of them."

"I've never seen one," Kagome replied as she stared at the colorless stone. Rashidi passed it to her, waiting for her to take it from his hands before explaining.

"I know you know of sapphires and emeralds, correct?"

"No," Kagome shook her head. "Not emeralds. I have seen sapphires though. They're blue."

"Correct. Emeralds are green, rubies are red and diamonds look like this. In my country, they are plentiful. Our children use them for play but they are well valued here. It is a curiosity I'll never understand."

"It is beautiful though," Kagome replied as she turned the diamond over in her hand before handing it back to him. He gently pushed it back and smiled at Kagome's questioning stare.

"You may have it. I have many back at the castle. As a matter of fact…" His face turned thoughtful before he said, "When we return, I will allow you to see the rest of my collection."

"Wow, really?" Kagome exclaimed. Rashidi nodded. "There are a few that I intend to give to the treasury. You can help me pick which ones."

"OK!" Kagome grinned. "I'd be happy to!"

"Happy to do what?" Sesshoumaru asked as he approached them, effectively ending their conversation.

'Rashidi is so nice,' Kagome mused as the carriage traveled on. 'The past couple nights have been interesting. I've learned so much about him. He's not at all stubborn, unlike a certain youkai I know.'

The softness in her lap shifted, and Kagome's fingertips gently flicked his bangs apart. 'I don't understand why you try so hard to be so perfect,' Kagome thought as she combed her fingers through his hair. An ear twitched when she brushed past it, and a gentle purr rumbled from him when she did it again.

His tail loosely wrapped around her, moving around her waist to her shoulders like a sluggish anaconda. Kagome giggled in spite of herself and patted the tip of his tail, and was rewarded with another purr from her subject.

'Never have I known one such as you,' Kagome admitted as she softly caressed his cheek. Her pale lavender yukata contrasted sharply with his skin. She held up her hand, wiggling small, dainty fingertips with short nails and no striped wrists. 'Imagine,' Kagome said to herself as she fingered a lotus decoration on her sleeve. 'What would it be like," she wondered as she leaned over to kiss his forehead.

'To be like you…'

"Must you take such liberties with my person?" Sesshoumaru grumbled, his eyes still closed as his hand slipped down to grasp her knee.

"You said I was allowed them, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome replied as he sat up and stretched. She yawned discretely, then stood and reached inside the cabinet for a silver brush.

"Just what are you doing?" he asked as she gently directed him to sit on the floor. She crossed her legs underneath her, gathered up a handful of his hair and began brushing. Sesshoumaru leaned back, his eyes closed as he allowed himself to enjoy her attentions. "I did not ask you for this," he told her as the brush continued to pass through his locks.

"I know," Kagome quipped. Sesshoumaru growled in insult, and was irked when Kagome ignored it. "Onna, you forget your place-"

"My place," Kagome interrupted. "Is to serve you, Sesshoumaru-sama. I am your ward after all."

"Yet you behave as if you were not."

Kagome leaned over him, what little of her hair that wasn't bound cascading over his shoulder. "Don't you think it would be boring if I were totally submissive, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru looked away, deciding not to answer her question as he looked out the driver's window. "We're here."

"Here where?" Kagome asked as she resumed brushing. Sesshoumaru quirked a brow. "Do you not remember, or should we turn back?"

He watched as a quizzical look darkened her countenance, then her eyes lit up with a happy smile. "We're here!"

"That is what I said," Sesshoumaru quipped dryly as Kagome looked out the window. She squealed in surprise, never catching Sesshoumaru wince as she stepped over his shoulder and put the brush away. Sesshoumaru brushed the folds of her garment away from his face and barely avoided her slippered foot to his crotch as Kagome returned to the window.

"Look Sesshoumaru-sama!" she exclaimed excitedly. "There's the Tower Gate!" Sesshoumaru sat back in his seat, his eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest as he listened to the carriage's movement. He could hear the faint groaning of the wheels as they thumped over the drawbridge and felt the smooth, yet slightly bumpy ride as they rolled into the stone courtyard.

(V)

"My lady?"

Midoriko looked up, her gaze expectant as the servant bowed before her. "Yes?"

"Kagome-sama has arrived, along with the western youkai."

"Thank you. I will meet them shortly." Midoriko waited for the servant's departure then dashed from the hallway, using every ounce of speed in her possession to reach the main castle doorway. She darted into the room seconds after Kagome, her blue eyes widening fractionally before crashing into each other in a fierce hug.

"Mother!"

"I've missed you Kagome-bird," Midoriko whispered as Sesshoumaru walked into the room. He stood by politely, his tail draped behind his right shoulder before finally reaching out and helping them both to their feet. The women hugged again before Midoriko turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and bowed deeply. Sesshoumaru merely nodded and gestured for them to move to a different part of the castle. Sesshoumaru stayed behind the two and listened to their conversation as he familiarized himself with the castle grounds.

"How are your lessons?" Midoriko asked as they turned down a hallway.

"They're interesting," Kagome said with a smile. "I've learned so much, about youkai and battle alike. I passed my defensive training as well!"

"That's great Kagome," Midoriko congratulated, then waved a hand toward the left hand side of the hallway. "You're father is that way in the royal study. You should greet him while I speak with Sesshoumaru-sama. We will meet you both in the dining hall later on."

"Alright Mother," Kagome said before waving to Sesshoumaru and disappearing down the hallway. Midoriko and Sesshoumaru walked the halls in silence, each contemplating their own thoughts. Sesshoumaru stood to one side of the former miko, watching as, despite her calm exterior, her aura flared with nervousness and fear.

"I frighten you, do I not?" he broke though the silence. Midoriko jumped slightly, then composed herself and shook her head.

"You are intimidating Sesshoumaru-sama, but it is hard to be afraid of one I remember wearing his own drool as a choker."

"You would do well not to speak of such things," Sesshoumaru told her as he too remembered unexpected flashes of the woman beside him. "If you do not fear me, then what is it that makes you so nervous? Surely it cannot be the weather."

Midoriko laughed softly, a hand covering her mouth as she shook her head. "No, not exactly. It is my husband that gives me pause."

Sesshoumaru stopped mid step, waiting patiently for Midoriko to realize and stop as well before speaking. "What is it? This Sesshoumaru is not known for his patience."

The empress sighed and seemed to deflate under his study. "My lord," she began nervously. "This study," she opened a door on her left, revealing a small library with a low desk and woven mats and pillows scattered about the room. "Is yours for your stay. Another servant will be available to you to show you to your rooms, if necessary-"

"You are not telling me something," Sesshoumaru growled in frustration. "Do not skip about the subject."

"Alright." Midoriko closed her eyes and braced herself. "The emperor has known of your impending arrival since before the trip began. I do not know how, but he has known. He has summoned every available woman in the kingdom and…" she sniffed, her head hung in shame as she continued. "has prepared a harem specifically for your use."

"It upsets you. Why?"

"In return, its his wish that you leave Kagome here and take one of the other women."

Sesshoumaru growled at this, his eyes flashing red before he could calm himself. "Don't you agree with his plan? It is to free your daughter after all."

"It may be but I feel that she is better off with you than here. The kingdom deserves a great ruler and with you she can learn that instead of becoming what I've become."

"What have you become?"

Midoriko sniffed again, the salt in the air strengthening as a lone tear fell down her cheek. "I'm nothing more than a pretty trinket. My voice no longer counts."

"Then why tell me of his plan?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Surely you should be loyal to him, even in your state."

"I told you of this so you wouldn't kill him when he mentions it," Midoriko shot back. "He believes you to be a youkai without honor, and that you've already defiled our daughter. I don't share his thoughts. I merely wish for peace."

Sesshoumaru nodded in acceptance, his eyes becoming cold once again. "Alright then. I will do as you ask. I will not harm him but Kagome will return with me when our two weeks are spent."

"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama," Midoriko bowed. "Thank you for sparing him."

"Do not thank me as of yet," Sesshoumaru told her as he entered the dojo.

"After all, the week is new and I have yet to see him."

(VI)

If dinner could have gone any worse, Kagome was definitely glad it didn't.

Oh, it started pleasantly enough as the servants brought out dinner. Sesshoumaru sat on one end of the long rectangular table, Kagome's father sat at the other with Midoriko and Kagome seated across from each other in the middle of the table. Dinner was eaten in silence…

Until Kagome's father asked a question.

Who knew that the talk of concubines would turn so violent?

"Welcome back Sesshoumaru-sama," Mitsurugi said in the middle of the meal. Sesshoumaru continued to sip his soup in silence, not bothering to acknowledge the emperor. Kagome glanced from him to her father, her gaze quickly returning to her plate when Mitsurugi's jaw clenched tightly.

"I hope to make your stay more enjoyable than the last."

"Really?" At this Sesshoumaru lifted his head. "How so?"

Mitsurugi clapped his hands and smiled as the doors to the servants' quarters opened. Women of all shapes and sizes marched into the dining room, some dressed in kimonos while others were dressed in more provocative clothing. Sesshoumaru shrugged indifferently and continued eating.

"Every woman here is here for your choosing," Mitsurugi announced grandly. "They will attend to your every need during your stay." He glanced to Kagome, who quickly ducked her head. "You can even take one home with you as a token of our appreciation."

"For what?" Sesshoumaru asked as he finally ceased his attempt at a peaceful dinner. "You said appreciation. For what?"

"For taking care of our Kagome. We appreciate you coming out here to return her personally and we-"

"Kagome is to return with me at the end of our stay," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "And she is to stay with me in my chambers, so they are not needed."

Mitsurugi's eye twitched as the women left the room and Kagome and Midoriko both gasped as his aura flared angrily. "I tire of this!" He reached toward the fireplace, snatched down a sword on the mantle and unsheathed it.

"Father please!" Kagome cried as she jumped to her feet. "Don't do th-"

"Silence! This is still **my** kingdom, and I won't have my daughter become a youkai's whore!"

In a blink of an eye his sword flew in the air, knocked from his grasp as Sesshoumaru leaped over the table, grasped the emperor by his throat and pinned him to the wall behind him. He snarled as Mitsurugi struggled to free himself, his eyes fogged in red and his fangs lengthening.

"Ningen, this is the last time you insult this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome groaned and slumped forward, her forehead thumping on the vanity table. 'Why must he make things worse?' she wondered as the door to bedroom chambers slid open. Kagome ignored it, having found a small comfort to the darkness of the walk in closet she now sat in.

Sesshoumaru stood on the other side of the screen, his eyes curiously watching Kagome's shadow before studying the rest of the room. The room was large enough, he supposed, with a futon that engulfed half the room. The closet and bathing area were connected on one side, with a separate bed for Kagome on another.

"Kagome, come here."

Kagome slid the screen closed and slowly approached him, her aura flashing between sadness and frustration. 'She must still be upset about dinner,' he determined as she stopped a few steps in front of him. Her head was down, her dark hair contrasting greatly with her white sleeping nagajuban.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" she whispered softly, her voice slightly raspy from her earlier tears. Sesshoumaru thought to sooth her, but thought better of it and gestured to his gray surcoat.

"It is time for bed Kagome. Do you remember your first night with me?"

Kagome nodded, her eyes still trained to the floor. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama."

'I don't like this at all,' he thought as Kagome reached up and began unbuttoning his surcoat. 'She is not normally this meek.' He grasped her hands as she freed the button at his throat with one hand, hooked a finger underneath her chin and tipped her head up to look at him. "What is wrong?" he asked. He tapped her on the nose when she looked away. Sesshoumaru frowned when she looked to him again, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I have asked you a question," he said as his tail traveled up Kagome's leg and wrapped around her waist. "You would do well to answer it."

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome responded with a sniff. "I just…I-"

"Do not worry about your father," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "I will not hurt him more than necessary."

"It's not that, it's just that…would you ever leave me here?" she asked, her gaze hopeful as she stared up at him. Sesshoumaru hid his surprise as always, though he couldn't help the small smile that crept across his lips.

"No, I will not leave you here," he told her as he released her hands.

"Promise?"

"For what?" he huffed in irritation. "My word is enough, is it not?"

"It is but…" Kagome stopped mid fold, Sesshoumaru's surcoat in her hands as she looked away. "I would really like it if you promised."

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply, his irritation from earlier melting at the look in her eyes. 'What would her father think, to know that she'd rather come with me that stay here with him? More so, that her mother would rather her leave as well?'

"Hai Kagome, I promise. Now, may we continue?"

Kagome smiled back, her eyes once again sparkling and happy as she continued with his over shirt.

(VII)

Sesshoumaru couldn't concentrate, and the giggles and shouts from below weren't helping. He sat alone inside 'his' study, his eyes intent on the scrolls and documents in front of him. He growled at the rules and regulations for his soon to be appointed position, wondering to himself who came up with so many far-fetched rules.

' No onna is allowed to sit on the right side of the great tai unless she is his mate? Onna are not allowed inside the council room unless under the great tai's personal guard? What baka wasted ink on these inane rules?' Sesshoumaru shook his head and turned as the delightful shouts once again filtered through his study.

"Kagome-sama, watch me!" one child shouted.

"No Kagome-sama, watch me!"

"Look what I can do Kagome-sama!"

Kagome's laughter rang out among them, a beautiful tinkling that attracted him immediately. Sesshoumaru abandoned his seat at the desk, opened the doors to the balcony and stepped outside. He leaned over the rail and watched as the children below him scampered across the grassy field around Kagome. She watched each of them, each child receiving her attention as Midoriko sat by and kept an eye on things.

Midoriko sat in an elaborate mint green kimono with the house's seal embroidered on her back, the wind parting the tall grass around her. Sesshoumaru looked past her to the children, obviously the children of servants, as they played around and with Kagome.

'She _allows_ them to touch her?' Sesshoumaru wondered as one child reached up with grubby hands and tugged Kagome's sleeve. 'No hime, youkai or ningen, would permit such a thing. Why would she?' She turned and kneeled instantly, her eyes wide and curious as the child opened her sealed hands. A butterfly fluttered out, hovering a moment above them before flying into the distance. Kagome and the little girl watched it go before two wrestling boys caught her attention.

"Be careful you two," she scolded gently. "You don't want to get hurt, do you?"

"No Kagome-sama," they called before continuing on with their game. Sesshoumaru watched as one, a little boy with large brown eyes, ran toward her and grasped hold of her leg.

"Kagome-sama!" he whined as another boy a few years older skidded to a halt in front of them. "Kohaku's picking on me again!"

"Kohaku," Kagome said with a shake of her finger. "You know Souta's younger than you. You shouldn't tease him so badly."

"Yes Kagome-sama-"

"Kagome-sama, will you play tag with us?" a little girl with her hair in sandy brown buns asked. The children around her cheered in agreement when Kagome nodded with a smile. "Who's it?" she asked as the children circled around her.

"YOU ARE!" they shouted, the volume and pitch causing Sesshoumaru to cringe slightly. Apparently the sound hurt her ears too, because she quickly shushed them.

"Not so loud you guys!" she whispered. They nodded in agreement and laughed as they scattered. "You have to count Kagome-sama!"

"Alright," Kagome sighed, then smiled and closed her eyes. She leaned to her right side, her left arm raised as she grasped the helm of her turquoise kimono and began to spin. One of the children reached up and ran off with her hair ribbon, the white silk fabric fluttering behind the fleeing child like a banner.

'She gets along so well with them,' Sesshoumaru thought as she continued to spin. Her hair spun about her, and the creamy white folds of her kimono streaked behind her as she finally gave chase, excited squeals following soon afterward. Sesshoumaru relaxed against the railing, his eyes warm and distant as he watched his ward and the castle children play.

"I'm going to get you!" Kagome cried out as she chased after another little girl, this one with loose, chin length hair. He watched them as they ran, his eyes narrowing at a sudden movement in the grass ahead of them. His ears caught the unmistakable whisper of scales moving, and he jumped over the rail and off the balcony without a thought as to why he cared.

Midoriko sat deep in thought, her troubles to herself as the children played around her. 'These past three days haven't been as troubled as I once was lead to believe. Sesshoumaru has ceased eating with us, but then again Mitsurugi has as well. It's just Kagome and I, with some of the advisors and scholars InuTaishou sent for this shift.'

She sighed and stared into the distance, glimmers and flickers of the children passing through her vision. 'What worries me is Kagome. If I know my daughter the way I do, then she has already found a place at the Western Citadel. Her place isn't here anymore. Can I really trust Sesshoumaru to protect her? After all, he's only a pup compared to how old the other youkai are. What's to prevent him from going power-mad? Will he even protect her when the time comes?' She jerked to her feet at a frightened scream, her thoughts forgotten as the children scrambled behind her.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of her, his left side facing her as he glared down at something. Kagome and another little girl were behind him, his tail holding them up from the ground. He stood there a few seconds more, his eyes cold and calculating before bending over and grabbing something.

Midoriko gasped, as did the children around her as he pulled out a struggling five foot cobra from the grass where Kagome once stood. Sesshoumaru frowned down at the offensive creature, his eyes narrowing when it hissed angrily.

"My poison is more dangerous," he growled as his hand glowed a sickly green. The snake's mouth fell open in agony as the poison flowed down his claws and into it's skin. There was a hissing sound, followed by an awful smell as the snake melted into a greenish-brown goo.

"Ewww…" the children chanted from behind Midoriko as Sesshoumaru tossed the snake back to the grass. They watched in awe as that part of the grass began to smoke before wide grins spread across their faces.

"Wow! That was awesome!" they chirped, then eeped when Sesshoumaru turned to look at them. His tail sat Kagome and the little girl in her arms down in front of them before wrapping itself around Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"Konnichi wa Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said with a bow. Sesshoumaru nodded his head in acknowledgement before glancing at the children still behind Midoriko. "Come here you guys," she whispered as she gestured with her hands. They came forward obediently, although a bit reluctantly. They lined up in one straight line, the little girl with the sandy brown buns in her hair last as an older boy next to Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I would like you to meet Kohaku," she gestured to the elder boy beside her. "Souta, Shiori, Oxnard, Toga, Kenshin, Yume, Rei, Serenity, Oric, and little Mayu on the end. Children, this is Sesshoumaru, Great Taiyoukai to all of Japan. Say hello."

"Konnichi wa Sesshoumaru-sama," they all said with clumsy but respectful bows. Sesshoumaru bowed back, their display of good manners impressive despite their social status.

"Konnichi wa children. How fares your game?"

"Very well Sesshoumaru-sama," they all answered. Kagome smiled proudly down at them. "What brings you to us Sesshoumaru-sama?" She looked up before he could answer and gasped.

"Goodness! Lunch is ready! My apologies Sesshoumaru-sama. I will see to your lunch right away! Come on children! Back inside!"

The children scampered off behind Kagome, each turning back to wave or shout their goodbyes as the disappeared inside the castle. He turned back to the balcony and finally spotted Midoriko with a strange look on her face.

"Hai, what is it?"

"Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama for saving the children," she said with a low bow. Sesshoumaru brushed it off as nothing. "That is not what is on your mind."

"No, it's not. I however do not wish to trouble you with my meager thoughts," Midoriko replied. Sesshoumaru smirked in amusement. 'This onna is well versed in how to avoid the questions of those above her. I will let her be for once.'

"Did you not notice the danger the children were in earlier?" he asked instead.

"I did, and was preparing a shield when your presence made it unnecessary."

"And that brings us to another question," Sesshoumaru said as Midoriko glanced toward a grove of nearby sakura trees. "Why are your powers so weak Midoriko-miko-san? You are still capable of defending yourself, but the days where you could be a threat to me are long gone. What happened?"

Midoriko visibly flinched, her aura flashing quickly before settling itself into its usual calm. "Surely if you are to ask a question, then I may ask one as well."

"I suppose," Sesshoumaru said with a shrug. "It makes no difference to me seeing as I most likely will not answer."

"Then the same shall apply to me. Why do you insist on my daughter staying at the Western Citadel with you instead of being tutored here?"

"That question has been answered," Sesshoumaru responded, his eyes glittering in the afternoon sun as he stared down at her. Midoriko shrugged. "Perhaps…"

"Do you dare call this Sesshoumaru a liar?" Sesshoumaru growled seriously.

"No, but I do believe I haven't asked the right question."

"Where has your power gone miko?" Sesshoumaru asked once again, more determined than last time to receive an answer.

Blue eyes, familiar but not stared back at him and Midoriko shrugged again. "Why exactly did you jump from the balcony to save my daughter? I have heard the rumors about you and your healing sword. Why not wait for the snake to strike and use it? Why go through the trouble of saving her at all if you hate ningen so much?"

Sesshoumaru's temper flared, the audacity of the woman in front of him astonishing him into silence. He calmed himself quickly, his eyes briefly closing before opening again. "Alright," he conceded with a slight smile. "I will allow this…for now. I do wish to know, so be prepared to answer me in the future."

"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama," Midoriko called as Sesshoumaru jumped back to the study balcony. 'That went well,' Midoriko sighed as she followed Kagome and the children to the castle door. 'But at least now I know how far he's willing to go to protect Kagome.' She sighed again and shook her head.

'What I wouldn't give to be able to go back in time and just say no…'

(VIIII)

Sesshoumaru sat in the study still, having finally decided to put away his scrolls for another time as a subtle knock sounded on his door. He sniffed gingerly, finding an unfamiliar human and the scent of rose and vanilla beyond his door.

"Come in," he permitted. A servant opened the door, a silver tray in her hands as she allowed Kagome to pass. He watched her as she came in, her earlier kimono gone for an elaborate white one with red and white roses. Her slippered feet barely made a sound on the hardwood floor and the entire attire would have been perfect…

If it hadn't bee for the white makeup on her face.

'I absolutely hate that stuff,' Sesshoumaru mentally groaned as she sat down in front of him. She gestured for the servant to set the tray on a nearby stand and dismissed her before turning to Sesshoumaru.

"I didn't know if you were hungry or not, so I brought you a few simple things," she said as she gestured to the sushi and miso soup on the tray.

"Its of little importance. Come here Kagome." Kagome gave him a curious look but complied, crawling on her hands and knees until she sat on his desk. "Why exactly have you done this to yourself?" he asked as he reached inside a nearby water pitcher for a wet cloth.

"I don't know," she said with a blush as Sesshoumaru wiped the white paint from her face. "I thought you might like to see me this way, since you are a guest here."

"I prefer your natural beauty and scent to this foul smelling concoction you ningen seem to find pleasing," Sesshoumaru frowned as he rinsed the cloth out and returned to her face. Beneath it all, Kagome blushed.

"Wow, that's the most you've ever said to me," she joked with a smile on her painted lips. Sesshoumaru quirked a brow and continued. "Do you really think I'm beautiful Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Not with this goop on."

Kagome inwardly sighed, deciding to wait until he was satisfied to ask him anything further. He worked diligently, gently rubbing the cloth against a certain area of her skin until he was satisfied, then rinsing the cloth and moving on to another place. He was finished after what felt to Kagome like an eternity.

"There," he whispered as he wiped the crimson cream from her lips. "That is much better."

"If I had known that you would disapprove, I wouldn't have worn it," Kagome apologized meekly. Sesshoumaru pulled her into his lap, his tail wrapping around them both before reaching for the tray. "Have you eaten?" he asked as he pushed a salmon rolled seaweed roll toward the wasabi sauce. Kagome nodded. "That, and a change of clothes, is what took me so long. Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Do not concern yourself with it," he told her before popping a roll in his mouth. Kagome looked away politely.

"Did I thank you for saving Mayu today?"

"No," Sesshoumaru said with a shake of his head. Kagome leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama," she blushed, having once again kissed him without his permission. Sesshoumaru arched a dark brow and asked, "Just how many times do you plan to do that?"

"Until you tell me not to, I suppose."

"Clever answer," he commended with a mischievous smile. "Surely the same rules apply to me."

"Hu-" Kagome's mouth closed with an audible click when he grasped her jaw between his thumb and forefinger and kissed the corner of her mouth. She sat stiffly, her eyes wide in surprise as he moved from one corner to another before brushing his lips against hers. Her cheeks flamed a deep red when he finally pulled away, that all-knowing smirk back on his face as he looked down at her.

"Have I offended you Kagome?" he asked innocently. Kagome quickly shook her head. "No, n-not at all."

"Good," he whispered as he pulled her toward him once again. "I would hate for things to be one-sided between us."

He stood outside the study door and listened, his aura and scent hidden away from anyone who would detect it. 'How dare that filthy dog,' he snarled as he stormed down the hallway. 'That ningen belongs to me, just like her kencho friend. I will have them both. Nothing will stop me…but this assignment.' He kicked a nearby statue, watching as it cracked under the assault and fell to pieces on the floor.

'If I were still at the castle, I could turn the ningen hime away from him and toward myself. Through her, I could take the western land and all that's in it. The kencho would insure my victory. None would oppose me…but I'm stuck here!" He growled viciously, frightening a passing servant into dropping her tray and scurrying down the hallway like a frightened rabbit.

'Maybe there's a way for me to have what I want,' he thought as he stopped in front of the throne room, where the emperor's scent was the strongest. 'All I have to do is convince one to con them all…'

(X)

Rashidi looked off into the sunset, his yellow eyes glittering in the faint light. 'This is a nice kingdom,' he said to himself as he walked toward the front gate. 'It's been a weeklong retreat. The king isn't very nice, but the queen is as gracious as any I've ever seen. The resemblance between her and Lady Kagome is uncanny.'

"Rashidi-sempai! Rashidi-sempai!" a soldier yelled from the castle drawbridge. "Come quickly! There's a message from the Citadel!"

Rashidi quickly approached the soldier, a giant panda youkai with black and white patched hair. "Here you are," he said as he passed Rashidi the letter. "The messenger just left. He said to read it and inform Sesshoumaru-sama immediately."

Rashidi ripped apart the parchment and read the message inside. His eyes widened considerably and he dropped the parchment and ran toward the castle without another word. Rashidi's thoughts spun around on themselves, though only one thought remained clear.

'Must get to Sesshoumaru-sama. Must get to Sesshoumaru-sama.' "My lady!" he called as he spotted Midoriko walking down a hallway. She turned and stared at him curiously when Rashidi repeated himself before skidding to a stop and lightly smacking himself in the forehead.

"Please forgive me Midoriko-sama," he said with a hasty bow as he returned to her native language. "But please, where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"He and Kagome were sitting on top of the northern tower," Midoriko said quickly. "But that's the last I saw them."

"Please show me where they are. I must speak to him immediately!"

"Of cour-ah!" Midoriko screamed when he picked her up and dashed down the hallway, the tow of them becoming nothing more than a green and blue streak down the hallways. She directed him outside to the garden below the tower and pointed up.

She screamed again when he jumped, making sure to rebound off the side of the castle wall before leaping the entire way up the northern tower. He landed on the edge of the tower roof with Midoriko in his arms and bowed in apology to Sesshoumaru, who had stood, wrapped Kagome in his tail and jerked her away from the imposing threat.

"My apologies Sesshoumaru-sama, but we are due to return to the castle as soon as possible! The eastern providence has been taken over by the Dark Army!"

----

Kilik: If I may be honest, this is one of my favorites.

Inu-chan: How can you say that? It's the stupidest fic she's ever written!

Sesshou: I agree with Kilik. It's not my favorite, but it is interesting.

SF: See there Inu-chan! Shows what you know!

Inu-chan: Feh! I still say it sucks. I don't get the girl-

Silver Fox: But you get **a** girl.

Inu-chan: o.o Really? Who?

Silver Fox: Can't tell. Anyway, the next chapter promises to be interesting.

Kagome: That's right. The next chapter starts my offensive training-

Silver Fox: And there's a lot going on deep within the taiyoukai council unit.

Shippou: And just what did Kagome's mom mean when she wished to go back in time?

Inu-chan: I wanted to know that too. Does she regret Kagome going?

SF: Nope, it goes much deeper than that. We're talking about 400 years.

Kagome: The next chapter: Spy Capers and the Undercover Kitsune!


	11. Spy Capers and An Undercover Kitsune

Disclaimer: Um...see the other chapters. My brain's too fried to come up with a clever response.

Chapter Eleven: Spy Capers and An Undercover Kitsune!  


"Inuyasha, you're not doing it right. Here, move your arms like this."

(Sigh: grrrrr) "I'm trying, but I can't do anything with you pawing all over me!"

(angry sigh) "Just how do you suspect to learn if I don't put your hands in the right place!"

(snort) "Onna, I know what I'm doing. Besides, it's not like you have a lot of experience either!"

"If I didn't have any experience, WOULD I BE TEACHING YOU!"

Inuyasha winced, his right eye squinted closed as his ears flattened to his skull. "Alright alright. No need to be so pushy. Jeez."

Kagome huffed, her arms folded over her chest as she turned away from him. "You let me know when you're ready."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in frustration before picking up the bow. "Ok ok. Please show me what to do, great Kagome-sensei."

"It's like this." Kagome repositioned his arms, then his hands before grasping his right thumb and lifting it up like a sight. She frowned when he scowled and bent it down, ignoring his growl of annoyance to lightly shove his left arm. "Hey, don't do that! Lift your thumb back up!"

"Why?" Inuyasha grumbled as he reached in the quiver on his back for an arrow. "It doesn't do anything but get in my way!"

"It's supposed to help you aim." Kagome huffed and planted her fists on her hips. "Didn't you practice at all while I was away?"

Inuyasha snorted. "You were only gone for a week Kagome." He turned to her when she lowered her head, a sad expression on her normally jovial features. "Hey...I'm sorry, ok," he apologized when she avoided his gaze. "I know it must have sucked to have to come back so early. Didn't Sesshoumaru offer to come back and get you?"

Kagome shook her head. "He said that if I wanted to stay, then I could come back with Rashidi and the others. I...I didn't want to. I wanted to come back with him."

"Oh. Well um..."

Kagome smiled up at him, her sudden happiness startling in its intensity. "Why don't you show me what you've done so far?"

"Yeah. OK." Inuyasha gave her a confidant grin and raised his bow, another arrow nocked and ready. "Heh. Piece of cake. Watch this." He released the arrow with quick fingers and they both stood by as the arrow flew the twenty paces to the target. It speared the red blotch in the middle of the giant white board straight through the middle, the tiny white feathers on the end shivering violently from the force.

"Wow! Inuyasha, that was amazing!" Kagome exclaimed before she threw her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah well," Inuyasha blushed as he moved a hesitant arm around her lower back to hold her steady. "I told you I could do it."

"Yeah, but you've improved so much! Its amazing!"

"Whatever," Inuyasha mumbled as he sat her down. Inside he felt as if he were a hundred feet tall. Kagome's words swam around in his head like happy fish and he couldn't help the little smile that shone on his face. "I don't see what the big deal is," Inuyasha bragged as he nocked another arrow and fired it, this one splintering the first arrow in half. "I told you I was practicing."

"You know what?" Kagome began as she danced around him. "This means I get to teach you how to do ki arrows!"

"Ki arrows?" Inuyasha repeated before shaking his head. "No way. Only miko can do ki arrows."

"No, not purity arrows, ki arrows! They're different!" Kagome reached for the scroll she kept inside her training gi, unrolled it and held it up for Inuyasha to see. "See, it says right here that all purity arrows are is a concentrated amount of a miko's ki. That doesn't mean that you can't do a ki arrow."

"Kagome, you're teaching me a miko's trick," Inuyasha disagreed as she gave him another arrow. "Don't you think someone is going to notice?"

"No way," Kagome scoffed with a smile. "Everyone here knows that my mother's a miko. We'll just say that my mother taught the archers to use ki.or something like that. Anyway!" Inuyasha sighed, his eyes rolling toward the heavens as Kagome clapped her hands. "OK, close your eyes!" Inuyasha closed them reluctantly, then bow in his hand and the arrow nocked as he waited for further instruction.

"Now, I want you to reach deep inside you for your youki."

"What does it look like?" Inuyasha asked as he concentrated.

"I don't know, but you will. It's a part of you, so it should feel as if you're coming home after being away for a long time." Kagome peered into his face as he concentrated, looking on as a frown appeared on Inuyasha's forehead. "Do you have it yet?"

"I feel...funny," Inuyasha admitted as he started to glow a soft crimson. "Am I supposed to feel like this?"

"I think so Inuyasha. What does it feel like?"

"It's like when my mother used to hug me," he said with a wistful smile. "It's...not half bad."

Kagome smiled back, his calm face reminding her of one of the children she left behind. "OK Inuyasha, I want you to take that feeling and apply it to your arrow. Think of the way the arrow feels between your fingers, the way the wood of the bow feels in your hands. Think about your youki surrounding the arrow, incasing it so that it glows in your mind's eye."

Inuyasha nodded in acknowledgment and stilled again. His brow furrowed, dark brows frowned together as the tip of the arrow flickered a light scarlet. 'Oh well,' Kagome sighed to herself as the arrow glimmered unsteadily. 'I tried to find another way, but I guess this way is the only one.'

Inuyasha sniffed around him and frowned when he found Kagome's scent laced with sadness and disappointment. 'Is she disappointed in me?' he wondered as another scent caught his delicate nose. 'What is she regretting? What's the matter with her?'

"Inuyasha-" Kagome sighed regretfully, then prepared herself for the worse. "I want you to change emotions. I want you to get angry."

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "What for?"

"Just trust me. I want you to think of something that really makes you mad and focus on it. I want you to use it and apply it to the arrow."

Inuyasha sighed in frustration but concentrated, his aura flashing as the first insulting thing came to mind. His aura strengthened as he recalled every insulting thing ever said to him, the constant jeers of the other full-blooded youkai causing his blood to boil.

"That's it," Kagome encouraged, watching his aura as it not only strengthened but darkened to a near black. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled, his upper lip pulling back to reveal a single fang. "Inuyasha, I want you to take that energy and wrap it around your arrow." The youki swirled away from Inuyasha's body to his arrow, the crimson ribbons braiding themselves around the arrow's shaft. "OK Inuyasha, I want you to open your eyes and release the arrow. Don't think, just do it."

Inuyasha immediately opened his eyes, the amber orbs glittering dangerously as his fingers slipped from the back of the arrow. It shot through the air in a red-tailed streak, the grass beneath it scorching to a crusty black before hitting the target and Kagome winced as the wood burst into angry red flames.

Inuyasha huffed beside her, his breaths shooting from his nose like an angry bull. "Inuyasha," Kagome called as she stood in front of him. He looked as if to see straight through her, his eyes narrowed as a deep growl rumbled from his chest. "Inuyasha, it's me," Kagome tried again while she raised her wrist to his nose. "It's Kagome. I'm your friend, remember?"

Inuyasha sniffed, the scent of roses and developing vanilla piercing the maddening haze he inflicted on his mind. "K-Kagome?" He blinked rapidly, his vision clearing as he stared around her to the burning target in the distance. "Wow...did I do that?"

"Yeah," Kagome nodded with a watery smile. "I'm really sorry about that."

"About what?" Inuyasha asked as he nocked another arrow and tried again. The arrow burned a bright red and flew toward the flames in an imitation of its predecessor. It struck another target, this one a little to the right of the first one, and it too turned into scarlet flames.

"The directions said that you have to be angry to be able to use the ki for the first time. I-I apologize."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Inuyasha disagreed as he draped his arm over her shoulders. "You just did what the directions said, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Then there's no harm done. Let's try again-Oh, hey you guys," he called as Nassirudden and Keni'Chi descended on the practice field. The generals waved in response and split up, with Nassi going toward the archery stand and Keni'Chi approaching Kagome and Inuyasha.

"How's the lesson?" Keni'Chi asked before glancing down the practice field. His jaw dropped open in shock at the burning targets, the residual effects of Inuyasha's youki slowly fading from the debris. "Did Inuyasha do that?" Keni'Chi asked, completely thunderstruck by the display of power.

Kagome nodded with a proud smile. "Yup he sure did. That was just in his first lesson. Just imagine how powerful it'll be once he gets better at it."

"Yeah well," Inuyasha muttered while he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "That's what Kagome says. I'm happy the way it is."

"I'm sure you are. However-" Keni'Chi pointed toward the first target, his expression grim as the flames fell from the target to the grass. "I'm sure InuTaishou-sama would be less than pleased to find his field burned to a crisp."

"I don't see what the problem is," Inuyasha grumbled as Keni'Chi's finger glowed a beautiful, icy blue. "It's not like it'll spread to the castle."

"You don't that for certain. It's best to put the fire out now before it does." Kagome watched as a jet of water shot from the kitsune's finger to the targets, the water-gun putting out the flames on the ground and engulfing the targets. Inuyasha stood by, his arms folded angrily over his chest as he mumbled something about jealous kitsunes'.

"Well, now that's done," Keni'Chi said as he dusted off his hands. "You two should be more careful."

"We will," Kagome said, then waved to Nassi as she approached the small group.

"Konnichi wa you guys," Nassi greeted with a smile. "Are you two finished here?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Yeah, I'm done," Inuyasha said as he tossed his quiver to a small stand behind them. He sent the bow behind it and began to walk up the hill when Keni'Chi shouted for him to wait.

"We came out here to tell you that InuTaishou wants to speak to us," Keni'Chi told him with a grin. Inuyasha scowled back. "Well come on then you two. Let's go."

"Actually," Nassi said before grabbing Kagome's hand. "I have to show Kagome something. I'll be with you guys in a second."

"Alright then. Come on Inuyasha, let's go." Keni'Chi and Inuyasha walked off, leaving Nassi and Kagome to their own devices. Keni'Chi periodically cast concerned glances at the abnormally silent hanyou. "That arrow thing was cool though," he finally said as he crossed his arms behind his head. "Did Kagome say whether or not it could be used for other weapons?"

"Er.no, I don't think she did," Inuyasha replied after a few seconds of thought. "But I don't see why it couldn't."

"Great...um.Do you think you could teach me?"

Kagome followed Nassirudden to her room, wondering to herself what her friend was up to when Nassi turned around and covered her eyes. "Hey!" Kagome yelped indignantly. "What's going on?"

"I have a surprise for you," Nassi told her, her voice quivering with excitement. "But I don't want you to see it yet."

"Fine," Kagome huffed. She waited patiently while Nassi tied a scarf over her eyes before grasping her hand and walking. Kagome followed unsteadily which caused Nassi to make a comment about adding a blindfold to Kagome's training.

"You're going to love it," Nassi told her as she bounced a little ahead of her. "It's.Oh I just can't wait for you to see it!"

See what?' Kagome asked herself when they finally stopped. She stood by when Nassi let go of her hand, and she heard a door slid open before being pulled along. She turned when the door closed behind her, her fingers unconsciously tightening around Nassi's. Nassi squeezed back in reassurance, then let go and untied the blindfold.

"OK Kagome, open your eyes."

Kagome did so hesitantly, blinking rapidly to remove the blurriness from the blindfold. Soon she could see around her, the very sight leaving her speechless before tears jumped to her eyes. "It's-It's...wow." she breathed as she walked further into the room.

Kagome immediately noticed that she wasn't in her old room but a different one, one much larger than her old one. The walls were painted a warm vanilla instead of the cold stone gray walls she was accustomed to, with multiple paintings of Japanese scenery in various shades of black and white. Beautiful golden candelabra hung from the walls on both sides of the door, with matching candlestick holders scattered around the room.

Beside the door was a vanity made of a cherry wood, complete by a matching stool with a white upholstered seat and an oval mirror hanging on the wall by a wide white ribbon above the vanity's surface. Matching curtains hung from the zanbatous Kagome and Nassi hung up in her old room, the pair of weapons gleaming in the sparse light.

The bed sat in the center of the room, with sheer golden drapes hanging from the wall to flow around the bed to the floor below. The bed itself was larger than her old one, this one being what Nassi told her was a full instead of a twin, and was covered in reds and golds. Luxurious pillows in both colors were piled on the bed and Kagome discovered one that, when she picked up the little square pillow and ran her hand across it, was beaded on one side with tiny seed pearls.

The floor below her feet was wood instead of stone, polished to a high shine with light colored furs lying in different places on the floor. There were two night stands and a clothes closet in the same cherry wood as the desk, and two room separators on opposite sides of the room. The first one stood in a corner on the back right hand side of the room, and the scene on the paper was of an inu youkai in his true form. Snow fell in tiny flakes around it, and the ground and landscape was covered in a blanket of white as he sat on his haunches and stared into the distance.

The second was propped against the middle of the left wall, with the rice paper painting of another inu youkai. This one was lying on it's stomach in the summer grass, with sakura blossoms falling around it instead of snow. It looked to be asleep, with it's giant head resting comfortably on it's front paws.

"Well Kagome," Nassi said when Nassi turned to her. "What do you think?"

"Its beautiful," Kagome whispered in awe, the pearl pillow still in her hands as she ran her fingers along the gold thread embroidery in the burgundy blanket on the bed. "I've never seen anything like it. It's a room fit for a princess."

"Glad you think so princess," Nassi teased with a smile and a low bow. "However, this isn't all."

"It's not?" Kagome replied as she turned to her, the pillow now clutched to her bosom. "What else could there be? There isn't enough room for anything else."

"That's where you're wrong. There's one more thing. This way please," Nassi beckoned as she approached the summer version of the two room separators. Kagome stepped out of the way so Nassi could pull back one of the sections and stepped inside.

If Kagome thought the bedroom was beautiful, then there were no words to describe the bathroom as Kagome stood in the middle of it all at a loss for words. The room was small, most likely no more than 13"x12", but what it lacked in space it more than made up for in elegance. The walls were the same vanilla as the ones in the bedroom, and the same golds were scattered through the room. Blue replaced the red, with a swirl tile in blues of different shades of marble.

Along the wall at the right of the entrance was a large wooden sword rack that stood from the floor to a little above her 5' 3" frame. There were swords of numerous styles and lengths, and the entire set up was redone to become a towel rack. A porcelain water basin sat in a corner near the back of the wall, it and the tub beside it decorated in blue etchings of scenery.

Kagome glanced around in excitement, the pillow forgotten as she quickly gave in to the giddiness in the back of her mind. She bounced in one place excitedly, her gloved fingers covering the ear-splitting smile on her lips as the steel tips on the ends of her boots rang out in the empty room.

"What do you-urk!" Nassi squeaked when Kagome suddenly whirled around and startled her with a fierce hug.

"Oh I love it! Thank you so much Nassi-chan!" Kagome exclaimed as Nassi reluctantly returned the hug. 'I've never been so close to a ningen before,' Nassi realized when Kagome stepped back and touched everything in the room. Well, not any time that hasn't resulted in bloodshed. Maybe Kagome isn't so bad after all.'

"This couldn't possibly be for me," Kagome said aloud with a shake of her head as she and Nassi returned to the bedroom. "I mean, I've done nothing to deserve it."

"Are you kidding?" Nassi snorted with a grand wave of her hand. "You've done a lot more than you realize. We wanted to give you something, a sort of prize for passing your first test. The colors and decorations were my idea, Keni'Chi scoured up the black and white paintings, Kilik revamped the sword shelf in the bathroom, InuTaishou-sama gave you the room screens and Inuyasha helped me set everything up."

Nassi frowned when Kagome started to cry and against her better judgment gave the smaller girl a hug. "Don't do that," she cajoled gently as she guided Kagome to sit on the vanity stool. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy," Kagome said with a sniff. "It's not the room that's so great. Its that everything in here is something from you guys."

"That's good," Nassi sighed in relief. She stretched lazily, her mouth opening in a silent yawn before her hand reached up to cover it. "Now I've got to go."

"Why?" Kagome asked as she jumped to her feet. "Where are you going?"

"I have to be at that meeting InuTaishou-sama's having. Hey, don't worry though," Nassi smiled before walking to the clothes closet and opening the doors. "All of your clothes are in here, and so are your make-up and other things of the sort. Don't worry, you still won't have to dress for dinner by yourself. Crystal has been assigned to you, so she'll be along to help once it's time. Now you've got lessons with Miroku-san in a few minutes, so I suggest you hurry along and wash up quickly."

"Nassi," Kagome called as the kencho neared the door. "What's that?"

Nassi looked from Kagome, who was still sitting on the vanity stool, to the bed where a multicolored piece of silk sat on the edge of the bed. Nassi moved toward it and picked it up, then handed it to Kagome. "I don't know, but it's got to be from Sesshoumaru."

"How do you know?" Kagome asked as she looked over the tightly wrapped fabric.

"You mean, other than the fact that it's blue with full moons all over it?" Nassi quipped with a grin. "Trust me, I know. The cloth has traces of his scent. Now I've got to go."

Kagome waved as Nassi disappeared on the other side of the wall, watching as the door slid closed behind her before her aura moved down the hallway. She looked down at the little package, wondering to herself just exactly what would Sesshoumaru give her to have it wrapped up in such a way.

Well, there's only one way to find out,' Kagome said to herself before she reached for the rattan strings holding the package closed. A gentle tug was all it took for the knot to unravel, and with it unfolded the silk until it left the contents bare to Kagome's eye. Inside sat a rectangular jewelry box made of beautiful silver. The outside was crafted in beautiful swirls and curves, with little clawed feet at the four corners of the box. Kagome opened it, her mouth falling open in awe at the dark red velvet covering the inside. A small mirror was inside the lid, and when the lid was opened a rose made of carved pearl and emerald rose up in front of it. She could hear gears winding as a soft tune began to play, something dreamy, if a bit tinny, that reminded her of a lullaby her mother used to sing to her.

Out of everything in this room,' Kagome mused as she sat the box on the vanity. Why does this one command my attention so...'

(I)

InuTaishou and the others looked up from the conference room table when Nassi came bustling in, taking a moment to straighten her haphazard training gi before turning to the others with a shy smile. "Um, sorry I'm late," she apologized as she took a seat between Kilik and Inuyasha. "Kagome got a look at her new room."

"Didn't she like it?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, his nose twitching slightly at the scent of Kagome's tears. "You said she would."

"Hai, of course she did," Nassi frowned as she grasped Inuyasha by the face and pushed him away from her. "She was crying happy tears' I think."

"Ningen are so strange," Keni'Chi commented from the other side of the table. Nassi sighed in agreement. "You're telling me. Now what may we do for you InuTaishou-sama?"

InuTaishou turned to a guard standing by the door, a gray kitsune with startling slate eyes, and nodded discretely. The kitsune bowed in return, his spear grasped tightly in his hands before exiting the room and sliding the door closed behind him. "We'll discuss a few things before Sesshoumaru arrives," InuTaishou announced as he raised a barrier shield. "There are a few things I'd like to get out in the open before he comes."

He took a deep breath, and held it for what seemed like forever before beginning the meeting. "First, lets discuss the coming month. Sesshoumaru's coronation is in two weeks and as we all are well aware, all members of the house must attend."

"Don't remind me," Inuyasha grumbled as he and Kilik slumped in their seats. "I don't know about Ki here, but I hate going to those things."

InuTaishou sighed regretfully. "I know Inuyasha. It's not fair to either of you but you have to go and you have to suffer through it."

"Why are you mentioning this now?" Kilik asked as the others nodded in agreement. "We're used to the way things are by now, so why mention it unless-" Kilik froze mid sentence, his brown orbs widening impossibly as Inuyasha and the rest of the table struggled to realize just what was so dire. "Certainly you don't mean that my lord?" Kilik asked, his mortification unsettling to the others around him. InuTaishou nodded a heavy head.

"I do. I.there's nothing I can do to change it. If only I had become Great Taiyoukai-"

"Hey, that's great and all but just what's going on?" Inuyasha demanded. "You guys look like death is coming. Just what is so damned important!"

"Kagome...is going to have to go with us Inuyasha," Kilik explained, his voice soft and miserable. Inuyasha paled almost instantly, his eyes narrowing into slits as he turned on his father.

"You can't be serious!" he exclaimed, then slammed an angry fist on the strong oak table when InuTaishou nodded. "She'd never survive there! She can't go! Couldn't we send her home or something? Surely she wouldn't have to go then!"

"You know the rules Inuyasha," InuTaishou reasoned to the irrational hanyou. "She's a ward of the Great Tai, and therefore she has no choice but to come with us. If she were mine, she would stay here but that decision lies on Sesshoumaru. So far, he's mentioned nothing of returning her to her kingdom."

"But-Can't you suggest it to him?" Nassi implored desperately. "Wouldn't he take your advice?"

"When it comes to Kagome, Sesshoumaru doesn't bother to listen unless it benefits him," InuTaishou frowned. "There is nothing we can do for now, so lets move on to other, brighter things."

"Like the spring festival," Keni'Chi chirped happily. "I love this time of year!"

"Yeah, we know," Inuyasha grumbled unhappily. InuTaishou gave his son a speaking glance, then nodded to Keni'Chi. "Hai, there's the spring festival. As we all know, there's a banquet that's held every year during this time and the winter festival. We've been selected to host this year's events.

"You all are aware of the many things that are required during this time, including competitions, exhibitions and any other forms of entertainment. Keni'Chi, as always, is in charge of all festival activities so if you'd like to contribute, then please be sure to let him know." InuTaishou looked up as a knock sounded on the door, his youki shield dropping immediately before Sesshoumaru walked into the room. He glanced around and growled in greeting, the others nodding back as he sat down on the opposite end of the table.

"Now that Sesshoumaru is here," InuTaishou sighed. "We can begin the true reason for this meeting."

"Hai InuTaishou-sama," Keni'Chi urged on. "What is on your mind?"

"As you all are aware, there have been strange reports of the Dark Army migrating across Japan," InuTaishou began as he retrieved four scrolls from a sack at his feet. "Reports from various scouts confirm that the Dark Army has indeed traveled over Japan to a certain destination. Three days ago they settled inside the Eastern providence."

"Is that not Shinji-sama's territory?" Nassi inquired curiously.

Tetsuyaro's there too, I think,' Sesshoumaru thought as InuTaishou positively answered Nassi's question. But why would the Dark Army go where there's such a strong resistance?'

"There's been no resistance to their presence as of late," InuTaishou unknowingly answered Sesshoumaru's silent question. "Shinji's troops have made no move to oust the youkai menace and as of now are residing on the outskirts of a town known as Hyru, which sits on the eastern side of the South/East border of the lands."

"So Shinji-san has done nothing at all?" Inuyasha questioned in disbelief. "No soldiers, no sentries, no flux of ki, nothing?"

InuTaishou shook his head. "Not one single flux of youki from him or his son. I will be sending the west's best scout to the Eastern Citadel a day from now to find out exactly what's going on. Until then, the only thing we can do is sit back and wait."

"Why don't we just go wipe them out?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly. "I mean, why let them sit there and plan?"

"Because that would be a direct violation of the East/West treaty," Sesshoumaru responded in a bored tone. "The treaty states that the armed forces of one providence can not step foot on the soil of another providence without express permission from either the taiyoukai of that land or the Great Taiyoukai."

"But you're the Great Taiyoukai," Inuyasha countered. "You could give Otou-san permission."

"No he can't," Nassi disagreed. "Sesshoumaru-sama hasn't officially taken the position yet."

"Great," Inuyasha growled before throwing up his hands.

"Is that all?" InuTaishou asked, then sighed and stood when everyone else responded accordingly. "Good. Arigato for attending. This meeting is adjourned."

The others stood and quit the room, Sesshoumaru first followed by Inuyasha, Kilik and Keni'Chi as Nassi lagged behind.

"Nassirudden?"

"Hai InuTaishou-sama?" Nassi replied over her shoulder.

"You know what to do."

"Hai," Nassi responded with a soft laugh. "I do. I will prepare immediately."

(II)

Sesshoumaru rubbed a weary hand over his forehead, unknowingly rubbing a sparse line of black ink across his brow as he stared down at the documents below him. Treaties, liberal threats to other providences, all and more were covered in the Great Taiyoukai Charter sitting before him in hundreds of thousands of handwritten text. To him, they were nothing more than pomp and circumstance, but there was a chance that if he signed his name to something he didn't fully read now there would be hell to pay later on.

So that left Sesshoumaru sitting at his desk sometime in the wee hours in the morning, his back aching from sitting for so long in the same position, a crick in his neck and still no where near finished.

"Oh I give up," he growled to himself as he stood from the desk. In one glance he decided to leave the documents for another time then set about changing out of his usual day attire and into a black pair of sleep hakamas. He pulled a white sash from the infinite confines of his clothes closet, grabbed another one of the same color for a hair tie and quit the room. His bare feet moved silently along the cold stone, the tips of his claws clicking softly as his walked past Kagome's old room. He opened the door and stood in the threshold, frowning as her scent steadily faded from it like a forgotten memory.

To imagine that I put her in here,' Sesshoumaru thought with a wry smile as he studied the cold stone walls and small bed. Her new room should be more than an incentive to work harder in her studies, and the jewelry box should make up for returning earlier than planned.'

Sesshoumaru shut the door and continued down the hallway, once again quietly moving toward whatever destination he had in mind. Perhaps I should peer in on her,' he thought as he moved a couple of doors down the hallway to her new room. Just to check on her and see how she's doing. He softly slid the door closed, then opened it fully when he found blue-gray eyes smiling back at him.

"I was starting to wonder about you Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome commented as she stood up and crossed the room to him. Sesshoumaru said nothing, merely watching her as she approached him. Her nightgown was a shimmery white, with a bodice that fit closely and a long skirt that flowed to the floor about her like a bell. The thin spaghetti straps sat haphazardly on her shoulders, and long midnight hair that was normally held up or back now free to cascade down her back to her hips.

"Dozo, sit here," Kagome gestured to the vanity stool. Sesshoumaru complied easily enough, too tired for the evening to question her sudden command of his person as he closed the door behind him and sat down. His eyes closed when the first pass of the brush swept not through his hair but his tail with Kagome sitting on the bed behind him. "Relax," he heard Kagome whisper as the brush traveled farther up his tail. The fur bristled out delightedly, as if each strand was in a rush to reach her gentle fingers and soft brush.

Somewhere in the back of Sesshoumaru's mind, something demanded to protest to her familiarity with his person, while another half wanted to practically wallow like a muddy pig in the attention she was lavishing him with. In the end, he squashed both impulses in an attempt at peace of mind, allowing Kagome's ministrations to soothe his tired nerves and his mind to float to other things around him.

"What have you done today little one?" Kagome heard him growl as his head leaned forward, his chin resting against his chest.

"Oh, not much," Kagome replied nonchalantly as she moved further up his tail. "I continued Inuyasha's archery lessons, and Miroku-houshi-san showed me another herb today."

"Really? What kind?" Sesshoumaru asked, feigning interest as she moved from the bed to right behind him to reach a part she couldn't previously get to.

"Eucalyptus, if I remember correctly. It's used for bites and stings. Miroku-san said not to use it by itself though, as it was too strong for the skin."

"Interesting." He had to admit, he was impressed with her little show of knowledge. He found himself looking forward to her test with the houshi, wondering to himself exactly what Miroku would think of as Kagome moved from his tail to his head.

Sesshoumaru's tail re-wound itself around his shoulder, with the little bit hanging from it swaying from side to side in veiled contentment.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened, golden suns reflecting off the vanity mirror to Kagome. "Hai little one?"

"Um...arigato, for the music box," she whispered shyly. "It's beautiful."

"Do itashimashite." He looked around for said box, and found it (in all places) on top of one of the night stands near her bed. "You do realize that it's supposed to sit right here, correct?" Sesshoumaru asked while giving the vanity a single tap. Kagome shrugged, a feint blush staining her cheeks. "I like it where it is," she replied softly.

Sesshoumaru stood, deciding that the subject was too unimportant for them to argue over. "Is it not past your bedtime?" he asked as he gestured to the bed behind her. "Surely you have a big day ahead of you."

"I do but I wanted a chance to speak to you," Kagome replied as Sesshoumaru led her to the right side of the bed. "I wanted to thank you for the jewelry box. It's beautiful."

Sesshoumaru merely watched as she slid underneath the covers, waiting until the blankets and sheets were over her shoulders before walking away.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru turned just as he was opening the shoji door. "Hai?"

"Will you be staying here tonight?"

"I have work to finish."

He heard a little sigh of disappointment, then "Alright then. Goodnight Sesshoumaru-sama."

She closed her eyes just as Sesshoumaru left the room and quickly slipped away, never knowing about the figure that returned seconds later, satchel in hand, and sat at the little vanity near the door.

Kagome yawned sleepily, her fisted hand raised to cover her mouth before opening her eyes and looking around. Wait a moment,' she thought as she struggled to comprehend her surroundings. What's this? Where am I?' She attempted to sit up and look over the lacy edge surrounding her, but found that she couldn't. She glanced down at her bindings and found them to be nothing more than a green blanket made of woven silk

I remember this blanket,' she recognized as she reached for the rose embroidery in the center. She mentally gasped when she saw her hands, her strong, slender fingers replaced by pudgy baby fingers. Am I...a baby?'

Kagome jumped at the sound of a door closing and peered up when a shadow appeared at the foot of her basinet. "Aren't you a sweet one?" she heard the figure say as clawed hands reached down to pick her up. The sunlight flashed in Kagome's eyes for a second but soon disappeared in favor of an inu youkai female's face. She smiled lovingly at Kagome, her topaz eyes contrasting brightly with the magenta stripes on her cheeks and the Persian crescent moon on her forehead.

Hey! I know those markings!' Kagome realized as the youkai hugged her close and rubbed her nose against Kagome's. Long black ringlets spilled over the inu youkai's shoulder and it wasn't long before Kagome's baby hand latched on to one and jerked for all it was worth.

"Yow!" the youkai yelped. Kagome heard herself giggle as the youkai struggled to get free, her attempts proving futile as another's laughter fluttered into the room.

"Are you having troubles MinYina dear."

That's InuTaishou-sama,' Kagome thought as he stepped behind the female holding her. He kissed the back of her right shoulder tenderly, then peered over it to Kagome. "What are you doing?" he asked, then chuckled when baby Kagome gave the female's hair another tug.

"Just visiting the princess. She's so smart," the lady inu said when she finally regained freedom. "And so beautiful. She makes me want a girl of our own."

"Between you and Kira, I'm sure we'll have one someday."

"You are not funny InuTaishou-sama!" she scolded with a playful frown. She sighed when baby Kagome giggled at them, then began to play with one of the lady's clawed fingers. "She's not afraid of us."

"Of course she's not," InuTaishou said with a shake of his head. "She doesn't know what we are. Pups are like that."

"I think ningen call them babies dear," the lady corrected with a shake of her finger. She quickly returned it when baby Kagome began to complain, then turned to the door as a little streak of white and red opened it and ran into InuTaishou's leg.

Is that...' Kagome waited while the lady youkai kneeled to the boy's level and smiled as cute little triangular ears appeared over the lady's arms. That's Inuyasha as a kid! He's so cute!'

Little Inuyasha remained attached to InuTaishou's leg, his hand fisted near his eyes as large tears rolled down his cheeks. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" the lady inquired softly. "Why are you crying?"

"Sesshou-chan is picking on me again!" Little Inuyasha wailed as another figure walked into the room. "I only wanted to see his tail and he said no. He said I would have one if I weren't a half breed." Innocent amber eyes looked up then, missing the fire smoldering in InuTaishou's as he looked up at the lady.

"What's a halfbreed MinYina-okaa-san?"

"She's my okaa-san, not yours."

Kagome turned as another child entered the room and was immediately thunderstruck. Sesshoumaru?'

The little boy walked into the room proudly, his head raised and his chin held high as he crossed the room toward him. He was dressed in a white haori and hakamas with his hair tied back in a low braid. Kagome felt the lady youkai tense almost instantly and an anger that matched the one shining in InuTaishou's eyes began in hers. She moved Kagome to her shoulder, one hand splayed across the infant's back as the other held her steady. Kagome managed to see over her shoulder and confirmed that the little boy was indeed Sesshoumaru, with the same stripes as his mother. The tipped over crescent was just beginning to form on his forehead, with it appearing to be little more than blue smoke.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome heard InuTaishou say as Little Inuyasha released his leg. "How many times must you be told about the names you call your brother?"

"But he is a hanyou Otou-san," Little Sesshoumaru said with a shrug. "I don't see why we should hide it from him."

"We're not hiding anything from him," the lady retorted as Little Inuyasha held on to her arm. "You are being cruel to him. He is your brother. You cannot treat him with so little disrespect. You hurt his feelings."

"Nothing can hurt a full youkai," Little Sesshoumaru quipped knowingly, his little eyes closing to half mast as he glared down his nose at Little Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru, you will apologize," InuTaishou thundered down to him. "To your brother and your mother. Right now."

Little Sesshoumaru visibly frowned but complied, his hands disappearing inside his sleeves as he bowed to the both of them. "Gomen nasai Inuyasha, okaa-san, for my behavior."

"Inuyasha" InuTaishou said when the little hanyou reappeared from behind the lady's shoulder. "Do you forgive him?"

"Iie!"

"Inuyasha," the lady frowned as Little Sesshoumaru scowled. "You should forgive him. He's your brother. He didn't mean the hurtful things he said."

Little Inuyasha peered up at her through snowy bangs, his bottom lip pursed just a little as he rubbed at his stained cheeks. "Are you sure MinYina-okaa-san?"

"Hai, I'm sure," she said as she gently nudged Inuyasha toward his older brother. "And please Inuyasha, just okaa-san."

"I'll remember," Little Inuyasha assured her, then turned to Little Sesshoumaru with a bright smile. "I forgive you Aniki-chan!"

"What joy," Little Sesshoumaru grumbled as Little Inuyasha hugged him, but he did raise a hand to pat his sibling's shoulder. The lady smiled in approval, then returned baby Kagome to her arms.

"I'm so glad you two have made up. You couldn't meet the princess fighting as you were."

"Where's the princess?" Little Inuyasha asked, his little ears twitching to and fro as he searched the area. He turned to her when baby Kagome cooed. He was the first to look down on her, then Little Sesshoumaru's placid face appeared. Baby Kagome giggled and reached for them both. Little Inuyasha readily handed her his finger and yelped in surprise when baby Kagome popped the digit in her mouth.

"She must be hungry. Will you pups go get her mother for me?" Kagome watched as the two scurried from the room...well, Inuyasha scurried. Sesshoumaru merely glided from the room, his eyes lighting on hers for a split moment before disappearing from the room.

"You too," the lady said as she shifted Kagome's weight to one arm and began pushing InuTaishou from the room. "Males are not allowed to be in the nursing room come feeding time."

"But Minnie," he protested as she shoved him out the door. "What about-"

"No buts!" The lady youkai waved sweetly, then slammed the door in the unsuspecting tai's face. "Poor InuTaishou," she giggled as she moved across the room to a rocking chair near the fireplace. "But he will be fine. I'll have to find a way to make it up to him. Well my dear."

Kagome relaxed as the rocking chair began to move, the slow steady rhythm calming her already docile nerves. "How about I sing a song?" the lady youkai offered as she draped a blanket over them. "Maru-chan enjoyed them when he was a pup. Let's see...what was his favorite..." The inu youkai fell silent, obviously lost in thought as Kagome pondered the dream.

Why don't I remember this?' she asked herself as the fireplace crackled a little away from her. Why don't I remember them, or remember her? Is this why I feel so comfortable here with them?'

"A-hah! I've got it!" the lady youkai said with a snap of her fingers. "Let's see. How did it go again...oh yes." Kagome waited while she took a deep breath, then smiled as the youkai held her closer to her and began to sing.

"Hush a by... don't you cry. Go...to sleep my little baby..."

Sesshoumaru raised his left hand and grimaced, nonplused about the squid ink that now adorned his claws. He grumbled to himself as he ventured into Kagome's bathroom. He filled the porcelain bowl with water and throughly rinsed away the offensive coloring before drying his hands. He returned to the room but stopped as the scent of lilies filled the air.

What is this?' he wondered as he returned to his seat at the vanity. The scent wasn't alone for long, and soon he could detect traces of Kagome's rose and vanilla with it. Sesshoumaru rose, preparing to open the window when Kagome mumbled something and rolled over in her sleep.

Kawaii? What's kawaii?' he wondered as he sat down on the other side of the bed. He didn't wonder long, because soon it was replaced by another. Kagome mumbled something more then, as clear as an afternoon bell, she began to sing.

"When you wake...you shall find... all the pretty little horses..."  
"Blacks and bays, dapples and grays. All the pretty little horses..."

Kagome yawned sleepily, both in her mind and as the baby while the lady continued to sing. She's so nice,' Kagome muttered to herself as she snuggled closer to her. Why don't I remember her? What happened to her? Who would forget someone so nice...'

How does she know that song?' Sesshoumaru asked himself as Kagome continued to sing unaware. The lilies in the scent of the room were slowly making him drowsy. He yawned sleepily, his fangs glistening in the sparse light as he lifted the blankets and gracefully laid down beside her. He pulled Kagome closer to him and yawned against the back of her shoulder, his last thought before drifting into a dreamless sleep were

"Hush a by...don't you cry...go to sleep my little baby..."

Okaa-san used to smell like lilies.'

(III)

Kilik flopped over, a small grunt escaping him as he gripped his pillow tightly. "No," he moaned in his sleep, his face rubbing against the pillow's surface before coming to a rest once again. "Not again. Onegai..."

"Kilik..."

He smacked the offending object away and groaned again when it continued to tap his shoulder.

"Kilik..."

"Stay away," he insisted, his mind still in the throes of sleep. "...dangerous...I'm...-"

"KILIK DAMN IT WAKE UP!"

"What!" Kilik bolted to a sitting position and flopped back down when his forehead smacked something hard. He heard a pained gasp from somewhere in the room and quickly reached for his bo. He glared into the darkness and started when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

"Who's there?"

Silver eyes glittered back at him, then a torch flared to life. Nassi smiled down at him, her eyes twinkling mischievously as he struggled to regain his bearings. "You scared me," he admitted as Nassi backed away. He watched as she moved to stand by his door, a black canvas sack in her hands as he yawned. "What are you doing in here anyway?" he croaked. "It's-" He reached for a small band on the nightstand at the head of the bed and turned the little glass face up to the moonlight. "-fifteen til three. Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I'm leaving."

"Another jaunt?"

Nassi shook her head, the tendrils framing her face shaking slightly as she disagreed. "I'm going scouting. InuTaishou-sama-"

"I know," Kilik interrupted as he raised his hand. "I kinda figured he'd ask you to go. When will you return?"

Nassi frowned thoughtfully, then shrugged. "In a couple of weeks I suppose."

"I see." Kilik nodded in understanding and looked away from eyes that seemed to search him out in the dark. "So why are you here?"

Nassi flustered instantly, her right hand raising to fall at the base of her neck. "I came to borrow a couple of throwing stars and..."

Kilik raised a brow at her hesitation, wondering what exactly was making her behave so strangely. "And?"

"And to...say goodbye."

"Oh." He rose at this, making sure to keep the thin cotton sheet wrapped firmly around his waist as he walked across the room and kneeled before one of the many chests scattered about the floor. He opened it and fished inside, a slight bumping and rumbling coming from the inside before he finally withdrew his hand. He stopped in front of Nassi and handed her a small burgandy leather purse by the drawstrings, jerking the purse away from her when she moved to grasp it by the bottom.

"Don't do that," he snapped in warning. He grasped her hand and replaced her fingers with his own, secretly marveling at the slightly clawed digits before removing his hand entirely. "Be cautious with those," he warned as Nassi opened the black sack at her feet and dropped the purse inside. "The tips are poisonous and it wouldn't do to stab yourself with them."

"Right. Arigato Kilik."

Kilik waved it off with a friendly smile, and stood by as she opened the door before reaching for her arm. "Wait!"

Nassi froze almost instantly, her gaze flowing from their interlocked fingers to his unusually panicked face. "What is it Kilik?" she asked, her head tipped slightly to the side. He stood dumbfounded for a second, then mentally shook himself and cleared his throat.

"The full moon is in a few days...will you be alright then?"

"Sure," Nassi said with a nod. "Full moons normally help at times like these."

"Well all the same..." he paused for a moment, his fingers unknowingly tightening around hers before going slack and letting go. "Be careful."

Nassi nodded quickly, turned and left the room, leaving Kilik deep within his own thoughts. Kilik stood in the threshold and watched her walk away, finally disappearing around the corner and away from him completely. He shut his door and returned to his bed, only this time sleep eluded him. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, then used that same hand to trace on of the many tiny scars that freckled his body.

The scar pulsed, then warmed under his probing fingers. Kilik scowled angrily and it pulsed again, but this time his staff pulsed as well. He retrieved the forgotten weapon from it's place by the bedside and placed it between his legs, his arms crossed over it with one end at the floor and the other pressed to his forehead. Sleep soon found him in this odd position, as did the sun a few hours later.

(IV)

Kagome yawned sleepily, her feet shuffling along the limestone tile leading to the dojo. It's so quiet,' she thought as she walked down the hallway past the first cafeteria and the sounds of pots banging together. Well, it was quiet,' she thought with a dry laugh as she opened the dojo door.

Imagine her surprise when, instead of Nassi, Kilik smiled back at her and waved from the center of the dojo floor.

"Ohayo Kilik. Where's Nassi?" she asked as Kilik motioned for her to come inside. Kilik seemed to deflate slightly, then turned to her with his brightest smile.

"Nassi's going to be away for a couple of days. Until then, I get you for a full two hours, then Keni'Chi trains you before lunch."

"Alright," Kagome nodded in acceptance. "So what's first Kilik-sempai?" Kagome watched as he reached for something along the wall, surprised when he held up a flag instead of a bo. "Um, Kilik..." she began as she pointed to the enormous red flag. "That's a flag."

"I know. Here." He handed it to her, then grasped another that lay on the floor, this one white instead of Kagome's red. "I'd like to work on your bo work this week Kagome," he told her as she leaned against her flag. "That's the reason for the flags."

"Oh. OK...I think." Kagome stared up at the tip of the flag, it a few inches above her head before glancing at Kilik. "And this is supposed to help?"

"Defiantly," he nodded. "As I said after your defensive test, you're staff work is good, but not as good as it could be. You have fundamentals down, but you lack flexibility and flair. Flexibility will help you work the weapon, while flair will confuse opponents long enough for you to make your move. Do you understand?"

"Yup," Kagome nodded.

"Good. Let's begin." Kilik set his flag down and held up his hands, gesturing for Kagome to do the same with her flag before continuing.

"Hold the flag directly in front of you, with the staff an inch or so away from the tip of your nose," he instructed. "Make sure you start out with your right hand below your left, and that both palms are toward you."

"Ok," Kagome muttered as she adjusted her hands. "Like this?"

Kilik studied her hands a moment, then nodded in satisfaction. "Just like that. Now let the flag fall to your left side, making sure to release it with your left hand and hold it with your right. Let it fall until it's upside down and stop."

Kagome did as suggested, the sturdy red fabric draped over her boots as she awaited Kilik's next instruction.

"As of now, your left hand should be below your right and both palms are facing away from you. Remember to keep your elbows tucked into your sides." Kagome adjusted again, this time with a little help from Kilik before continuing.

"Let go with your right hand this time and raise it up your right side with your left. Bring it all the way up, back to the way you started, then stop." Kilik applauded in approval when she finished, then retrieved his flag and motioned for her to be ready. They resumed once Kagome was ready, this time with Kilik calling out counts with every turn.

"These are called drop spins," he told her in between counts. "Normally you only need two counts. Count one is when the flag is upside down, and count two is when the flag is back in the starting position, waiting to begin count one. Do you understand?"

"Hai Kilik."

"Good. We'll do a couple of sets of these, then we'll move on to something else."

(V)

She watched as they came in, the guards completely unaware of the foreigner in their mists.

The two laughed as they entered the study, their bright yellow and orange uniforms noticeable even in the sparse torchlight. Leave it to the Eastern army to dress in such flashy uniforms,' she thought in amusement before turning an ear to their conversation.

"This week has been extra quiet," the taller inu youkai with gray hair and lavender eyes complained as he rested his spear along a wall and scratched his side. "I'm itching like crazy."

"You know, I hear a bath will solve that kind of thing," the shorter of the two, a kitsune with pearl blue hair and yellow eyes, quipped snidely. The inu youkai frowned in answer. "You say that now, but when my side itches like this, it always means trouble."

They left soon after, with the kitsune youkai mercilessly teasing the much bigger youkai as the study door slid closed. She listened a little longer, ears she wasn't used to having swiveling in several directions before she was finally satisfied. She jumped down from the rafters and fell into a silent crouch, her palms pressed flat against the polished wood to keep her balance. She glanced around her before sprinting toward the door. She opened the door slowly, and peered out into the hallway. She jerked back when a sentry walked past, making sure to double-check her sealing spells before returning to her study of the hallway.

That's just great,' she grumbled to herself when she noticed the smooth ceiling. No hopes of doing this the easy way. Cripes. OK.' She stepped away from the hallway and toward the desk in the center of the study, her hands clasped behind her as she looked over the contents spread across the desk's surface.

This is Shinji-sama's desk,' she noted. But it looks as if he hasn't been here for weeks. I wonder where he is.' She raised the quill pen to her nose, her eyes closed in concentration as she searched for the eastern tai's scent. She soon left the desk and the study itself, allowing herself to follow her nose to her quarry.

Follow your nose to the great taste of Fruit Loops,' suddenly popped into her mind, and she stifled a giggle before it could escape her. What a time to think something like that,' she scolded herself as she rounded a corner. She quickly returned to the previous hallway before the guards ahead could notice her, her back pressed against the cool stone wall as she thought over what to do.

I have to get them away from that door,' she told herself before tugging off her mask. She frowned when flaming red hair fell over her shoulder in an auburn rope. "Well,' she grimaced as she weighed the braid in her hands. At least this will be a good thing tonight.' She closed her eyes and concentrated, picturing the kitsune guard she noticed earlier. She remembered everything she noticed about him; the way he held his spear, the way he walked, smelled and talked were all recalled in a nearly perfect memory. She felt the change as it happened, finding little need to watch as her body and clothing shifted to what she required.

She opened her eyes when it was over to check her disguise, making sure she was perfectly satisfied before stepping around the corner and marching toward the guard.

"Halt!" one of the guards at the end of the hallway demanded as they both went on alert. "Who goes there?"

She snapped to attention, her glamor never wavering as she saluted the two. "Your assistance is needed at the front gate sirs!"

"For what purpose?" the first one demanded. "You should know that the taiyoukai should not go unguarded."

"There has been report of an intruder attempting to penetrate the outer walls. One of the guards saw him jump the gates."

"What?" The guards shook their heads in disbelief. "We haven't heard a-"

KA-BOOM!

"What was that?" the second guard asked as she glanced over her shoulder.

"I told you, it's the intruder! He may have injured someone!"

Ok, it's just a little gunpowder, but who's goanna know?'

"Come on, let's go!" the first on said as he grabbed the second guard and proceeded down the hallway. "You stay here and guard the tai!"

"Hai sir!" she said, making sure to snap to attention and stay that way until they rounded the corner. She glanced down the hallway, then opened the bedroom door and slipped inside. She shook off the glamor, returned the black mask to her face, crossed the living area and opened the bedroom door. She stood in the threshold, too stunned to move as her eyes obviously lied to her.

"No way..." she whispered as she moved closer to the bed. "There's no way." She cautiously approached the bed, her focus on the large shuddering lump buried beneath the numerous blankets. She leaned over the bedside, her hand hovering over the covers as the lump coughed and groaned in misery. She took a steady breath and pulled back the covers, only to gasp and back away in surprise.

"It's him. Oh my God, what happened to him?"

She couldn't believe her eyes, but there he was. Turquoise eyes, once so bright and full of wisdom now stared back at her, withered and dimmed beyond all repair. Strawberry blonde hair hung limply from his head in short tuffs, no longer the long flowing strands she remembered. If it had not been for the red sickle in the middle of his forehead, and the blue stripes along his upper left cheek, she never would have guessed that the withering creature before her was the great Shinji, Taiyoukai to the Eastern lands.

He coughed again and turned over, either not noticing or not caring about his silent audience as he returned to his misery. She watched as he took a long drink from a cup sitting by his bedside and return to the depths of his covers. I don't understand,' she thought as she crept closer to him again. He's one of the strongest youkai around, yet he's inches from the grave. What happened to him?'

Shinji coughed again, this one a racking, consuming one that rattled his fragile body. She glanced at him in sympathy, then picked up the cup sitting by his side. She sniffed the contents gingerly, wondering to herself why it would smell so strongly of cinnamon. It's almost as if it's trying to cover up somethi-

Shinji coughed again, this time struggling for air as he did. She helped him to a sitting position and patted his back, waiting patiently as he continued to fight for breath. "Come on, breathe," she coached as he wheezed beside her. Shinji clawed at the air, his breath becoming more sporadic and labored as she looked on. She took another sniff of the cup again, this time finding a hint of bitter almond among the cinnamon.

What in the hell is that?' she wondered, then gasped and jumped to her feet when Shinji regurgitated and began choking. She ignored the smell and the mess and returned to him, her hand creating soothing circles on his back as he attempted to breath once again.

"Dozo," he rasped, his fingers tightly wrapped around the edge of her shirt. "Dozo, you must..."he coughed again, and this time blood splattered on his cupped hand.

"You mustn't talk," she told him as he slumped against the headboard. "You'll only make it worse." She shook his arm and blanched when he didn't respond. "Shinji-sama?" She shook him harder, accidentally knocking over the cup as she struggled to receive a response from him.

"Shinji-sama? Can you hear me?" She reached forward to check his pulse and realized that he had none when the door burst open. The two guards from earlier stormed into the room, this time with soldiers in tow.

"Who are you?" he demanded as she stood up and backed away from Shinji's body.

No use in talking,' she groaned as the guards called for Shinji. It's not like they're going to believe me anyway. Here it comes in three, two, one-

"What have you done to Shinji-sama?"

Well, can't say I didn't try,' she thought as she dove out the window and into the moat below. She jumped up quickly and ran from the palace, momentarily glancing over her shoulders at the hundreds of soldiers marching over the drawbridge in her pursuit. Just great,' she bemoaned as she ran into the forest ahead of her. Like this is all I need. I've got to get rid of these clothes and give these guys the slip. InuTaishou-sama's going to want a full report on this.'  
----  
Kilik: Another great chapter SF.

SF: (kisses K's cheek) Thanks Kilik. You're so sweet.

Kilik: (blush)

Inu-chan: Hey! What the hell? He's buttering up the author!

SF: No way! And so what if he was!

Kagome: Before you two get started-

ZAP!

Sesshou: Too late for that.

Kagome: ANYWAY! (Inu-chan and SF stop fighting) Did anyone notice anything weird about that chapter?

Miroku: Other than the fact that I wasn't in it?

Shippou/Rin/Sango: We're not in it either!

Kagome: Not that! Go back to Kilik's and Nassi's scene. What was that Kilik looked at? Is it me, or did that sound like a watch?

Shippou: What's a watch?

Silver Fox: I think you're right Kagome, but what would Kilik be doing with a watch?

(All eyes turn to SF)

SF: (strangling Inu-chan behind Kagome's back) Um...what?

Silver Fox: Didn't you hear the question?

SF: Yeah I did. (Drops Inu-chan) Um...about that...

Inu-cast: Yeah..

SF: I can't tell you guys just yet.

Inu-cast: (groan)

SF: I know, but it is something important. There are going to be a few clues as to the next part of the story in the next couple of chapters. What this chapter was supposed to do is add some needed fluff, both with Kagome and Sesshoumaru and Nassi and Kilik.

Inu-chan: See, even KILIK gets a girl!

SF: Inu hush! Anyway, this was also supposed to introduce (and kill off) the eastern lord. Did I do what I was supposed to do? (Grins when Inu cast nods) Good. As for Rin, Sango and Shippou, I've already mentioned Sango-

Inu-cast: WHEN!

SF: (Hands over ears) Jeez. Cut down on the caffeine. Anyway, like I said, Sango's been mentioned but Shippou and Rin don't come in for a while yet.

Rin: But Rin is next to be introduced, right Guardian-san?

SF: That's right! But that's not for a few chapters. I'm getting there. Oh, but the summary for the next chapter is below the dictionary, which just happens to be next.


	12. Sesshoumaru's Coronation

Chapter Twelve: Sesshoumaru's Coronation!

"Alright Kagome," Kilik said as he motioned for the flag in her hands and tossed her a longstaff. "The same thing, just make sure to adjust to the different weight." Kagome nodded and he stood by as she began, her hands shifting on the staff as it blurred in front of her. "You can also use your staff as a shield in this way. It would be more powerful with a ki of some sort, but I don't believe you're learning any sort of magic yet."

Oh if you only knew,' Kagome smirked before reminding herself to ask InuTaishou about the shield Kilik was suggesting. Kilik however looked unaware of his pupil's devious countenance. He stared off into space for a moment, then quickly barked an order at her.

"Four count toss!" 

Kagome responded immediately, her hands falling into position as she grasped the staff a little up the middle and tossed it over her head, where it spun in one complete circle before returning to her outstretched hand. She resumed the staff's twirling, a smug smile on her lips as she winked at him. "Not bad huh Kili-" 

"Forward jab!"

Kagome's body moved instinctively, her hands completing a single rotation before firmly grasping the staff, stepping forward and quickly leading the jab with her right hand.

"Again."

Kagome pivoted on the ball of her right foot and thrust the staff forward again, this time giving a slight Hmnh!" of exertion at his glance. He continued to drill her and clapped after each command.

"Forward jab!"

"Thrust!"

"Kick!" 

"Jump!"

"Strike! Faster!" 

Kagome performed the best she could as quickly as she could, but for some reason she felt like she still wasn't fast enough for her sudden taskmaster. She leaped up with his next command and quickly sliced her staff out in front of her, her left hand free to come up and fist underneath her chin as her staff's momentum flung her right arm behind her. She landed squarely on her feet, her eyes narrowed and her breaths ragged as she glared over her left forearm. 

"Very good Kagome," Kilik applauded with a smile. "You're much faster than you were two weeks ago. I dare say that you've made some improvement."

"Thanks Kilik," Kagome breathed as she propped the staff up and leaned against it. She wiped the sweat away from the bridge of her nose and grimaced at the dark stain on the tips of her gloves. "I thought for a second you were mad at me."

"What for?" he asked before gesturing for the staff again. Kagome handed it over readily and watched with no small amount of relief as he returned it to its place on the dojo wall. "You haven't done anything..." He glanced over his shoulder at her and raised a brow, a mischievous gleam in his eyes before...

"Or have you?"

Kagome blushed and shook her head while he returned to the wall. "Kilik," she said after a comfortable silence between them. "When's Nassi coming back?"

"I...don't know," he admitted. His back was to her, so Kagome couldn't see the worry on his face or the frown that suddenly appeared on it. She should have been back by now,' he said to himself as he searched for another weapon to drill Kagome on. She normally doesn't take this long to come back from her scouting missions. I wonder if Inutaishou-sama is worried as well.' 

Kagome studied him as he searched, her gaze thoughtful as she too wondered about the missing kencho. I wonder where she went,' Kagome mused before yawning slightly and looking up toward the skylight. She always gets to have all the fun.'

I wouldn't call it fun...' a familiar voice whispered in her head. Kagome blinked in confusion, a slight frown tugging on her lips before a happy sparkle lit up in her blue-gray eyes. Nassi?'

No, the Easter bunny,' the kencho snorted, then giggled in embarrassment. Sorry Kagome. Forgot that you didn't know what that was. I'm home by the way!"

"Welcome back!" Kagome chirped and dashed from the room, leaving Kilik in a stunned silence as she raced down the hallway to the Southern entrance. She heard Nassi laugh and a picture of a black falcon flying over the Outer Gate appeared in Kagome's mind.

Now I'm home,' she sighed and Kagome couldn't help but grin at the relief in her voice. She ran past Inuyasha, who called her name before quickly catching up to her.

"What's the big deal?" he asked as he easily sprinted beside her. Kagome glared at him, inwardly envious of how easy he ran while she huffed and puffed beside him. "Nassi's back!"

"No way," he shook his head, the veered to the right when she ran though the castle doors to the courtyard. "She's not back yet. I would have smelled or heard somethin-"

A bird's shrill cry pierced the mid-morning air, and Inuyasha feh'ed at the I told you so' on Kagome's face. He picked her up instead and bolted into the courtyard just as a little black falcon changed into their missing friend. She was dressed in all black, with her hair bound away from her face. Nassi un-braided the onyx strands and combed it out with her claws, then grinned as Inuyasha put Kagome down.

"Hey you guys," she greeted as Kagome ran toward her. "How's it h-"

GLOMP!

"Nassi!" Kagome cheered as she and the surprised kencho fell to the dust below. "Where've you been? We've missed you!"

"Wow," Nassi giggled as Inuyasha helped them both to their feet. "I didn't know you cared." She dusted herself off and took a moment to look at Kagome, a smirk forming on her lips as she noticed her training attire. "Did you run out of your lessons?" 

"Um..." Kagome blushed and Nassi laughed as Keni'Chi walked toward them from the Inner Gates. "How'd things go?" he asked when Nassi finally calmed. Her mood calmed almost instantly, the happy smile on her face melting into total seriousness.

"Yeah, um...let's wait until later ok?" she said before turning to Kagome. "And how've you been? Have you been practicing?"

"Yup," Kagome nodded. "I've worked on my staffwork with Kilik and Keni'Chi started me on nunchaku yesterday."

"So you haven't been practicing your hand to hand or your swordsmanship?" Nassi asked, her brow raised and waiting.

"Of course I have!" Kagome assured her. "Keni'Chi and Kilik have added hand to hand to my lessons and I've been practicing my swordsmanship on my own." 

"That's great! How about you show me when we get back? I've got something to tell InuTaishou-sama."

"OK then," Kagome nodded. "I've got something to ask Miroku-san anyway."

"Oh Kagome!"

Kagome stopped mid stride and turned back around. "Hai?"

"Could you tell Houshi-san to meet me in the second floor conference room? It's the one on the Southern hall."

Kagome nodded. "Sure, I'll tell him." She walked away as Crystal came out of the nearby stable. The two girls exchanged pleasantries before Kagome resumed her destination and Nassi waved Crystal over.

"Hai Nassi-san?" the kitsune hanyou said with a slight bow. "Welcome home."

"Arigato Crystal-chan. Could you please do me a favor and ask the lords InuTaishou and Sesshoumaru to meet myself and the other generals in the second floor conference room?" 

"I'd be happy to," Crystal answered with a bow, auburn hair cascading over her shoulder to dust the ground. "I'll tell them now."

"Domo arigato," she replied, then turned to Inuyasha and Keni'chi. "Shall we gentlemen?" she said, gesturing to the castle entrance.

"What's so important?" Inuyasha asked when they were finally inside and making their way up the stairs to the second floor of the southern wing. "I mean, you nearly ran Kagome off. We've been worried sick about you. What the fuck-"

"What about Kilik Nassi?" Keni'Chi asked as they entered the conference room and sat at their assigned seats around the rectangular table. "Shouldn't he be here?"

"I'm here already," Kilik said as he walked into the room. "I figured that, by the way Kagome practically disappeared from my instruction, that either you were back or she needed to relieve herself." He took his seat beside Keni'Chi while they chuckled at the unusual princess's behavior. "I also figured to check this room first before the others. It's just dumb luck that I found you."

They stood up as Sesshoumaru and InuTaishou entered the room, all but Inuyasha bowing in respect. InuTaishou sat at one end of the table, with Sesshoumaru at the other. InuTaishou motioned for everyone to sit down, then sat down himself before glancing at Nassi.

"Nassirudden, welcome back," InuTaishou greeted with a warm smile. Nassi quickly returned it. "Arigato InuTaishou-sama. Forgive me for my tardiness. I had to make sure I wasn't followed."

"I take it your mission was less than a success," InuTaishou questioned while the others looked on. Nassi nodded dismally. 

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Then you did not find out why the Dark Army has gone for so long on Sinji-san's borders?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Nassi shook her head and Sesshoumaru frowned. "Then what did you find out?" 

"That Sinji-sama's dead. Or, he was dying before I got there. He DIED in my arms."

"You've got to be joking," Inuyasha gaped as the others stared at her in disbelief. "That's not funny if you are."

"Trust me, I don't think it's funny either," Nassi sighed before brushing a stray lock away from her face.

"Why don't you tell us what happened from the beginning," InuTaishou suggested. "Surely he wasn't killed just as you walked in the door." 

"No, not exactly," Nassi shook her head. "Everything was fine on the way there. It was once I infiltrated the castle that things got a little...strange."

"What do you mean, strange?" Kilik asked.

"For one, there were no signs of Sinji-sama or Tesurayo-sama when I first arrived. I managed to get inside the main parts of the castle before nightfall and hid inside Sinji-sama's study. I overheard the guards talking about how no one had seen him for weeks and that he never left his room."

"So naturally, that's the first place you looked," Keni'Chi assumed. Nassi nodded. "When I got inside though, what I found was..." She shook her head and rested her forehead against her waiting hand, obviously traumatized by what she had to say next.

"Cease the dramatics Nassirudden," Sesshoumaru replied coldly. "We wish to hear of Sinji-san's death some time this century."

"He wasn't dead when I came in the room, like I said," Nassi told him. "But it wasn't like he was far from it either. He looked so tired, so old, that it honestly didn't look like him. I thought I was in the wrong room or something. I mean, he looked BAD."

"When was the last time you spoke with Sinji-sama?" Keni'Chi asked InuTaishou. The taiyoukai tapped the end of his nose in thought, then said "Not long before Sesshoumaru brought the rose princess to our castle. We discussed the plans for the Spring Festival and what his warriors were looking forward to."

"Too bad he's not going," Inuyasha muttered under his breath and winced when Nassi and Keni'Chi smacked him upside his head. "Ow! What the fuck?"

"What happened next Nassirudden dear?" InuTaishou asked, ignoring the meelee that threatened to break out around him.

"Well, I tried to talk to him but I don't think he knew I was there. He was drinking something that smelled like-" She paused at a knock on the door and smiled at Miroku as he entered the room. "Konnichi'wa Miroku-san," she greeted as he bowed to the room. "I'm glad to see you."

"Not nearly as much as I am to see you," Miroku greeted with a charming smile. "What may I do for you?"

"I would like for you to take a look at this," she said as she pulled a square piece of orange silk from her haori sleeve. "If you could, I'd like to know what's in it and what the antidote is." 

"Alright then," he replied as he took the silk from her. "Is that all?"

"Hai houshi-san, that is all," InuTaishou assured him. "You are free to return to your duties."

"Arigato my lord," Miroku said with a bow and parted from the room. The others glanced back to Nassi, who waited until Miroku's footsteps finally faded to continue. "I said he was drinking something, correct?"

"Hai," Sesshoumaru nodded. "But you had suspicions about the contents." 

"Oh. Right. To me, it smelled funny. It was something cinnamon flavored but the smell of cinnamon was so overpowering, like whoever made it was trying to cover up something." She thought about it a bit more, then shrugged. "In our country, we sometimes mask the bitter flavors of medicine for little pups. I don't think that's the case though. The underlying smell was like bitter almond."

"We have a poison in our land that smells like bitter almonds," Keni'Chi answered InuTaishou's questioning gaze. "It's highly dangerous, and Miroku has a sample of it. If that's what's in it, he'll be able to tell." 

"How fast can this poison kill a youkai?" InuTaishou asked. Keni'Chi shrugged. "It never was tested on youkai," he answered thoughtfully. "But it is well known that enough can kill a ningen within hours."

"Sometimes days," Nassi replied. "But it takes several small doses for the days. It's been what...three months since Kagome joined us?" 

"Four," Sesshoumaru corrected.

"Right. Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama. I think four months would be enough for this poison to take it's toll."

"If Sinji-san is dead, why hasn't word been sent out?" Inuyasha wondered aloud. 

"Maybe they're waiting for the Great Taiyoukai's coronation to let everyone else know," Kilik guessed.

"Or maybe they're looking for me," Nassi muttered. "I was chased from the castle, under disguise of course. That's what took so long for me to come home."

"This is what I don't understand," Keni'Chi began as he scratched along his jawline. "If Sinji's been fed poison for some months, why hasn't anyone there said anything to the other providence?"

"This is gonna sound stupid-" Inuyasha began.

"And how is that different from any other day?" Sesshoumaru interrupted. Inuyasha scowled and growled in Sesshoumaru's direction, in which the taiyoukai promptly ignored him.

"Like I was saying," he glared at Sesshoumaru and flipped him the bird. "I know this is gonna sound stupid, but what if the Dark Army was _allowed _to settle on the borders? That way someone would come snooping around and-"

"And end up being set up for Sinji-sama," Kilik whispered in understanding. "Iie Inuaysha. That makes more sense than you realize."

"Now there's a change of plans," Keni'chi smirked.

"No seriously," Kilik said as he mulled over the idea. "Think on it a moment. If someone on the inside is actually responsible for Sinji-sama's demise, then he would want the suspicion placed away from him. The least obvious, but the best way would be to bring in someone else for the blame to be placed on."

"Oh, I see," Keni'chi said. "Someone allowed the Dark Army to settle on the border, that way one of the neighboring providence would send someone to investigate."

"And whoever came would be caught, or at least seen, and the blame would be on them!" Nassi concluded in surprise. Her eyes widened, then narrowed into silvery gray slits as thunder rumbled outside. "They USED me! Why those dirty rats!"

"You mean dirty cats, and it's more like they used InuTaishou-sama," Kilik surmised. "If you had been caught, they would have automatically connected you to the West. That would have started a war we don't need right now." 

"That's true Kilik," InuTaishou agreed with a wise nod. "A war between taiyoukai would be just what the Dark Army needs to take over Japan."

"So what do we do?" Nassi asked. InuTaishou stood up and waited for the others to do the same before answering. "I say we do nothing," InuTaishou determined. "They do not know that you were there, so there is no need to act as if they do. We shall go about our normal activities. It is a good thing you arrived when you did Nassirudden. You have the rest of the day to prepare for our departure." 

"Departure?" Nassi repeated as everyone was dismissed. "Departure to where?"

"Sesshoumaru's coronation," Inuyasha reminded her with a tortured groan. "We're starting for Central Castle tomorrow."

"Hai, and I would like for you to help Kagome prepare," InuTaishou said while the others filed out of the room. "Be sure she dresses in layers. She will need them."

"I will," Nassi bowed, and turned to leave when InuTaishou grasped her wrist and gently tugged her back into the room. "Nassi, before you leave..."

"Hai InuTaishou-sama?"

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" he smirked down at her, his golden eyes warm as she smiled up at him.

"Um...as many times as it takes for me to listen InuTaishou-sama?" she quipped and grinned when he chuckled. "What may I do for you my lord?'

"I wish to know if you and Kagome wear the same size clothes."

"Er...that's kinda personal," Nassi joked. "You never ask a lady her size InuTaishou-sama. It's considered rude."

"You know what I mean," he growled gently as she laughed at him. "Do the both of you wear the same size?"

"Hai, I believe so," Nassi finally answered. "Why?"

"I want you to pack her something...extra from your wardrobe. A few dresses would be of great help."

"Alright," Nassi agreed. She decided not to question him, knowing from the gleam in his eye that he had something planned. "If you'll excuse me," she said with a bow.

"Of course. You're dismissed," he replied with a wave of his hand. "Be sure to remember that we leave at sunrise Nassi!"

II

Kagome stifled a yawn and glanced at the forest around her, her cheek pressed against Nassi's back while the gentle movement of the dappled steed lulled her in a state of relaxation. She'd always loved the outdoors, but five days of doing nothing but traveling soon left her with an ache for the vanilla creme walls of her room.

There's so little to do,' Kagome yawned and sniffed before glancing behind her. Inuyasha and Keni'Chi were arguing, their horses shoulder to shoulder as the two youkai bickered about something undoubtably petty. Kilik trailed along behind them, a thoughtful expression darkening his normally peaceful features. His staff was strapped to his back and his hair swayed gently with his horse's unhurried pace.

She tightened her arms around Nassi's waist, then waved the general's hand aside when she reached back to pat her head. Don't be nervous Kagome,' Nassi whispered before turning her thoughts to Inuyasha. Just what are you two arguing about now?'

He called me puppy-dog' again,' Inuyasha grumbled irritably. Keni'Chi's laughter rang out inside their minds. But he is a puppy,' he countered, then winced and cried out when Inuyasha punched him in the arm. That hurt puppy-sama!'

Kagome interrupted before Keni'Chi could lash out. Excuse me, but where are we going?'

To Hell, pretty much,' Inuyasha retorted with a sigh. At least it'll be Hell to us.' 

Inuyasha,' Nassi shook a mental finger at him when Kagome tensed. Don't tease her. Don't worry Kagome. Nothing's going to happen to you there so long as you follow what we're going to tell you.'

There are rules that you have to follow,' Keni'Chi said next. And since I have a feeling that we'll be there before the afternoon begins, I suggest we get started. Did you gather an extra food?'

Hai, I did,' Kagome nodded. Keni'Chi smiled up at her. Good. You're going to need it-

"Central Castle is just over this hill," InuTaishou called out from the front of the party. "Prepare yourselves." And prepare Kagome as well.'

Hai InuTaishou-sama,' Keni'Chi and Nassirudden replied with a nod of their heads.

Ok Kagome, this is what's up,' Inuyasha began. No matter what you do, don't say anything to anyone unless they say something to you first. Trust me, this place is nothing like home.'

Stay with Kilik and Inuyasha at all times,' Keni'Chi told her. Never stray far from them, and always stay behind Kilik. It's a rank thing. You'll understand as soon as we get th-

"We're here."

The horses stopped at InuTaishou's signal, with Sesshoumaru and Alabaster a little farther down the opposite side of the hill as the others stared at the fortress in front of them. The castle itself was hidden behind high walls that encircled the grounds. There was no moat around the think stone barrier but Kagome could sense a strong magic deeply ingrained in the castle's defenses.

"Wow," Kagome breathed in awe. "Amazing."

Inuyasha frowned, and for once Kilik shared his expression as they stared at the fairy tale like castle. "I wish I stayed at home," Inuyasha grumbled before dismounting his steed. Kilik followed suit as Inuyasha helped Kagome down and held her as she steadied herself.

"Arigato Inuyasha-kun," Kagome smiled, unaware of the slight narrowing of Sesshoumaru's eyes as he glanced at them from over his shoulder. He turned without another thought and stared at the castle awaiting them. His sharp eyes caught sight of the two guards standing on either side of the castle entrance. They both were panda youkai, large bears dressed in blue uniforms with long spears in their hands. The golden circle of the Great Taiyoukai shone from the middle of their chests and their bone armor shimmered in the sunlight. 

Mine,' Sesshoumaru declared to himself before nudging Alabaster forward. My word is law here. Finally...'

"Come," InuTaishou beaconed when Sesshoumaru was a few feet ahead of them. "We mustn't keep Sesshoumaru waiting."

Why did he just say that?' Kagome asked, then noticed that Keni'Chi held Kilik's horses reigns and Nassi led Lasher along by his reigns. And why are you two walking Inuyasha?'

Inuyasha and Kilik have to walk,' Keni'Chi sighed sadly. As do you. No ningen or hanyou has ever rode inside the Great Taiyoukai's castle.'

Why?' Kagome asked. 

Because the old tai's were nothing but selfish bastards,' Inuyasha growled. They think that hanyou and ningen aren't worthy enough to walk in their presence.'

I'm so confused,' Kagome whimpered. I don't understand what's going on. You guys don't like the place. Why?'

It's because of they way they treat ningen blood,' Nassi answered with a frown. She nudged her horse forward, both her and Keni'Chi flanking InuTaishou's right and left side. Inuyasha fell in step a little behind and to the right of InuTaishou's steed, with Kilik behind him and Kagome behind Kilik. 

See, every ningen and hanyou that steps through those gates gives up their freedom in a sense,' Nassi said as they followed InuTaishou down the pathway to the castle gate. Once you're here, you're seen as nothing more than-

Property,' Inuyasha snarled hatefully. It's embarrassing! They don't care if you're a prince or not!'

But I still don-

"Kagome." 

"Hai, InuTaishou-sama," Kagome called as she ran toward him. She held up the numerous folds of her pale pink kimono while carefully skipping over the rocks in the pathway. He pulled his horse to a stop and waited for her to catch up to him, her dark head barely up to his bootstrap as he gazed down at her.

"Have they explained things to you?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Hai InuTaishou-sama."

"Good. I want you to keep behind Kilik and not say a word. Keep your head down at all times." He reached down and patted her head lovingly, his gesture so fatherly that it stunned the generals around them. Go now,' he said as he started his horse forward. And do not worry. I will be the one to protect you here.'

Kagome nodded as she returned to her place, her head dropping immediately and her eyes watching her shoes as they followed InuTaishou to the gateway. Sesshoumaru had disappeared inside earlier and Kagome dreaded what would happen if she lifted her head to see after him.

"Halt!" one of the panda youkai barked as they moved forward. "State your name and territory!"

InuTaishou sat up a little straighter in his saddle and all emotion disappeared from his face before he answered. "I am the Inu no Taishou, ruler of the Western territory."

"And the ones with you?" the second panda asked as he too stepped forward.

"They are my generals, servant and son."

The guards glanced over the others, their noses turning up rather rudely at Inuyasha, Kilik and Kagome before stepping aside and opening the gate. "You and your party may pass Inu no Taishou."

InuTaishou passed through the gate without another word, his head held high as he lightly grasped the bejeweled reins. Keni'Chi and Nassirudden followed, Nassi with Lasher first before Keni'Chi and Kilik's horse. Inuyasha passed through next, ignoring the pointed growl sent his way. Kilik did the same but Kagome gasped, unused to the menace radiating from any youkai, no less one she'd never met. The youkai sneered at her reaction and reached for her, but growled when Kilik quickly grabbed her arm and led her through the gate.

You ok Kagome?' Inuyasha asked. Kagome quickly responded. Hai, I'm fine.' 

You can't show your fear here,' Keni'Chi told her as they walked down the enclosed pathway to a bright light up ahead. There are youkai that eat ningen here. They'd quickly think of you as food.'

Those that don't eat ningen will try to harm you anyway,' Nassi growled. Just to be jackasses about it.'

Don't worry guys, I've got her,' Inuyasha assured them. Don't worry Kagome, ok? Just ignore the other youkai and do whatever Kilik and I do.'

Alright,' Kagome said. She winced when they finally reached the end of the pathway, the bright light blinding her momentarily as she followed Kilik's aura. Her senses flooded with the auras of hundreds of youkai, some nearly as powerful as InuTaishou himself. The crowd parted from InuTaishou's way, leaving a wide path to the very middle of the expansive courtyard. Kagome stifled a sneeze that threatened to overcome her when dust flew up her nose, it twitching every now and again as Kagome struggled against the urge to tap it.

InuTaishou and the others soon dismounted, handing over their reins to one of the nearby servants before glancing ahead of them. A golden throne sat on a platform in the center of the clearing. The throne held the golden symbol of the Great Tai on it's high back, with the four symbols of the other lands on the clawed feet of the throne itself.

InuTaishou stepped toward it his golden gaze fixed on nothing else. The guards, lower lords, and servants bowed reverently as three others stepped away from the crowd. The four youkai took their respective places beside the throne, with InuTaishou at the western crescent on the front right leg and Hiroshi (the southern hawk youkai) at the star on the back right leg. Kouga took his place at the triangle on the back left leg and a neko youkai with strawberry blonde hair stood at the teardrop on the left foot across from InuTaishou.

Inuyasha and Kilik kneeled, their hands in their laps and their heads lowered. Kagome quickly did the same, her palms upturned as she and the others sat and waited. A stray wind gently blew past, it passing over their faces like a mother's caress. Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed, her shoulders slumping only slightly as a wizened old owl youkai fluttered down to the clearing. Dull, slate gray eyes scanned the crowd throughly, a sense of approval appearing in his eyes before he turned to the other taiyoukai and the throne.

"Ohayo gozaimasu my lords," he croaked out with a stiff bow. The taiyoukai bowed their heads in response before the old youkai turned back to the crowd.

"It is good to see you all here as well. I am not one for speeches, this you may already know-" 

"Do get on with it Ryuji you old fart," Kouga growled impatiently. "I'd like to see Sesshoumaru-sama crowned before my next lifetime."

The old youkai, Ryuji, sighed to himself and shook his head. "Youth is certainly wasted on the young," he muttered to himself. "Especially the impatient ones."

Kagome? Inuyasha?' Nassi whispered across their psyche when Ryuji continued. Are you guys alright?'

As good as can be expected when you're sittin' on your feet,' Inuyasha groaned. And I think they're asleep. Oh great. Just what I need.' 

Who is this youkai?' Kagome asked, her attention momentarily sidetracked when Ryuji's wing fluttered inches from her side. 

That's Ryuji, the oldest of everyone here,' Keni'Chi answered. I don't know a lot about it, but from what Kilik's said in the past, Ryuji is the one who first suggested that we have the Great Taiyoukai in the first place. It was his idea to bring peace to Japan.'

He's also the Great Taiyoukai's advisor,' Nassi said. And he's steward of the castle when the Great Tai goes back to his original homeland.'

Oh, ok then.' Kagome said with a quick blink.

No more talk,' InuTaishou told them as Ryuji's speech came to a close. They will be introducing Sesshoumaru soon.' Trumpets blasted seconds later and Inuyasha winced, his ears flattening to his skull.

"Fellow lords and ladies," Ryuji said as he stepped back from the throne. "I give you your new tai, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha and Kilik leaned forward, their foreheads resting in the dust below. Kagome did likewise as Sesshoumaru's aura revealed itself on the outer skirts of the courtyard. Nassi and Keni'Chi watched and relayed the image to Kagome via their telepathic link.

Sesshoumaru walked in slowly, with a sense of purpose surrounding him like the blue cape on his shoulders. The crowd stepped to the side and away from him, the other taiyoukai that didn't bow earlier now on one knee. InuTaishou and the others stepped away from the throne as Sesshoumaru approached, the helm of his indigo cape brushing past Kagome's bowed head. He stopped in front of the throne's seat and turned to face the crowd as Ryuji moved closer to him.

"Sesshoumaru, Son of the Inu no Taishou and Crown Prince to the Western Providence, do you swear to use your power as Great Taiyoukai to uphold the laws of the Taiyoukai Alliance, to protect the land from all aggressors and to rule as fairly as your predecessor, if not more so?"

"I do," Sesshoumaru replied respectfully.

"Will you accept this responsibility?"

"I will."

"Then bow your head." Sesshoumaru had to do a little more than bow for the short youkai but soon his head was low enough for the owl's gnarled hands to set a golden circlet over Sesshoumaru's brow. Ryuji grinned at him, his smile missing more than a few teeth. "Pup," he whispered to Sesshoumaru as he passed him a ring. "I still think you are too young for this, but you won the Tournament fair and square. Good luck to you."

He stepped back without another work and bowed, ignoring his back's slight groans as he and the rest of the youkai watched Sesshoumaru try to place the ring on his right middle finger. He frowned and tried again on his index, then his ring finger before finally finding a fit on his pinky. He clenched his fist before returning his hand to his side.

"All hail Sesshoumaru!" a guard pronounced from somewhere deep within the crowd. "Great Taiyoukai over all of Japan!" The crowd cheered uproariously and trumpets blasted once again as Sesshoumaru took his seat at the throne. He gazed down at his otou-san and the other tai as they too bowed before him then glanced to Ryuji as he stood and gestured toward the guards.

"Tonight we will feast! Servants, please see our guests to their rooms. Guards, show their slaves to the holding quarters."

Kagome gasped when gruff hands jerked her to her feet and watched as Inuyasha and Kilik were manhandled by guards dressed in blue. Inuyasha growled slightly but stopped at a slight tugging on the edge of his consciousness. He calmed himself and sent that same sense of calm to Kagome. She relaxed in her guard's arms almost instantly, surprising the unsuspecting warrior as he followed the others to a nearby door to the inner workings of the castle.

The guards, ten in all and each with a ningen or hanyou in hand, descended a flight of stairs to the basement and the holding quarters. Kagome glanced up at each door as they walked past. Some were open and she could easily see the wares inside. Other doors were closed, but Kagome could hear voices coming from inside.

Where are we going Inuyasha?' Kagome whimpered. Inuyasha frowned at the fear in her voice, his instinct and his otou-san's command to protect her roaring to her call.

It's ok Kagome,' he answered as they finally left the warehouse rooms and approached the holding cells. We're going into holding. Then we'll be able to talk ok?'

Ok.'

He frowned, his brow deeply furrowed as the guards stopped in front of four rooms. Three of the four doors opened and before Kagome could gasp she, Inuyasha, and Kilik were thrown into the room. The door slammed shut behind them and the guards quickly made their way back to the upper levels of the castle. Kagome stood from where she was thrown and dusted herself off, assured Kilik and Inuyasha of her well-being and glanced around the room.

The room was small, with three simple cots lined up in a row at the back of the room. A small door left ajar on the left wall had what Kagome could see was a bathroom.

"So this is what you were talking about," Kagome mumbled as she sat down on the cot near the right wall. "No wonder you weren't looking forward to this trip."

"I promise you, it gets worse," Inuyasha quipped as Kilik yawned and scratched his left leg. "There's no hope of a bath here, and the food is crap. On top of that, we only get food once every three days. You did remember to grab some fruit or something from the kitchens before coming here, right?"

"Hai, I did," Kagome nodded.

"Good. Then I suggest you get rid of some of those layers. It's going to be hot in here, and you won't need all of that kimono on at the same time."

III

A week and a half inside the holding room, and still nothing had changed for the three locked inside. Kilik bid his time by writing, having brought a pen and paper with him. He explained the workings of them to Kagome and Inuyasha, pointing out the differences between the dried wood pulp, indian ink, and plastic encasing in comparison to the feather quills and parchment paper they were used to. Inuyasha spent it complaining about everything, from the minuscule crack in the wall to the guards' lack of punctuality when it came time for their meals.

Kagome however, spent it talking with the others on either side of their room. She discovered that the two males on the right were the personal hanyou servants to the southern tai, and the three ningen (two females and one male) were the servants to the mate of the eastern tai. The two hanyou servants had never experienced what Kilik and the eastern servants called the gathering', so they were unprepared in terms of food. The food provided for the room's occupants was moldy bread and watery, barely palatable white gruel. Kagome thought to eat it without complaint when the woman next to their room screamed and the sound of a bowl connecting with the cold stone wall cracked through the air.

She remembered the screams and the frantic attempts to calm her. She could hear the terror in her voice and swore that somewhere between her screaming, the two hanyou's shouts for her to be quiet and Inuyasha's growling about the noise, she heard three words that made her shudder

Slime'

Worms'

Food'

After that, she refused to touch the meals brought to them. She also managed to secretly share what she had with the others in the next rooms. In result, she quickly ran out of supplies for herself. Kagome didn't mind so long as the others didn't suffer. Soon, she started feeling weak. She fell asleep earlier and woke up later than what she normally would have due to her vigorous training back at the western castle.

Inuyasha awoke early one morning, his instincts on alert as he struggled to figure out what woke him so early. He glanced to his companions and found them both to be sleeping. He sat up and watched the sun rise through the tiny crack they dared call a window and wished he were home for the umpteenth time. Still he couldn't figure out what it was that had him so on alert. He sniffed the morning air eagerly, his nose slightly above the sickness in the air.

Wait...

Who's sick?' Inuyasha wondered as he scented the air again. He turned to the left first, thinking that it was one of the hanyou in the other rom before turning right. He followed his nose as he deciphered the scent itself before the sounds of a faint heartbeat thumped in his ears. His nose and his ears led him to Kagome, who still lay sleeping on the cot nearest the eastern servants. He quickly sniffed her and beneath the layers of dirt and sweat he found the unmistakable scent of a coming sickness. 

"Kagome?" he whispered as he shook her shoulder. "Kagome wake up. Its Inuyasha. Kagome can you hear me?" 

"What's going on?" Kilik growled, his voice slightly thick as he struggled to awareness.

"It's Kagome. I think she's getting sick."

"Let me see." Kilik stood from his bed to kneel at hers, his calloused hand gently cupping her forehead as Inuyasha shook her again. "Inuyasha, she doesn't feel right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked as Kilik checked the pockets of his haori and jacket sleeves. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" 

"Shh...you'll wake the house," Kilik reprimanded before tossing his jacket aside. "How long has it been since she last ate?"

"Um...I don't know," Inuyasha confessed with a shrug. "Why?"

"Because her energies are weak. She will get sick unless we can wake her and get her something to eat."

"Today isn't the day they bring the food," Inuyasha told him as he sat at Kagome's bedside.

"I don't believe it would do her much good anyways," Kilik responded with a sigh. "If she would not eat the food she brought, what makes you think she would eat the slop they give us?"

"I'm calling Nassi," Inuyasha growled. He closed his eyes and concentrated, delving deep within his consciousness for the beautiful purple thread that led him to the general's mind. He frowned and ignored Kilik's questions as he tried again before trying Keni'Chi and giving up. "I can't reach them," Inuyasha snarled, his eyes slightly glazed from the effort.

"What are you talking about?" Kilik asked as Inuyasha began pounding on the door. "How can you reach them without calling for them?"

"It must be Kagome," Inuyasha realized, talking more to himself than Kilik before pounding on the door again. "She's our link. That's why I can't reach the others! GUARD! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! MY FRIEND IS SICK!" 

IV

Sesshoumaru leaned against the left side of his throne, his elbow propped on the throne's armrest and his index and middle fingers lightly settled on his cheekbone. He stifled a yawn, figuring such open expressions undignified of the high lord he now was. Besides,' he said to himself as another of the lesser lords pledged his alliances to him. Such displays may lead them to think that I'm weak.'

Nassirudden and Keni'Chi stood guard at the door, their expressions of boredom matching Sesshoumaru's.

I'm so fucking bored,' Nassi said to herself as she shifted the oversized staff from one hand to the other. She glared at the offending weapon, wondering to herself in what lifetime would this be useful in battle. Besides, this weapon would be more useful as a javelin right Ken?' She glanced at him and scowled when she found him facing forward, steel gray eyes set on the happenings inside the throne room.

Ken, did you hear what I said?' Nassi called, then knocked the end of her spear against his boots. He glanced at her and Nassi repeated herself. Ken, didn't you hear me?'

Nothing.

Ken?' 

He stared at her curiously, then shrugged and returned to the throne room ahead. Nassi tried again, then frowned. "Something's wrong," she whispered, then turned as shouting came from somewhere deep within the castle.

"What is it Nas?" Keni'Chi asked. The noise was too far away for him to hear but Nassi could see the other bird youkai with her sense of hearing turn toward the door as well. She motioned for him to be quiet as the shouting stopped and the sound of approaching footsteps began. She quickly stepped out of the doorframe, pushing Keni'Chi as well before a young hamster youkai dressed in the happi and hakamas of the servants ran into the room.

"Your majesty!" the little creature squeaked without thinking. The poor creature shrieked when hundreds of predatory eyes fixed on him, the other lords' hard angry gazes stealing the breath from the creature. Nassi sensed the youkai's distress and attempted to calm him. She gently placed her arm around the little creature's shoulders, the youkai no taller than Jaken with beautiful black and white fur.

"Is there something wrong minna-san?" Nassi asked. The servant relaxed slightly, the angry auras surrounding them stifling the air from him. He looked up into gentle gray eyes and forgot about the others as Nassi pressed the creature for information. "You called for Sesshoumaru-sama correct? What is the trouble minna-san?"

"I-it is n-not S-Sesshoumaru-sama I c-called for," the youkai stuttered. "It is inu-inu-"

"InuTaishou-sama?" Nassi offered. The hamster nodded quickly. "Hai."

"He is right over there," she replied before moving a pointed claw in InuTaishou's direction. The hamster thanked Nassi and prostrated himself at InuTaishou's feet, his hands splayed out in front of him. "Forgive me my lord," he began, his voice muffled against the cold gray tile. "But there is an emergency in the holding area."

"What type of emergency?" InuTaishou asked as the meeting went on without him. The other lords resumed declaring their loyalty as the little youkai explained, InuTaishou's face paling considerably as he instructed the youkai to return to Nassi's side. He moved through the crowd to Sesshoumaru and kneeled in front of him, his head down and his right hand crossed over his chest to his right shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." 

"There is no need for you to bow," Sesshoumaru told him as he motioned for InuTaishou to stand. "I know where your loyalties lie."

"It is not that," InuTaishou told him. "It is...one of my servants."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed only slightly. "Go on."

"One of my servants has been depraved of food. As of now she-"

She? Kagome...I knew it...'

"Is sick and my son; your half-brother; and another are attempting to revive her." He turned when another hamster, this one a brilliant auburn with golden strands mixed in. He watched as the new hamster whispered to the first before coming to him. InuTaishou leaned down and allowed the youkai to whisper in his ear, nodding every so often until the little youkai finished. "Arigato," he said as he dismissed him and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Apparently my servant has awakened, but she is weak. The others with her feel that she will get sick in this state." Come on Sesshoumaru,' InuTaishou silently pleaded as Sesshoumaru remained silent. I know you care for the girl. Just a little something is better than nothing.'

"And what would you suggest I do about it?" Sesshoumaru quipped drily. He watched as InuTaishou contemplated an answer, fully aware of the whispering that began the moment he spoke. I do not wish her harmed,' he thought as the whispering grew louder. However, to show her any favor is to reveal a weakness. If I know Otou-san, he will come up with something that will allow me to help her.'

"I believe that a small amount of broth would do her good," InuTaishou replied next. "If it pleases you, then allow her this small token as a favor to me. I do not wish to see her ill.' 

Sesshoumaru silently commended him as he gestured to one of the passing servants. "You, see to it that InuTaishou-san's request is fulfilled. And do be quick about it," Sesshoumaru added as an afterthought. InuTaishou bowed in thanks and stepped back as the strawberry-haired neko youkai moved forward. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama," he purred as he bowed before the throne. "I stand here in my otou-san's stead."

"Where is your otou-san Tetsuyaro-san?" Sesshoumaru asked the eastern prince. "Why is Shinji-san not here?"

"It saddens me to say that Shinji-sama is dead, my lord," Tetsuyaro said with another bow. Waist length hair draped over his shoulder in front of him, and lilac eyes shone with unshed tears. "But I am here in his stead and I pledge my loyalty to the Central Crown." 

"So noted. We will speak of your coronation later Tetsuyaro-san."

"Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama," Tetsuyaro said with another bow as he stepped away from the throne. Kouga made to take his place when the black and white hamster servant came back, this time nearly as frantic as when he first came in. The hamster gestured for InuTaishou to lean forward once again and whispered something new to the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru's ears twitched toward them as the other lords looked on. What he heard next infuriated him and he slammed his fist against the armrest before he could stop himself.

"What do you mean she will not eat?" he growled at the youkai. The hamster shivered in terror, it's beady black eyes wide as it flung himself before Sesshoumaru's feet. 

"Please forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama," the youkai pleaded insistently. "I tried to give it to her but she wouldn't have it. Her companions tried to help but she still refused to take it."

"Did you tell her that it was an order from me?" InuTaishou asked. The hamster nodded. "But she still refused to take it."

"You don't think she's too tired to do you?" Nassi whispered to Keni'Chi, who shrugged in response. "I mean, wouldn't that be the only reason she'd-" 

"Bring her to me," Sesshoumaru's growl interrupted them. "I wish to know the little ningen's reason for disobeying her better."

"Onegai Sesshoumaru-sama," InuTaishou began as the hamster scurried past him, one of the blue robed guards in tow. "That is unnecessary. I can handle her myself."

"She has shown disrespect to this court," Sesshoumaru decreed with finality. "I will have a reason for this, or she will be punished."

InuTaishou moved to speak again but stopped when Kagome's scent wafted toward him. He could sense her fatigue in her aura but nothing prepared him for the state she was now in as the guard marched into the room. Kagome was haphazardly slung over his shoulders, something that must have infuriated Inuyasha, before stopping in front of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru inwardly winced at the smell coming off of her, reminding himself that the room she shared with Inuyasha and Kilik had no water in order to wash off. It wasn't the smell of dirt or sweat that bothered him, but the scent of the other males clinging so closely to her own unique bouquet that sent his inner youki reeling.

The guard unceremoniously dropped her onto her rear and walked away, leaving Kagome to herself in the center of the room. She slowly moved to a kneeling position with obvious effort until her feet were underneath her and her head lowered. Her hair, once done up in an intricate bun, now lay tangled over her shoulder in a dull black mass.

"Ningen," Sesshoumaru began, his ears twitching slightly at her startled gasp. "State the name of your lord."

"My lord is-"

Is me,' InuTAishou whispered from deep within her mind. Tell him that your lord is me.'

"My lord is InuTaishou-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Then why did you disobey his order?" Sesshoumaru inquired as he looked down at her from his seat on the platform above her. "Surely you know better than this."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome whispered softly. She bowed respectfully, her forehead briefly touching the floor in front of her before sitting up once again. 

"Then give your reason for disobeying," Sesshoumaru demanded. He could sense her unease and though he felt somewhat sorry for her, he refused to allow her behavior to go unexplained. She must learn that, though she is allowed to do some things at home, she is not allowed to do them here.' He waited patiently for her to explain herself, her unease growing by leaps and bounds until InuTaishou's voice whispered in her head.

Just calm yourself Kagome,' he advised soothingly. Tell him the truth. Things will be alright.'

Kagome took a deep breath to steady herself, then said, "My lord, I received InuTaishou-sama's request, but I did not believe it honorable to have what those around me deserved just as much."

"You would not eat because the others inside the holding cells could not?" Sesshoumaru clarified. Kagome nodded and bowed again.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

"That is not a good excuse," Sesshoumaru determined. "You were given an order and you are expected to obey it."

"I cannot my lord," Kagome countered with yet another bow. "It would be a dishonor to do so when my companions cannot."

"You dare to disobey me?" Sesshoumaru growled, the whites of his eyes slowly becoming pink as he relaxed against the back of the throne. "Onna, do you know what wrath you set against you?"

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome answered, her voice not only soft but shaky as well. She struggled not to faint underneath Sesshoumaru's youki as it swirled around her, the anger deep inside it twisting frightfully against her skin.

"Then you have decided to disobey me as well? Very well then." He snapped his fingers and a guard appeared at her side, his spear poised toward her throat as Sesshoumaru looked on. Kagome's eyes widened slightly but she held still lest the blade's sharp edge of the spear nick the fragile skin of her neck.

"As the law states, you shall be beheaded," Sesshoumaru told her, pointedly ignoring InuTaishou's disapproving stare.

"Unless there is another taiyoukai of equal or slightly lesser standing than myself that would wish to spare your life..." He glanced around and found that none of the other lords had moved, including his otou-san. Do not fear Kagome,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as the guard raised his spear in preparation. Otou-san will call for you. If he does not, I will revive you with the Tenseiga.' He swept his right hand forward and the guard lowered his spear.

Metal rang out against metal suddenly, and Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to find not InuTaishou but Kouga standing behind Kagome. His sword was mere inches from Kagome's nose, with the spear resting against the metal's sharp blade.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kouga announced as the guard backed away. "I ask that this onna be spared, both for myself and for the Western lord."

"For what purpose?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inwardly, he fumed at his otou-san for not reaching Kagome first before decided that anyone was fine so long as she remained unharmed.

"She is right. It would have been a dishonor for her to eat something in front of those that suffer just as much as she does. She is an honorable ningen, something that is rare in creatures such as these. I ask that you spare her life and return her to the West."

Sesshoumaru made as if to think the request over before nodding his permission. "So be it. Take her back to her room. Be sure to feed the onna and those she's so willing to give her life for."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama," the hamster youkai agreed while the guard from earlier picked Kagome up and slung her over his shoulder once again. He bowed to Sesshoumaru and turned to leave, Kagome's dark hair brushing against the backs of his knees before Kouga shouted for him to halt.

"InuTaishou-sama, you say that onna is yours?" Kouga asked. InuTaishou nodded. "Yes, she is a servant and ward of my providence. Why?"

"I wish to borrow her from you," Kouga requested. Sesshoumaru inwardly froze at the request, his blood roaring in his veins as InuTaishou inquired as to why.

"She is but a kitchen maid," InuTaishou told Kouga as Kouga lifted Kagome's face from the guard's back and examined it. "She is not fit for anything more...strenuous."

"Iie, you misunderstood me," Kouga said before giving Kagome a gentle smile. "I wish to be allowed to speak to her and visit with her for the rest of our stay here."

"Well..." InuTaishou thought to say no before catching a glance at Sesshoumaru over Kouga's shoulder. Though Sesshoumaru may have looked calm and uncaring, InuTaishou could see the tiny hints of tension in his eldest son. His shoulders were a little straighter than normal and his jaw was tensed slightly. It was then that an idea came to him, and he was glad he made the proper preparation for just such an occurrence.

"Do you give your word not to hurt her?" InuTaishou asked. "And not to force her to do anything that would take away from her purity?" 

"Of course," Kouga grinned while Kagome blushed a deep crimson. "Anything else?"

"That is all," InuTaishou replied. "You may borrow her for tomorrow evening's dinner, then we will see about the rest."

"Alright then," Kouga replied before returning to the front. InuTaishou watched him go and smiled at the look of cold fury shining in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Well pup,' InuTaishou said to himself. Looks like you may have some competition on your hand. Maybe it shall remove the stick from your behind.'

V

Kagome yawned as Inuyasha stepped away from the door and watched the guard come in, deposit a tray with three bowls on the floor and leave without so much as a word of greeting. Kagome and the others were used to this by now, and she shrugged it off as the other doors opened.

"Hey, at least one thing came out of you being sick," Inuyasha said as he handed her a bowl. "The food's a little better."

"And it's more frequent too," Kilik commented before taking a sip of the broth. "I'd rather have beef broth than that poison they tried giving us earlier.

"You shouldn't eat too much by the way," he reminded her as Kagome drank from her bowl. "You're having dinner with Kouga-sama tonight."

"Yeah, the bastard," Inuyasha growled. "I swear, when I get out of here I'm gonna pound him AND Sesshoumaru! What was that asshole thinking!"

"There wasn't a lot he could do Inuyasha," Kagome told him. "You two said that ningen are looked down on here. I'm sure that if he did try to show me mercy, they would lose respect for him."

"Lose respect?" Inuyasha growled angrily. "FUCK respect Kagome! He nearly got you killed!"

"Iie, I nearly got me killed," Kagome disagreed. "I knew that saying no would get me in trouble but I couldn't sit by while you guys suffered. It's not right." 

Kagome...'

Nassi?' Kagome replied, then winced when the general practically screamed into her conscious.

Where have you been?' she demanded. Ken and I have been worried sick about you!'

Gomen nasai,' Kagome apologized as Inuyasha and Kilik looked on. Kilik shot Inuyasha a confused look, which Inuyasha in turn looked at Kagome. She nodded and Inuyasha gestured for a pen and paper as Nassi continued to rant.

How could you let yourself get sick like that?' she asked Kagome. I mean, first you get sick then Sesshoumaru nearly demands your head! Girl, don't you know how to stay out of trouble?'

Gomen Nassi,' Kagome apologized as Inuyasha passed Kilik a sheet of paper. Kilik's eyes bulged in his head, then he shook his head in disbelief before writing down a response. I didn't mean to make you worry.'

It's ok Kagome,' Keni'Chi told her. We were really worried about you, but now you're alright now so everything's ok. Stop bothering her Nas and tell her what you want.'

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted after poking her in the side. "Kilik here wants to see your trick."

"My...trick?" Kagome repeated, obviously confused. "What are you talking about?" 

"You know..." Inuyasha tapped the side of his head and grinned when Kagome Ohhhh'ed in understanding. "That trick."

You mean this trick,' Kagome whispered into Kilik's mind. Kilik jumped and looked around, then glanced at Kagome while she and Nassi giggled. W-what's going on?' he asked. Are you really doing this?'

Yup, this is all Kagome's doing,' Keni'Chi said. We're all linked together through her. Nassi panicked yesterday because the link was severed. You should have seen her face when she realized that the link was back.'

The only person that can talk to her without the link is Otou-san,' Inuyasha explained next. The rest of us have a little purple thread that leads to the others. Right Kagome?'

As wonderful as this little initiation is,' Nassi interrupted with a mental sigh. I actually tapped Kagome because I wanted to tell her something.'

Go ahead Nassi,' Kilik said with a little awe still coloring his mind. I'm just so amazed, but I'm sure that what you have to tell Kagome is important.'

It is. Kagome, there are some servants coming for you in...about four minutes.'

What for?' Inuyasha growled. Haven't they done enough already?'

They're not going to harm her Inuyasha,' Keni'Chi told him. They're coming to prepare Kagome for dinner with the northern tai.'

I still say it's a bad idea,' Inuyasha disagreed. I just want to know what Otou-san was thinking.'

I was thinking,' InuTaishou said as he joined the link. That since Kouga spared Kagome, that a simple thing as a dinner and conversation could be allowed to thank him. Surely you don't question my judgement Inuyasha.'

No Otou-san, but I don't want-

Know that when I asked you to protect her I had faith in your ability to. I still do. However, for the time we're here I have to serve as her guardian and act in accordance with what I believe is best for her.'

You know, I'm sitting right here,' Kagome grumbled. And I don't need protecting all the time...do I?"

Until your training is finished...yeah, you do,' Keni'Chi told her. Kagome scowled as the others laughed at her expense. We're not intentionally teasing you,' Keni'Chi soothed as Kagome continued to pout. Its just that, until you finish your training and gather control of your inner ki- 

Which she'll never do,' Inuyasha interrupted. Or better yet, she'll mess around and purify us first.'

Just what do you know anywa-

Kagome is a miko?' Kilik interrupted. 

Yeah,' Inuyasha nodded. How do you think we're able to do this? Some kind of spell? No way. Sesshoumaru would be able to smell it.'

ANYWAY!' Nassi suddenly shouted across the conscious link. Jeez, this is worse than three way calling. I wanted to tell you, Kagome, that a guard is on their way NOW.'

Now? Why now?' Kagome squeaked before the door opened and a guard stepped inside.

"You, onna," he growled as he grabbed her arm and jerked her to her feet. "Come with me."

You guys,' Kagome whimpered as the guard dragged her out of the room and closed the door. Where is he taking me?'

"Awfully quiet aren't you onna?" The guard, one Kagome recognized as one of the panda youkai from the gate, smirked. "I heard that you ningen normally kick and scream when youkai are around."

Don't worry Kagome,' Nassi told her. He's taking you to the bathhouses. There are a couple of servants there waiting for you.'

Nassi, you're going to be there right?' Kagome pleaded while she and the guard made their way down a long corridor.

Hai Kagome. I'm on my way.'

"Here go you," the guard said as he shoved a shoji door aside and pushed Kagome into the room. "Now I've got better things to do. Make sure she doesn't escape." He slammed the door shut and left with a growl of warning in Kagome's direction. Kagome stared ahead of her at the bathing room and found a deep pool in the center of the room. The room smelled of bathing salts and other herbs and Kagome gasped as three neko youkai appeared between her and the bathing pool.

"Gomen little ningen," the one with lime green hair apologized. "We didn't mean to scare you. We're in charge of the bathhouses."

"We've already prepared a bath for you," the one with the short black bob said. "See? We've used only the best oils for you." 

"Wow," Kagome breathed, already taking a liking to the three females with her as she approached the pool and peered into it's crystal blue depths. "It's so beautifu-ee!"

The three youkai laughed as Kagome fell headfirst and splashed into the pool. "What the-?" Kagome sputtered as she rose back to the surface. "What's the meaning of thi-" The three neko youkai pounced immediately and shoved Kagome back underwater, their hands holding her under as they cackled like witches around the cauldron. 

"Did you really think we'd let you near our Great Taiyoukai?" the black haired one sneered as the others held Kagome down. "Filthy ningen, how dare you think to sully him with your presence!"

"HEY!"

The three looked up, Kagome's head still underneath the water as Nassi glared at them from inside the door's threshold. "What are you doing!" 

"You can't question us!" one with an orange braid that fell a little past her shoulders shouted back. "You're lord's rule doesn't reign here!"

"But that's his servant your assaulting!" Nassi countered before thunder rumbled throughout the room. "You bitches leave before I stop feeling generous."

"You won't do anything to us," the green haired one challenged then pushed Kagome's head back underwater when the princess shook the youkai free. "You'll kill her." 

"Better she die by my hand than yours," Nassi growled. Her eyes reflected the sunlight streaming into the room, her claws lengthened and electricity surged from one fingertip to the other. "Now let her go and GET THE FUCK OUT!"

The neko youkai screamed when lightening flashed and ran from the room, all three swearing to repay the general as Nassi calmed herself down and fished Kagome out of the water. "Kagome!" she called as Kagome coughed up water. "Are you ok?"

"Um...iie," Kagome retorted with a strangled groan. "I was almost DROWNED." 

"I know it," Nassi said and gave her a relieved hug. "Gomen nasai. I should have been here sooner."

"The important thing is that you came," Kagome said as she hugged her back. She flashed Nassi a bright smile when they separated then looked at her clothes and groaned. "Oh no," she moaned as she shook the waterlogged garment. "What am I going to wear now?"

"Don't even worry about it," Nassi told her before dropping a canvas sack to the floor and digging inside. "That's why I brought this."

"What's in it?" Kagome asked before Nassi passed her a bottle. "What's this?" 

"It's something that'll help you make the best impression possible," Nassi grinned. "Don't worry Kagome, trust me." She lit the coals around the pool, grasped the bottle of oil from Kagome and poured half the contents into the water. 

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked while Nassi continued to flutter about the room. Nassi merely smiled back as the scent of roses and vanilla began to perfume the air. She soon began to hum something bright and cheery, something Kagome was unfamiliar with as she reached inside the sack for three more bottles. 

"Alright Kagome," she finally said when Kagome felt the scent of the bath would float down the hallways to the castle. "Strip and jump in."

"But what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she did as Nassi told her and stepped into the pool. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," Nassi smiled. "I'm just going to help you be all that you can be. Trust me."

VI

InuTaishou sat at the banquet table with the other tai and Sesshoumaru in the center of the room, both Tetsuyaro and Sesshoumaru involved in a engaging conversation with Hiroshi over a land matter that neither concerned or fascinated InuTaishou enough to join. The lesser lords sat at identical tables around them, each at a table assigned by the providence they lived in. Tables belonging to the west were to the left of the room, while tables to the east were on the right. Southern and northen tables were in corresponding areas of the room. All in all there were sixteen tables in all, with the majority with the west and the east. Guards of all four territories except InuTaishou's surrounded the outside of the room.

InuTaishou searched the room for them and met the narrowed cerulean eyes of the northern tai. "Where is she?" Kouga growled impatiently. "You promised she'd be here."

"And she will be," InuTaishou growled back, his annoyance at having been asked such a question heated in his voice. "Do you doubt my word Kouga-san?"

"No, of course," Kouga said with a shake of his head. "I...my apologies InuTaishou-sama. I sometimes let my mouth get the best of me."

"Never mind it," InuTaishou waved his apology aside and quirked a brow at him. "I see you're ...dressed rather differently for this dinner. Any particular reason why?"

Kouga heh'ed in embarrassment and scratched his head, his furry brown attire traded for a gray formal gi with a brown and white sash tied at his waist. His headband was gone, leaving his forehead free and the silver triangle to shine in the middle. His tail twitched idly behind him, the ends of it curling around the sitting mat. Another mat was placed a little behind him and to his left between himself and InuTaishou, and an extra set of chopsticks waited on a little holder next to his own.

"No reason," Kouga finally said. "I just got tired of walking around in that stuff." He yawned as the servants began to serve the evening meal, the trays for the starter quickly picked up and carried away beforehand. Kouga opened his mouth to ask about Kagome again when the most enticing scent captured his attention. He sniffed eagerly and quickly gained the attention of the others at the table. He held his nose in the air and took a deep breath, the muscles in his shoulder relaxing little by little as the scent became stronger.

"What is that smell?" another ookami youkai asked. The entire northern table was alert by then, the noses of the entire ookami tribe thrust into the air, their nostrils flaring slightly as they caught what attracted their leader.

Tetsuyaro grimaced and shook his head. "Now that's what I want to see before I eat," he grumbled as the wolves continued. "The inside of an ookami's nose right before dinner always whets the appetite." 

InuTaishou inwardly snickered, but wondered what attracted the wolves when he too caught the scent that attracted them. He smiled to himself at the familiar fragrance and mentally commended Nassi for a job well done. Soon every youkai in the room knew of the scent that approached them, each eagerly anticipating the owner's arrival.

"Maybe its's another tai," one of the lesser lords from the south whispered. "Someone else that hasn't been mentioned yet."

"No, the scent belongs to a female," another whispered. "Whoever she is, she must be a great beauty."

InuTaishou smirked at this and glanced to Sesshoumaru, exchanging the ice cold stare he gave him with a smile of his own before turning to the open double doors of the dining room. The winter mint scent with Kagome's he knew to be Keni'Chi and was thankful a familiar guard was with her. The scent of nervousness within the roses and vanilla was slight, but enough to show proper respect for the court as Keni'Chi appeared in the doorway. InuTaishou's smile grew when the other youkai gasped, apparently surprised that the heavenly scent coming toward them belonged to a female that a day ago was too sick to move.

Keni'Chi held Kagome in his arms, her arms loosely wrapped around his shoulders. Kagome blushed slightly and looked away, unused to so many eyes staring at her as Keni'Chi bowed to the room. "InuTaishou-sama, I've brought the onna as you commanded."

"Bring her to me," InuTaishou requested as he motioned him forward. Keni'Chi strolled into the room confidently, mentally easing Kagome's nerves as he walked to the center of the room. The other youkai watched them as they passed, the slight hissing of Kagome's skirts as they brushed against the cold stone floor the only sound in the room. Keni'Chi bowed again once he reached InuTaishou's table, this time falling to one knee with Kagome sitting on the other.

"Sit her here," InuTaishou instructed as he pointed to the mat between himself and Kouga. Kouga stared in wide eyed admiration as Keni'Chi lowered her to the assigned mat, his hold on Kagome's waist unwavering.

How do I sit you guys?' Kagome asked across the link. I mean, isn't there an order to this thing?'

Kneel,' was Kilik's quick answer. And keep your head lowered at all times.' 

Kagome quickly did as he suggested, her legs folding underneath her and her hands resting in her lap as she held her head down. Now what?'

Wait for Keni'Chi to step back, then prostrate yourself to Sesshoumaru-sama, InuTaishou-sama and the rest of the table in that order.'

Keni'Chi walked away and took his place at the door when Nassi entered the room. They both began their guard of the door and watched as Kagome did as Kilik suggesting, her forehead brushing the floor with each bow. Bow again to InuTaishou-sama,' Kilik told her and again she did as he instructed, her forehead resting against the floor with her hands clasped out in front of her after she gave her proper respect to the table.

"Very good," InuTaishou approved, then mentally thanked Kilik for his help. You must instruct her on how to behave during this dinner,' he advised while the rest of the room watched and waited. I did not expect this to happen, so she is unprepared.'

I will InuTaishou-sama,' Kilik replied. What now?'

InuTaishou mentally smirked, a devious twinkle in his eye as he looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru and back again. Now it is time to show off' as you would say.' "Stand onna," InuTaishou commanded. "Stand and allow Kouga-san to see you." Kagome stood gracefully, moving first to her hands and knees before straightening her legs and pushing herself up. She kept her head bowed and her eyes at half mass before turning to Kouga, who drank in every inch of her as the other youkai looked on.

Obsidian strands were held up in an intricate updo, all her hair pulled away from her face with a single lock at the nape of her neck free to curl against the middle of her back. Ruby crescents sparkled brightly from within the dark curls and a tiny ruby beauty mark was pasted just below her right eye. A little rouge was stained on her lips and her long dark lashes were lightly curled to fan against her cheek.

Her dress was an off the shoulder masterpiece in blood red silk, with sleeves that were attached to her ring finger by a crimson string. Golden thread shone from the fabric of the bodice, and the skirt flowed from her hips and pooled at her feet. She turned to reveal a short train and two wide golden ribbons that streamed from the back of her dress past the helm of her skirt.

"Kouga-san is to be your lord for this dinner," InuTaishou instructed as he motioned for her to be seated. "You are to obey him, within reason of course."

"Hai InuTaishou-sama," Kagome whispered. She bowed to him again and turned from him to Kouga, finding strength not only in Kilik's instruction but in the nearness of InuTaishou, Sesshoumaru and the other generals. They won't let anything happen to me,' she told herself as Kouga continued to stare at her. They will protect me should anything happen.' 

That's right Kagome,' Kilik told her. Nothing is going to happen to you. InuTaishou-sama will not permit it. Now...bow to Kouga-dono but don't say a word unless spoken to.'

Kagome bowed and straightened herself, her mouth closed and her eyes still slightly open as she awaited his instruction. "Where did you find her?" Kouga asked InuTaishou after Sesshoumaru started dinner.

"She is a tribute from her kingdom," InuTaishou answered after taking a sip from a cup of sake. "She is well behaved and has a lovely countenance."

"I can see that," Kouga nodded, unaware of the hard gaze of the Great Taiyoukai behind him or the curious stares of the other youkai. "What's her name?"

"Why don't you ask her?" InuTaishou chuckled kindly. "The onna has a voice. I am sure she could tell you."

Kouga nodded and, like an excited child on Christmas morning, turned to Kagome with a grin. "Onna, look at me."

Go ahead,' Kilik said at Kagome's confusion. It's an order from him, so you can do it. Look at him but don't look in his eyes. Youkai take that as a challenge.'

Kagome looked up slowly, shyly, blue eyes twinkling with gray flecks as she did as he commanded. Kouga gave her a warm smile that widened when she blushed and looked to his shoulder. "Don't be afraid of me," he whispered softly. "What's your name?"

Say mud!' Inuyasha shouted suddenly. Kagome smiled, one that Kouga mistook to be for him as she answered.

"My name's Kagome, my lord," she replied with a respectful bow. InuTaishou watched this approvingly, then quirked a brow at Sesshoumaru before continuing with his meal.

"I'm Kouga, and I'm the taiyoukai of the north," Kouga told her proudly. "And I've never met an onna that smelled the way you do."

I agree,' Keni'Chi growled at Nassi. Did you HAVE to make her scent so strong? I though I was going to faint on the way here.'

The great Keni'Chi, fainting because of a ningen onna,' Nassi teased. You're such a wuss.'

"I can tell that some of it is what you bathed in, but your true scent isn't far from it," Kouga said next, unaware of the chaos happening in Kagome's mind. Kagome quickly shut out all but Kilik and InuTaishou, getting a collective Hey!' from the others. "Why do you smell so different?"

"I do not know," Kagome replied truthfully. "Gomen nasai if it offends you."

"Iie, it's not that," Kouga said quickly. "It's..(sigh). Never mind. Are you hungry? Have you eaten yet?"

"Iie Kouga-sama," Kagome responded. Kouga's smile widened. "Then I get to feed you." 

Feed me?' Kagome said as Kouga picked up the extra pair of o-hashi and began to pick through his meal. What does he mean? Why can I not feed myself?'

The rules for ningen are different here,' Kilik told her before she could ask another question. Here, ningen are seen more as property than as individuals, which is why Nassi dressed you in the colors of the west. That way other youkai know whom you belong to without having to ask you. That is also why you don't get to walk. Regular ningen and hanyou like myself and Inuyasha are merely slung over the shoulder. Ningen in the favor of a lord are held in the arms, bridal style' I think. Miko and ningen who have gained some respect on a certain level are carried on the guard's backs.'

Kagome thanked him and obediently opened her mouth when Kouga turned to her with a bit of fish. InuTaishou left them to their own devices and struck up a conversation with Hiroshi while Sesshoumaru and Tetsuyaro continued theirs.

"Just look at him," Tetsuyaro whispered as Kouga reached up to touch Kagome's hair. "He acts as if she's some sort of tennyo or something. Disgraceful."

Sesshoumaru said nothing and resumed eating.

"But I will admit," the neko youkai grinned suddenly. "She is a pleasant one to look at, and she smells more than adequate. Your otou-san certainly knows how to pick em."

"I suppose," Sesshoumaru replied and glanced at Kagome and Kouga in veiled ...jealousy? Ridiculous,' Sesshoumaru growled at himself as he dismissed the idea. The little onna is only a ningen. There is no reason for me to be jealous...nor will there ever be. Let Kouga play with her. It will make no difference.' He looked up to find InuTaishou smiling at him. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly, but InuTaishou only grinned and raised his sake cup in salute.

Just look at him,' InuTaishou mused as Sesshoumaru returned to his conversation with Tetsuyaro. He is not happy. But this is what he asked for. Who am I to deny him when he clearly wants to suffer?'

"Would you like something to drink?" Kouga asked as he returned Kagome's chopsticks to their resting place.

"Hai," Kagome responded with a respectful nod. But please, no sake."

It's not sake," Kouga assured her with a laugh as he held the cup under her nose. "It's tea."

"Alright then," Kagome said with a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. "Yes, I'd love some." Kouga complied and held the cup to her lips, tipping it slightly and allowing her to drink to her heart's content. "Now," he said as he returned the cup to the tabletop. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, my lord."

"That's quite young in ningen years, isn't it?"

"Hai," Kagome answered with a slight nod. "I suppose it is." 

Kouga inhaled deeply, once again drinking in her scent and allowing it to imprint itself to memory. "Tell me," he said with a wry smirk. "Are you mated?"

The blush returned to Kagome's cheek as she shook her head. "Iie Kouga-sama."

"And why not?" he wondered aloud. "A pretty onna like you with no mate? I find it hard to believe. Any suitors?"

"Iie," Kagome whispered and her flush darkened.

"What would you say if I told you that I would like to court you?"

Kagome froze, unsure of what to say as Inuyasha ranted from somewhere in the back of her mind. The air around her tensed as the other youkai awaited her answer, all eyes on the two of them as Kagome asked Kilik what to do.

I don't know,' Kilik admitted. I've never been in this situation before-

Tell him to FUCK OFF!' Inuyasha ranted as he shoved his way into her attention. Who does that wimpy ookami think he is anyway!' Inuyasha growled as he was shoved out again and this time InuTaishou was the one to speak to her.

Do not answer. Your blush is enough.'

Soon afterward Kouga laughed, breaking the silence around him and returning the atmosphere to the peace it was previously. "Did I surprise you Kagome?" he asked as he picked up a shrimp and brought it to her. "I'll give you some time to think on the idea. Then you can tell me what you think ok?" 

"As you wish Kouga-sama," Kagome replied without Kilik's help, stunning the general with her sensible response. I believe you're getting the hang of things,' Kilik praised before Tetsuyaro huffed.

"Utter foolishness," he retorted loudly. "She is only an onna Kouga-san. Surely your not so impressed as to not see that?"

"I know it!" Kouga snapped. "I don't need you reminding me kitten." 

"I'm sorry, but only a baka would consider mating a ningen."

InuTaishou cleared his throat and glared at the neko, who quickly paled and corrected himself.

"InuTaishou-sama not included of course."

"Though that is somewhat better, it is still a statement of ignorance," InuTaishou responded. "Kouga-san respects your views. Onegai, respect his and keep your narrow-mindedness to yourself."

Tetsuyaro stammered in indignation, then flustered and fell silent. Kagome blushed, once again unaccustomed to the attention as Kouga held her tea cup up again. Dinner ended soon after, with Kouga promising to see Kagome again before Keni'Chi carried her out of the room. The five tai waited until the other youkai dismissed themselves before disbanding. Soon only Kouga, InuTaishou and Sesshoumaru were left in the room as the servants began blearing the tables and cleaning the room.

"So," InuTaishou said to Kouga as Sesshoumaru looked on. "What did you think of her?"

"She's a treasure!" Kouga said with enthusiasm. "Gomen if I was out of line though."

"It's alright," InuTaishou told him. "It's not my place to stop you should you decide to court her. She has no other suitors."

"Then I may speak with her again?" Kouga asked. InuTaishou nodded. "Hai, but the decision to court is hers to make. You will respect her wishes."

"Hai InuTaishou! Domo arigato!" Kouga dismissed himself with a bow to the inu youkai and quit the room, his tail twitching happily behind him. InuTaishou turned to speak with Sesshoumaru and found himself in an empty room. He shrugged and decided to return to his bedchambers...

Where Sesshoumaru sat waiting.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Sesshoumaru?" InuTaishou asked as he removed his armor and placed it inside a nearby chest.

"Why are you allowing the ookami youkai to entertain these ideas?"

"I don't see why not. Kagome is a lovely girl, and she deserves to know that she'll have someplace to go to when she leaves us."

"Did you forget that she's to be her country's next Empress?" Sesshoumaru asked, his annoyance growing at InuTaishou's attempts to run around the subject.

"I did forget that didn't I?" InuTaishou said, then shrugged. "Oh well." He unstrapped his sword from his side and propped it against a nearby wall. "Ah, but Kagome would have to decide to court him, just as I said." 

"I could overturn it," Sesshoumaru told him as he twisted the ring around his finger. "I could forbid the ookami from speaking to her."

"You could, but you will not," InuTaishou sighed sadly. "Your pride will prevent it. You are so concerned about what the other tai think-"

"I care not for the dithering of those mindless idiots," Sesshoumaru interrupted with a growl. "So do not tell me about my concerns regarding them."

"Fine," InuTaishou replied with a weary frown. "We will not discuss it. What of Tetsuyaro? When is his coronation?"

"Five weeks after this is over," Sesshoumaru told him. "Until then, he rules the east under my authority."

"Are you sure that is wise?" InuTaishou asked as he sat down beside Sesshoumaru. "The pup gives me pause."

"For what reason?" Sesshoumaru inquired, then smirked knowingly. "Was it the ningen statement?"

"Of course not," InuTaishou responded before reaching up and pulling the blue hair tie from his hair. He shook his hair free and sighed, his hair forming a sort of cobra's hood. "The pup seems different somehow. He is not as affected as he should be by Shinji's death."

"He is taiyoukai now," Sesshoumaru replied with a thoughtful frown. "He cannot afford to show such weakness now."

"If that is what you believe, then I will not change your mind," InuTaishou said as he held back a yawn. "It is time for me to seek my bed Sesshoumaru. We will speak tomorrow."

"Hai, of course." Sesshoumaru stood and quit the room, leaving InuTaishou to his thoughts as he changed into his night attire. 

Sesshoumaru trusts him, and I'm sure its because of their friendship,' InuTaishou thought as he removed his boots and set them beside the shoji door to be shined. I shall have to be wary of the pup for him.'

VII

Kagome sighed to herself, happy to have a moment's peace without the other's bickering across her mind as she fully absorbed the gardens around her. She deeply inhaled the aroma of the flowers around her and relaxed in Kouga's arms as he carried her around the grounds. He'd spent much of the week with her and was always asking questions about herself and her life at the western castle. She answered as respectfully as she could while InuTaishou looked on, the western lord unwilling to leave the two alone should Kouga disobey his earlier instruction.

She could feel their auras, InuTaishou's and Sesshoumaru's, hidden somewhere close by. She had no doubt that they were watching her and was grateful for it, the nervousness she normally would have felt dissipating as she reveled in the sense of safety from the two powerful inu youkai. She continued her observations of the garden and reached out for a nearby tulip as Kouga walked past it. He stopped and waited for her to retrieve the beautiful yellow blossom before balanced the young princess in the crook of one arm to use his free hand to free the bud from the ground.

"Arigato Kouga-sama," Kagome said with a bow of his head as he resumed their trek through the flora. Kouga frowned. "Just Kouga Kagome," he reprimanded with a shake of his head. "There's no need to be so respectful when it's just us."

Kagome nodded in acceptance as he stopped in the middle of a clearing. The grass below them was short and inviting, with clusters of wisteria and lady's slippers surrounding them. Weeping willow trees were scattered along them, giving the garden a wild, naturally touched feeling that Kagome greatly appreciated. Kouga sat her down gently, the folds of her garments falling about her as she dutifully kneeled, her hands in her lap as she drank in the life around her. Kouga watched her, completely enraptured as the wind blew past them.

Her dress was a beautiful creamy vanilla satin with rich velvet banded along the neckline of the bandeau to bodice. The dress flowed from her waist to her slippers seamlessly, where tiny pears were sewn into the helm line. The slippers on her small feet were golden with white inu youkai imprinted in the fabric. A crocheted shawl was loosely draped around her shoulders and her hair was loose just as he requested the day before. The scent of rose and vanilla seemed to drift directly from the brush straightened tresses and he lifted a lock to his nose before he could fully stop himself.

"You'd make a perfect mate Kagome," he whispered to her as he turned to look ahead of them, unaware that Kagome's interest was more into a butterfly and not with him. She watched it as it circled around them, blue gray eyes wide with wonder as it hovered over Kouga's head. 

"You're loyal, beautiful, and you smell like heaven," Kouga said with a sigh. He stretched out his legs, bent his right leg to his chest and rested his arm on his knee. "I know you don't have any feelings for me yet, but that's ok. I'm sure that as the years pass you'd come to see me as your protector and provider. You might even come to love me someday."

The butterfly ceased it flight around Kouga and approached Kagome, finding her a much more pleasurable target as it circled her head. "Yeah, any pups from you would be hanyou so they couldn't rule but I'd make sure they were well taken care of. I'd never let anyone hurt you. You could settle down on any part of my land. " He stopped when Kagome gasped and turned to her, his brow quirked in amusement at the butterfly that had settled on her nose. She turned to him, her brow creased in concern and the butterfly chose that moment to open it's wings. The black and amber appendages made a mask that spread across Kagome's cheeks. Kouga barked out a laugh and the butterfly quit it's perch and fluttered away.

Kagome frowned and watched it leave in disappointment, her bottom lip protruded slightly as Kouga laughed harder. "Gomen Kagome," he breathed once he calmed. "But it was funny!"

"I'm glad I pleased you," Kagome said with a stiff bow and ignoring her growing temper. 

"Don't be mad Kagome," Kouga grinned as she continued to pout. "It's just a butterfly." She still looked a bit affronted, and Kouga laughed again at the cute picture she made. Kagome hnmh!'ed and turned away from him, her hands giving up their position in her lap as her arms folded below her bosom. 

"Alright, ok," Kouga said as he calmed down once again. "I won't laugh. I promise. Gomen nasai Kagome. Kagome?" 

"Hai Kouga-san?" Kagome replied, the bit of agitation in her voice unnoticed.

"Can I kiss you?" 

"Wh-what?" Kagome gasped as she turned back to him, a blush quickly rising to her cheeks as she fumbled the tulip in her hands.

Kouga laughed again, this time a short, deep chuckle as he leaned closer to her. "I asked if I could kiss you. This is our last day here and I may not get to see you for a while. I'd like to have something to remember you by."

"But why would you want to?" Kagome asked while desperately trying to think of a way to decline without angering him. "I'm just a ningen onna. Surely there are prettier youkai that you could bestow such an honor upon."

"There are, but..." Pale blue eyes twinkled mischievously while a clawed hand ran through her hair. "I would rather kiss you."

Kagome's face reddened, but this time in indignation as he eyes narrowed. How dare he?' she growled as he continued to play in her hair. If I didn't want to kiss him then, I definitely don't want to kiss him no- She jumped when his lips pressed shyly against hers, at first too shocked to move. She finally leaned away but he followed her, his weight balanced on one arm as it held him up and the other gently grasped her neck to hold her still.

Kagome gasped when Sesshoumaru's aura flared, the fury embedded within almost painful in its intensity before it and Sesshoumaru disappeared completely.

Kouga backed away at the scent of salt moments before the first tear slipped down Kagome's cheek. She soon buried her face in her hands and sobbed brokenly. He sat back confused and was even more so when Keni'Chi, Nassi and InuTaishou appeared from opposite sides of the garden. Keni'Chi glanced at InuTaishou, who nodded, before picking Kagome up and carrying her out of the garden. Nassi trailed along behind them, the end of her spear making slight holes in the fertile earth. Kouga stood and watched them leave, his confusion only growing as the last of Kagome's whimpers faded from his ears.

"I didn't mean to make her cry," Kouga apologized. "I just...I don't know what happened but I didn't mean to hurt her." 

"Don't worry Kouga-san," InuTaishou said, his hand resting on Kouga's shoulder as he glanced at a nearby tree where the scent of his eldest was fading in the breeze.

"You're not the one at fault...this time."

VIII

Kagome climbed the stairs to her room wearily, her head hung and her eyes weary as she struggled not to cry. Since leaving Central Castle five days prior, Sesshoumaru said nothing to her. He looked over her, his silences first confusing then upsetting her into near tears with every hard glance in her direction. Nassi, Kilik, even InuTaishou attempted in vain to cheer her up, but th distraught onna only sighed and rested her head against Nassi's back, once again on the back saddle of her horse. The welcoming ceremonies had begun the instant they walked past the Outer Gates, with servants and soldiers alike heralding InuTaishou's return and celebrating the crowing of the new Great Tai. InuTaishou gave her leave to return to her room, not only sensing but seeing her weariness after the past few weeks and their travels.

Kagome slid the shoji door leading to her room open, stepped inside and closed the door before turning to look to the room behind her. A sigh of relief escaped her, her shoulders slumped in relaxation as the thought of a nice warm bath attracted her to her bathroom. She quickly filled the tub, lit the coals underneath it and drizzled a little of the lavender oil on a shelf nearby into the water. She disrobed as the water warmed and discarded the traveling yukata into a basket for the next day's wash collection.

She sank into the water, her eyes closed as the warmth surrounded her and the scent of lavender soothed her worn nerves and hurt feelings. She washed slowly, taking her time to rub the soapy herbs between her palms before rubbing them against her skin. She washed her face and hair before stepping out, then pushed a pushed a lever on the wall nearby. She dried off and watched as the tub was raised on one side, the opposite tipping over and the water draining into a basin in the floor that opened when she pushed the button.

Kagome yawned, wrapped the fluffy blue towel around her torso and walked into her room, only to run into a silk clad wall standing in her way. Kagome stumbled backward but managed to prevent herself from toppling over. She shoved her wet hair away from her eyes and glared up angrily, then blanched as Sesshoumaru towered over her. She stepped back again, her hands tightly clutching the towel to her as her eyes widened. She squeaked when her back connected with the cold wooden post of her bed but stopped and fought the urge to cower as he closed the distance between them.

"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama?" she stammered frightfully. He stopped and looked down his nose at her, his golden eyes shining with an unholy luminescence. "Sesshoumaru-sama, is everything al-"

His index finger pushed her chin upward, her mouth closing with an audible click. He turned her head left first, then right as if looking for something, then returned her to face him before leaning toward her. Kagome's eyes widened still more, her pupils dilated as his nose lightly brushed against hers. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she tried again and once again was meant with silence. "Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru-sama, for anything I may have-"

His tail wrapped around her waist and picked her up, the ends entwined firmly around her torso as he fisted his hand in the hair at the base of her skull and smashed his lips against hers. Kagome gasped from shock and he used the opportunity to pass her lips and sweep through her mouth, his tongue nearly as commanding as his presence. Kagome weakened almost immediately, the hands that had grasped his biceps by instinct loosening their grip as an unfamiliar heat paralyzed her. She whimpered as he delved deeper into her mouth, her legs becoming jelly and her mind spinning from the assault.

Kagome remained unaware as he pushed her back onto her bed and straddled her waist, but realized when the aggression against her eased to the gentle embraces she was used to. Soon it slowed completely to wet, open mouthed kisses. Her eyes drifted shut with her limbs spread akimbo, his hands braced by either side of her head while he hovered over her like a pagan god to claim his sacrifice.

"It would seem that I am not myself when it comes to you," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers teasingly as he inhaled the scent of her arousal. He smirked knowingly and traced her lips with the tip of his tongue, and was not completely surprised when her lips parted slightly and her excitement strengthened. Sesshoumaru secretly reveled in the fact that she had not responded so for the ookami youkai, and he rewarded her with a lingering kiss to her collarbone before slowly climbing off the bed and stepping away from her. 

Kagome's eyes opened when his warmth left her and she sat up, her confusion blatant on her beautiful face as he watched her.

"You would do well not to incite my passion pretty onna," he growled from his place in the door's threshold. "One may not be able to tell what I will do and my control seems to be...lacking as of late." He disappeared without another word, leaving Kagome to stare at the empty space and the dark hallway beyond.

(End Chapter)

SF: Woah! (Ducks projectile) WTF? What's wrong now?

Kagome: What's with the kissing scene SF? First Kouga, then Sesshoumaru? Can't a girl keep her lips to herself?

Silver: Don't you mean can't a GUY keep his lips to himself. (pillow smacks him upside the head) Ow! WTF!

SF: I said that!

Inu-chan: Yeah SF! What's the deal with the lovey dovey stuff? No one wants to read that!

SF: To be perfectly honest...I felt like it. You don't hear Sesshou disagreeing.

Kagome: Yeah. He wasn't PINNED TO THE BED!

SF: I can always arrange that.

Miroku: (wide grin) You know, I like the mood you're in this week SF. What's causing it?

Sesshou: I do not care and neither do you pervert. Step away from the author and allow her to finish what she has to say.

SF: Thanks Sesshou. See people, THAT'S why he gets the cool scenes. Anyway, the preview to the next chapter is below.

The Spring Festival begins...  
Nassi takes Kagome on a field trip that nearly ends in disaster...  
And the kitsune, kencho and princess play a trick on the other tai...

Next on A Kiss for A Prince: Chapter Thirteen: Blessing of the Water God!


	13. The Blessing of the Water God!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. (sigh)

Chapter Thirteen: The Blessing of the Water God!

"_Mother?"_

_I watched as she turned around, my six-year-old eyes shining excitedly as flint-gray orbs caught mine and smiled._

"_Yes honey?"_

"_You said Father was coming today," I started hopefully, but I could tell by her scent that I needn't continue. My head lowered, the heavy, multicolored feathered headdress I made falling into my face as I struggled not to cry._

_Father wasn't coming . . . _

_Again . . . _

"_Oh honey," my mother whispered and she kneeled beside me, her eyes shimmering wetly as she hugged me. I held onto her, tiny claws piercing the sides of her deerskin tunic, and allowed her to comfort me. _

"_You know," she finally said as she looked down at me. "He would be here if he could. There are things that keep him from us, responsibilities that came long before us. You understand, don't you honey?"_

"_Yes mother." But back then I didn't understand. Was it me? Was it something I had done to anger Father so? Perhaps it would have been better for my mother if-_

"_Stop that."_

_I blinked, looked up and cowered at the dark look on my mother's face. How-how did she know . . . _

"_Your father loves you and if he could he would be with us. If you don't understand anything else then understand that. There will be no more thoughts about what my life would be like without you."_

"_Yes mother." I was subdued and ashamed. I could tell that my thoughts upset her and I wanted to cry all over again. My mother feared nothing, not the arrows of an enemy tribe nor the boom sticks of the foreigners, yet my careless thoughts had somehow wounded her. Were the other villagers right? Would I never prove myself worthy to be my mother's daughter?_

"_There is someone waiting to see you," she said, her eyes still soft as she smiled down at me. She stood up and walked further into our wigwam, and I followed her._

"_Who?" I asked earnestly, my excitement from earlier nearly revived as my mother's aura sparkled with mischief. She lifted my headdress from my head and tousled my hair. I giggled and grabbed her hand._

"_Mother please!" I protested and growled when she tugged away my ceremonial tunic. "Surely you don't expect me to meet this person dressed this way."_

"_Of course not!" she replied and tugged another tunic, this one made of a lighter cotton, over my head. "This will do nicely. Now run along-"_

"_But Mother!" I protested as she pushed me toward the entrance. "Who is this person? Is it Cousin Ken? Is he back from the Frozen Lands to the West?"_

"_Nay child, not yet," my mother shook her head. "He won't be back for a few more summers now. This visitor knows your Great and Terrible Father."_

"_**Really?!!!**" I was out the door before she could utter another word, my feet pounding the soft red earth as my mother called out the directions to my visitor. I ran out of our little village toward the grassy plains nearby, my heartbeat trapped in my oversized ears as I followed the wind and my nose toward a new scent. There were traces of my father still on this newcomer as well as the scents foreign to me. This newcomer smelled of strength, of compassion. . . _

_Of . . . humans._

_I stopped immediately, uprooting the grass in my path as I stood there frozen in fear. _

_Human. _

_Those that stank of this had not been exactly . . . **kind** to me, yet here was someone my father knew who nearly reeked of that foul utterance. It wasn't the smell of this person that offended me. It was actually quite a nice smell, and despite my feelings for the race I felt almost safe with this newcomer. Nevertheless I changed form, becoming the hybrid the others of my tribe bullied me for and approached the new smell again, this time with caution._

_He was on a boulder in the center of the tall grass, his posture proud as he sat there with his eyes closed. He rested much like a dog with his hands palms down against the rock's jagged surface. His claws glimmered in the sun and I questioned my nose, once so sharp, and wondered how it could miss the scent of this obvious demon. But this was where my nose had led me and here he was, so here I was going to stay. _

_He shifted back and sat down fully, his legs crossed in front of him and his arms folded over his broad, pale chest. Everything about him was pale, as if he secreted himself away from the sun, and everything about him radiated a warrior's glory._

_His pants were white, not brown like mine, and held the scent of an illusive deer. The wind began to blow, the grasses bent and it was when the wind shifted his hair that I noticed a pair of snow white ears nestled at the crown of his head. I gasped and dropped out of my form in shock, the alarm I felt earlier returning as I regarded this holy creature. Mother had been wrong to think that this creature wanted to see me, not one whose mother had been blessed by the gods. Me, a lowly mixed breed, couldn't possibly be worthy to be **looking** at him, no less be in his presence. _

_I turned to run back, all thoughts of my father and the stranger forgotten unti-_

"_Oi! Where ya goin' runt?"_

_I squeaked in fright as claws pierced my tunic and lifted me off of the warm earth. Piercing golden eyes stared back at me and I began to cry, terrified beyond all reasoning. The eyes softened immediately and he cursed before setting me into his lap._

"_Hey, stop that will ya," he growled uncomfortably. He growled when my sobs only intensified and through my tears I could see how flustered this newcomer was. For what reason? He was a holy creature and I just a lowly servant, a mistake. Why would he care about my tears?_

"_Come on kid, stop that," he said as he gently pried my fingers away from my face and dried my cheeks. "Jeez, your dad would skin me alive if he knew I made you cry."_

"_You-"_

"_Yeah," he said patiently, his eyes once again on me as he waited for me to finish. "Go 'head. What is it?"_

"_You know my father, Great Demon?"_

"_Well yeah. I've known him since he was a runt, kinda like you . . . you know. 'Cept you're a girl and stuff."_

"_Oh." Alright then, he did know my father. "Could you tell me why he isn't here? If it pleases you of course," I quickly said when he began to look irritated. _

"_Eh, your dad's protecting something," he said and looked down at me. "Hey kid, look at me." I did as he asked, grateful that he hadn't decided to take my life and paint his nails with my blood. _

_Jeez, I had a gory mind as a kid._

"_Why are you so afraid of me, huh?" he growled testily. "It's not like I'm gonna eat you or something. What's the matter, huh?"_

"_It's my place," I answered meekly. "I'm beneath you."_

"_Beneath me?" He laughed then, a sharp bark that belied the dog that he truly was. "**You're **beneath **me**?! Who says!"_

"_The children and the elders of the village."_

"_Man, I swear," he muttered to himself, his golden eyes darkened thoughtfully as he looked out onto the plain. "It's so different here. I keep forgetting that."_

"_Forgive me, but I don't understand."_

"_Forget about it. Listen." He moved me from his knee to his shoulder, his eyes watchful and intense as he placed me on this honored perch by his side. "You're full demon and I'm half. One's no better to be than the other. Just because you're not fully a falcon doesn't mean you're worthless. Anybody who tells you different can kiss my ass."_

_I gasped, shocked at his language, and giggled when he winked at me. No adult had used such language around me, no less one of such standing. He stood, his pristine white hair fluttering behind us like a banner, and looked over the lands. "Everything is connected kid. Every tree, every blade of grass, and every bird and animal has to come from the same place. Demons and humans are the same. One isn't better than the other. There's those that think different but that's a lot of crap. Remember kid: All life is sacred. Your life is no better than another's, and another's isn't better than yours."_

_I didn't understand and I didn't pretend that I did, but I knew that this creature, who in my village would have been revered almost as highly as my Wonderful Mother, thought that I was the same as him. I smiled at him, all traces of my earlier fright disappearing as he jumped down from the boulder and bounced on his feet. _

"_How 'bout a run?" he asked and before I could answer he took off, his feet barely making a sound as he skimmed over the high grasses. He ran, his arms out by his sides and the fringes down the sides of his pants fluttering around his swiftly moving legs, and I laughed. I laughed and held on, not in fear that he would drop me, but in fear that he would **disappear**, that I would awaken and have dreamed of this strange half demon from my father's lands. We traveled far and went on for hours, my laughter and his light growls the only sounds in the valley._

_And there, I think, is where my hero worship began . . . _

(I.)

"Yay!"

Kagome bolted out of bed, her eyes blurry and her pulse racing as Nassirudden danced into the room. "Wha . . . " she groaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong!" Nassirudden replied with a smile. "Today's the day before the Spring Festival!"

"Oh, oh yeah," Kagome remembered. The castle had been abuzz the past couple of weeks, with colorful streamers hanging from every corner of the castle grounds. Diane and the rest of the kitchen staff were constantly busy and the smells of various new dishes wafted throughout the castle. Nassi and the other generals had decided to give Kagome the weeks before and during the festival off so she could help set up and have the time to enjoy herself. After all, this would be her first festival in almost 500 years, and her first festival with youkai in attendance _ever_.

"So," Nassi said as Kagome stumbled from the comforts of her bedding and walked toward her armoire. "Have you decided on whether or not you're participating?"

"I don't think I should," Kagome said as she flipped through her wardrobe.

"And why not?"

"Well," Kagome sighed, then turned and looked at her while Nassi took a seat at the foot of her bed. "Other than Miroku, I'm the only human here and-"

"And nothing!" Nassi exclaimed. "I think you should! Everyone participates in some way or another. Miroku-the pervert- does palm reading."

"And what's so perverted about that?" Kagome asked before draping an emerald green day skirt over her vanity seat. Nassi huffed and rolled her eyes. "You mean, other than the fact that every woman's fortune is 'You'll be strong, beautiful and healthy for the rest of your life. You will have many strong children. By the way-" At this she grabbed Kagome's free hand and put on her best beseeching face. "Will you bear my child?" Nassi chuckled as Kagome's laughter at the beloved houshi's expense floated down the hallway.

"He's been here for four years, yet it never fails," Nassi wheezed as she and Kagome attempted to calm down. "The first year he pulled that stunt InuTaishou-sama had to restrain the mates of the ladies he offended. You should have heard him, screaming about the palace like some banshee. It was hilarious!" She sighed happily and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "But enough about him," she said while she brushed the wrinkles from her crimson day skirt. "Come on! Let's see if we can help Dian-"

"**KAGOME!!!!**"

"My word," Kagome gasped in shock as the echo abused their ears. "Is that Inuyasha?"

Nassi frowned disapprovingly as the bellow pierced the air again. "Who else could it be?" she grumbled irritably. "Um . . . cover your ears would you? Thanks." Kagome quickly did as she was told when Nassi took a deep breath, remembering this preparation for when she wanted her voice to carry over a distance. She crouched down at Nassi's feet seconds before an ear-shattering shriek sounded throughout the castle grounds. Soldiers on the practice field winced in agony and the hanyou in question quickly stopped in his tracks when he stepped into the doorway.

"Jumpin' Buddas Nassi," he griped as he rubbed a furry ear. "What was that for? And did you have to be so loud?"

"You've got some nerve buster!" Nassi shot back, her fists already planted on her hips as she gave him a scathing glare. "What's the big deal with hollering for Kagome the way you did?! Couldn't you just use your _nose_ to find her? That is what it's for you know!"

"Hey, I'm sorry ok?" Inuyasha quickly apologized. "I wasn't thinking! There, are ya happy now?!"

"Ecstatic you lumbering . . . grrrrrr!!!" Nassi huffed and flicked aside a stray hair swaying in her line of sight, then crossed her arms and frowned. "Whatever. Anyway, I guess you want some privacy huh?"

"Oh, if you don't mind," Inuyasha sarcastically quipped with a bow. "Only if it pleases you your majesty."

"Don't be fresh," Nassirudden mumbled with a subtle wack between his lowered ears. Inuyasha yipped and turned to her only to find her gone, her cinnamon and orange scent fading in the corridor before turning again to Kagome. "Hey Kagome, can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure Inuyasha, what?"

"Um . . . come with me for a sec. It won't take long."

Kagome nodded and walked to his side, then stopped when he crouched down beside her. "Er . . . what are you doing?" she asked when he gave her an expectant glare.

"Get on," he growled angrily. "It'll be faster this way."

"Um . . . alright." She climbed on gingerly, shoving back to the farthest reaches of her mind the indecency of her legs wrapped around his waist as she grabbed his shoulders and braced herself. Inuyasha stood up rather easily, his hands reaching to grasp underneath her knees as he rose to his full height. 'Well, that was easy,' Kagome thought with a sigh of relief. 'Maybe this won't be so-' "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!!!" she screamed when he tore off without a warning, his feet skimming across the marble floor as he practically flew down the hallway toward the main part of the castle.

"Inuyasha slow dowwwwwnnnnnnnnnnn!"

"Quit yellin in my ear damn it!" Inuyasha shouted back as he vaulted a pair of servants and a knocked down vase near the dojos. "You're starting to give me a headache!"

"Well slow down and I'll stop screaming!" Kagome shouted back. "Inuyasha, look out!!!" She screamed again and ducked behind his shoulder just before he swerved around a marble column, barely missing it by a few hairs. She refused to look up after that, her whimpers and cries of distress muffled by his hair as Inuyasha continued his mad dash through the castle to the outside.

Kagome looked up when she felt the wind brush strands of his hair against her cheek and gasped in delight as they blew past other servants and soldiers to the wild territory just outside the training grounds. "Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked again.

"We're going to that little clearing you and Miroku made a couple of months ago," Inuyasha answered before leaping between a set of trees. "You remember that one don't you?"

"Hai, I do but why can't you ask me what you want to ask me back at the castle?"

"Because this is how I want to do it," Inuyasha grumbled irritably. "So stop complaining and-Oh, wait. We're here." He slowed to a stop in the center of the empty circle, where the signs of battle from a few months before had either disappeared or been cleared away. He crouched down and waited for Kagome to find her footing before walking toward a nearby tree.

"Alright Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome asked impatiently. "You've practically scared me half to death and deafened me. I'd like to know what else I'll have to face before the end of the day." She groaned when he ignored her and walked behind the tree, the only part of him left visible were the ends of his white hakamas and the tips of his frosty hair. When he finally reappeared he stood beside the tree with a set of targets in his hands. Kagome stood by while he attached the targets to the trees around the circle and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"I want you to help me with something," Inuyasha replied before disappearing behind the same tree as earlier. "I'm going to do something for the festival."

"Really?" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. "What is it? What are you going to do?" She gaped in surprise when he stepped from behind the tree, this time with a bow in his hand and a quiver strapped to his back. "You're going to do archery?! But I thought-"

"Yeah, I know the whole deal about males not doin' archery and stuff," Inuyasha interrupted. "But I don't wanna do something that everyone else is doin'. I want to do something different."

"And you want to do this?"

"Hai," Inuyasha nodded. "And I need your help."

"I'll be glad to help," Kagome readily agreed. "What do you need me to do?"

"You're in charge of the targets," Inuyasha responded before tossing her the rest of the targets. "Do you think you can set them up?"

"Hai, I think I can," Kagome said before a thoughtful look crossed her heart-shaped face. Inuyasha knew this look by now and couldn't help but take a wary glance at his unusually quiet companion. "What?" Inuyasha asked after a long period of silence. "What are you planning now?"

"Do you think you could shoot at a moving target?"

"Can you?" Inuyasha quipped snidely. Kagome huffed and planted her balled fists onto her hips. "Don't be rude! I'm only asking a question!"

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha grunted with his hands raised in surrender. "Alright, I give up. Hai, I can shoot at a moving target. Why, do you think I should add it to my exhibition?"

"Definitely!" Inuyasha couldn't help laughing when she cheered and bounced around him in her excitement. "Hey," he called as he reached out and grasped her upper arm to get her attention. "Don't you think we should practice?"

"Why?" Kagome inquired curiously. "The Spring Festival is for a whole two weeks."

"Yeah, well I get to go first since I'm the prince of the host territory. I get to start off the exhibitions the day after tomorrow."

"Oh my," Kagome replied, her excitement deflating to almost instantaneous seriousness. "We don't have much time do we?"

"No we don't princess," Inuyasha quipped and ducked her hand when she moved to swat him. "So can we get to work or what? Oh, and if you're looking for another bow-" He raised his left hand, which had been hidden behind his back until then, and handed her a short bow painted a brilliant white. "Now can we get to work? I'm not about to screw up in front of a bunch of youkai that want me to."

II.

Kagome stood patiently on the training field sidelines and watched as the sets of bleachers set up earlier that morning slowly filled with youkai of various species and sizes. The first day of the Spring Festival had gone off without a hitch, and the castle's guest wing was filled with the visiting lords and ladies of the different territories of Japan. The first day ended with a grand banquet and Inu-Taisho's welcoming speech.

Kagome glanced up at the sky and sighed, then mentally called for Inuyasha as the morning sun shone overhead. 'Inuyasha, where are you?' she beseeched as the last of the bleacher seats were taken. 'Everyone's waiting on you.' She glanced around, a weak smile gracing her lips when Kilik and the other generals came to stand beside her and gestured for the nearest general to lean toward her.

"What is it Kagome?" Keni'Chi asked quietly. "You're so nervous. Calm down would you?"

"I can't help it," Kagome whispered back. "Where's Inuyasha? You don't think he 'chickened out' do you?"

'I'm coming damn it,' was Inuyasha's answering growl. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, then glanced toward the Inner Gate. Inuyasha stood in the center of the open gate, his snowy hair pulled into a tight braid that contrasted sharply with his jet black haori. White hakamas skimmed along his sandaled feet as he approached the exhibition grounds. He adjusted the black quiver strapped to his back, gripped his long bow a little tighter, and set his eyes forward toward Kagome. He ignored the snickers and soft laughter of the foreign youkai in the crowd, a mischievous smirk appearing on his face when he imagined how shocked and surprised they would be in a few moment's time.

'They're laughing at him,' Nassi growled angrily. 'How dare they, the assholes! They don't know what he can do-'

Kilik reached over and patted her shoulder. 'Don't worry about that Nassi. You've seen Inuyasha in action. I dare say they won't be laughing for long.'

'Yeah, but-'

'Let Inuyasha show off,' InuTaishou's calm voice fluttered across the minds of the generals. 'Inuyasha is capable of something that no other youkai can do. Surely this will be a grand lesson for them.'

'That's right,' Kagome agreed with a grin. She glanced back to Inuyasha, who gestured toward the field. The archery grounds were set up so that the audience viewed Inuyasha and the targets on the opposite end from the side, the path the arrows would travel left clear. Kagome walked to the middle of the field while Inuyasha took his place on the far right, leaving Kagome between himself and the first of the targets.

She waited patiently for the crowd to fall silent, her blue eyes scanning the faces of the youkai around her. One small bark from InuTaishou silenced those around them and Kagome gave a respectful bow to the taiyoukai before vacating her spot on the field. Inuyasha nocked his first arrow, aimed and fired. The arrow zipped through the air and pierced the target 20 paces away, the black feathered tip vibrating sharply from its place in the center of the mark. Three more arrows, each one fired at one 25 pace marker, a 30 pace marker and a 40 pace marker proved his deadly accuracy to an astonished crowd.

Kagome stood up and nocked an arrow of her own, this one with a white handkerchief tied to the shaft. She let it loose into the air and smiled when Inuyasha's arrow speared through the handkerchief and pinned it to a nearby tree. Three more white handkerchiefs were sacrificed before Kagome reached down again, this time tying a black scrap of cloth to the arrow.

'Ready?' Kagome asked. Inuyasha closed his eyes, concentrated, and nodded. Kagome released the arrow, watching as the tip of Inuyasha's arrow began to glow. The crowd gasped when it caught fire, the flaming projectile exploding once it touched the black cloth. Bits of the burning fabric rained down on the field and the ladies of the audience screamed as some of the glowing embers fluttered toward them. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha smirked back before moving to stand beside her. He bowed to her as one would a teacher, then bowed to the crowd before making his way back to the castle. He stopped once to bow to Sesshoumaru, his smirk widening at the jealousy that glowed in his older brother's eyes.

"My word," Kilik said as the crowd began to disperse. "It was short but sweet. Who would have guessed that Inuyasha had so much control."

"Certainly not me," Nassi growled playfully. "He's always such a goof. Good job Kagome."

(II)

Kagome stood on the outskirts if the ballroom, her sapphire eyes wide with wonder as she stared into the massive room. The cream marble floor shimmered happily, contrasting dramatically with the dark wood walls and the heavy burgundy drapes that fell in great pools from the golden curtain rods above. The room was massive and she felt lost in the sea of youkai within. Some nodded and smiled at her, others flashed their teeth in barely veiled hostility.

"Ooooo," Kagome mumbled to herself as she searched the massive room. "I wish there was _someone_ here that I could talk to. Maybe they'd help me find the others."

"Maybe I can help."

Kagome turned in surprise, then smiled when Kouga gave her a subtle bow. "Good evening Kouga-sama. How are you?"

"I'm feelin' pretty good right about now," he growled and grasped her hand. "Now that I have my woman by my side."

"You flatter me," Kagome mumbled, her eyes downcast and a faint blush staining her cheeks. "But I meant to inquire as to your enjoyment of today's festivities."

"Oh, everything was great!" Kouga answered excitedly. "The West always throws a great bash. You should have seen the parties they threw after Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's Youkai Trials."

"Youkai Trials?" Kagome repeated to herself. "What are the 'Youkai Trials'?"

"What?" Kouga bellowed in astonishment. "You've never heard of the Youkai Trials?" He laughed and draped an arm over her shoulders, unaware of her discomfort as he pulled her closer and bent to run his nose through her hair. "I'd be more than happy to tell you," he softly growled in her ear. "I'd be more than happy to tell you _anything_-"

"Kagome?!"

Kagome looked up and gasped, her sudden relief making her slightly dizzy as Nassirudden's bouncing form cut through the crowd. "Nassi!" she called out and stepped out of Kouga's embrace. "Nassi, I'm right here!"

"Kagome! Great," Nassi grinned and 'Oomphed!' in surprise when the young princess threw her arms around her in a fierce hug. She frowned thoughtfully, then turned that frown toward Kouga when his scent wafted off of Kagome's hair. 'How dare he, the arrogant perv,' Nassi growled under her breath. 'She hasn't a clue as to what he's doing and Sesshoumaru would have one hell of a fit if he were to find out.' "Hey Kagome, what happened to your hair?" Nassi asked as she pulled Kagome away and frowned in disapproval. "Tisk-tisk. You can't talk to the other taiyoukai looking like this."

"Huh?" Kagome asked. Nassi merely smiled and rubbed her hands together. She waited until they were warmed before quickly blowing on her palms, then began to 'straighten out' Kagome's updo. Nassi wiped away all traces of Kouga's scent and grinned back at the taiyoukai's disapproval. "Kouga-sama, I'm so glad you found her," Nassi began as she tugged Kagome closer to her side. "InuTaishou-sama has been searching for her."

"Why?" Kagome asked as Nassirudden directed her away from Kouga and toward the farthest reaches of the room. "What is it they wish to speak to me about?"

"Oh, I'm not about to tell you," Nassi replied with an impish grin. "It would spoil the surprise."

"What surprise?"

"Oh just tell her bird-brain," Kouga griped from behind them. "I don't see what's the big idea."

"My dear Kouga-sama," Nassi snipped as she stopped to give Kouga a short and respectful bow. "Though I appreciate your concern, InuTaishou-sama requested that I refrain from speaking of what it is he and the other tai wish to speak to her about. And-"

"And the next time you call her bird-brain, dipshit, I'm gonna rip your spine from your poor excuse for a body."

"Inuyasha," Kouga growled and glared in the hanyou's direction. "What an UNPLEASANT surprise. Whatdaya want?"

Inuyasha stepped in between Nassi and Kouga, his stance protective as he crossed his arms over his chest and glanced over his shoulder at her. "Go on Nassi," he gestured toward the waiting cluster of youkai. "My dad's waiting."

"Of course. Thanks Inuyasha-sama," Nassi replied with a reverent bow. Kagome bowed as well and, before they could run off toward the waiting party, Nassi stood on her tiptoes and gave Inuyasha a quick peck on the cheek. They were off before either youkai could respond and Kagome soon found it forgotten as Nassirudden led her into the center of the foursome and bowed. "My lords," she said once she had their attention. "Here is Kagome-chan, just as you requested." Nassi bowed again, then grasped Kagome's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze before stepping outside of the circle to observe the partygoers.

"Kagome, what a pleasure it is to see you," InuTaishou said as he reached toward her. She placed her hand inside of his larger one and curtsied.

"Forgive me," Kagome replied and remained in her bowed position. "I would have been here much faster if I could have."

"I know dearest," InuTaishou replied with a fond smile. "I'm sure the other tai do not mind. Oh yes, I really should introduce them to you." He grasped her shoulders and turned her toward the other youkai surrounding them. "You know of my son, Sesshoumaru-sama-"

Kagome bowed deeply, a feint blush dusted along her cheeks when he nodded.

"This," InuTaishou said as he gestured toward the strawberry blonde youkai standing beside Sesshoumaru. "Is Tetusyaro, the current-"

"And soon to be reigning lord of the North," Tetusyaro interrupted and reached toward Kagome for her hand. "I remember you little human. You're the one who has Kouga-sama's nose all turned around."

Kagome blushed furiously, unsure as the how to respond to that, and bowed once he released her. The introductions continued with Hiroshi-sama, who fluttered his dark wings in acknowledgment, before turning to an unknown youkai standing along the group's edge. "And last but not least, is Ramses-sama from overseas." Kagome gaped in shock, but quickly recovered and gave the foreign lord a respectful bow.

'Wow,' she said to herself when the youkai smiled down at her and bowed in return. 'He looks so much like Rashidi it's almost _scary_.' The lord and the new guard stationed back in her kingdom greatly resembled each other, but it was their differences that were the most striking. Where Rashidi's face held whiskers around his cat-like nose, Ramses nose was human shaped and sculpted to a near perfection.. Ramses head was almost completely bald, with a beautiful stream of straight jet black hair cascading from the golden top knot at the top of his head with a gilded goatee. Rashidi's hair was a thick mass of beautiful, shimmering onyx curls and waves. Their eyes, their smiles, and their auras were almost exactly alike and Kagome immediately felt at ease with this powerful lord.

"There was something we wished to discuss with you Kagome," InuTaishou said, unknowingly interrupting Kagome's train of thought. "And there are a few questions we would like to have answered as well."

"Of course," Kagome replied with a dutiful nod. "However I may he-"

"Were you really the one who taught the hanyou how to shoot like that?" Tetusyaro interrupted insistently. "Cause I'm having a very hard time believing it."

"Yes, North-sama, I am," Kagome replied with another nod. Tetusyaro snorted in disbelief and looked away.

"What is it?" Ramses asked, his lulling tenor calming on Kagome's insulted nerves. "I do not sense any falsehoods within the young one. Why are you so untrusting?"

"Because it's in _their_ nature to lie," Tetusyaro replied with a muted hiss. "In your country, ningen know their place and accept it. Here, they think to challenge us, making our lives as difficult as possible. They are the reason the lands are in turmoil."

"Only in your lands, Tetusyaro," InuTaishou interrupted testily. "Here, the west trusts all of it's treasured subjects and Kagome just so happens to be one of them. I will not stand for you insulting her."

"My apologies InuTaishou-sama," Tetusyaro replied solemnly. "It was not my intention to upset you."

"Yes, just to insult her. Of this I am aware kitten."

Tetusyaro hissed in offense and InuTaishou growled in return. The other tai looked to see who would step between them and were surprised when the little human in question quickly sprang into action. "Thank you so much for defending me InuTaishou-sama," Kagome replied with a warm smile and a gentle hand placed on his voluminous sleeve. She turned to Tetusyaro and bowed, the same smile still on her lips when she finally rose to her full height.

"And thank you, Tetusyaro, for looking out for my lord's best interest," she said and continued despite his shock at her behavior. "It does my heart good to know that InuTaishou-sama has such loyal allies."

"Um...of course," Tetusyaro replied and jumped when thunderous laughter suddenly filled the air. They turned just as Hiroshi straightened himself, his booming amusement a shock to the other tai.

"What?" he said once he calmed down. "I'm not allowed to laugh every now and again? I know I am the more...tranquil of the four lands, but even I can find amusement in something. You have little to worry about Tetusyaro. Just as InuTaishou said, she is an honest one. Are you not the little ningen onna that nursed what few of my soldiers returned from that awful scrimmage with the Dark Army a few moon cycles back?"

"I-"

"She is," Sesshoumaru replied. InuTaishou blinked in surprise, but nodded when Hiroshi and the other tai turned to him for conformation.

"Then I must thank you," Hiroshi responded and quickly touched his beak-like nose to the back of her hand. "My soldiers spoke in great length of this Angel of the West, and how gentle and brave you were among the most badly hurt of them. You gave them comfort when they were in sore need of it."

Kagome blushed heavily, her cheeks and even the tip of her nose blossoming into a rosy pink as she bowed in thanks. "It was my pleasure," she replied with a soft smile. "How are they if I may ask?"

"Each soldier has recovered nicely," Hiroshi informed her. "InuTaishou, I am for this now more than ever."

"Um, for what?" Kagome asked as she turned back to the previously silent taiyoukai. He regarded her with a smile and settled his larger hands on Kagome's shoulders. He felt the sudden surge of _something_ from Sesshoumaru and he inwardly smirked, wondering to himself if Sesshoumaru even knew he was reacting in such a way. 'Silly, jealous pup,' he said to himself. He blinked out of his thoughts when a gentle hand touched his own and looked down into concerned sapphire orbs. He smiled down at her and began the reason for Nassi's search for her, all the while secretly wondering how in the world Sesshoumaru managed to resist this sweet-faced hime before him.

"The other tai and I were very impressed with Inuyasha's display the other afternoon," InuTaishou began. "His skill is something to be admired, even if it is unexpected."

"Inuyasha-sama worked very hard InuTaishou-sama," Kagome replied. "I am proud of him."

'There it is again,' InuTaishou said to himself as yet another surge, this one a bit stronger than the last, crashed into him. His entertainment fell short when Kagome shuddered, her eyes slightly distant as the energy crashed into her as well. 'Poor dear,' he sympathized. 'She is not used to feeling such waves from him, nor does she know what it is. I will have to get Nassi to explain this to her in one of their lessons.' "Kagome-"

"I am fine," she replied with another pat to his hand. "Please continue my lord."

"Of course. As I said, the other lords and I were very impressed and even though most of the praise must go to Inuyasha, you deserve a bit of it yourself for your excellent training."

"I agree fully," Hiroshi replied with a slight twitch of his wings. "The other tai and I were doubtful-"

"Still are," was Tetusyaro muttered interruption. He frowned at everyone else's disapproving stare and decided to keep his opinions to himself...at least for the time being.

"As I was saying," Hiroshi continued, the hard edge in his steely green eyes fading once he returned to the conversation. "The other tai and I were interested in knowing if you would train a couple of our infantrymen in this forgotten art."

"Um...well," Kagome considered with a great deal of surprise. "I would be most honored to assist you if it is my lord's wish."

Sesshoumaru looked on while the others talked, a slight frown marring his normally stoic features as he watched their interactions with his young hime. 'The more she speaks, the more of an asset she makes herself to the western kingdom and the better my father looks in the eyes of the other tai.' Kagome laughed easily with the powerful and learned youkai around her, her ease and innocence a charm that even the most hardened of youkai found endearing. 'Even Tetusyaro, the self-proclaimed 'Hater of Humanity', cannot resist her gentle smiles and soft laughter. Perhaps it would have been in my best interest to introduce her as my own instead...'

Sesshoumaru considered it a moment, then quickly disagreed with the idea as the others finally settled into an agreement.

"I will speak to her instructors on the matter," InuTaishou said above the laughter around him. "And I will be sure to send word once everything is settled. In the meantime, be sure to think over how many soldiers you wish to spare for this endeavor. Oh." He turned at a tug on his sleeve and nodded his head at Nassirudden's apologetic bow.

"Forgive me, InuTaishou-sama, but would it be alright if Kagome-chan comes with me for a moment? There is something that I wish for her to see."

"Of course," InuTaishou replied with a nod of agreement. "Being around so many old ones must be stressful indeed-"

"I could not agree more," Tetsuyaro 'agreed' and looked away in embarrassment at Kagome's gentle laughter.

"Well," Hiroshi grumbled before reaching out for Kagome's hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, my dear."

"Mine as well," Ramses said as he cradled her free hand in his larger ones. "We must speak again."

"Of course," Kagome replied with a feint blush. "Whenever you desire."

"Come on," Nassi griped and grabbed Kagome's elbow. "Forgive us for the rush, but we really must be off."

"Go on then," was InuTaishou's reply as Nassi dragged Kagome across the ballroom floor. Kagome struggled to keep up, her thoughts still on the conversation behind her. She blinked when everything around her fell silent and looked up to the empty hallway outside of the massive space.

"Nassi?" she said as she stared at the bouncing kencho youkai. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Nassi replied with a bright grin. "But...I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Kagome inquired excitedly, her blue eyes sparkling and impatient. "What is it?"

"I want you to dress in something special tomorrow, something that you can easily travel in and still look great."

"Why?"

"Because," Nassi winked. "We're going on a field trip!"

"A what?"

Nassi laughed at Kagome's confusion, blue eyes that were previously so wide and happy now narrowed. "A field trip," Nassi repeated herself and calmed down long enough to explain. "Where I'm from, a field trip is something every student looks forward to. Its like class outside of class."

"Class..._outside_...of class? That does not sound very fun Nassi-sempai."

"Yeah well," Nassi disagreed. "You've never been on one. Now go to bed. We need to be ready to leave in the morning."

"But-"

"No buts," Nassi said as she turned Kagome in the direction of the Great Taiyoukai's chambers. "Decide on what you're going to wear, then get some rest."

"Um, alright," Kagome reluctantly agreed. "But what about-"

"I've already told InuTaishou-sama," Nassi interjected before Kagome could ask. "And he's in full agreement. Sesshoumaru-dono is as well. There is no getting out of this Kagome." Nassi laughed when Kagome groaned and listened to her footsteps as she walked down the hallway toward her room. 'You'll see,' Nassi said to herself as she returned to the party. 'Tomorrow is going to be a day you'll never forget.'

(III)

Kagome huffed and puffed along the steep mountain path, cobalt orbs narrowed hatefully at the bouncing, cheerful form directly in front of her.

"Faster, pussycat, faster," Nassi chirped as she continued on without so much as a second glance. Kagome growled lightly but struggled forward, thankful for Nassi's suggestion to change clothes once they approached the base of the mountainside. The climb up the mountain definitely would have been harder in her five-layer kimono and geta sandals, but that didn't mean the climb was any easier _without_ them. On top of that, the higher they ventured forth the colder it became and the harder it was to breathe.

"Nassi-" Kagome huffed out before falling to her knees. Nassi was by her side in an instant, her concern evident on her delicate features as she rubbed Kagome's shoulders and helped her to calm down.

"I know it's hard," she said as Kagome swallowed in great gulps of air. "And I'm really sorry about not warning you about this earlier. I guess I figures that your training would help you handle this. Are you alright now?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Kagome wheezed and struggled to her feet. She held still so Nassi could brush the dust off of the knees of her white pants of her ao dai. The pants and the burgundy long tunic were made of a fabric that, though beautiful, was heavy and extremely warm. Nassi was dressed in a blue version of Kagome's outfit, with a pale, robin's egg blue tunic and cream pants.

"Are you ready to go on?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded and grasped Nassi's hand for support. They continued on in silence for a few moments, then Nassi turned to Kagome and asked, "What do you know about this mountain exactly?"

"Well," Kagome puffed while she struggled not to trip over a loose rock in the pathway. "Not much. Why? Is there something special about it?"

Nassi nodded, a gentle smile on her lips as she stared up into the clouds ahead of them that hid the top of the mountain. "This mountain is a very, **very** old mountain. As a matter of fact, InuTaishou's oji-sama was around at about the time something major happened on top of it."

"Wh-what?" Kagome asked, her eyes finally away from the pathway to watch Nassi tell the story. "What happened?"

"Well," Nassi began with a sparkle in her normally calm eyes. "Like I said, in InuTaishou's oji-sama's time there lived a great miko who's name has been lost to the sands of time. She protected all of Japan from rouge youkai and oni but the part everyone remembers her for was her mercy and kindness. She helped anyone, youkai or ningen, and did her best to heal the sick and weak of both species.

"That priestess-I mean miko- and a hoard of dark youkai died on the summit of this mountain. The resulting shockwave was felt all the way in Mongolia."

"Wow..." Kagome breathed, her fingers pressed to her lips and her eyes wide in surprise. "What happened to the miko?"

Nassi shrugged. "No one really knows. As a matter of fact, no one even dared come near this mountain for years afterward. They were too afraid of whatever spirits may have been set loose because of the blast. Fifty or so years afterward though, people started disappearing near the mountain's base. Ningen kingdoms sent search parties but the search parties would never return. It finally got so bad that InuTaishou-sama, who'd just become tai at the time, sent a search party of his own to see where everyone went."

"Well?" Kagome asked at Nassi's pause. "Um, what happened?"

"To whom?"

"To the people that disappeared!" Kagome shot back in a huff. "Nas, don't stop the story right ther-"

"Kagome," Nassi interrupted with a grin. "We're here."

Kagome turned around and gasped, her hands flying to her mouth and her eyes wide in surprise.

"See, for years it did nothing but rain up here," Nassi said while Kagome absorbed everything around her. "And no one else even knew. The people that disappeared here didn't **disappear**, they chose to stay here. Can you blame them?"

Kagome shook her head no, her eyes still round in disbelief at the massive body of water that greeted them. The crystal clear water stretched on for miles and miles, with the opposite edge of the lake a faint line on the horizon. In the center of the lake grew a gigantic tree, it's green leaves and gigantic arms stretching out toward the borders of its' watery home. Attached to the tree was a series of boats, each one hooked on to another boat or attached to a small plankway that served for streets in this floating village.

"Wow..." Kagome muttered again and looked up when Nassi laughed. "Yeah, that's what I said when I first saw this place. This is Village in the Lake, and it's pretty much a merchant haven. Some rare items come through here and, because of that, InuTaishou-sama asks that they pay a tariff instead of sending a third of their crops like he asks of the other villages. Trust me, they don't even miss the revenue.

"Well," Nassi said next. "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

"Shall we go down?" Nassi laughed and reached for Kagome's hand. "They have the BEST spring festivals with all kinds of food, games and goods for sale."

"But I thought you said this was going to be a 'field trip'," Kagome said as they made their way down the mountain's slope toward the ferryboat on the edge of the lake. "And that this is to be a 'learning experience'?"

"Did I say that?" Nassi said as she turned to her, her fingertip thoughtfully tapping her chin and her silver eyes toward the sky as she feigned innocence. "I don't remember..."

"Nassi!" Kagome giggled at her friend's antics and allowed her to pull her the rest of the way down the hill. Nassi paid the ferryman his few coins and helped Kagome onto the boat. The lake below them sparkled in the sunlight, the shallow waves from the boat creating shimmering diamond pathways along the water's reflective surface.

Stepping off of the boat and onto the large plank leading toward the rest of the 'village' was like stepping into a whole new world. People rushed past them, some shouting in Japanese, other shouting in languages foreign to Kagome's ears. Street performers dressed in brightly colored costumes danced or sang to small crowds, and were rewarded with coins that were tossed inside small tin cups. Street vendors constantly waved their wares, some with rare paintings and fine jewelry, others with expensive fabrics and odd instruments. With Nassirudden by her side Kagome got to experience everything there was to this odd little town. She tasted every little dish Nassi placed in front of her and admired the rare finds of the town.

Sunset finally announced itself with fiery sashes of orange, red and gold and Nassi called out for her student. Kagome came readily, her burgundy and cream footsteps thumping along the wooden planks as she stopped at Nassi's side. "Nassi, have you seen the dancers in the center of the square?" she asked excitedly. "There was this one woman, wearing-"

"Yes Kagome, I know," Nassi replied as she waved the ferry toward them. "I saw them too. You really shouldn't walk away from me you know. This is a big place, though it doesn't seem like it, and you could have gotten lost."

"Yes, I know, but Nas that woman, she did this turn-" Kagome stopped mid sentence and demonstrated, her arms raised above her head as she twirled on her right foot. She kept her left behind her, then out by her side before stopping with a quick hop.

"That's pretty good Kagome," Nassi cheered as Kagome continued to dance along the dock. "I see you're ready for some dance training. Um, Kagome, watch out. You're getting to close to the-**KAGOME**!" Kagome lost her balance along the edge and slipped into the lake with a barely audible shriek. Nassi threw down her pack and ran toward the edge, her silver orbs wide in panic as she tried to see her friend below the water's surface.

"Heya miss," the ferryman said once he finally brought his boat to dock. "You shouldn't lean over the edge like that. We've have a couple of girls disappear that way."

"My friend's down there!" Nassi shouted and the old man rushed to her side in an instant, his oar clenched tightly in his hands as he shoved it into the water.

"How long has she been in there?" he demanded as he swirled the oar around.

"Um, I don't know. . . Maybe about two or so minutes."

"That long eh?" The ferryman clucked his tongue and shook his head. "That's too bad. Maybe the Water God already has her."

"What?" Nassi hissed, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her head jerked toward the ferryman. "What Water God?!!"

888888

Kagome closed her eyes, her meditation practices with InuTaishou coming in handy as she calmed herself and struggled not to panic. She relaxed, opened her eyes and was stunned at the unexpected beauty she found underneath the lake's peaceful surface. Beautiful green plants clung to the bottom of the lake and reached out hundreds of feet from their roots toward the surface and the sunlight. In the center of this underwater forest were the roots of the Sacred Tree, its gnarled and twisted masses in a tightly fisted ball. Inside the ball was a small crevice and Kagome could see something shining within. She swam closer to the ball, and to her surprise found a little woman inside of it.

"Are you human?" the little woman asked as she held onto the roots imprisoning her. "You must not stay here if you are! There is a rogue youkai who's stolen my naginata and-oh no!" the little woman gasped. "You must get out of here! He is coming! You must flee!"

Kagome turned around and mentally gaped at the massive snake charging toward her, the teeny wooden rod in his hand pointed in her direction. She swam up quickly, her little feet propelling her toward the surface with the mammoth snake in hot pursuit. She broke the surface inches from Nassi and the dock, took one deep inhale and managed a quick, "Nas, there's something he-" before she was jerked back underneath the surface by a crushing weight against her leg. Her struggles to get free only resulted in exciting the snake youkai. It grinned at her, it's needle-like teeth glimmering in the sparse light, and snapped its jaws at her.

Kagome grabbed the nearest object (a standby twig) and flung it at the youkai. The snake dodged it with barely an effort and laughed at the little human's stupidity.

"Little morsel," it's voice rumbled along the waves. "Surely you know better than to challenge me in my own domain. I shall make a snack out of you."

Kagome frowned and swam toward the imprisoned woman, collecting vines and other plantlife along the way. She turned directly in front of the woman and stood her ground, the vines and flora in her hands twisted to create a makeshift rope. She pushed off against the tree roots and shot toward the snake, who grimaced in surprise and reached out for her. She ducked his claws and wrapped the rope around it's wrist, then swam around and reached for the other before securing the creature's arms at it's sides.

"How dare you!" the snake thundered through the water. "You **will** release me right this instant!"

Kagome huffed in refusal, then turned back to the woman and tugged at the tree roots. Her struggles were in vain however and Kagome tapped the roots with a mental promise to return before swimming back to the surface. She was but a foot from her goal when the snake tore free from it's confinement and sank it's teeth into her leg. She mentally screamed, unknowingly sending her anguish toward everyone attached to her mind link, and struggled to stay conscious. The snake pulled her toward the lake bottom, it's laughter ringing in her ears. The tiny woman's shrieks for her safety helped Kagome stay conscious and stay focused on the reason why she was down there.

'I can't leave her alone,' Kagome whispered to herself. Her eyes fluttered open and blue as calm as the lake around her began to glow. 'There's no telling how long she's been down here, and no telling what's going to happen to her if she doesn't get any help.'

"My dinner is served," the snake cooed lovingly as it released it's jaws from her leg and grasped her by the hair. "And what a pretty morsel it is...Huh..." It frowned at Kagome's blank, glowing stare, and attempted to shake her free of its grasp. Kagome grabbed hold of it's finger and held on tight, her hands glowing the same blue as her eyes. "No!" the snake shrieked as the glow began to encase it's slimy, wet form. "You cannot do this! I was so close to being a kami! Nooooo-"

The snake exploded in a mass of light that ripped through the calmness of the lake. The mountain shook with the shockwave and wet ashes rained down onto the unsuspecting village. Kagome was rocketed back, her face one of shocked amazement before the back of her head connected with the tree roots behind her. She lost consciousness immediately, normal orbs secreted away as the roots of the tree untangled themselves and the tiny woman within slipped between them toward the young hime.

"Little hime, thank you so much," the little woman whispered as she touched Kagome's shoulder. She reached out and watched as the wooden rod the snake was holding propelled itself through the water, it's journey coming to a stop in the woman's hand. "Imagine, a miko so strong in ability in this day and age...what a surprise." The little woman laughed, then waved her rod through the water. A bubble formed around Kagome and the air she sorely needed quickly filled her lungs.

"Allow me this one gift since you risked your life so valiantly for mine." She closed her eyes and whispered the words for an incantation, then gently tapped the bubble. It rose toward the surface slowly, the little woman's mischievous smile reflecting in the bubble's smooth surface as she waved and swam away.

88888888

_By the time we returned home I was spent, my throat sore_ _and my cheeks smarting from smiling. He carried me in his arms to my home, his show of affection astounding to humans of my village as they stared in disbelief and wonder. They dared venture closer and he snarled at them, his eyes pinking at the scent of my fear of them. "Don't worry kid," he whispered as they shied away. "They won't hurt you. Not while I'm around." He growled again when another, this one the village elder, stepped into our pathway and greeted him._

"_How, Honorable Stranger," he called out, his eyes narrowed slightly as I shrank away from him. "We welcome you into our village. May we remove the unclean one from your hands?"_

"_Unclean?" he repeated, then lifted me to his face and made a show of sniffing me. I laughed again, a sound foreign to these monsters, and sighed happily when he returned me to his arms. "She smells a little sweaty, and could probably use a bath, but unclean? What makes her unclean?"_

"_She is a mix," the chief said as if it were obvious. "Her Gracious Mother protects us, and for that my people are grateful, but she knows the rules of our people. The young one is-"_

"_The young one is mine," he growled, no, **snarled** into the elder's face. His fangs lengthened dangerously and the shadows of what appeared to be lines slashed on his cheeks. "You, or any others of this puny village, dare touch her again and I'll destroy **everything here**!"_

_The villages gasped, as did I. Never would I have guessed that my strange new friend could be so violent. His claws wrapped around the chief's neck without warning and he lifted the heavy human into the air like a doll. "So help me," he growled, his voice guttural and raw with promise. "I will make you sorry. Is that understood? Her mother may not wish to punish you, but I am not as forgiving."_

"_Y-yes, Honorable One," the chief stammered, he and the rest of the humans floored by my companion's strength and power. "The Unclean One-"_

"_NEVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN!"_

_I shrieked and scurried away from him, the power radiating from his aura stifling and horrifying as I scrambled toward the safety of my mother and our wigwam. I dove inside without a word, my earlier trust for him gone as I cowered underneath our blankets._

"_Dearest," I could hear my mother whisper from outside of my hiding place. "What is it? What is wrong?"_

"_It's my fault," the newcomer's voice announced above the rustling of beads. "I scared her, I think. I was only trying to-"_

"_I know," I heard my mother say. "I truly appreciate it and she will too someday."_

_Golden eyes suddenly stared at me and I screamed as he lifted me out of my hiding place. "Hey," he called softly as he struggled to keep hold of me. "Be still. It's alright. See? I'm sorry I scared you. I just wanted to help you, that's all."_

"_Why?" I sobbed as I struggled to get away. "Why do you care? Is it because of Father? He doesn't care, so why should you?!"_

"_Now hold on," he growled as he grabbed hold of the back of my tunic and lifted me to his eyes again. They were angry but they were clear, all traces of the madness gone as he glared at me. "Your father does care. Yeah, it sucks that he can't be with you but that's the way things are. What you're father's doing is important and he's doing it so **you** can have a better life. As for me, I do what I want to 'cause I can. Like I said out there, you're mine and I'm not about to let anyone hurt you."_

"_But who are you?"_

"_I'm ...well..." He glanced at my mother then and sighed when she shrugged and glanced away. "I'm...your grandfather."_

"_Really? But you don't-"_

"_Yeah well, sometimes it happens that way."_

"_Grandfather..." I whispered. It was so incredible. _

_Grandfather..._

_Oji-san..._

_I was too little to realize that he smelled nothing of my mother, father, and I, but by the time I was old enough to realize.._

_I was old enough for it not to matter...at least not to me..._

(End Chapter)

SF: Well, that's the new chapter. What do you guys-

Inu-chan: Hey birdbrain! What's the big idea puttin' Kagome in danger like that? She could've been killed messin' around with you!

SF: Aw now. Not to worry Inu-chan. I wouldn't let anything **bad** happen to Kagome...not for real. Besides, what doesn't kill you usually makes you stronger.

Inu-chan: (glaring at Sesshou) Or leaves you with one arm.

Sesshou: -.- Is there something you wish to speak on hanyou?

Inu-chan: Yeah, as a matter of fact I-

SF: Oh no! Not right now. Don't you guys **_even_** get started?! Hey Shippou, get to work on the summary for the next chapter would ya?

Shippou: I'm on it! Here goes!

Summary: Kagome wakes up and finds out exactly what the blessing of a water god (or any god for that matter) entails. Sesshoumaru leaves again, but comes back with something more than just good ties with the Eastern Kingdom.

Next chapter-Chapter Fourteen: An Orphan on the Roadside!


	14. An Orphan on the Roadside First Sequenc

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor any of the familiar characters. Nassi and Kenichi belong to me, and Kilik belongs to the Soul Caliber franchise. I know this story is overdue to be updated but writer's block has been a witch. I will try to finish this story this year, then we can see what happens to the rest of them as time goes by. Thanks for waiting for so long.

Chapter Fourteen: An Orphan on the Roadside! (First Sequence)

_The snake exploded in a mass of light that ripped through the calmness of the lake. The mountain shook with the shockwave and wet ashes rained down onto the unsuspecting village. Kagome was rocketed back, her face one of shocked amazement before the back of her head connected with the tree roots behind her. She lost consciousness immediately, normal orbs secreted away as the roots of the tree untangled themselves and the tiny woman within slipped between them toward the young hime._

"_Little hime, thank you so much," the little woman whispered as she touched Kagome's shoulder. She reached out and watched as the wooden rod the snake was holding propelled itself through the water, it's journey coming to a stop in the woman's hand. "Imagine, a miko so strong in ability in this day and age...what a surprise." The little woman laughed, then waved her rod through the water. A bubble formed around Kagome and the air she sorely needed quickly filled her lungs._

"_Allow me this one gift since you risked your life so valiantly for mine." She closed her eyes and whispered the words for an incantation, then gently tapped the bubble. It rose toward the surface slowly, the little woman's mischievous smile reflecting in the bubble's smooth surface as she waved and swam away._

(1)

The telepathic link between Kagome and the others went down the moment Kagome went unconscious, causing varying degrees of panic for those that were linked with her. Keni'Chi accidentally spraying an unaware Kilik, InuTaishou's minor lapse in conversation, and Inuyasha's face meeting Sesshoumaru's fist were inconsequential to the horror that slapped Nassi. She reeled, stupefied, as the villagers stood in awed silence. Glittering flakes of ashen purity still fluttered on the breeze between the vendors, patrons, and dancers frozen in the small village. The ashes were soon gone, replaced by a spark that lit from the depths of the lake. The spark widened as it reached the lake's surface until a small branch and the hand of a tiny woman broke the water's surface.

"My people," the tiny woman sang out with a ringing voice. "The terror is dead!"

Cheers and shouts of celebration immediately sang out from the people of village as those that had suffered under the false Water God's rule embraced and congratulated each other. The tiny woman glanced over the celebrating crowd, her eyes sparkling as her watched her people celebrate. Those same orbs soon settled on Nassi as she stared into the water's murky surface.

"Poor kencho," the god whispered as she floated toward Nassi's silent form. "Do not be upset. Your charge comes to you directly." The water parted as she spoke and Nassi watched as a giant bubble floated toward Nassi. It popped on the edge of the pier and the force pushed Kagome's damp form to Nassi's lightning-quick hands. She quickly plucked the unconscious hime from the water and took to the skies with a powerful thrust of her legs. The small god watched her go, her people cheering over her release as the pair disappeared over the horizon.

(II)

What do you do when your roof caves in?

Miroku found out first hand as the sounds of splintering wood, displaced stones, and panicked onlookers suddenly interrupted the peaceful atmosphere that was his small clinic. Dust clouds billowed, debris rolled, and potential customers scampered out of the doorway as Miroku dove for his life underneath a nearby table. He peered out cautiously, his reiki expanding to sense the being who made such a dramatic entrance through the clouds of dust that were formerly the roof of his home.

Miroku sensed Nassi immediately and struggled to reach her through the rubble. The kencho youkai's aura was an erratic mess of panic, guilt, and fear, but it was Kagome's barely wavering flicker of life that stirred the Western Houshi to action.

"Bring her this way!" Miroku cried over the approaching tide of youkai swarming to investigate the disturbance. Nassi followed quickly, Kagome's still form still damp as Nassi placed her on the only cot not affected by her abrupt landing. Miroku scrambled for supplies while Nassi stripped Kagome of her soaked aoi dai. She snatched a nearby blanket from a dusty shelf and quickly covered Kagome's body from the male in the room. She glanced up as Inuyasha burst into the room, the rant dying on his lips as he took in Kagome's soaked, shaking form.

"What happened?"

Nassi shook her head, tears blurring her vision as she hung her head. "I don't know Inuyahsa-dono. We were on our field trip-"

"The lake village in the middle of the dormant volcano?" InuTaishou asked as he and Sesshoumaru stepped into the ruined dwelling. He gazed up at the hole in the roof, unaware of the sudden red that clouded Sesshoumaru's golden gaze as he finally spotted his unconscious ward.

"Hai, InuTaishou-sama," Nassi nodded. "She fell into the lake and disappeared. One of the fishermen stated something about a water kami that devoured young maidens-"

"KAGOME WAS ALMOST EATEN?" Inuyasha snarled furiously. "What hell's wrong with you Nassi? Why didn't you stop it?"

"I didn't have a chance to stop it!" Nassi shrieked, the bird-like call piercing the sensitive ears in the room. Kilik and Kenichi, on their way inside the hut as well, clamped their hands over their ears in pain.

"Wet ash erupted from the lake, then this little tiny woman came out-I'm guessing the real water kami from the way the villagers reacted-then Kagome floated to me. I brought her back here as fast as I could! I DIDN'T LET HER GET EATEN, INUYASHA!"

"Ow!" Kenichi hissed, then stepped aside so Miroku could reach an ointment jar resting by his foot. The houshi quickly went back to Kagome's bedside and parted her hair before gingerly rubbing some of the cold cream along a gash on the back of her head. Nassi apologized quickly and turned back to the sleeping miko.

Sesshoumaru watched the occupants in the room scramble about before resting his eyes on Kagome's small, shivering form. She was so small, weak, and the first time she had been hurt in his presence. She looked odd without her blushing cheeks and brilliant smile, and the longer she lay still the stormier his thoughts became. To him Kagome's injury was a mark against his honor and Nassi's stammering seemed to mock his promise to protect the little hime against injury.

"Her prognosis, Houshi-san," InuTaishou inquired as the others settled into the room. Kenichi had managed to light a fire in the nearby stove, Kilik had left to inquire about repairing the roof, and Inuyasha was seated on the floor beside Kagome's cot, her small hand in his clawed one as he gently rubbed warmth back into her fingers.

"I believe she has merely been stunned, my lord," Miroku replied as he set a pot filled with water onto the stove. "The water, plus whatever it was that connected with her head, merely 'rustled her leaves' so to speak." Miroku lifted the pot from the stove and poured the hot water into a waiting ceramic bowl, the stirred the contents of a linen package into the water. The scents of raspberry, mint, and lemon bloomed in the dusty air. He waited a few moments for it to cool, then approached the cot with the steaming contents. Inuyasha sat on the cot and pulled Kagome into his lap, then motioned for Miroku to proceed before turning to Nassi.

"Now what happened today?" he asked, ignoring Sesshoumaru's displeasure over his familiarity with his ward. "Last I heard is that you were taking her on some sort of 'field trip'?"

Nassi nodded and began her tale, starting at Kagome's reaction to the floating village when they first arrived, to her enthusiastic attempts to mimic the street performers, and ended with the words the water god left her with and her flight to the fortress. Many of the others sympathized with Nassi, some in the room remembering when Kagome managed to venture down the side of the cliff to the port below the citadel while others remembered the trouble her and Miroku got into with a pair of centipede youkai. Sesshoumaru felt no sympathy, however, and regarded the incident and Kagome's still form as evidence that the general had failed in taking care of her charge.

"I am disappointed."

The room fell silent, each turning toward Sesshoumaru as he crossed the room toward Nassi. She stood up and lowered her gaze as waves of his forbidding aura crashed down on her. "You were given charge of this Sesshoumaru's ward. Did you forget that she is the only heir to her people?"

"Iie Sesshoumaru-dono," Nassi replied. "I did not. I just-"

"You were negligent in your duties, Nassirudden, and must accept punishment."

Nassi sighed, her steel grey eyes dull as the others in the room erupted in her defense. InuTaishou waited until everyone else had their say before voicing his opinion. "What gives you the right to punish my general, Sesshoumaru? She is a guard of the West and as such issues of punishment are mine to decide, if there is to be any punishment at all." Inutaishou turned to Nassi and gave her a forgiving smile. "I am aware that Kagome's harm was not intentional-"

"Be that as it may," Sesshoumaru rumbled from his place in the doorway. "The young hime is my ward, essentially a ward of the Great Dai. Your general placed my ward in harm's way with her negligence. It is my right to demand retribution."

InuTaishou snarled angrily, stuck between a rock and his son's proverbial hard head. Of course he knew about the laws and regulations of their people, including the issuances on grievances against a Great Dai. It **was** within Sesshoumaru's right to punish a transgressor in any way short of death and any hope of sparing Nassirudden from his son's bullheadedness evaporated in the flicker of triumph that sparked in Sesshoumaru's amber eyes.

"You will remain in your quarters for one week's time," Sesshoumaru voice echoed in the silent room. "At that point I will decide what your punishment shall be and execute it. Is that understood?"

"Hai Sesshoumaru-dono," Nassi replied with a deep bow. "I will do so at once." She left the room quickly and spared no glance to the slumbering girl on the cot behind her. Inuyasha waited until Sesshoumaru left to snarl in disgust.

"Fucking prick," he snapped angrily with his arms still wrapped tightly around Kagome. "Pops what the hell? You just stood there and let it happen!"

"I had no choice boy!" The room cringed away from the massive youki that suddenly swept the room, the power only receding when Kagome whimpered in fright. "I am sorry," Inutaishou said as he stood up and began to make his way back to the main castle. "I will do what I can for Nassi but Sesshoumaru is right. I can only hope he does not damage her too badly."

(III)

For a week Nassirudden stayed in her room, her despair over her failure surpassed by her regret over attempting to show something so special to a mere human. . .

For a week Kagome slept, unaware, while Miroku monitored her vitals and the strange rumblings in her reki. The holy energy trying to infuse itself with Kagome's own was powerful and swatted at her spiritual energy like a battering ram.

The rest of the keep held their breath and waited, both for the sleeping princess and for Nassi's judgment to be decided. Sesshoumaru seethed, his anger over Kagome's injury compounding for every day she remained in Miroku's clinic.

'It is only because of my promise to protect her,' he assured himself as the rest of the court waited for his decision. 'Nassirudden's failure reflects poorly on myself. She was told that the hime was fragile, yet she insists on surrendering her to certain peril.' Elite members of the court begged for clemency on Nassi's behalf and each were ignored. Inuyasha's snarled threats, InuTaishou's requests that he see reason, and the other generals assurances that they would handle the princess fell to the wayside the longer Kagome remained asleep.

Sesshoumaru's decision cemented Nassi's disregard for humankind.

{^}

"Can't you do something?" Inuyasha demanded heatedly. "Nassi hasn't done a damned thing to deserve the punishment Sesshoumaru handed down!"

"I won't stand by for this," KeniChi growled from his side of the conference table. "My cousin and I will take leave of this place and your service if this continues."

"I thought as much," InuTaishou replied despondently. "I made Sesshoumaru aware of this but he does not care. He will do what he thinks he must to save his so-called honor."

"To Sesshoumaru-dono Nassi failed in her duty to protect Kagome. Kagome never would have fallen into that lake and encountered whatever it was that harmed her if Nassi had been more aware of what was going on with the village."

"Oh, so its Nassi's fault that Kagome's clumsy as fuck!" Inuyasha thundered into Kilik's face. "This is bullshit and we know it! Somebody's gotta step in and stop this shit!"

"No."

Inuyasha and the others turned, guilty looks darkening their faces as Nassi somberly entered the room. "I will not run from this," she began, her steel grey eyes determined as she caught Keni-chi's sullen blues. "I will not abandon my service to InuTaishou-sama. We knew when we arrived here that there would be risks. I accept this punishment."

". . . but Nassi-"

"Thank you Inuyasha-dono for defending me," Nassi interrupted. "But Sesshoumaru-dono and Kilik-san are right. I could've hurt many people with my actions that week. Sesshoumaru-dono's lesson will forever be with me."

The room fell silent, unsure what to say in the face of her decision. KeniChi finally reached for her hand and asked, "Are you sure? He will be humiliate you if you allow it."

Nassi nodded. "I am sure. I can only hope I have let no one else down."

(IV)

The courtyard outside the castle square was packed, soldiers, servants, and family all surging before a large platform built in the center of the practice field. Where tents full of healing soldiers once stood now held a stage with a six foot tall wooden x. The X was made of heavy wood, enchanted to prevent it from breaking under the onslaught it would receive. There were metal bands embedded in the x, hand and footholds enchanted with youki to prevent an easy escape. The massive doors to the castle fell open and the crowd reacted, booing as a small entourage made their way through the crowd toward the stage. Sesshoumaru and InuTaishou led a small group of armed guards toward the stage, the guards surrounding a figure shrouded in a white hooded cloak. The figure made no move to escape but kept their head down as the crowd booed around them. Sesshoumaru and InuTaishou stepped onto the platform first, then two of the guards before the cloaked figure was helped onto the stage.

Inuyasha, Kilik, and KeniChi watched from the trampled earth outside of Miroku's clinic. "You should go get her," Inuyasha rumbled to Kenichi. "I will hold Sesshoumaru off for as long as I could, at least long enough for you to get to the continent."

"Sure, so Sesshoumaru-dono can shred you into chicken bits," Kenichi replied, then roughly patted Inuyasha's shoulder. "I thank you my prince but Nassi has decided. I wouldn't go against her wishes." They watched as Nassi pulled the hood off of her head and approached the x in the middle of the stage.

"Forgive us Nassirudden-sempai," one of the guards said as he stepped in front of her and reached for her hair. The stress of the day had her struggling to cling to her humanoid figure, the effort only adding to her rebellious beauty as black feathers suddenly intertwined themselves in her dark tresses. The guard said nothing about her appearance, making sure to smooth her hair over the front of her before stripping her of her cloak. Her hands were cuffed together, her talons clicking against the weighted chain that hung from the cuffs. She wore a flimsy loincloth and nothing else, her hair shielding her breasts from view as she kneeled before Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru gestured toward the guards again and they lifted Nassi to her feet. They released her hands from the cuffs then placed her hands inside the cuffs on the high ends of the x. Her feet were clasped inside the lower bands before the guards marched down from the stage and lined up in front of the stage.

InuTaishou glanced toward Sesshoumaru again, his gaze condemning before turning towards the restless crowd. "My subjects, I regret what you must see today. I am aware of your love for Nassirudden of the Roaring West. She has committed a transgression against our Great Daiyoukai and it must be rectified-"

"All of this over some human onna!" someone in the crowd shouted angrily. "Why must one of ours be punished because of their frailty!" The crowd roared in agreement and surged toward the stage. InuTaishou considered allowing their anger to defy Sesshoumaru's order but Sesshoumaru released the chains that held back his youki. Golden eyes turned crimson in a matter of seconds, the beautiful magneta lines along his cheeks became jagged as he unleashed the power behind the youngest Great Daiyoukai in Japan's history. The crowd panicked, the sudden surge toward the stage now scrambling to put as much distance between themselves and the massive youki pouring from the youkai like water from a stream. It washed over them, crashed into them, and surged around them in waves of power that left the most seasoned warrior nearly senseless in their panic.

"Sesshoumaru stop this!" InuTaishou hissed viciously. "Stop it now or so help me I'll-"

The power clamped down on itself and Sesshoumaru returned to normal, the wicked glimmer the only remnant of his demonstration as InuTaishou returned to the crowd.

There were no protests now.

"I will stand here no longer," InuTaishou told Sesshoumaru before he approached Nassi. "My dear girl," he whispered as he brushed a stray feather away from her pale face. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be InuTaishou-sama. This is what was meant to be. I nearly failed my grandfather. I have failed in my duty," Nassi woodenly replied. "It is only right that I suffer."

InuTaishou drew a long breath, his eyes closing as if to block out the ridiculousness of it all, and walked away from his eldest and off the stage. Sesshoumaru mentally counted out paces away from Nassi's naked back, ensuring that he was at least thirty paces away before he turned around and wrapped his youki around the fingertips of his left hand. The energy melded into the poison in his hand and the crowd gasped as it expanded, then thinned into a thin stream of light.

"It comes," Nassi prepared herself and closed her eyes. A lone tear slipped from her sooty lashes. "Grandfather, help me to be strong."

The panicked fluttering of a frightened bird. . .

She felt it in her outstretched hand, its heartbeat wild against its chest . It chirped then screeched before flying away.

Miroku bolted, startled, when Kagome sat straight up. "Hime-sama?" he said as he slowly approached her. Sapphires opened instantly but awareness was far behind, if there at all. "Kagome-sama, how are yo-"

Kagome flung back the covers and placed her feet on the floor, unaware or uncaring of the cold stone beneath her feet as she stood up. She wobbled, fawn-like, and grasped a nearby table for support.

"Kagome-sama please," Miroku implored as Kagome struggled toward the open doorway. "You must stay in bed. It will do you no good to run about in just your yukata." He reached out for her, intending on returning her to bed, when her body began to glow with a golden light. He backed off, recognizing the golden light from the holy reki that had finally merged within her, and stood by as Kagome regained her footing and ran from the clinic.

She ran past Inuyasha and the others, her bare feet swift against the dirt as he and Kenichi gaped in surprise. Kilik grasped his staff and followed her, careful to stay behind her as she ran across the courtyard toward the edge of the crowd surrounding the platform.

Sesshoumaru raised his hand, the whip dancing at his feet like a cobra. He drew his hand back, then forward and watched as the whip surged forward. It was then that Kagome made it to the stage. She scrambled towards Nassi, her eyes only for her friend and the whip as she clung to Nassi's back and refused to let go. A quick jerk saved her from certain death and Sesshoumaru snarled as Kagome cried against Nassi's back.

"Please don't hate me," she begged her kencho friend as Nassi's eyes opened in surprise. "I didn't mean for this to happen. Please don't hate me Nassi-chan."

'She woke up for me,' Nassi realized as Sesshoumaru began demanding Kagome move out of the way. 'Is she-could she-?'

The beast within him rumbled with joy as soon as it saw Kagome, uncaring of Sesshoumaru's outrage or his foolish plan to place unnecessary blame on the kencho guardian. It wanted to touch her, sniff her, revel in her as only his overly affectionate half could and it was an act of Sesshoumar's unfathomable will that prevented him from doing such.

InuTaishou watched Kagome with satisfied pride, grateful that she caught Nassi's feelings on the thread he sent her and that it was enough for her to rise. This now left her in the path of Sesshoumaru's great anger and he paused, readying himself to intercede on her behalf.

"You are my charge and I demand you to move," Sesshoumaru growled at Kagome. His anger leaped when she reached up and released Nassi's right hand. "You will listen and release her Damascus!"

"NO!"

That one word sang out against the afternoon wind, and Kagome turned to face her benefactor. Her hair was wild, her yukata thin and her feet dirty, yet to the youkai around her she seemed to shimmer under Sesshoumaru's dark gaze. Here was the small human that unknowingly struggled toward her Youkai Trials. . .

who once saved the houshi-san from certain death.

Who once cared for wounded youkai without fear.

and who singlehandedly rescued a water kami.

She glowed like a star and her place in the hearts of the West were sealed.

"Nassi hasn't done anything wrong!" Kagome cried out as she desperately struggled with the cuff holding Nassi's other hand. "She tried to warn me Sesshoumaru-sama, but I didn't listen. I fell into the lake because of my own carelessness. I won't stand by and watch another punished for my foolishness."

"Onna I care not for your excuses," Sesshoumaru informed her and snapped his whip at her feet. "Judgment has been decided. It will come to pass!"

"Fine!" Kagome snapped as the last of Nassi's cuffs came free. She placed her own feet into the cuffs, then shrugged out of her yukata and handed it to Nassi's stiff form. Kagome put her hands in the cuffs above her, glanced over her shoulder and cried, "Then punish me!"

"Kagome no! You don't know what you're doing!" Inuyasha hollered as he and Kenichi broke through the crowd. "Sesshoumaru! Don't do it you fucker!"

Sesshoumaru ignored them all, his frigid gaze settling onto Kagome's exposed back and refusing to leave. She dared to defy him, this little human hime who would have remained sleeping if it had not been for him. His beast rallied against its restraints, its demands for the girl's release falling on deaf ears. "If you so wish it, my dear," he growled as he raised his hand.

His hand was grasped before the whip could deploy. Sesshoumaru glared into his father's calm features and sneered. "Release me and move."

"I think not boy," InuTaishou refused. "I will not stand here and watch you beat her. To strike her would be to violate your vow to protect her. Do so and she becomes a ward of the west, as she should be."

Sesshoumaru saw the truth in his father's words and, with a last growl towards the young woman in question, vanished from the field.

(End)

I'm sorry people, but I had to separate it into two parts. This first part was becoming too long, especially with catching everyone up with what's happened so far (including myself), making everything else make sense, and figuring out where exactly the story itself is progressing. I had notes but those notes have disappeared on me. I will figure out something though.


	15. An Orphan on the Roadside Second Sequenc

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor any of the familiar characters. Nassi and Kenichi belong to me, and Kilik belongs to the Soul Caliber franchise.

Chapter Fifteen: An Orphan on the Roadside(Second Sequence)

_"If you so wish it, my dear," he growled as he raised his hand. _

_His hand was grasped before the whip could deploy. Sesshoumaru glared into his father's calm features and sneered. "Release me and move."_

_"I think not boy," InuTaishou refused. "I will not stand here and watch you beat her. To strike her would be to violate your vow to protect her. Do so and she becomes a ward of the west, as she should be."_

_Sesshoumaru saw the truth in his father's words and, with a last growl towards the young woman in question, vanished from the field._

_(End)_

And disappear he had, not only from the large field but the rest of the castle grounds.

(1)

"Come on Kagome," Nassi whispered as she freed Kagome from the cuffs. "He's gone. It's ok."

Kagome's arms trembled as she lowered them from the restraints, her eyes unseeing as Inuyasha rushed out of his haori and draped it over her shaking frame. 'The look in his eyes,' she remembered as Inuyasha shrugged out of his haori and draped it over her shoulders. 'He was so _angry_.' In that moment Kagome wanted to cry, shame suddenly washing over her at what could have been a betrayal of her benefactor. The shame disappeared when Nassi crooked a finger under the shorter girl's chin.

"You. . .you saved me."

Kagome blushed, her cheeks a brilliant pink as the forgotten crowd dispersed from the field. "You are my friend Nassi-chan. I could not let you suffer in my stead. You will not be my whipping boy." Kagome gasped, surprised, when silvery tears filled the kencho youkai's eyes. They opened up to the young hime and the womanly strength and steel reserve of a seasoned warrior melted into the vulnerable heart of a small, frightened bird. She was pulled into a rough hug before she could comment, Nassi's hold on her gentle as she rested her head on Kagome's shoulder.

"My friend," she heard Nassi whisper and the relief, and shaky joy, in her voice brought tears to her eyes.

"Yes," Kagome nodded and stroked the older girl's hair. "Your friend, forever."

. . .And the pink gem attached to her arm bracelet glowed, its light shielded by the haori hanging over it.

(2)

Weeks had passed since the incident and Sesshoumaru had yet to make an appearance. Kagome worried, both that the tall daiyoukai had been injured and that he was still upset with her, while the other members of the Western Citadel went about their daily business. Her training with the generals continued as scheduled. Today Nassi was training Kagome on her bo techniques while Inuyasha traveled with a few guards to secure the forests around the western borders.

"Kilik said that he had an issue with the way you work through your katas," she said as she retrieved the tonfas from her pupil and passed her a short staff. "So that's what we're going to do most of our work today."

"Did he say what it was that I am doing wrong?" Kagome frowned thoughtfully. "I believe I have all of the strikes and rotations memorized."

"You have all of them down but he said that you were stiff. You lack flow Kagome-chan."

"Alright," Kagome began and palmed the short staff in her hands. "How do I improve?"

Nassi grabbed another staff from the wall, this one nearly twice her height and whisper-thin. "Have you ever watched Kilik perform his katas? He usually does them with his eyes closed. Kilik's moves are fluid because he stops worrying about the moves he making and allows himself to still."

"Still?"

"Just trust me," Nassi responded. "Let's see if something I do will work for you. My people have war chants that prepare us for battle. Maybe one will help you." Nassi held her staff at her right side, motioned for Kagome to do the same, then beat the tip of her staff against the wooden floor. Nassi began to bounce on the balls of her feet, her bobbing in time with the steady thrum of her staff's rhythm against the floor and again Kagome mimicked her instructor. The first call left Nassi's lips, the sound sharp and loud as it too kept in time with the staff's strikes.

Nassi suddenly took off, performing a slow, bouncing march that, along with the staff's steady beat and the wild birdcall, breathed life into something untamed that resided within Kagome's spirit. It rose up and surrounded her, her heart speeding up as her aura suddenly swelled and wrapped around her. Nassi stole a glance at her and grinned, then wrapped her own youki around herself. Kagome's invisible pull merged with Nassi's golden crackling energy and it was not long before Kagome's own call echoed off the wooden walls of the dojo.

This spirit felt so natural to Kagome, so much so that she never noticed when Nassi's movements changed, merely allowing herself to perform a single rotation with her staff before catching it in her left hand. The women faced each other as they performed the katas, their feet still moving as they marched in place. The strikes flowed from her and Nassirudden watched, impressed, as Kagome worked through her stiffness.

'She would've made a perfect addition to the tribe,' she said to herself and winced when Kagome slammed her strike against the floor. The war cry was a ancient talisman to her people and she couldn't help but remember when she and her mother would oversee the tribes preparations for battle. A ringing nearby cut through her memories before they could become darker. She glanced up at a set of bells, one of thousands throughout the castle, and frowned as they began to ring again. She raised her hand and closed her fist without thinking, a symbol of her people for their attention but had little time to be surprised when Kagome responded and went quiet. The bells rang again, this time with a single ring to the center of the group of three after the three noted peal from the group themselves.

"Kagome, stay here," she said as she dropped the staff and reached for the curved longsword hanging from the wall.

"What's going on Nassi?" Kagome asked groggily. She felt like tar, or like waking up from a heavy sleep, and she was having trouble understanding the urgency in Nassi's movements.

"The castle is under attack. You can't defend yourself yet, so stay here." Nassi opened the dojo doors and glanced back at her pupil. "These doors are warded against intruders. I'll send some of the servants this way."

Kagome stood by as she closed the dojo doors. Minutes in the stillness of the dojo air, with nothing in the room with her and the ringing bells, began to wear on Kagome's nerves. She wondered what was happening and whether or not her friends were safe. It wasn't long afterward that the heavy oak door to the dojo pushed open and Kagome slipped from the crack she made. She tumbled into the hallway, then dusted herself off, picked up her staff, and glanced down the dimly lit hallway. Everything was quiet, the usual hustle of servants gone as the bells continued to ring. The ringing of the bells never changed, the cluster of bells giving three solid rings before the large bell in the center sounded twice.

'Hm,' Kagome said to herself as she quietly made her way down the hall. 'I wonder if these bells can tell me where Nassi and the others are.' She followed them up and down hallways, past servant quarters and the cafeteria before she realized that the bells were changing. She approached another hallway, this one leading to the throne room, and gasped at the sudden sounds of battle coming from the walkway. She peered over the corner and gaped at the soldiers, what looked to be hundreds of them, viciously attacking growling ogres with dark, swirling eyes. Each ogre was easily the size of two of its opponents, yet the Western forces fought the creatures one on one, hand to hand.

One soldier slashed across an oni's face, snarling victoriously when blood spurted from its right eye. He turned in time to see her and snapped at her angrily. "Onna, what are you doing here?"

"Remus?" Kagome gaped shocked that this blood-drenched, half-feral creature was in fact her friend. "Remus, what is-"

"Come on," he snapped as he grabbed her arm and darted down the hallway. "A defenseless human in this mess is asking for trouble. Why didn't Nassirudden-sempai secure you?"

"Well, I-"

"It doesn't matter." He stopped in front of the massive throne room doors, shoved them open, and shoved her inside. She whirled around quickly, her mouth open to protest, but found the doors quickly shut behind her. Kagome turned back to the room and smiled sheepishly at Inu no Taishou's stunned face.

"What are you doing here?" Nassi demanded as Kagome finally took in the blood and bodies around her. The once regal adornments of the throne room were desecrated with the destroyed bodies of the enemy, with appendages separated from those they were born with and the stench of steaming entrails wafting from the floor like a apocalyptic cloud.

"I believe I may be ill."

Keni'Chi and Kilik rolled their eyes, exasperated at how princess-like the statement was as Nassi crossed the room to her. Inu no Taishou said nothing, merely slinging the blood from the blades of his sai as he noted the odd green hue the little hime had become.

"Kagome, do not be sick," Nassi said as she approached the young girl. "This is what battle looks like and you have to adjust yourself. You can do it."

Kagome fought bravely, not wanting to disappoint Nassirudden, but felt as if she were fighting a battle she was destined to lose. The saliva in her mouth was hot and she moaned miserably as brain began to shut out the world. She turned toward the window with the intent to focus on the clear blue sky outside and shrieked at the dark, writhing cloud that blocked out the sun.

Nassi turned toward the window and cursed seconds before it shattered and rogue oni began to pour into the room. "Kagome, defend yourself!" Inu no Taishou demanded as he dove toward the onslaught. The slaughter began at once and his sai sang joyously at the dark blood that spilled to the flawless marble floor. Nassi patted her shoulder encouragingly then raised her sword and followed her lord. Kilik and Keni'Chi flanked Kagome's sides and struggled to keep the oni at bay.

Kagome watched, wide eyed and devastated, as her friends displayed sides of themselves that she had never seen. They were nearly feral in their viciousness and seemed to take great pride in the amount of damage they could deal to their opponent. Even Kilik, human like she was, reveled in the joys of battle. The dark aura leaking from his staff filled her with dread and she kept her back to the throne doors-and Keni'Chi.

A sudden snarl jerked her from her thoughts and Kagome ducked, barely in time to avoid the flying hand of an enormous three headed ogre. Its massive body was puke green and rippling with muscles. Black horns adorned the middle head, traveled down the creature's back, and tipped the creature's tail. Kilik and Keni'Chi went flying, their shouts of surprise lost in the growls and snarls of battle, and the satisfaction in the oni's gaze as he stared down at the small princess.

He reached out for her, intending to simply pluck her like a flower, and snapped in surprise when Kagome used her forgotten bo to quickly rap his knuckles. In that moment Kagome made a decision and she prepared herself, her staff at the ready as she waited for what it would do next. The oni's hand remained outstretched but no longer as close to her as it thought about what to do. It reached out for her again but this time Kagome darted forward and rolled between the oni's spread legs. Her hair brushed against the filthy ripped cloth it used for a covering and she barely avoided being caught again by its claws. She jumped up, regained her grip, and swept the staff through the air and into the ogre's crotch. The oni snarled in pain, all pretense of playing with his dinner forgotten as he whirled around and struck out at the tiny woman.

Kagome parried and swung again with a grip that would make future baseball players proud. Her staff connected with its knee with a solid _**thwack**_ and it howled in pain again. She danced away from it, darting in and out like a hummingbird as the sounds of her attack reached the ears of the others. Neither had the time to see to her but all kept an ear toward her in case she needed quick rescue. Kagome jammed the staff's end against the floor and swung herself around, catching the oni's abused knee yet again before moving back toward the missing window.

The oni yowled, balled its massive fist, and slammed it into the floor. The marble tiling immediately shattered and the shockwave destroyed the rest of the tile that stood between itself and Kagome. Kagome, Kilik, and Keni'Chi, who were standing nearest to her when the attack happened, were thrown from their feet. They landed hard, Kagome worst of all as she bounced off the tile and skidded through the glass on what remained of the floor. She moaned, sat up, and shook her head, waiting for the world to stop spinning around her before glancing toward her staff. It lay in broken halves beside her and she groaned in a rising panic.

The ogre growled in triumph and raised its hand again just as Kagome looked to her companions. Kilik remained unmoving and Keni'Chi struggled to his feet, red bleeding into his silvery eyes. He held his right arm, the forearm bent in a manner that was not natural, and snarled at the oni that was rushing toward him. His weapon was nowhere nearby and neither was Kilik's staff as another oni slobbered over her unconscious friend. Kagome cried out, grasped the broken remains of her staff, and threw them toward the oni before raising her hand towards her aggressor. The broken ends of wood were deadly in their accuracy and each glowed bright pink with reiki. One found its home in the chest of Kilik's attacker, while the other whizzed by Keni'Chi to pierce his attacker's massive forehead. It bore into the bone and burst inside the brain, splintering purified bits of wood into the creature's unsuspecting gray matter. Each oni burst into ash as Kagome bathed her attacker in brilliant white light.

The oni exploded, shoving her out of the window. She plummeted several feet down the side of the castle and winced, terrified as she rapidly approached the sea. Imagine her surprise when, with only a few feet between her and unfathomable pain, her descent began to slow. Kagome glanced up, expecting to see Nassi flying above her, but saw nothing but a shimmering pink bubble. She fell into the waters and gasped, panicked at the sudden cold.

"Shit!" Nassi thundered as the bright light blinded her. She was blasted into the stone walls when the oni exploded, while Keni'Chi and Kilik were thrown towards the wooden entrance doors. Only Inu no Taishou stood his ground, his sleeve shielding his eyes as the brushing waves of purity washed over him. It refreshed him, as well as the other allies in the room as Kilik regained consciousness.

"Retrieve Kagome, Nassirudden," she heard through the haze that fogged her brain. She glanced up, then followed his gaze before jumping up and out of the window. Nassi saw Kagome's splash entrance into the water but not the girl herself. Few bubbles rose to the surface and Nassi darted toward the small pier that Kagome's falling body barely missed.

_'Again with the water '_ she barely heard her inner youkai gripe as she blindly began her search. She knew in her heart that no human could survive a fall from so high but she hoped anyway, and prayed to the gods of her people for Kagome's safety. A quick splash to the left of her perked her attention and Nassi turned, dumbfounded, as Kagome waved to her from underneath the waves. Her white training gi was soaked to the underclothing, but Kagome was smiling as she waved again. Her nose was closed by a thin membrane and along her cheeks were what Nassi first thought were stripes. They flapped open and Nassi jerked back, startled, as she realized that they were gills. There was webbing between her fingers and toes, which Nassi quickly noticed when the girl's bare feet appeared beneath her. Once Kagome's odd appearance was accepted Nassi's heart leapt joyfully, though painfully, at finding her alive.

Her joy spread through the bond and Kagome laughed. 'I'm glad too, though this all is most surprising,' Kagome replied as she studied her hands. 'Do you believe its permanent?'

"Probably not," Nassi said with a grin. "We can pull you out and see." Nassi reached down with Kagome's consent and pulled her out of the water, amazed as her features returned to normal. "Well at least we know what the water god did to you," Nassi replied as Kagome wrung the water from her heavy tresses. Kagome let out an indecisive snort and Nassi laughed before changing forms and flying Kagome to her room to change.

(3)

The warrior slid the shoji opened, pausing slightly at the stench that poured from the ogre in the room. They snarled at the sunlight that streamed in, but she paid them little mind as she made her way across the tatami floor to another shoji on the other side of the room. She slid this one open too and ignored another set of oni as powerful strides carried her across the room. One creature, a vicious purple oni with great teeth and beady black eyes, stepped into her path and roared. Spittle flew from the rank, dark hole it called a mouth, then swiped forward to snatch her in its sharp and deadly claws. A flash of pink from her armor was its only warning before the giant hand was separated from the oni's wrist. It howled in agony and snarled again, its eyes going from the lithe form to the giant boomerang still grasped in her hand. She raised it until its sharp rounded edge was in front of her, the vaulted forward at an inhuman speed. Seconds later the oni was dead, its headless neck spurting dark blood as the warrior softly landed behind it and continued into the room on the other side of the last shoji .

The scent of burning sandalwood immediately assaulted her senses, the pleasant fragrance a welcome change from the blood, rot, and unwashed bodies that permeated the remainder of the castle her mistress had 'procured' from the previous occupants. Screens of epic battles were hung along the wall of the back of the room. Candles were grouped on shelves and along the floorboards of the small area. In the center, where pillows of bright colors were scattered all over a small futon, sat a small child around the age of eight. She sat on her knees, head bowed and her eyes closed as curls of incense smoke swirled around her.

"Rin-sama, I ha-"

"That is no longer my name." The eyes of the small child opened, revealing glowing white orbs to the startled warrior. Her voice was the voice of many and she used it to pin her peon with her otherworldly stare. "Here our past lives are dead. We cast them aside the moment we accepted our Dark Art. Is that not right slayer?"

"Hai, my queen," the warrior replied and kneeled in respect. The girl inhaled deeply, glowing orbs sliding closed, before giving a sigh and rising from her pillows. Her orange and yellow checkered yukata was faded and frayed, but renewed and lengthened itself as the child moved from her seat to stand in front of her favored warrior. By the time the warrior looked upon her queen again she had changed, the small yukata now a yellow kimono with a black and orange checkered obi. Her hair, unimportant to the entity fueling her, remained in its childish side ponytail and her eyes continued to glow.

"Tell me a story of dogs, my slayer," the child-queen whispered as she raised the warriors head. "Tell me a story of dogs and death at the hands of my army."

"My queen, I cannot. We did not succeed in exterminating the Western Dai."

The child's eyes narrowed and her fingers fell from the woman's chin. "Explain."

"The plan was foiled by the three Western guardians- Inu no Taishou's generals-and a young woman belonging to the long dead Kingdom of Roses," the warrior explained. "Inu no Taishou defeated several of the warriors on his own, but those that were left were destroyed by those four."

"I see." The child walked away, toward a shelf in a far corner as the warrior stood and trailed behind her.

"My lady, are you displeased with me?"

"No," she shook her head. "Those creatures were pawns sent to test the strength of the great dog. I know more now and it has not cost me anything important."

"Of course Kaguya -hime." She watched as the child grasped a small porcelain pot and peered inside. "What are our plans now, my queen?" she asked as the child returned to the futon. The elaborate kimono melted away, returning to the dingy yukata that the child had on before she descended from her cushy throne.

"Or plans are to wait, dear one," the child said as she peered underneath the lid of the pot. Something inside chattered angrily and she clucked soothing noises at it before returning to her guest. "We will wait and watch them before burning their little citadel to the ground."

(4)

The skies were gray and had been so since he and Lasher began their journey from the Western Citadel. He rode on, uncaring if it rained as he patrolled the border between the western and eastern territories. His mind would occasionally turn to The Incident, but it was his beast's insistent whining that was grating on his everlasting nerves.

To make matters worse, the rainstorm he had been expecting was now a frightful downpour with crashing thunder and blinding lightening. He deemed it unimportant but it was becoming increasingly difficult to convince Lasher to do the same.

'We could get out of the rain and go see her,' Sesshoumaru's beast offered. 'I am sure she has forgiven us by now.'

'This Sesshoumaru has done nothing to be forgiven for,' he countered as he continued his ride. 'She is the one who defied my order.'

'That order was stupid anyway,' his beast replied with a huff. 'You know Kagome is clumsy. Instead of punishing Nassirudden for something she could not have helped, you could have stayed by Kagome's side while she recovered.'

'This Sesshoumaru is no lap dog. Next you will expect me to lay at the foot of her bed and whine.'

'Some onna like it when you whine.'

Sesshoumaru closed the door on that train of thought, wondering to himself why he chose to give a voice to his subconscious when all it did was cause trouble. Mud splattered when Lasher stepped into a puddle and Sesshoumaru frowned as the brown water soaked his hakamas and stained Lasher's beautiful coat.

'May we go back now, master?' the horse whined pitifully. 'It is miserable out here and so am I.'

Sesshoumaru sighed but relented, pulling on Lasher's reins to point him toward home. The horse's first step splashed water again and Sesshoumaru stopped at the groan that rose from the dripping bushes. He attempted to sniff out the sound but the rain and mud were all his sensitive nose could pick up. He swung down from his mount, unsheathed his sword, and parted the bushes. He heard a whimper this time, the sound small and afraid. Sesshoumaru paused near a tree behind the bushes and close to the side of the road. At the base of the tree was a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket that was caked in mud and filth. The bundle groaned, then a muddy face appeared at the top of the blanket. The emerald orbs that stared back at him were sick with fever and the figure shivered under the downpour. Sesshoumaru glanced at it for a second, then turned and made his way back to his horse.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword, put his foot in the stir-up, and was pulling himself into the saddle when Kagome's face rose from his memory. She was sad but defiant, her heart out for him to crush as he involuntarily imagined what she would do in this situation. He envisioned her running up to the creature, uncaring if it was dangerous or not, and scooping it into her arms before begging him to take it with them. She would win, of course, no matter how he would explain why dragging a half soaked, sick youkai anywhere was a bad idea.

He could have sighed then, but disliked the thought of water in his delicate nostrils. Instead he pulled his foot out of the stir-up, returned to the clearing, and removed his cape. He wrapped it around the muddy mess before he picked it up and returned to Lasher. The small youkai shivered in his arms and the heat from its fever seared the skin at his throat.

"Come Lasher," Sesshoumaru said as he returned to his saddle. "Fly home swiftly."

(End)

SF: You know what held this chapter up? Code Monkeys being on Netflix. I kid you not. I found that Code Monkeys, Shorties Watching Shorties, and Destination Truth are just a few of my nerdy faves that are on Netflix. I will try to behave myself and update quickly but I can't lie, the military bear is gone again and I can't make any promises.

Oh, and Nassi's little march is reminiscent of traditional Native American ceremonies. The call itself was (I'm not gonna lie) the first couple of seconds of Kanye West's Power. If you want to see what dance inspired me, look up Native American War Dance on YouTube.


End file.
